Memories of Years Gone By
by Seshat
Summary: *COMPLETE* CHAPTER 27 IS UP!!! Yay! My take on the whole Lily and James thing. Their years at Hogwarts to their death. It is NOT a love/hate fic! Please READ and REVIEW!!!!
1. Storytelling

Memories of Years Gone By  
  
  
Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put this in my other stories... anyway none of these characters belong to me. J.K. Rowling is the brilliance behind Lily and James. I am only responsible for the plot  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Lily and James fic, please R/R!!! In the beginning it says that Lily was talking to Harry, but then it may seem as if she's talking in the third person. Do not be alarmed. Think of it as if it's being written down or something. I don't know, just stick with me.  
  
  
Chapter 1:Storytelling  
  
  
Lily Potter woke with a start. Careful not to disturb her husband, James, she got out of bed and walked into the next room. Trying to make out shapes in the dark room she could distinctly see the movements of her son in his bed.  
  
"Up again, dear?" Lily inquired of her almost one year old son, Harry, who just made baby noises. "I couldn't really sleep either. Hmm, what am I going to do with you? Harry you have to get some sleep."  
  
With a sudden feeling of alarm, Lily glanced out of her window. The Fidelius Charm had only been enacted a short time ago and she still did not feel comfortable. Turning back to Harry, she scooped him up in her arms and carried him over to the wooden rocking chair.  
  
"Okay darling, how about if Mummy tells you a story?" Baby Harry made appreciative noises, "You see, once not too many years ago there was a girl who had no idea that she was a witch, until that day when a letter came...  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
Lily Evans was, to say the least, startled when a great tawny owl flew in her kitchen and landed in front of her as she was eating breakfast. It dropped a letter on her plate and flew out again. Filled with curiosity, eleven year old Lily tore open the envelope. Inside was a letter written in emerald green ink and it said:  
  
_Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed you will find a list of books and supplies you will need. You will find everything on the list at Diagon Alley. Term begins on September 1. You will take the Hogwarts Express from Platform 9 and 3/4 at eleven o'clock. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_  
  
  
At first Lily was sure it was a joke. But who would bother to pull such a prank? It couldn't have been her older sister. Besides not having that much imagination, Petunia hated animals; where would she have gotten the owl? She read the letter again. A school of witchcraft and wizardry? Magic?   
  
Lily had always been the odd duck. Her parents loved her, perhaps even more than they loved Petunia (not that they'd ever admit it), but she had no real friends. She was always doing weird things. Could it really be magic? She had grown up reading books about magic, her favorite being the Chronicles of Narnia, but she had never imagined that it could actually exist. There were times, she thought back, that the strangest things had happened. Things for which she had no explanation. Her parents worried about her, they had tried all sorts of things to get their daughter to go out and have more fun. None of it seemed to work, she was just a normally reserved child.  
  
This was very strange. Just as Lily was deciding what to do about it, her mother and father came down for breakfast.  
  
"Oh, good morning Lily dear," her mother said cheerfully.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" her father inquired.  
  
"Very well, thank you," Lily answered, "Umm Father?  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This letter came for me and it is sort of confusing."  
  
"What do you mean confusing?" Mr. Evans asked as Lily handed him the letter. "Oh, I see. Well we'd better figure out how to get you to Diagon Alley."  
  
"There's a map inside, but Father aren't you even the least bit curious? I mean I can't possibly be a witch, can I?"  
  
"Well Lily," her mother began, "You see, when you were born we received a letter. It told us that you had been born with magical powers and that when you turned eleven, you would have to go to this boarding school."  
  
"But wait I don't understand. Why didn't you think it was a joke?" Lily asked.  
  
"Who would play such a trick on us? The letter was accompanied by an owl and there was a note at the bottom."   
  
"What did it say?" Lily asked.  
  
"It said do not be alarmed, this is not a prank. Your daughter is a witch, or something like that," replied Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Really? You mean this is for sure? How great!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Now let's see how we are going to get to Diagon Alley."  
  
As they poured over the magical map, Lily's older sister Petunia came down stairs. She looked extremely tired and grumpy at the noise her family was making.  
  
"Do you have to be so loud? I was trying to sleep," Petunia said.  
  
"Sorry sister dear, I just received this letter telling me I'm a witch and now Mum and Dad have to take me to a place called Diagon Alley to pick up my supplies," Lily responded, enjoying the look on her sister's face.  
  
"It is too early to make jokes, Lily. You know that there is no such thing as magic."  
  
"Oh, but there is. In fact I'm going to a boarding school where they'll teach me how to use it," Lily said.  
  
Lily did not get along with her sister at all. They were complete opposites in every way. When they were younger, they played together, but Petunia had long since grown out of playing dolls with her little sister. Lily tried to be nice to her, but it was Petunia's decision whether or not to get along. This whole magic thing was going to break any bonds that the sisters still had left. Lily knew it and somehow she wasn't upset about it.  
  
"Mum, Dad, what is Lily talking about?" Petunia asked bewildered.  
  
"It's true, honey. Lily is a full witch. We will let you stay here while we take her to buy her things for school," Mr. Evan's told his eldest daughter.  
  
They left Petunia, still shocked at the news, a few hours later. Mr. Evans was following the map which led them to a tiny grubby pub in London. The sign outside declared the place as The Leaky Cauldron. The Evans' walked inside and the place went quiet.  
  
"What do you want?" The bartender a little bald man with no teeth asked them.  
  
"Uh, we're looking for Diagon Alley. The letter from Hogwarts told us to come here," Mr. Evans said, a bit nervously.  
  
The entire bar relaxed their vigilance.  
  
"Oh, so you're starting Hogwarts?" he asked Lily. When she nodded he continued, "Well then follow me."  
  
They followed the man, who introduced himself as Tom, to the back of the pub and out into a small courtyard. He tapped a certain brick in the wall with his wand (though it just looked like a stick to the Evans') and suddenly the brick he touched seemed as if it had grown a hole. The hole grew larger and larger until they could walk through. On the other side they could see a cobbled street with cute little stores on either side.Lily was amazed that all of that fit in there. It was obviously enchanted.  
  
"Now you'll need to change your money for wizarding money. Just head over to Gringott's and the goblins will help you. It's that big white building over there," Tom pointed down the street.  
  
Gringott's? Goblin's? Lily's mind was already spinning and she knew that this wasn't even a fraction of what she was going to learn. They walked up to Gringott's and exchanged pounds for gold Galleons, silver Sickles and some of those little bronze Knuts. Her pockets filled with money, Lily wandered down the street looking in the various windows. She looked over at one shop with a sign that said 'Everything Quidditch!'. Standing outside, looking at the broomsticks in the window with a wistful look on his face, was a boy about her age. He had messy black hair and glasses over his deep brown eyes. Noticing her stare, the boy turned and nodded at her.  
  
"Pretty smashing, huh?" he asked, pointing to the broomsticks.  
  
"Well I suppose so, but I don't really understand why you'd need one so fancy. It's not as if you do anything special with them," Lily answered.  
  
The boy looked at her for a moment and then burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said when he noticed her offended look, "You're Muggleborn, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm what?" she asked, confused.  
  
"You have non-wizard parents. You are obviously new to the wizarding world."  
  
"I guess so. What does it matter?"  
  
"Well not much, but you don't sweep the floor with these brooms," the boy said.  
  
"Then what do you do with them?" Lily inquired.  
  
"We ride them."  
  
"Ride them?" Lily asked with knots in her stomach.  
  
"Yeah, they're our most common mode of transportation," the boy looked at his watch. "Oh, darn I have to go or Mum'll be after my blood. I guess I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express in a few weeks. Good bye!" The boy flashed her a smile and ran off.  
  
What a peculiar boy, she thought. Then she laughed. Before the letter she was always the peculiar one. Now it looked as if her whole world was peculiar. Still laughing, Lily continued down the street until she got to Ollivander's. She was a bit nervous about choosing a wand, after all this was a big deal in the wizarding world.   
  
"Ah, Lily Evans," said the soft voice of the man Lily supposed was Mr. Ollivander.  
  
"Umm yes sir?"  
  
"Let's try you out with some wands shall we? Which is your wand arm? The one you write with, dear." Lily held out her left hand. "Good. Now you see," he said as he began taking measurements, "All of Ollivander's wands are made with a powerful magic substances, such as unicorn hairs, phoenix feathers, and the heart-strings of dragons. No two wands are exactly alike. Now then," he said as the magical measuring tape stopped measuring her, "I have an idea that this wand will do just right for you. Ten and a quarter inches long, willow. Contains one unicorn tail hair. Go ahead and give it a wave."  
  
Lily took the wand from him and feeling foolish waved it around. Almost as soon as she moved it a rainbow shot out one end.   
  
"Excellent! I do believe that wand was waiting just for you."  
  
Something about Mr. Ollivander bothered Lily. She paid for her new wand and left the store quickly. She ran over to the post office and sent an owl to Hogwarts confirming that she would be coming. After buying all of her necessary supplies, she met her parents at a charming little café in the main strip of the street. So tired she nearly collapsed, Lily slept for most of the trip home.   
  
For the remaining month until she left for Hogwarts, Lily amused herself by reading her schoolbooks and examining her equipment. She enjoyed scaring Petunia a little by pretending to cast spells. Finally it was September first. Lily jumped out of bed and ran downstairs for breakfast. She had been packed for a week so she had nothing to worry about. She was so nervous, Lily couldn't eat. Her parents tried to calm her down while her sister was only thinking about how she would soon be out of the house, and her life.  
  
They loaded Lily's trunk into the car and drove to King's Cross Station. Lily kept repeating the platform number in her head. 9 and 3/4, 9 and 3/4, but then Lily stopped. She didn't think there was a Platform 9 and 3/4. What was she going to do?  
  
They got out of the car, Petunia had to come too, and sure enough there was a Platform Nine and a Platform Ten, but not 9 and 3/4. Petunia laughed. Lily turned, furious at her sister.  
  
"Well Lily, shouldn't your train be around here somewhere? I don't see it," Petunia teased.  
  
Lily was about to say something really nasty to her sister when she saw a familiar mop of black hair.  
  
"Mum, that boy over there is going to Hogwarts. I met him in Diagon Alley, I'll get on the train with him."  
  
"Well I suppose..."   
  
Her parents hugged and kissed her goodbye. Petunia just sniffed and huffed her way back to the car. Reminding her to write, her parents waved goodbye. Lily summoned up all of her courage and walked over to the boy with the messy black hair. He was having a casual conversation with another boy about their age.  
  
"Uh, excuse me, but can you tell me where the platform is?" Lily asked them. She missed the wink that the messy-haired boy gave the other.  
  
"Oh, it's you! Can't you see it? It's right in front of your nose."   
  
"No I can not see it. Would you please show me?"  
  
"Sure." The boy with messy black hair, started walking towards a wall in between Platforms Nine and Ten. Just as Lily was watching him a crowd of people walked by. When they had cleared the boy was gone. Bewildered she turned to the other boy, who was tall with shaggy black hair that reminded Lily of a dog.  
  
"I can see you're still confused. Allow me." The second boy walked over to the same wall, but as before a crowd of people walked by and suddenly she was alone.   
  
Lily was about to burst into tears. She glanced at her watch and was dismayed to see that it was almost eleven o'clock. What if she missed the train? Just as she was about to ask the conductor for help, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw that boy with the messy hair again. He was grinning.  
  
"Sorry about that, I couldn't resist. Here come with me and bring your trunk."  
  
Curious and slightly desperate, Lily followed the strange boy. He led her straight to a brick wall.  
  
"Is this supposed to be some kind of gag?" Lily asked.  
  
"No. Look the barrier is disguised magically. All you have to do is walk through this wall. Just make sure that you're not afraid of hurting yourself. It can't hurt you. I promise."  
  
For the fist time since Lily met him, the boy looked absolutely serious. Maybe she could trust him.  
  
"I can see your still having doubts. If I walk through with you, will it make you feel better?"  
  
Lily nodded slowly. The two of them walked through the barrier lugging Lily's trunk behind them. Suddenly a platform bearing the sign 9 and 3/4, and a scarlet train materialized. Lily was stunned. There were many people running around, talking and laughing. The boy with the messy hair looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Welcome to the Hogwarts Express," he said.  
  
  
  



	2. Making New Friends

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. J.K. Rowling is the brilliance behind Lily and James. I am only responsible for the plot. Please don't sue, blah, blah, blah.  
  
A/N: I can't believe that I was able to write my own Sorting Hat song. Anyway, I am taking a quote from HP and the Sorcerer's Stone. I just figured it was a speech that McGonagall made every year.  
  
  
Chapter 2:Making New Friends  
  
  
As Lily stood gaping at the scene before her, the boy with messy black hair was already taking her trunk into one of the compartments. Numbly she followed. He led her into the last compartment which was already occupied by three other boys.  
  
"You know I don't think I ever introduced my self. I'm James Potter. That's Sirius Black," he pointed to the other boy who had been outside the barrier, "Remus Lupin," James pointed to a sandy haired boy who looked very tired, "and that's Peter Pettigrew," he said pointing to the third boy, a short, chubby little boy curled up on the last seat of the compartment.  
  
"Umm, hello. My name's Lily Evans."  
  
"Lily, it's nice to meet you," Remus got up and shook her hand.  
  
"Lily, huh? Well pleased to make your acquaintance," Sirius said in an exaggerated impression of Remus' introduction, as he bowed over her hand.  
  
"Hullo, Lily," Peter said formally.  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you too."  
  
"Hey Lil, you want a Fizzing Whizbee?" James asked her.  
  
"Umm, what is a Fizzing Whizbee?" Lilly asked hesitantly.  
  
"Oh, sorry I forgot, you wouldn't know. They're a really super wizard sweet. Try one."  
  
Lily paused a moment and then took one from James' outstretched hand. A moment later she hit her head on the ceiling of the compartment. It took her a minute to realize what had happened; she had levitated at least three feet of off the ground.  
  
"James Potter, you get me down from here!" she shrieked.  
  
All of the boys fell over themselves laughing. When he caught his breath, James lowered her down and Lily joined in the laughter. Once they had all calmed down, the five of them discussed Hogwarts and the different school Houses. Lily was particularly interested in what the boys had to say, since she knew nothing about the school.  
  
"Well there are four different houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindor's supposed to be the best, Ravenclaw isn't that bad, it's for all of the smart people, Hufflepuff are supposed to be kind of dumb, but I don't know if that's really true. Slytherins are the evil ones. They're all interested in the Dark Arts. I don't know which one I'll be in, I mean my parents were both in Gryffindor so I'll probably be one too," James explained.  
  
"Full of ourselves, aren't we?"  
  
As they were talking none of them noticed when a small boy with greasy black hair entered their compartment. He stood in the doorway, just staring at them.  
  
"Could you keep it down? We can hear your noise compartments away," the new boy said.  
  
"Oh, sorry, we weren't aware that this train had suddenly become a library," Sirius retorted.  
  
The boy flushed. "It would be smart of you not to talk to me that way."  
  
"Why? Are you somebody special? You're not Voldemort in disguise, are you?" James asked sardonically.  
  
"I am Severus Snape and I don't forget insults," the boy replied haughtily.  
  
"Oh well excuse me, Severus Snape, but I don't remember inviting you to join us," James said.  
  
"Don't worry I wouldn't want to join with you. I'm the only one who volunteered to tell you that we'll be at Hogwarts shortly. You might want to get ready." With that Snape left the compartment.  
  
James went and closed the door behind Snape. Then he came back and sat down again.  
  
"Well, we're not even at school yet and we've already made an enemy. Anyway maybe we'd better take Snapie's advice. We'd better change."  
  
Lily pulled out one of her new black Hogwarts robes and pulled on. It felt strange, but she figured that she'd eventually get used to it. She was curious about a name that James had used. It sounded important. She decided to ask him.  
  
"Umm, James? Who's Voldemort?"  
  
Instantly the compartment went dead silent and Peter was shaking. Lily could tell that she had said the wrong thing, but she didn't understand what was so terrible about a name.  
  
"Well Lily, most people don't actually say his name. I kinda got carried away. He's a cruel dark wizard and very powerful. It's best I don't say anymore. The good thing is that the only wizard that You-Know-Who's afraid of is our Headmaster Dumbledore. Best leave it at that."  
  
The boys finished adjusting their robes. Remus' were patched in a few places and Peter's were a bit too short, but they all looked very presentable. With a slight jerk, the train stopped. Lily glanced out the window and was disappointed to see nothing. She said something about it and Remus explained.  
  
"You'll see the castle in a moment. We first years have to cross the lake to get to the main hall. Then there's the Sorting, which'll tell us which house we're in and then we get to eat."  
  
Lily suddenly felt very nervous. What house would she get into? Lily thought that she might just die if she was put in Slytherin. Think positive thoughts, she told herself.   
  
"Lily come on! If you don't move then the train's gonna leave again with you on it," Sirius called.  
  
"I'm coming!" she called back.  
  
Lily ran off of the train and found her new friends on the deck. They heard a voice calling the first years over.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"  
  
They moved over towards a giant-sized man who didn't look that much older than the oldest students. He was ushering all of the first years into little four person boats. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus got into one; Peter was stuck getting into the next boat with three other first years.  
  
"Yeh'll be seein your first sight of the castle in a momen'."   
  
Lily gasped at the sight of Hogwarts. It was immense! James grinned at the look in her face.   
"Hey Lil, what do you think of Hogwarts?" he asked her.  
  
"It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"  
  
They got out of their boats and the giant man led them up to the castle doors. He knocked a few times and the doors creaked open, revealing a young, but stern looking witch.  
  
"These're the firs' years, Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Thank you Hagrid," Professor McGonagall, "Students please follow me."  
  
Lily and a few others waved goodbye to Hagrid and they all stepped into the Great Hall. Amazed at the size of the room, Lily looked around and saw four long tables and a fifth that stood facing the other four. A coat of arms on a large banner hung above the fifth table, bearing the pictures of a lion, snake, badger, and eagle. The hall was filled with excited chatter. Most of the students stopped and looked at the incoming new students.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is very important because, while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free time in your house common room.  
  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor.   
  
"The Sorting ceremony will begin shortly. Please line up over there," Professor McGonagall pointed and she left the Hall.  
  
The students filed in a line waiting for something to happen. Professor McGonagall came back in carrying a stool and a ratty, dirty, torn wizard's hat. She placed the hat on the stool. To Lily's astonishment the hat began to sing.  
  
_Now there's a story behind my wisdom  
  
That I would like to share  
  
Long ago four wizards met   
  
To gather students rare  
  
These kids must have special gifts   
  
Said the leader of them all  
  
Mighty Gryffindor desired   
  
Those strong, brave and tall  
  
Lovely Rowena Ravenclaw  
  
Claimed intelligence was wanted  
  
Kind Helga Hufflepuff  
  
Requested those undaunted  
  
And crafty Slytherin   
  
Knew those of cunning and of greed  
  
Were the best of all the rest  
  
An extraordinary breed  
  
But which are you oh children fair  
  
Just place me a top your head  
  
I can see most anything  
  
Unless of course, you're dead!_  
  
The Hall applauded as the hat finished it's song.  
  
"When I call your name, please come forward and place the Sorting Hat on your head. It will call out the name of your house and then you are to sit at the corresponding table," said Professor McGonagall, "Alonso, Janine."  
  
A small girl with short blond hair walked over to the stool and put the hat on her head. A moment later it called out.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Andam, Lorrenzo."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Black, Sirius."  
  
Sirius walked almost jauntily to the stool. After a moment the hat proclaimed him a Gryffindor. And so it went, student after student went up to the stool and tried on the hat. Lily relaxed after the first student and pretty soon it was her turn.   
  
"Evans, Lily," Professor McGonagall called out.  
  
Lily walked over to the hat vaguely aware that most of the school was watching her. She picked up the hat with slightly sweating hands. Lily put the hat on her head and sat on the stool.  
  
"Hmm, let me see," said the voice in her ear, "You are very intelligent, there's definitely a desire to learn, but there's also a defiance. A hidden rebel inside, eh? You're a difficult one. I can see it, you are destined for greatness, but your life is not going to be easy child. I suppose you must be, GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
It pronounced the last word to the entire room. Relieved, Lily walked over to the Gryffindor table, while the other students applauded politely. She sat down next to Sirius and listened to the others being sorted. Remus went up shortly after Lily.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Lily and Sirius congratulated Remus as he sat down next to them and they waited for James and Peter to be Sorted.  
  
Finally Peter was called up to the hat. He sat on the stool for at least a full minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. Then it was James' turn.  
  
"Potter, James."  
  
Confidently, James walked over to the stool and put the hat on his head. Almost instantly the hat called:  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
There were only a few more people to be sorted, one of which was Severus Snape. As James walked over to the Gryffindor table and joined his friends, the Sorting Hat declared Snape a Slytherin. When Whyatt, Brandon was made a Ravenclaw, the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"Welcome students, it is wonderful to see you all again, and it's wonderful to see those of you who are new here. I'm sure we will all have a wonderful year ahead. Now let's get this feast started."  
  
Lily wondered who was going to bring the food in when Sirius tapped her on the shoulder and offered her some tripe.  
  
"Hey Lil, what are you waiting for?" he asked her.  
  
For the third time that day, Lily gasped. The food had magically appeared on the plates and it was filled with all of her favorite foods. Her whole table tucked in. After the last plate had been cleared the Gryffindors, new and old, started to discuss the school.  
  
"Hogwarts is great, you'll really love it. Which subjects are you interested in?"  
  
"Oh it's Transfiguration for me!"  
  
"You'll be starting out small, needles to toothpicks, things like that."  
  
"Is it true that there are ghosts here?"  
  
"Oh sure. In fact you'll be meeting Nearly Headless Nick any moment now. He's the Gryffindor ghost."  
  
"Is it easy to get lost around here?"  
  
"It sure is. If you can't find your class or something, then just ask a Prefect. They'll help you."  
  
A small distraction occurred just then; fireworks exploded from the Slytherin table. James and Sirius were doubled up trying to contain their laughter. It was total chaos over at the Slytherin table. No one could figure out who had set them off and instead of just making sparks, the fireworks created rude words in the air above the table.  
  
Lily looked at James and Sirius, and even Remus too. "What did you do?" she hissed at them.  
  
They stopped laughing for a moment and James tossed her a small rectangular box. It was a box of Filibuster Fireworks. Lily was confused. How could either of the boys made it back to the Gryffindor table before the fireworks went off? Then she saw the label on the bottom of the box– 'Delayed Action: Gives you time to get away!'.  
  
"Miss Evans!"  
  
Lily knew who it was even before she looked up.  
  
"Professor McGonagall! Oh, I, it's not what you think!"  
  
"Miss Evans, I am incredibly surprised at you. What were you thinking?" Professor McGonagall asked angrily.  
  
"But Professor, these aren't mine! I don't even know what these are or how to use them!"  
  
"If they aren't yours, Miss Evans, then who do they belong to?"  
  
James and Sirius held their breath.  
  
"I don't know Professor, I just found them. I'm Muggleborn and I just thought that they looked interesting."  
  
The boys all exchanged glances. Lily lied to a professor to get them out of trouble? Why?  
  
"Alright, Miss Evans. I'll accept that– this time. It is your first day. Perhaps though it would be best if you went up to your common room. I'll have Arthur Weasley show you where it is."  
  
Lily got up quietly and followed a tall boy with bright red hair out of the Great Hall. He led her though hallway covered in wall to wall paintings that moved. Lily would have liked to stop and look at the painting more closely, but the boy named Arthur led a brisk pace. They ended up in front a large painting of a fat lady.  
  
"Here we are," Arthur said, "The password's cream puff."   
  
The portrait swung open and revealed a cozy looking living room, with purple squashy chairs in front of a glowing fireplace. Lily thought that she was definitely going to like it there. Arthur pointed up one of the staircases and showed her where her dorm was. She climbed the stairs and collapsed on her bed. Lily was really confused. Why had she helped those boys and lied to a teacher for them? They didn't try to get her out of trouble, why did she help them? Those boys confused her. Without even changing Lily fell asleep.  
  
* * *   
  
She awoke the next morning wondering where she was. She had forgotten all about Hogwarts and nearly cried out, finding herself in an unfamiliar bed.  
  
"Lily, are you alright?" asked Sondra, one of the other girls in Lily's dorm.  
  
"Oh, I'm okay. Sorry if I startled anyone."  
  
Lily stretched a bit, stiff from sleeping in her clothes. She went downstairs humming a song one of her favorite Muggle movies, the Wizard of OZ. She stepped into the Gryffindor common room and noticed Remus sleeping in one of the arm chairs. She walked over to him and gave him a little shake.  
  
"Remus, Remus wake up! You're going to miss breakfast!" Lily said.  
  
"Huh, oh Lily," Remus awoke with a start and blushed, "I must have fallen asleep down here. I'll be ready in a minute." Remus ran off up to the boys dormitory.  
  
As Remus was running up the stairs, James and Sirius came down them. They walked over to Lily and stood in front of her.  
  
"Lil, we just wanted to be polite and thank you for getting us out of trouble yesterday," James said.  
  
"Yeah, but don't do it again. We're trying to establish a reputation," Sirius added grinning.  
  
"Okay, I guess I won't. Umm we'd better get to breakfast," Lily said.  
  
"We'd better wait for Remus," James said.   
  
"What about Peter?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh he's already down there. You couldn't keep Peter from food if your life depended on it."  
  
When Remus joined them a few moments later, the four of them went down for breakfast.  
  
Lily was startled by the owl post that morning and nearly choked on her orange juice. The others treated the swarm of owls as if it was an everyday occurrence. One of the Gryffindor Prefects passed out their schedules for the day.   
  
Lily was pleased to know that she wasn't going to fail her classes. She did well in most of the subjects, Charms being her favorite. The hardest for her was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but even that wasn't that hard. James and Sirius were easily the best in Transfiguration, it seemed to come naturally to them. Poor Peter did horribly the first day, managing to set his fungi on fire in Herbology.   
  
The teachers set them right to work, taking notes and casting spells. Professor Flitwick, the Charms professor, started lectured in his high, squeaky voice right from the moment they took their seats until the class was over. Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor house and Transfiguration teacher, started them off changing needles into toothpicks. The Potions professor was a friendly woman named Professor Arland. Lily enjoyed her class. Herbology was interesting, but it got very warm in the greenhouse. History of Magic was easily the most dull. Even Remus, who was an excellent listener, found it hard to pay attention to old Professor Binns. They listened to stories about Vampires and hags in Defense Against the Dark Arts.   
  
After only a month in the castle, Lily already felt at home. She was excellent friends with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter by that time, but she was also friendly with the girls in her dorm. Along with the majority of her house though, she did not get along with the Slytherins. They referred to her as a 'goody-goody' and a 'teacher's pet'. Severus Snape in particular seemed to have it in for her. Because of this, Lily volunteered to create a distraction while Sirius but beetles in his soup. All in all, life at Hogwarts was good. Good food, good fun, good friends.


	3. The Halloween Incident

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. J.K. Rowling is the brilliance behind Lily and James. I am only responsible for the plot. Please don't sue, blah, blah, blah.  
  
A/N: Another chapter, please R/R if you want me to continue, but I probably will anyway.  
  
  
Chapter 3:The Halloween Incident   
  
  
Lily could not believe that she had been at Hogwarts for nearly two months. Her classes were going well, she was one of the top students in the class, and she studied all of the time. Halloween was tomorrow and for the first time in her life, Lily was excited about it. She had been hearing good things about the feast and festivities from James and Sirius and was looking forward to it.  
  
She walked downstairs to the common room and found Remus studying a book for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Sirius planning a two pronged attack on the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Hey Lil! Come here and tell me what you think," Siris called.  
  
"Oh hello Lily," Remus said as he looked up from his book, "Looking forward to Halloween?"  
  
"You sound like someone's grandfather, Remus. I think you need more Dungbombs here, Sirius," she said and pointed to a place on his map.  
  
"Oh thanks," Sirius replied.  
  
James came running into the common room at full speed, followed a moment later by Peter who was breathing heavily.  
  
"Hey, guess what we're doing today!" James said excitedly.  
  
"What?" Remus asked interested.  
  
"We have flying lessons! We're with the Hufflepuffs."  
  
Lily's heart sank. Flying Lessons? She was going to be the worst in the class (except maybe Peter), and if there was one thing Lily hated, it was being the worst at something. She liked to be on top and usually was.   
  
Sirius was excited. "Flying lessons! Serious?"  
  
James laughed. "No you're Sirius!"  
  
They chuckled over that for a minute and then went back to discussing the flying lessons.  
  
"There's not much they can teach me," Sirius boasted, "I've been flying since I was three."  
  
"Flying's great. I want to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team next year," James said.  
  
"What's Quidditch?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh, it's our sport. I'll explain it later, we don't have time now," James replied.  
  
"Well, I've never flown before, but it can't be that hard, can it?" Remus asked.  
  
James and Sirius exchanged a look.  
  
Peter was already shaking at the thought of flying. He had never been allowed to fly a broom before, because of his clumsiness.  
  
"Umm, do we have to take flying lessons?" Peter asked hesitantly.  
  
"Don't worry, Pete. Flying isn't that hard and it's fun besides," James reassured him.  
  
The five of them walked down onto the grounds where they found the Hufflepuffs already waiting by rows of broomsticks. Their teacher Madam Hooch waited as they situated themselves   
next to a broom.  
  
"Now everyone stand by a broom, stick out your right hand over the broom and say 'UP!'"   
  
"UP!" the class chorused.  
  
James' and Sirius' brooms leapt right into their hands, Lily's slowly got up, but then just hung there, Remus' did a flip in the air and then fell back to the ground with a crunch, and Peter's did nothing.  
  
"Okay, mount your brooms and on the count of three push gently off of the ground and rise a few feet," said Madam Hooch, "One, two, three!"  
  
Disaster ensued. James and Sirius rose a few feet and then zoomed around watching the chaos below. Lily was rising, but she seemed to have no control over her broom; she couldn't stop. Remus was hanging upside-down in midair, precariously holding onto his broom and Peter had crashed into a bush. The Gryffindors weren't the only ones having problems. One Hufflepuff had managed to rise properly, but the others weren't so lucky. Two had crashed into each other and several had crashed into other things, like Peter.  
  
Lily was rising really high up and she had no idea how to stop herself. She was getting very worried.  
  
"Help! I can't stop this thing!"  
  
James and Sirius were the only ones who could hear her and flew to her rescue. Sirius pulled her off of the broom and onto his while James grabbed the renegade broom and pulled it back down with him. Back on the ground, most of the chaos had been fixed, and none of the students were seriously injured. Peter had a few scratches and Remus looked like he was going to be sick, but that was the extent of the injuries.  
  
While the others were busy talking and comparing horror stories, Lily ran off a little ways from the rest of the class. She collapsed near Hagrid's hut and started crying.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Lily looked up and saw the familiar face of James looking down at her with concern.  
  
"James," she said, wiping tears from her face, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came looking for you. I saw you run off this way. What's the matter?"  
  
"I, I was scared, James," Lily whispered.  
  
"Scared? You mean the broom? But you're okay now, Lil. It's nothing to get upset about."  
"I don't think that I can ever do that again. James, if you and Sirius hadn't helped me I could have been seriously injured."  
  
"But you're not, Lil. Please don't cry. Your not the only one who had a bad experience. It's okay."   
  
Sirius, Remus, and Peter came running over to where James was comforting Lily.  
  
"Lily, are you okay?" Remus asked, worriedly.  
  
"Oh, Remus, I'm okay, I suppose," Lily said.  
  
"Good because you have to get up and come back to class. It's not over," Peter said while he grimaced at the thought of more flying lessons.  
  
Lily turned white. "No, I don't think I can ever get back on a broom again! Don't make me do it!"  
  
"Lily, it's okay!" James said quickly, "What if you fly with me? I'm an excellent flier."  
  
Lily looked at him through her tears. "Would that be allowed?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's find out, shall we?" James smiled his usual grin and Lily relaxed a little.  
  
The boys escorted Lily back over to the brooms. Madam Hooch looked over at them.  
  
"There you are Miss Evans. Alright stand by your broom," she said.  
  
Lily looked pleadingly at James. "Umm, Lily had a bad experience, Madam Hooch, and is not comfortable riding alone. Would it be alright if she flew with me?" he asked.  
  
"The purpose of flying lessons, Mr Potter, is to teach you students how to fly- not how to ride as a passenger," Madam Hooch replied.  
  
"Oh, come on, Madam Hooch. How's she supposed to fly if she doesn't want to touch a broom?" James flashed a smile.  
  
"Oh alright. Miss Evans may fly with you, but eventually I want her to fly by herself."  
  
James and Lily sat on one broom, James in front and Lily behind.  
  
"Okay Lily, are you ready?" Lily nodded, "Hold on to me tight, and here we go!"  
  
Lily shut her eyes tight and gripped James tight. After a moment she was worried that she was choking him, so she loosened her grip.   
  
"It's okay, Lil. We're just gliding. Everyone else is doing better too. Come on and open your eyes. You might want to breathe too."  
  
Slowly Lily opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Looking down she gasped, but then settled and started to enjoy the flight.  
  
"You're right James. This isn't so bad."  
  
James brought the broom down gently. They got off and walked over to Sirius, Remus and Peter. One of Lily's girlfriends came running over to her.  
  
"Lily, Lily are you okay?" asked Marie.  
  
"I'm fine Marie, let's get some lunch." Lily and Marie walked off to the Great Hall with the boys following behind.  
  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Lily woke up happy and excited. It was Halloween! She got dressed quickly and went downstairs to the common room. She figured she might as well get some homework done early. She was setting up her books, when she got the sensation that someone else was in the room. She looked around and saw a familiar mop of sandy brown hair in one of the armchairs. Lily walked over to the chair and shook Remus.  
  
"Remus wake up! I want to ask you something."  
  
"Lily?" Remus sounded confused until he realized where he was, "Oh not again!"  
  
"What's the matter Remus, your own bed not comfortable? I must say you don't look your best."   
  
"I was studying, I guess I must of fallen asleep down here again," Remus replied without looking Lily in the eyes.  
  
"Oh well, it's not that big of a deal. Hey, Happy Halloween!"  
  
"Happy Halloween to you to," Remus smiled and then frowned as if remembering something. "I just remembered, I can't come to the feast tonight."  
  
"Why not?" Lily asked.  
  
"My, er, mother is ill and I have to go see her," Remus explained.  
  
"I thought that we weren't allowed off of the grounds."  
  
"Oh, um, Dumbledore gave me special permission," Remus blushed.  
  
"Oh." Lily wasn't sure, but for some reason she didn't believe him. "That's too bad you'll miss all of the fun!"  
  
"I know. I'll be gone for a couple of days too. What can I do?"  
  
Lily watched as Remus slowly walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory.  
  
'I wonder,' she thought.  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later, Lily was sitting between Peter and Sirius exchanging jokes and eating lots of pumpkin pie. The feast had been a real blast and things were just starting to wrap up when Lily's friend Marie came running over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"You'll never guess in a million years what I just heard!" she squealed excitedly.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sirius.  
  
"There is a werewolf loose at Hogwarts!"  
  
"There are a ton of werewolves in the Forbidden Forest. What's so special about this one?" James asked.  
  
"I didn't say it was in the Forbidden Forest, I said it was loose on the Hogwarts grounds! I bet Dumbledore makes an announcement any moment now."  
  
Sure enough, as soon as the words were out of Marie's mouth Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Students, there is a rumor spreading that there is a werewolf loose on campus. This is not true. There is no werewolf on this campus. Please continue with the feast."  
  
Lily wondered who had started the rumor. Why make up such a strange rumor anyway?  
  
"Lily!"  
  
"What, huh? Oh I'm sorry, I was just thinking."  
  
"That's okay, I was just thinking about how much fun Remus is missing," Sirius commented.  
  
"I know. It's really a shame that his mother is sick," Lily replied.  
  
"His mother? I thought it was his aunt." James asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe he was confused." Inside, Lily was concerned. Was Remus lying to them? Why?   
  
"Thanks for a great Halloween guys. Goodnight."  
  
Lily walked up to Gryffindor Tower and got undressed. She lay in bed for awhile, thinking about what was wrong with Remus. She decided to ask him about it when he returned.  
  
* * *  
  
A few days later Remus returned to school, looking utterly exhausted. He came into the Gryffindor common room, said hello to his friends and went straight upstairs to bed. He looked so miserable that Lily didn't have the heart to interrogate him.   
  
The next morning he was back to his usual self, though only the people who spent the most time with him noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Lily didn't say anything about his sudden disappearance, but she was worried about him. Remus appeared to be his normal self, he even helped Sirius and James raid the Slytherin dormitories. A few nights after Halloween they were snickering and giggling for the longest time and no one, except Lily and Peter who had been let in on the joke, could figure out what they were laughing about. The next morning a pair of bright neon green underpants kept flying across the Great Hall at breakfast. They bore the words, 'Severus Snape is an ugly git'.   
  
Snape was in a fury when he saw that. It didn't help that the other three houses were laughing uproariously. Professor McGonagall was angry too, but even though she was sure she knew who did it, she had no proof.  
  
To Sirius and James' delight students from the rest of the school kept coming up to congratulate them on infuriating the Slytherins. Lily noticed that Remus never took any credit, but she was more curious to find out how the boys had done it.  
  
"It was really pretty simple," James said when she asked him, "We just put a flying spell on them, and plotted a course for them to fly in. Boy, did Snapie turn red!"  



	4. Christmas Vacation and Home Again

Disclaimer: Wow these things are boring. None of these characters belong to me. J.K. Rowling is the brilliance behind Lily and James. I am only responsible for the plot. Please don't sue, blah, blah, blah.  
  
A/N: Please keep R/R! There's not much else to say. I need reviews! Please!!  
  
Chapter 4:Christmas Vacation and Home Again  
  
  
Waving goodbye to their friends who were staying behind, Lily, James, and Remus stood at the window of their compartment. Sirius and Peter had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays, Sirius to make as much trouble as he possibly could and Peter to keep him company. Lily didn't really understand why Peter wanted to keep Sirius company, of the four of them Sirius had the lowest tolerance for Peter.  
  
Lily settled into her seat as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station. She was going home, only it didn't feel like she was going home. It felt more like she was leaving home. She had no idea what she'd say to her parents and imagined that Petunia would run from the room just at the sight of her.  
  
James and Remus got into a game of Exploding Snap, leaving her time to take a nap. Before she knew it, someone was shaking her awake.  
  
"Lily wake up!" Remus said, "We're here!"  
  
Lily jumped up and grabbed her trunk. With Remus' help she managed to get it off of the train and onto the platform. She turned to James and Remus and said her goodbyes.  
  
"I think I have to go through the barrier. My parents should be waiting on the other side. Goodbye!"  
  
"Goodbye Lily!"  
  
"Have a good holiday!"  
  
Carefully, Lily slid through the barrier. Waiting on the other side were her parents and her sister. It looked like Petunia had gotten a new haircut. It wasn't flattering, but then again Petunia wasn't a particularly attractive person.  
  
"Lily, oh, Lily darling!" her mother cried out.  
  
"Lily, you must have grown another three inches since we saw you last. How are you honey?" asked her father.  
  
"Mum, Dad, oh I missed you!" It wasn't the complete truth, but Lily sensed that they needed to hear her say it. She turned to her sister. "How are you Pet?"  
  
"Don't call me Pet and I expect you to leave me alone while you are here," Petunia said coldly, "I'll be having friends over and I don't want any of this ridiculous magic business to happen while they're at the house. Is that clear?"  
  
Lily smiled. "Clear as crystal, Pet my dear. I'll just practice my magic at night while you're sleeping." In actuality they were forbidden to use their magic in the Muggle world until they graduated, but Petunia didn't have to know that.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Petunia said aghast.  
  
"Girls, girls settle down. Now Lily, is there anywhere you would like to go before we go home?" her father asked.  
  
Home. That word sounded so empty. And even though Hogwarts had been her whole world for three months, she had no real desire to get attached to the Muggle world again. It would be better to just go _home_.  
  
"No Dad, I would just like to go, home." Inwardly she cringed. Had her parents noticed the pause before she said the word home? Would she ever be able to say it without pausing first?  
  
"Alright then, let's load your trunk into the trunk." He chuckled at his own joke.  
  
The car ride _home_ was relatively silent. Lily's parents occasionally would ask a question, which she'd answer, and then fall silent again. It was a relief when they pulled up in front of the house Lily remembered so well. It was exactly as she remembered it, only it looked so strange. With it's perfect white paint and perfectly groomed garden, it seemed to say, 'Ordinary and proud of it'. That made Lily a little sad because she was so used to the Hogwarts castle by that time.  
  
Her father helped get her trunk up to her old room and left Lily alone so she could, 'get reacquainted'. She lied down on the now unfamiliar bed and almost cried. Would life in the Muggle world ever be the same again? She felt like a complete stranger, and it hadn't been that long. How would she feel after completion of her magical education, when she would only see the house a couple of months out of the seven years?  
  
A knock on her door brought her out of her reverie. Without waiting for Lily to say anything, Petunia barged in.  
  
"Look, I am having three friends stay over for awhile. I want no funny business, no talk of your school," Petunia said the word with the utmost disgust, "and you are to stay out of our way. I don't particularly want anything to do with you this holiday, Lily."  
  
Lily wasn't very fond of her sister either, but it hurt to hear those words. Petunia may not have wanted her little sister around, but she didn't have to be so cruel about it. If that was what Petunia wanted then so be it, but Lily had a few ideas of her own.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily had retreated to her room when Petunia's friends arrived. She wouldn't want to hang around with them even if it had been allowed. They were all a bunch of empty-headed ninnies. Sighing, Lily sat on her bed and looked through some of her schoolbooks. Sometimes it felt as though it had all been a dream and if there hadn't been a book called Pontium's Guide to Magical Beasts sitting in front of her, she might have believed it was a dream.  
  
The worst part of her holiday was the fact that she was bored. She missed her friends and she even missed her classes. She had completed al of her vacation work the first day. Lily really wanted to perform some magic, but she knew that it was forbidden. She was just about to risk going down to the living room to watch television (one thing from the Muggle world the Lily really had missed) when she was distracted by a knock at her window.  
  
Opening it up she saw a handsome black owl hovering outside carrying a package. Once the window was open it flew in and landed on her bed. Lily removed the package from it's legs and settled down to open it, but the owl hooted at her.  
  
"What? Oh I bet you're thirsty. Let me go get a dish of water."   
  
Wondering who had sent her the gift, Lily quickly ran downstairs to the kitchen. Listening for the sounds of Petunia and her friends, she grabbed a dish and filled it with water. She then dashed for the staircase and walked up, trying not to spill.  
  
"Petunia, who is that?" said a voice from behind her.  
  
Lily cringed, and turned on the staircase. She was not supposed to be seen by her sister's friends. Hoping that the owl was still there when she returned, she spoke quickly and tried to leave as soon as possible.  
  
"I'm Petunia's sister, Lily. I'm sorry, but I have to be going," she said and practically ran up the stairs.  
  
She opened the door to her room and was relieved to see that the owl was still there. She put the dish down in front of it and proceeded to open the package. There was a letter that accompanied it.  
  
_Dear Lil,  
  
I was unable to give you this before you left so I decided to send your Christmas gift along with Midnight. I hope you like it 'cause I can't return it. Hope you're having a jolly holiday and send any responses back with Midnight, 'cause I don't think you have an owl._  
  
– Sirius  
  
Lily smiled at Sirius' note. She put the gift by her bed and decided to wait until tomorrow, Christmas morning, to open it. She scribbled a reply about her vacation (she had already given her friends their presents) and gave it to Midnight, who flew off out the window. She watched him for a moment and then turned back to her room. If she hadn't turned at that exact moment she would have been hit by another owl who flew in through her window. This owl, gray and brown, was twice as energetic as Midnight had been and it too had a package and letter tied around it's legs.   
  
_Dear Lily,   
  
I wanted to make sure that you got your Christmas present. I hope that you're having a good holiday and I hope to see you soon. Maybe you could come over to my house after Christmas. I sent an invitation to Remus, but he's sick. Isn't that terrible? Anyway, send any responses back with Piper. She'll make sure they get to me._  
  
– James  
  
  
Lily wrote out another note and gave it to Piper. She placed James' present next to the one from Sirius and looked out the window, almost expecting another owl. Sure enough, two more owls came flying through. One was carrying two packages and they both collapsed on her bed leaving feathers behind.  
  
"Oh you poor things! Here, have some water."   
  
Lily relieved the owls of their burdens and opened all of the letters first. The first one was from Remus.  
  
_Dear Lily,  
  
I hope you are having a good holiday. I unfortunately am sick, so I don't know how much fun Christmas will be. I hope to see you soon and I hope that you like your present. _  
  
– Remus  
  
The next letter was from Peter.  
  
_Dear Lily,  
  
I hope this letter finds you well and that you are enjoying your holiday. I wanted to make sure you received your present before Christmas, I hope that you did. Hogwarts is doing well and Sirius and I are enjoying ourselves. Please write back._  
  
– Peter  
  
Lily wrote him a short note telling him that she was fine and thanking him for the gift. Then she turned to the last letter and saw that it was from her friend Marie.  
  
_Dear Lily,  
  
How are you? I hope that your sister hasn't been giving you too much trouble. Here's your Christmas present, I got it mail ordered from Hogsmeade. I hope you like it. Not much else to say, so I'll see you when term starts again._  
  
– Marie  
  
Lily smiled and looked at the pile of presents in front of her. 'Maybe this holiday won't be so bad after all,' she thought.  
  
The owls flew off shortly afterward, leaving Lily alone again. Petunia came into her room without knocking again, only moments after the owls had left.  
  
"What was with that attitude on the staircase? Who gave you permission to speak to my friends like that? Lily, I–" Petunia paused, "Where did all of those packages come from?"  
  
"They are gifts from my friends," Lily said coldly.  
  
"I didn't see the postman."  
  
Lil couldn't really take it any more. "They didn't arrive by Muggle post, they came by owl post!"  
  
"Owl post? Don't you dare let one of my friends see owls flying through here!" Petunia hissed.  
  
"Don't worry, your friends are to thick to notice anyway. After Christmas I'm going to ask Mum and Dad if I can stay with a friend for the rest of vacation. That way we don't have to see each other any longer. Goodbye!" Furious, Lily pushed her sister out of the room and slammed the door.   
  
At dinner she and Petunia did their best to ignore one another. Petunia's friends had gone home, but they assured her they'd be back. Halfway through dinner, Lily approached the subject of her staying at James'. It was not met favorably.  
  
"Lily, dear, I don't think it is acceptable for you to be alone in the house with a boy for two weeks," said her mother.  
  
"But we wouldn't be alone!"  
  
"Besides honey, we hardly get to see you as it is. This is a special time just for family," her father said.  
  
"But I'm spending Christmas with you! And we've already spent the week together."  
  
"Honey you may spend a day with this James Potter, but not two weeks."  
  
Lily was upset and didn't say another word all through dinner. After she finished eating, she went upstairs to her room and penned a note to James.  
  
_Dear James,  
  
My parents say that I can visit you one day after Christmas. You tell me which day is best. Thanks for the present even though I haven't opened it yet._  
  
– Lily  
  
That was finished, only there was one problem. She had no idea how to get it to him. She was saved the trouble when Piper flew back into her room with another letter.  
  
_Dear Lily,  
  
So, can you come? Send a note back with Piper._  
  
– James  
  
Smiling, Lily attached her note to Piper's leg. Now all she had to do was wait a few more days and she'd be able to get out of the house, even if was only for a little while.  
  
* * *   
  
The next two days went by fairly quickly. Lily had woken up early on Christmas morning to open her presents. The ones from her parents were alright, but they weren't anything special. She was still a little bit mad at them. The presents from her friends were great, though. Sirius sent her a bag of jokes and tricks from a joke shop in Diagon Alley. She already had planned to put some of the frog spawn in Petunia's sheets. James sent her a box of Fizzing Whizbees and a book entitled: Flying Made Easy. She smiled in remembrance of that day on the train when James gave her her first Fizzing Whizbee. Remus had sent a strange crystal ball that was filled with smoke. According to his note it was a Remembrall and it was supposed to glow red if you've forgotten something. Peter had sent a book of spells, particularly charms. Lily was touched by Peter's gift because it showed her that he had a respect for her intelligence. Marie's present was great too. She had sent a beautiful necklace with a small enameled lily charm. The charm actually smelled like fresh flowers.  
  
Finally it was the day when she got to see at least one of her friends again. She wasn't sure how she was going to get to James' house, but she had received specific instructions to wait by her fireplace.   
  
She stood waiting by her fireplace for nearly half an hour when she heard a voice coming through. It sounded like James and a moment later he fell out of the fireplace. Lily was completely shocked. James stood up, brushed soot off his robes and flashed his signature grin.   
  
"Hey Lil. This is where you live? Not bad, not bad, but wait until you see my place. Are you ready?"  
  
"Umm, James how are we getting to your place and what the heck did you just do?" Lily asked.  
  
"I used Floo powder and we'll be using more of it to get back. It's not hard to use I'll show you. Uh, do you want to tell your parents you're leaving?"  
  
"Oh good idea. Just a moment," Lily left the living room to find her parents and returned a minute later with a scowl on her face.   
  
"They insist on meeting you. Here they come, be polite!"  
  
"Me? I'm always polite!" James said indignantly.  
  
Lily's parents walked into the room.  
  
"You must be James Potter. It is nice to meet you. If you don't mind me asking, how are you going to get to your house?" Lily's father asked.  
  
"We'll be taking Floo powder, sir. I assure you that it is perfectly safe. Umm, we'd better be going, my father will be expecting us any minute now."  
  
"Okay, we will see you later, Lily. Have fun." Her parents left the room.  
  
"Hey Lil, is that your sister?" He pointed at the retreating figure who had been listening at the door.  
  
"Yeah, that's Petunia."  
  
"You don't look anything like her," James said bluntly.  
  
Since Lily was proud of her red hair and green eyes and Petunia had that horrible haircut, she took James' comment as a compliment. James continued talking.  
  
"Okay Lily, Floo powder is fairly simple. All you have to do is take a pinch of this powder, throw it on the fire and step in while calling out the name of where you want to go. Just be careful that you say the name clearly and keep your arms and legs tucked in. My house is called the Windlow," he added.   
  
"Could you repeat that?"  
  
James repeated it carefully. Lily took some of the green Floo powder from the bag James was holding and threw it on the fire. Flames grew and crackled, and Lily looked at James expectantly. He nodded reassuringly and she stepped into the fireplace.  
  
"Windlow!" she yelled and almost chocked on the hot ash. She started spinning and she felt like she was being sucked down a drain. A moment later she stumbled out of another fireplace. When she stood up, Lily found herself in a beautifully decorated room and a moment after that James fell out of the fireplace.  
  
"Whoa, that was some ride, huh? Are you okay?" Lily nodded. "Good. Welcome to my house. I expect my parents to be out any minute."  
  
Right on cue, a tall woman with the same dark brown eyes as James and a man with the same messy hair strolled into the livingroom.  
  
"Ah, you must be the Lily we've been hearing so much about. Please make yourself comfortable and if you need anything we'll be around the house," James' father said.  
  
Lily could only nod. She had stumbled into a house full of wizards, people who had no problem with fireplace transportation. It was wonderful.  
  
"So James," Lily said after his parents left, "What are we going to do now?"  
  
"Well, I had thought, and don't get mad, I thought that I'd teach you how to ride a broom properly," he said.  
  
"Oh no, no way. We've been through this before, there is no way I'm flying by myself."  
  
"Come on Lil. I bet that if you would just try, you'd be better than me. Give it a chance. We've rigged up safety equipment in the backyard, I promise you that you can't get hurt."  
  
Lily eventually agreed and James went off to get two brooms. They spent the afternoon with James giving Lily flying lessons. At the end she had made a little progress, but she didn't feel it was worth all of the bruises.   
  
"That was actually fun," Lily said as she was preparing to leave, "Thanks James."  
  
"No problem. I'll see you when school starts again."  
  
"Umm there's just one problem. I don't know what to call my house."  
  
James looked confused for a minute. "Oh, I see. When we hooked your fireplace to the Floo network we registered it as 'Lily's house' so just call it that."  
  
Lily thanked him again and stepped towards the fireplace. Throwing some powder on the fire she called out 'Lily's house!' and she disappeared. After spinning until she was nauseous, she fell out of her own fireplace. When she stood up, Petunia was standing in front of her.  
  
"You are lucky that my friends have already gone home. Don't you dare pull that kind of stunt while they're around and don't bring any of your kind here."  
  
Lily ignored her and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. 'Only a few more days,' she thought, 'Only a few more days.'  
  
Those 'few more days' flew by pretty quickly and before Petunia could get too horrible, it was time for Lily to go back to school. She was ready very quickly and her parents took her to King's Cross. Stepping through the barrier, she let out a sigh of relief. Finally she was going home.  



	5. Werewolves and Wishes

Disclaimer: Okay, again let me make this clear. None of these characters belong to me. J.K. Rowling is the brilliance behind Lily and James. I am only responsible for the plot. Please don't sue, blah, blah, blah.  
  
A/N: Ahh, the end of year one. There'll be more soon but I have to have/do two more things. 1) I need reviews! Pretty Please :-) and 2) I need to work on my other story. I'm going to try and alternate chapters.  
  
Chapter 5:Werewolves and Wishes  
  
  
Lily was really enjoying herself at Hogwarts. She had great friends and she did very well in her classes. She always hoped that she didn't have to go home for the holidays. When spring break came around she signed up to stay at the castle and sent an owl to her parents explaining that she was needed there. She felt a little bit guilty about lying to them, but then forgot all about it when James or Sirius would come up with a great new prank that they needed her help with.  
  
Lily was still worried about Remus. He disappeared four more times since the winter holidays, always with a different excuse. Lily didn't believe any of them, but there was no one to talk to about it. James and Sirius never suspected anything was wrong and Peter would often disappear around school. He was more difficult to get a hold of then a slippery fish. In the last few weeks after spring break, the only times Lily saw him was during class, but she knew he never left the school because other kids would say they saw him running around.  
  
Lily was thinking about her friends strange disappearances as she walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Last class Professor Hebron said that they'd be studying Boggarts in their next period, Lily was not looking forward to it. She reached the classroom and sat next to Marie. They sat talking about what was in the shuddering trunk. It looked dangerous.  
  
"Hello students," Professor Hebron said when he entered. "Today's class may seem a little difficult, but I assure you if you follow my instructions nothing can harm you. We are coming into difficult times and even though you are first years, Professor Dumbledore would like you to learn how to fight a boggart. Now the spell that defeats a boggart is _Riddikulus_. Please repeat."  
  
"Riddikulus," the class chorused.   
  
"Very good. Now when the boggart comes out of the trunk it will turn to each of you and become whatever it is that scares you the most. I want each of you to think what it is that scares you the most and think about how you could make that look comical. When you face the boggart, focus on that image and say the spell. Are you ready?" Without even giving Lily a chance to think about what scared her (probably would have been flying and how the heck would she have made that comical?) the professor released the boggart.  
  
The first student it turned to was Remus and it came out of the trunk looking like a crystal ball. Turning white, Remus ran out of the room as fast as he could. The boggart moved on, but Lily barely noticed when another student said the spell. She tore out of the classroom after Remus, closely followed by James, Sirius and Peter.   
  
They looked everywhere , but there was no sign of Remus. They even went back to Gryffindor tower, but Remus wasn't there either. Lily was very worried, but the boys dismissed the problem. They figured he wanted to be left alone, but Lily thought something might be really wrong.  
  
Lily was very confused about what was wrong with Remus. She wanted to help him and she was worried. What with his strange disappearances and that thing with the boggart, he had to be hiding something. And although she hadn't known him for that long, Lily knew that this behavior wasn't really Remus. He wasn't the type of person who lied. Then it all clicked.  
  
Suddenly she knew what was wrong with Remus. Just to make sure she rushed to the library and made some calculations. Sure enough, it was the only solution. She had to tell the others. Rushing into the Gryffindor common room she found James and Sirius involved in a game of wizard chess.  
  
"You will never believe what is wrong with Remus!" She blurted out.  
  
"You sound like Marie. 'You'll never believe!'" Sirius mimicked  
  
"Hey, do you know where he is? He hasn't come back yet," James said.  
  
"He's probably out changing!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Peter asked.  
  
"Look, I know what's wrong with Remus, why he's been acting weird. You can't say you haven't noticed," Lily said, exasperated.  
  
"What are you talking about? What's wrong with Remus?" Sirius asked concerned.  
  
"Are you joking? Come on, the strange disappearances, why he's so tired all the time, the whole boggart thing," the boys stared at her blankly. "And you're supposed to be the smartest boys in school? Remus is a werewolf!"  
  
The boys burst out laughing. "Very funny, Lily. What a joke!" James said.  
  
"I didn't know you had this kind of sense of humor Lil," Sirius said wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
"The whole idea is ridiculous Lily. Remus can not be a werewolf, or he would never have been allowed into school," Peter said.  
  
"I don't care what you say. It's the only explanation that makes sense. Look we don't know where Remus is tonight, and what is tonight?" The boys all looked at each other and shrugged, "It's a full moon tonight! Just like it was over Halloween and all those other times Remus disappeared. That's why the boggart turns into the moon when it sees Remus. He's a werewolf!"  
  
"Lily, that just isn't possible," James said.  
  
"Why not? Why can't Remus be a werewolf?"  
  
"Because he's too nice. He doesn't have the personality."   
  
"Well I'm going to ask him about it when he returns," she said, "Oh and I bet it's two more days before he does."  
  
With that she ran up too her room, leaving her friends stunned. Sirius leaned over the forgotten chess game and told his bishop where to move.  
  
"What's gotten into her? You don't think that she could be right, do you? Oh, and check mate James."  
  
* * *  
  
Just as Lily predicted, Remus came back to school two days later. That raised the suspicions of James and Sirius. They weren't at the top of the class for nothing and they knew when to accept an idea, no matter how strange it might seem. After all nothing was impossible in the wizarding world. Along with Lily and Peter, they cornered Remus one night when the common room was deserted.  
  
"What is the matter with you guys? Why are you ganging up on me?" Remus asked nervously.  
  
"Level with us Remus. We deserve to know the truth. The strange disappearances, the boggart. You're, you're a werewolf, aren't you?" James said.  
  
Remus looked at his feet. "Yes I suppose you do deserve to know the truth. You are right, I am a werewolf. I'll be going now." He got up and walked towards his dormitory.  
  
"Wait where are you going?" Sirius asked.  
  
Remus looked at him with surprise. "To pack. I'll have to leave here in the morning."  
  
"But why would you leave? You don't think we care about the whole werewolf thing, do you?" James asked.  
  
"But, but I could be a danger to you!"  
  
"Nonsense," Lily said.  
  
"Umm, are you sure about this?" Peter whispered.  
  
"Quiet Peter!" James whispered back. Then he continued in a louder voice, "Remus, you wouldn't hurt us, besides you're not around when the transformations occur. There's no reason we can't still be friends."  
  
"Are you sure?" He sounded doubtful, but Lily could tell that he appreciated their lack of fear.  
  
"Absolutely. Come on, we'd better get to bed," With his arm around Remus' shoulder, Sirius led the way up the stairs, followed by Peter and then James and Lily.  
  
"Poor Remus," Lily said, "It must be terrible to live your life as a werewolf."  
  
"Yeah we'd better think up a way to help him," James said and they went off to their separate rooms.  
  
* * *  
  
The last couple months of their first year were uneventful, unless you consider Sirius getting into his seventh fight with Severus Snape. Even though Gryffindors and Slytherins normally did not get along, those two seemed to have it in for each other. Sirius took every available opportunity to play a prank on Snape, and Snape, who was still angry from the flying underpants episode, took every opportunity to try and get Sirius expelled. Snape hated James too, but James ignored him claiming that Snape wasn't worth fighting. The fact that nothing he could do seemed to bother James only bothered Snape more. James never fought, but he was always there to pull Sirius away from a fight.  
  
They spent the last months of school trying to figure out a way to help Remus (except when they were planning their practical jokes), but even the three top students in school were finding it difficult to come up with an answer. There was no cure to being a werewolf. They didn't even try looking up spells and potions that would cure it, all James, Sirius, Lily and sometimes Peter were looking for was a way that Remus' transformations didn't have to be so horrible. They weren't having much success and all of them agreed to keep looking over the vacation.  
  
It was two days before their departure from school, and Lily decided to take a stroll around the grounds and maybe visit Hagrid, with whom she had become good friends. She had almost reached his hut when she noticed a strange shape on the edge of the forbidden forest. It appeared to be solid and Lily figured that it wasn't far enough into the forest to constitute a danger. She walked over to it and saw that it was a well. There was an old-fashioned looking sign on the front.  
  
_Ye olde wishing well- toss in something of sentimental value and make a wish, it'll come true! _  
  
Lily figured it was worth a try, so she pulled a penny out of her robes pocket. She had found it on her first day of school and it had brought her luck. Tossing it in the well, she made a wish.  
  
"Let's see, I'm going to try and get two for one. I wish we could come up with a solution that would help Remus and I wish that Petunia would just leave me alone over the summer holidays."  
  
_I wouldn't do that little girl!_  
  
"What? Who said that?" Lily asked nervously.  
  
_It was I, the guardian of the well._  
  
"What do you mean, I shouldn't do that? I already did!"  
  
_Tsk, tsk, never try to get two wishes for the price of one, the well feels cheated.  
_  
"But I didn't know! What will happen now!" She asked, worriedly.  
  
_Only one wish will come true_  
  
"That's not so bad," Lily said relieved.  
  
_Ahh, but then the opposite of the other wish will come true. And you won't know which wish is which._  
  
"I hate tongue twisters," Lily moaned. Then realizing what the well had said, she ran back up to the castle as fast as she could.  
  
Lily was really worried now. Only one wish? She hoped it was the one about Remus. If because of her mistake they never got to help him, she'd feel awful.  
  
* * *  
  
The Hogwarts Express came to a squeaking halt. Lily got off and grabbed her trunk with some help from James. As she hugged all of her friends goodbye, Lily tried to keep herself from thinking of the vacation ahead. Both Sirius and James promised to have the whole group together over the holidays, so Lily had something to look forward to. She waved hello to James' parents and took the fatal step through the barrier. Just like before her parents stood waiting along with her sister. That surprised Lily, she figured that Petunia would want to be as far away as possible.  
  
As if she were drawn by a magnet, Petunia came to her sister's side. "Let me make this clear. I am not letting you out of my sight this summer, so you'll have no time to do your magic," Petunia shuddered at the word, "Don't get any ideas of calling your friends for help. You'll only be alone while you sleep, because I can't stand hearing you snore."  
  
Lily was very confused until she remembered one important thing. The opposite of one wish will come true. That wishing well had just made this the worst summer ever for Lily.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Lily Potter looked down at the little boy falling asleep on her lap. Gently she placed him back in his bed. She gave him a kiss on his forehead and moved towards the door.  
  
"I'll tell you more tomorrow, darling. Sweet dreams."  
  
Wandering into her own room, Lily glanced at the Muggle clock they had bought and realized how late it was. She had been caught up in the story. She climbed into bed, trying not to wake her husband James.   
  
"What story was it tonight, Lil?"   
  
"Oh James, honey you're awake! I'm so sorry. I was just telling Harry the story of our days at Hogwarts."  
  
"I love that story, and I love you," James Potter said sleepily.  
  
"I love you too, dear. Please get some sleep. It's all we can do now."  
  
But Lily lay in bed for awhile longer thinking about how disrupted their lives had been, and how thankful she was that Harry experienced none of it.  
  
A/N: Okay that's the end of Lily and James' first year. More coming soon, so please R/R!!!!  



	6. The Start of Something Big

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. J.K. Rowling is the brilliance behind Lily and James. I am only responsible for the plot. Please don't sue, blah, blah, blah. (I am so sick of writing this)  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this kinds took awhile, but I was having inspiration problems. Anyway, this is Chapter 6!  
  
I know all of you who are actually reading this are wondering where the romance is. Well they are only twelve now and in my opinion that is way too young to be in love. This story will average about 4 chapters a Hogwarts year I think, so the L/J romance won't happen for awhile. Don't worry it's coming and it'll be good the way it happens. I shouldn't say anymore or I might ruin the story.  
  
Chapter 6:The Start of Something Big  
  
  
The following night Lily Potter walked into her son's bedroom at an earlier time than the previous night. She picked Harry up and carried him over to the old familiar rocking chair.  
  
"Okay, Harry where was I? Oh that's right, the summer before Lily's second year."  
  
"Do you mind if I listen in?" said the voice of James Potter.  
  
"James what are you doing up?" Lily asked, surprised.  
  
"Well let's see, my wife is up telling my favorite story to my son who is also up. Why don't we make this family story time? Besides, now I'm having trouble sleeping."  
  
"I suppose,' Lily said with a smile on her face, "but you have to promise not to interrupt."  
  
"Me? Interrupt one of your stories? Never."  
  
Lily almost laughed at the offended look on her husband's face, but stopped herself.  
  
"Alright then. Now you see Harry, and James, Lily was counting the days until she was able to leave the hell that was her Muggle life and return to her beloved school...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The summer before Lily's second year was a hot, miserable, nightmare. Petunia actually kept to her promise aided, Lily supposed, by the wishing well's magic. She had hoped that Petunia would forget to be with her all the time, but it didn't work out that way. Like Petunia said, the only time Lily had to herself was when she was sleeping.  
  
Petunia had forced her to reply in the negative whenever her friends invited her over. She wasn't allowed to see her friends and other than refusing their invitations, she wasn't supposed to communicate with them. Lily was very depressed over this and was almost desperate to go back to Hogwarts. Her parents didn't suspect a thing and in fact they were pleased that their daughters were spending so much time together. Lily was not.  
  
She was sleeping fitfully, her dreams filled with unfamiliar faces, when she was shaken abruptly awake.  
  
"Leave me alone Pet, it's too early!" she said.  
  
"Lil, wake up it's me. But be quiet."  
  
That voice sounded familiar, but Lily wasn't sure if she was still dreaming when she opened her eyes and saw James Potter standing over her.  
  
"James? What are you doing here? How did you-"  
  
James cut her off. "You told me in your last letter that the only time Petunia left you alone was when you were sleeping. So I came at night, and I flew here. Very clever, by the way, to write in invisible ink."   
"Thank you, but why did you come? Nothing's wrong is it?"  
  
"No, don't worry. I just thought of a way to help Remus!"  
  
"What?!" Lily yelled and then immediately put her hand over her mouth, "I mean, what?"  
  
"I figured out how we can help Remus. We are going to become Animagi."  
  
"You must be crazy. How are you going to become Animagi? We haven't even studied them in class yet, that sort of magic is very complex. And how is that going to help Remus? Are you going to become small enough for him to eat?"  
  
"We just are going to have to research it. It will probably take a few years, but with you, me and Sirius working on it, we should be fine. And of course we're not going to let him eat us. If we can't keep him company as humans, then we can keep him company as animals. It would work great! He wouldn't have to be so lonely, and I bet being Animagi will come in handy later on too."  
  
Lily could not register the fact that a teenage boy had just dropped into her room, and was explaining how he was going to help a werewolf by learning how to turn into an animal. It was too strange. She must have started dropping off to sleep because James started shaking her.  
  
"Lily, wake up! Come on I have to talk to you."  
  
"About what? I thought we already went over the important things," Lily said groggily.  
  
"When we go back to school, we're going to have to spend a lot of time on this. Are you up for it?"  
  
"I'll help you with the spell, or potion or whatever it is, but I don't want to be an Animagus."  
  
James' mouth dropped in surprise. "Why not? It would be wicked!"  
  
"I don't like the idea. How can you be part animal? It's, it's unnatural!"  
  
"That's ridiculous, but I don't have time to debate you now. I have to get back to the Windlow or I'll be in trouble. See you in a few weeks, Lil."  
  
A moment later he was gone and Lily was debating with herself as to whether or not he had actually been there.  
  
* * *  
  
The last few weeks before she returned to Hogwarts were excruciating. Petunia had taken to literally breathing down her sister's neck. Lily broke down and started screaming at her sister. Things had gotten so out of hand that the glass Lily had been holding exploded and a pillow came flying out of nowhere, hitting Petunia in the face. A second later, an owl came flying through the window and deposited a letter on Lily's lap. She was in trouble with the Improper Use of Magic office and Petunia found out that Lily wasn't actually allowed to use her magic during vacations.  
  
Lily sunk into a near depression. Her parents had grounded her for using magic against her sister, Petunia was gloating, and she was extremely bored. She couldn't even talk to her friends, so she had to result to re-reading their letters. It was miserable in her room and to top it off it was hot.  
  
One night, two weeks before the end of the holidays, Lily was in her room, lying on her bed, thinking about her life. It was very boring and she was hoping for a major distraction. She got it when two large, moving, shapes tumbled in to her room via the window  
  
"Hey, Lil. Nice place you got here."  
  
Lily gaped at Sirius and James who were grinning at her like idiots. "What on earth are you two doing here?" she hissed.  
  
"We came to break you out of prison. James said that you were stuck here until school starts again and we figured we'd just break you out and you can come stay at the Windlow. I'm there too, my parents are out of town," Sirius explained.  
  
"I can't just escape! My parents will be worried sick!"  
  
"So leave a note. You can't possibly want to stay here for two more weeks do you? We're offering you a chance for fun."  
  
"Sirius, you don't understand! If I escape the house and stay away for two weeks without permission I will be in so much trouble! I'll be in trouble for decades to come," Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Oh I forgot, you would never break a rule. This obviously isn't the same Lily, who on her first day at Hogwarts lied to a teacher, the Lily who helped us play all of those pranks on Snapie, I guess you have forgotten all of that, huh?" James said.  
  
Lily blushed. "I don't know if I could do it, James. My parents would disown me."  
  
James looked at Sirius. "Well, we could always, um, how do I say this? How much against it would you be if we slipped your parents a Forgetfulness Potion?"  
  
"A what?"   
  
"A Forgetfulness Potion. We tell it the specific instructions and then Poof! Your parents forget that they grounded you for two more weeks and let you come with us."  
  
"Do you really mean it? They would forget? But wait, we're not allowed to do magic outside of school."  
  
"We know that," Sirius said exasperated. "But they sell Forgetfulness Potions in Diagon Alley. We can pick one up and be back here tomorrow. Are you willing?"  
  
Lily hesitated. "It wouldn't hurt them, would it? And what about Petunia?"  
  
"There would be no permanent damage and your sister would get some too. Shall we try it?" James asked.  
  
"Okay. Let's do it. I'll see you here tomorrow, just drop by and be so charming that they invite you in."  
  
James and Sirius said their goodbyes and left. Lily lay back on her bed and slept.  
  
* * *  
  
She woke the next morning and sighed. She thought that the visit from the two boys was all a dream. The only god part about being grounded was that Petunia was finally leaving her alone, seeing as how Lily couldn't leave her room anyway. She was about to review her schoolbooks again, when there was a tap at her window. She walked over to it and opened it up.  
  
"We have it, now which way to your parents breakfast?" James said with his usual grin.  
  
"Are you crazy? I can't show up at the breakfast table and say, 'Oh, Mum, Dad, these are friends of mine from school who came in through my window. Do you mind if they have breakfast and by the way please turn your heads so that they can drop a potion into your coffee.' Right that would go over well!"  
  
"Lil, would you relax? We're going to come to your front door, and just make sure it's your mother who answers. The rest will take care of itself," Sirius said calmly.  
  
Lily was too surprised to speak and the boys left her standing there as they climbed back out of the window.  
  
Still lost in thought, Lily made her way downstairs to the breakfast table. Her father gave her a smile, trying to make up for grounding her, Petunia ignored her except to gloat, and her mother was busy cooking. As soon as Lily had taken her seat, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I wonder who that could be this early?" Mr. Evans asked. "Is anyone expected?"  
  
"No," Mrs. Evans replied, "I had better go see who it is."  
  
Lily breathed a sigh of relief. Now she had to hope that the boys knew what they were doing. She followed her mother into the main hallway at a discreet distance. Lily held her breath as her mother opened the door.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Evans?" James asked, "My name is James Potter, we met once before, and this is Sirius Black. We came to pay Lily a visit."  
  
"Oh, hello James. I am afraid that Lily is not supposed to have visitors."  
  
"Mrs. Evans, would it be too much to ask if we could only speak with your daughter for a moment and maybe have a bit of food from your lovely table?" Sirius asked.  
  
Mrs. Evans' face relaxed. "Of course, where are my manners? Please come in and have some breakfast. But you can't stay very long because Lily really shouldn't be having friends over."  
  
"You will hardly know we're here," James assured her.  
  
Lily had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at Sirius' silly speech. No wonder he wanted her mother to answer the door. She hurried back to the kitchen and poured herself some cereal. She managed to fix a surprised look on her face as James and Sirius walked through the door.  
  
"Mr. Evans, it is nice to see you again, Petunia always a pleasure. May I introduce Sirius Black?"  
  
James was smiling his usual smile when suddenly both he and Sirius froze and sniffed the air.  
  
"Has anyone touched the food yet?" James asked harshly.  
  
"No," Lily answered, "We were about to when the doorbell rang. Why?"  
  
James paled a bit and he exchanged a glance with Sirius. "Don't eat anything. There is a strong Dark curse around here and I think that your food is dangerous."  
  
"Is this a joke?" Mr. Evans asked sternly.  
  
Lily took one look into James' deep brown eyes and knew he wasn't kidding. "No Dad, this isn't a joke. Something must be wrong with our food."  
  
"I believe Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters has poisoned your food. I don't know why, but we need to leave the house. It's very important that we-"  
  
James didn't get to finish his thought because at that moment a loud booming voice cried out from outside.  
  
"_MORSMORDRE_!"  
  
The house shook as if there was an earthquake. A few plates fell out of the cabinet and crashed onto the ground. At the moment the spell was cast James flung himself onto the ground taking Lily's parents with him. Following his example, Lily grabbed Petunia and ducked under the table.  
  
James leapt up when the shaking stopped. "Sirius are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I am James. Now help Lily's parents up."   
  
Lily was up herself, brushing dust off of her clothes. She wasn't thinking straight. What had happened? What kind of spell was that? She was about to ask James or Sirius when Petunia came flying at her, determined to rip Lily's hair out.  
  
"You! You!" Petunia shrieked, "This is all your fault! You horrible little beast! You could have gotten us killed all because you have to associate with these people," she flung her hand in the direction of the two boys. "What is the matter with you, you freak!"  
  
Lily was too stunned at the onslaught to do anything. When she came to her senses, she pushed Petunia away and ran out the front door sobbing. She stopped on her front lawn and nearly passed out at the sight in front of her. There was a giant, green, glittering skull with a snake protruding from the mouth. It hung high over her house and glistened menacingly.  
  
James and Sirius had raced out after Lily and saw what they were hoping that thy wouldn't see. Lily was not very coherent, but she managed to ask them what the symbol was.  
  
"That Lily, is the Dark Mark," James replied.  
  
"Come on, you and your parents and your sister too, are coming with us. You can't stay here now. Come on Lily, atta girl."  
  
James and Sirius helped her up and helped her back to the house.  
  
"Now, please listen carefully. Take only some necessary items, you will be able to return but not for a few days. Don't pack anything heavy," James said clearly.  
  
If Lily hadn't been terrified and confused, she would have found the situation funny. Her two, serious, adult parents were taking orders from a twelve year old boy. They packed up some necessary items and got into the car. James sat up front and gave Mr. Evans directions to his house. It was the first time in a long time that Lily could ever remember not seeing a smile on James' face. Sirius either. That scared her more than the skull had.  
  
* * *  
  
They finally reached the Windlow after a long car ride in total silence. Petunia looked as if someone had force fed her poison and Lily's parents looked very worried. Lily had no idea what was going on, and needed to talk to her friends right away.   
  
After James had settled her parents into his house, Lily grabbed him and Sirius and pulled them into a room.   
  
"I need to ask you a few questions."  
  
"You can ask Lil, but I can't guarantee that I have the answers," James replied.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Someone connected with the Dark side poisoned your food. I don't know why, who, or with what, but they were trying to kill you and your family. If it wasn't Voldemort himself then it was one of his Death Eaters," Sirius said.  
  
"Um, what's a Death Eater?" Lily asked.  
  
"That's what Voldemort's close supporters call themselves. His whole group isn't that old, I mean they haven't been around that long, but that doesn't make them any less dangerous."  
  
Without really realizing it, tears began to stream down Lily's face.   
  
"It's all my fault!" she said between sobs. "My parents could have died! It's all my fault."  
  
"Lily! Stop that! It is not your fault, and nobody is hurt. I don't know why Voldemort was trying to kill a twelve year old girl, but he didn't get away with it," James said.  
  
"James, why didn't he succeed? From everything I've heard about Voldemort, he doesn't fail. And why did he put the Dark Mark above our house."  
  
"I don't know the answer, Lil. Maybe he sent the Mark up as a red herring. Hey, where's Sirius?"  
  
Sirius had tactfully left the room. He and Lily were very good friends, but in the past year, especially after the flying incident, James had become Lily's best friend. He was James' number one best friend and no matter how good friends James and Lily became, that would never change. So he was secure.  
  
Lily and James went looking for him and when they found him, the three of them went off looking for people to play pranks on. Soon it felt as though nothing had ever happened and the three of them were laughing like old times.  
  
James asked his father what the Ministry was doing about the strange attack. They had found no suspects or evidence, but after putting up a lot of curse deflectors around the Evans' house, James' father said that they could move back in. They should be safe in case of any further attacks. As a precaution, Mr. Potter recommended that Lily stay with them for the remainder of the holidays and the Evans' agreed.  
  
The last two weeks were very enjoyable for Lily and the two boys used the time to help her with her flying. They also spent time studying books on Animagi. Finally it was time to return to Hogwarts and Lily was finally happy. Forgetting the attack altogether, Lily just pictured the look on Remus' face when they told him the news.   
  
Getting onto the Platform 9 and 3/4 was much easier this year and Lily was much relieved to see all of the familiar faces. She and Marie grabbed a compartment and started comparing stories. Then the train pulled away from the station and the students said goodbye to the Muggle world.   
  
James, Sirius, Lily, and Peter, used the train ride to tell Remus about the Animagi plan. He looked delighted at the idea.  
  
"You would really do that, for me?" he asked.  
  
"Of course. You're our friend and we care about you," James answered.  
  
Lily hadn't seen Remus so happy since the day they told him that they didn't care about his being a werewolf. The look on his face gave Lily a new hope that this year would be a great year, but only time would tell.


	7. The Mauraders Are Born

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, oh except Marie and any other girls in Lily's dorm. I took the name Elizabeth Peters from one of my favorite authors, but that's just her pseudonym. J.K. Rowling is the brilliance behind Lily and James. I am only responsible for the plot. Please don't sue cause I have nothing you'd want.  
  
A/N: Startling revelation! Since I can't think of a lot of fascinating and exciting things that occur in Lily and James' 2nd, 3rd, and 4th years it will probably be two chapters per Hogwarts year for those years. I am anxious to get to the chapter where the two realize how they feel cause I've planned it all out and it's gonna be good! Anyway if years 2, 3, and 4 seem short it's only because I'm trying to get to the good parts. Please R/R! ! ! *gets down on her knees and begs* This story isn't getting as many reviews as I would like, so...  
  
  
Chapter 7:The Marauders Are Born  
  
  
Lily was enjoying her second year. They were starting on spells a little more difficult than before, but she wasn't having a problem. Her only problem was that she was having nightmares. Over and over she would see Voldemort attacking her house. Only her parents were in the house. Lily had no idea what Voldemort wanted with her and she couldn't get the dreams out of her mind.  
  
She was sitting and playing Wizard chess with Remus when James came running into the common room. She was reminded of the time when he came running in to announce flying lessons.  
  
"You'll never guess what happened! I got on the Quidditch team! I'm a Chaser!" he said excitedly.  
  
Lily and Remus congratulated him. It was something James had wanted for a long time, and there had been no doubt in their minds that he would get it.   
  
"Now hurry up, we've still got to get to the Great Hall before dinner."  
  
They walked down together underneath James' invisibility cloak and were greeted by Sirius and Peter who was looking nervous.  
  
"You can take off the cloak guys, there's no one else around. Oh and you might want to learn to walk quieter. Now let's hurry up before some one does come."  
  
They snuck into the Great Hall. Lily thought it seemed strange, with it being deserted. She had agreed to help the boys with this prank on the condition that they leave her name out of it. She wanted to play the prank, but she didn't want to get in trouble. James said the charm while Sirius tied the ropes. Lily, Remus and Peter worked together to lift the blanket into position. As soon as everything was ready they ran back to the Tower barely containing their laughter.   
  
Five minutes later they walked down to dinner, all five of them giggling. They took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table and watched the Slytherins intently. Quietly, James said the spell.   
  
"Activicus!"  
  
The Hall suddenly erupted in chaos. All the Slytherins sitting at the table found themselves stuck to their chair. When James said the spell, buckets of honey poured down on their heads and then a large blanket full of multicolored feathers dropped upon them. The Slytherins all looked like giant parrots.  
  
The Hall burst into hysterical laughter and by the end of dinner, James, Sirius, Remus, and even Peter had a group name. They were officially the Marauders.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily was wandering the halls of Hogwarts, thinking about her parents. She did not want them to be hurt in any way. She thought about how her relationship with them had changed since she found out she was a witch. It hadn't changed as drastically as her relationship with Petunia. Still, they were separated. They couldn't have the same relationship because she lived in another world now. Lily began thinking about how she would feel if they died. Trying to shake herself from that morbid note, she ran back to the Gryffindor common room and challenged Remus to a game of chess.   
  
They were playing their fifth game when Peter came into the room covered in green sludge. Without waiting for the others' comments he went upstairs and took a shower. Sirius and James came in a moment later trying, unsuccessfully, to contain their laughter.   
  
"What happened?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well we, uh, had this great prank ready to play on Snape, when Peter comes along and accidentally sets it off. We didn't mean for him to get, but, well, you saw."  
  
"Oh. That's too bad." Lily tried to feel more sorry, but Peter did look rather funny.  
  
"Well not only did Peter get it instead of Snape, but Filch caught us 'making a mess' and gave us a detention. I don't think he likes us," James said with a smile.  
  
"That's too bad," Lily replied, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Nah, we're trying to go for the detention record and Filch only has it out for us because we dyed Mrs. Norris red and gold," Sirius said with a satisfied look.  
  
James lowered his voice. "Shouldn't we be researching the you-know-what potion?"  
  
Remus looked upset. "Tonight's a full moon. Sorry, I have to go to the nurse."  
  
Lily, James, and Sirius watched his retreating form. Lily sighed and collapsed in an armchair.  
  
"Poor Remus! We must figure this potion out."  
  
"Anyone interested in a secret, forbidden trip to the Restricted Section of the library?" James asked.  
  
"Certainly, why ever not?" Lily answered, as if James had asked her if she wanted some ice cream. Sirius answered in the affirmative also. Peter was nowhere to be found, so the three of them set off by themselves.   
  
They walked through the deserted halls of Hogwarts trying to walk quietly. They had a close shave with Peeves, but managed to make it to the library relatively unscathed. Sirius tripped on the cloak and scraped his elbow, but that was all. They snuck over to the Restricted Section and began looking for books on Animagi.  
  
"What kind of animals are you lads going to be anyway?" Lily asked.  
  
"We aren't able to choose. Whatever animal we are reflects some aspect of our personalities," Sirius answered while pulling a large, heavy book off of the shelf. James accidentally stumbled and bumped him, causing the heavy book Sirius was holding to fall and hit him on the foot. Sirius let out a loud yelp and the other two quickly tried to quiet him, but the damage had been done. The stern and somewhat frightening librarian, Madam Letrouve, came hurrying over to the Restricted Section. James, Sirius and Lily quicky grabbed a few books and threw the invisibility cloak over themselves.  
  
"Who's there?" Madam Letrouve croaked.  
  
Lily, James, and Sirius were careful to remain absolutely quiet until Madam Letrouve had passed. Then the three of them ran out of the library and back up to the Gryffindor common room, leaving behind some very confused paintings who had heard footsteps, but had seen no one.  
  
They collapsed in front of the fire place, laughing over their near escape. Sirius opened the book he had taken with him and gasped. The other two looked at him strangely until they realized that his book wasn't about Animagi. It was about resurrecting the dead.  
  
"Sirius, what is it?" James asked.  
  
"I can bring my mother back to life."  
  
Lily knew that Sirius' mother had died only a few short weeks ago, the result of one of Voldemort's killing sprees. He was not over the loss, and thought about her all of the time. Lily knew that she would not get over it so easily if her mother died and she feared that she and her friends were going to experience the loss of more loved ones before it was over. But for Sirius to think he could resurrect his mother, that was dangerous.  
  
"Please tell me you're joking Sirius. Resurrection spell are extremely dangerous. Not even the most powerful wizards attempt them unless desperate," Lily said.  
  
"I am desperate. I want my mother back, Lil."  
  
"Sirius get a hold of yourself. If you attempt the spell then you will only end up hurting yourself! This is complex magic, you can't possibly do it. We can't even perform the Animagi spell for a long time until we learn ho to control it." James said.  
  
"But what if I can bring her back? Don't I owe it to her to try?"  
  
Lily had never seen Sirius like this. He wasn't his normal, cheerful, marauding self. It was frightening, it seemed as though he wasn't in control of his emotions. She read the spell, it looked worse than she thought.  
  
"Sirius be realistic. Even if you could cast this spell, you wouldn't be bringing back your mother. You'd be bringing back someone who looks like a distorted image of her. It won't be the same person, Sirius, and chances are that person will hurt you."  
  
Sirius looked up at his two friends with tears in his dark brown eyes. He started crying full out and Lily hugged him tightly. James awkwardly put his arm around Sirius' shoulders.  
  
"Sirius, these are tough times we are facing. No matter what happens we will always have each other, I promise," Lily's voice wavered.  
  
He looked at her through tear filled eyes. "That was nice, Lil. Thank you."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and then she and James watched as Sirius trudged up the stairs to his room. Silently and almost subconsciously Lily set up a new chess game and James made the first move without a word. Neither of them noticed he had taken the book with him.  
  
"Poor Sirius," Lily sighed.  
  
"Our friends aren't having much luck, eh Lil?" James replied sardonically.  
  
"I can only wonder when it's our turn," Lily muttered under her breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"Well, on a slightly happier note, are you coming to my first Quidditch game tomorrow?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, if you can call that happy. Remus, Marie and I are going to be cheering for you."  
  
"I can't wait to hear Sirius do the commentary. That should be loads of laughs. That is, er, if he's feeling better."  
  
"Boys!" Lily snorted contemptuously. "You don't know how to express your emotions properly. Can't you even comfort your friends?"  
  
"I can comfort them just fine. Men just aren't as used to expressing their emotions as girls are. We can't just come out and cry at every little thing."  
  
Lily's bright green eyes flashed. "What an incredibly chauvinistic remark! I can't believe you James!"  
  
"Oh relax Lily. I wasn't including you in that chauvinistic remark."  
  
"Are you saying that I'm not a girl?! What is wrong with you? Is this how you rid yourself of pre-Quidditch jitters? Because you need practice!" And before James could say anything else Lily had run up to her room, leaving him all alone.  
  
"Girls!" Throwing up his hands James walked up to his dorm and sat talking Quidditch with Sirius, wondering what Remus was doing at that moment.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily did not want to go to the Quidditch game the next day now that she and James were fighting. Marie was forcing her out of bed, but Lily was putting up a good fight. She did not want to watch James zooming around on his broomstick, cheering along with everyone else.  
  
"Oh, come on, Lily! Elizabeth and I want you to come. Don't you want to hear Sirius' commentary? You don't have to cheer for James!"  
  
Grudgingly Lily agreed. She and Marie walked to the Quidditch pitch in silence and went right up to the top of the bleachers where they met a girl named Elizabeth Peters, who was also second year. Remus was of course, still 'indisposed'. They chatted a bit about the team while they waited for the game to begin. Over in the Commentary Booth, Professor McGonagall was keeping a close eye on Sirius. After a few minutes he turned up the microphone which squealed, causing everybody to cover their ears.  
  
"Hello Quidditch fans! Today's game is between Gryffindor," Sirius paused as a huge wave of noise erupted from the Gryffindor end, "and Ravenclaw! Both teams are looking great this season. It should be a great match! Now, let's bring out our teams! From Gryffindor we have Patil, Brown, Hooch, Potter (show those Ravenclaws what's what, James!) sorry Professor, Hamilton, Thomas, and Mills! Great lineup, some of Hogwarts best!"  
  
"Mr. Black I'm warning you right now," Professor McGonagall threatened.   
  
"Sorry Professor, anyway, and from our Ravenclaw team Diggory, Ramon, Bones, Norton, Andam, Bell, and Boot! Okay, teams start your broomsticks!"  
  
Lily watched in spite of herself, as the teams rose into the air at started at the sound of the whistle.  
  
"Okay and they're off! Chaser Brown of Gryffindor in possession of the Quaffle, passes to Hooch, who passes to Potter, oh no, intercepted by Angelica Ramon of Ravenclaw, a very attractive girl by the way, and Angelica-"  
  
"Black!"  
  
"Oops sorry Professor, anyway Ramon hands off to Bones who passes it to Diggory, ooh that must have hurt! Nice Bludger work by Gryffindor Beater Hamilton. Gryffindor in possession, Hooch hands it off to Potter, come on James! And, yes, he scores!" A large cheer erupted from the Gryffindor fans. "That's ten to zero, Gryffindor. Chaser Brown in possession, fakes left and hands off to Hooch, watch out that's a Bludger! Oh too bad, she drops the Quaffle and Ravenclaw in possession."  
  
Lily didn't often go to Quidditch games. Her fear of flying mixed in with her lack of interest in sports prevented her from getting involved. Still, she was enjoying this game so far, although she was half-hoping James would fall off his broom. Marie and Elizabeth were covering their faces with their hands.  
  
"Chaser Potter of Gryffindor makes a nice swerve around that Bludger sent his way courtesy of Andam of Ravenclaw. No action for our two Seekers yet, they haven't much to do. I do believe that Brown has the Quaffle and is hurtling towards the goals, will she make it? YES! GRYFFINDOR SCORES! That's twenty-zero Gryffindor! Chaser Bones of Ravenclaw has the Quaffle, passes off to Diggory, who narrowly avoids being hit by a Bludger (sent his way courtesy of Thomas of Gryffindor!) Diggory races towards the goals, come on Patil, save it!"  
  
But Amos Diggory scored, causing a lot of noise to come from the Ravenclaw end. Sirius started swearing into the microphone, and Lily got some enjoyment from watching Professor McGonagall's attempt to take the microphone away.  
  
"Okay, Professor I'm under control. It's Ravenclaw in possession, Diggory hands off to Ramon, who passes it back to Diggory, who then hands it off to Bones. Bones flies towards the goals will he make it? Yes. That's twenty-twenty tied game." Sirius sounded depressed but the Ravenclaws were all ecstatic.  
  
"Alright, Chaser Hooch of Gryffindor hands it off to Chaser Potter, duck James! He avoids the Bludger and continues towards the goals."  
  
At that moment the Ravenclaw Chaser Diggory got knocked by a Bludger causing him to swerve into James. James dropped the Quaffle in surprise and nearly fell off his broom. Despite her thoughts Lily decided she really didn't want to see James fall off his broom, and so she got very worried. A moment passed and with the help of his teammates James was able to climb back on. The game resumed.  
  
"That was a close one James, don't do that to me! Who would I-"  
  
"Mr. Black are you or aren't you doing this commentary?!"  
  
"Oh, right. Well as I'm sure you've all just seen, Gryffindor Chaser nearly falls off his broom, not a big deal, and it's still Gryffindor in possession. Hey, was that the Golden Snitch?"  
  
Everyone in the bleachers looked to where the two team Seekers were plunging towards the ground. Boot and Mills were neck and neck, but as soon as they reached the Snitch, Mills pulled out a little bit more and grabbed it.  
  
"Gryffindors win! We won! We won! Yes!" As soon as he said that, fireworks erupted over the Gryffindor end of the bleachers, saying 'Go Gryffindors!' while at the same time creating rude words about the Ravenclaws.  
  
Lily was pleased for the rest of the team and she decided that now was not the time to be mad at James. Without noticing that Professor McGonagall was yelling at Sirius about inappropriate behavior, she walked over to where James was being congratulated. James saw her as she approached.  
  
"Hey Lil, I told you Sirius would be fine. His commentary was hilarious."  
  
Lily got angry again. He wasn't even trying to apologize! Without a word Lily turned and stomped back to the castle.  
  
"What did I say?" James asked.  
  
* * *  
  
That James Potter! He could be so, so insensitive! Lily was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the common room entrance open. She was sitting in one of the squashy armchairs muttering about unsympathetic boys when something came flying out of nowhere and landed on her lap. It was a Fizzing Whizbee. She smiled reluctantly and spoke without turning around.  
  
"You know James this isn't really fair. You can't try to make me smile by reminding me about the first time we met, every time we fight. That's called an unfair advantage."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you Lil. Can you forgive me?  
  
"I suppose so. I apologize too. Let's just forget we argued. Are you up for a game of Exploding Snap?"  
  
They set up the game and spent the rest of the time chatting about the Quidditch match. James won the Exploding Snap game when all off Lily's cards blew up and singed her eyebrows.  
  
"I guess it's your lucky day James."  
  
* * *   
  
Far below the Gryffindor common room a young boy's voice rang out clear and strong. The sound was muted by the room's thick stone walls. The circular room was illuminated by torches and the boy stood in front of a book placed upon a table. The lights flickered and the shadows danced as the boy chanted the spell.  
  
"Spirits of the Underworld, gods of Heaven and Hell, bring unto me the life for which I request. Hear me and reply. I beseech you to grant my wish. Gods and Spirits hear these words and bring her life!"  
  
The boy added in a whisper, "I am bringing you home Mother. I am bringing you home."


	8. Real Demons and Demons of the Mind

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, oh except Marie and any other girls in Lily's dorm. J.K. Rowling is the brilliance behind Lily and James. I am only responsible for the plot. Please don't sue cause I have nothing you'd want. Yakkety yak, don't talk back. (I happen to think that was one of the worst oldies songs, I much prefer I'll Be Watching You even though it sounds like it was written by a stalker- no offense to whoever wrote it. Anyway...  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long, for those of you who were waiting. I wanted to finish my other HP fic and success! I'm also starting a new fic, post-Hogwarts. For this story I'm going to try those pesky little voices in your head, but it won't be who you think it is. If you find those too cliche, please try to stick with me.  
  
Since you were waiting a long time (all six of you ) this chapter is fairly long. Please tell me what you think. Review!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8:Real Demons and Demons of the Mind  
  
  
Months passed by quickly and winter vacation came and went. The Marauders all decided to stay in the castle and wreak havoc. There was a sudden increase in pranks being pulled and many wondered if more students had joined the Marauders 'cause'.  
  
Sirius always partook in the practical jokes, but there was a noticeable change in his behavior. He claimed he was not feeling well, but Lily suspected there was more to it. He would make sudden disappearances, but he was not the only one.  
  
Lily occasionally felt guilty that she was not so concerned where Peter went all the time. She consoled herself by thinking that she and Peter had never been close. It had always been her, James, Sirius, and Remus. Peter was simply dull.  
  
She was having continual nightmares night after night. What truly scared her were the voices that were now plaguing her during the day. Luckily she didn't hear the voices every moment of every day, or she would have gone mad. Lily was scared. She knew, because she was very intelligent, that hearing voices in her head was not a positive thing. She tried to reassure herself by hoping that it was just her conscience, but she knew that it wasn't.  
  
She was lying on her bed, trying to finish a potions assignment, when James came running in.  
  
"You know James, you're not supposed to be in here. You're lucky that there aren't any half-naked girls in this room."  
  
"Why would that be lucky? I think it would be more lucky if I got to see the half-naked girls."  
  
Lily smiled and gave up. There was no point in trying to lecture James. He was not easily influenced.   
  
"What do you want James?"  
  
"Have you noticed how strange Sirius has been acting lately?"  
  
Lily let out an un-ladylike snort. "Lately? Sirius has been acting strange for months! Ever since we took that trip to the Restricted Section–" She stopped, realization dawning.  
  
James understood as well. "That's when he found that book. You don't think that he would–"  
  
"No! He wouldn't! Would he?"  
  
"I don't think so. We explained to him the repercussions of casting that spell. That was months ago already, and he seemed to understand then. We're just being foolish. I'm sure that nothing is seriously wrong with Sirius." James groaned at the annoying joke, "I really wish that wasn't his name! There are just too many puns!"  
  
* * *   
  
Lily.  
  
Lily looked up from her book and scanned the common room. It was completely empty.  
  
Lily. Don't pretend. Don't play games.  
  
Lily looked up again, but there was no one there who could have spoken.  
  
Lily, Lily, do you actually expect to see me? I have no physical body.   
  
'Shut up,' Lily thought fiercely. 'Just leave me alone!'  
  
It might be a good idea if you went to the Potions classroom right now. Hurry.  
  
'That has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard,' she thought. Lily continued to read, but the pounding in her head grew stronger and stronger. Without her realizing it she was forced out of her chair and began moving towards the portrait hole.  
  
'Why do you want me to get in to trouble? Who are you anyway?'  
  
You'll see in time. There is no need to rush yet, you are still young.  
  
The voice left Lily puzzling over the strange statement in silence. She was being guided against her will towards the dungeon where the Potions classes were held. She hoped that she wouldn't be caught; Professor Arland was one of her favorite teachers and Lily did not want to get into trouble with her.  
  
She stopped trying to resist, since it wasn't helping anyway, and concentrated on watching where she was headed. As she reached the corridor that led to the Potions dungeon, Lily could see the shadows of another person. She could feel the spell being lifted away, but now her curiosity was such that she didn't want to turn from it. She crept closer to the person and the moonlight seeping through the window was just enough so that Lily recognized...  
  
Sirius?  
  
What was Sirius doing down there? His arms seemed to be full of something, but it was too dim to know what. Lily walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, causing Sirius to cry out and drop the potion ingredients he was carrying.  
  
"Lily!" he exclaimed when he recognized her. "Er, what are you doing down here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question," Lily replied.  
  
"I, um, I was just collecting some ingredients for the, er, Animagus potion! Yeah, that's it!"  
  
"Why is it that I don't believe you?" Lily looked at Sirius and regretted her harsh words. This was her friend and if he was in some sort of trouble then she needed to help him.  
  
"Okay Sirius. Tell me the truth. What's wrong? What are you hiding?"  
  
"Nothing!" Lily was surprised by the hostility in his voice. When he spoke again his voice was under control. "Just go back to the common room. I'll be back later. Just leave me alone."  
  
"But Sirius, I only want to help–"  
  
"Forget it! You can't help. Now please go."  
  
Lily walked a little ways down the corner, just enough to be hidden in the shadows. Then she watched and waited until Sirius came out. She followed him down the opposite end of the corridor. He led her on quite an expedition to a part of the castle she had never been in before. It was quite old and murky.  
  
Sirius entered a stone circular room and positioned himself in front of an old, rickety table. Lily snuck in behind him and hid behind a bookcase. It didn't hold books, but rather old jars filled with some disgusting things which, to judge by the smell, had been down there for quite awhile.  
  
Lily watched in amazement as Sirius opened an old spell book and gathered his potions together. He was muttering instructions under his breath. Lily had half a mind to grab him and shake him, but she couldn't move. She was rooted to the floor.  
  
"All pray to thee, spirits and gods. Thy devoted servant requests a wish. Grant me my request." Sirius paused to add some ingredients to his potion. "Let the spell be cast and let the wish be–"  
  
Lily could not contain herself any longer. "No Sirius stop!"  
  
Sirius stopped mid-sentence and turned to Lily with a horrified look on his face. Lily was pleased that she had managed to stop him until she saw what was going on behind him. The book was swirling around and the potions were rocking very hard. Suddenly a horrible noise started to reach their ears and Sirius leapt forward, dragging Lily from the room. He closed the door behind them, but it was not enough to block out the sound.  
  
"Lily, why did you do that?!" Sirius' voice was filled with fury.  
  
"I had to stop you. Performing that spell was dangerous. I thought we already discussed this. Sirius, I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
Sirius' face softened a bit. "Lil, you don't realize what you just did! I read that that spell is highly sensitive. Your speaking caused the spell to sort of mutate. It can have dire consequences. I think you opened a portal to Hell!"  
  
Lily was speechless. Could she really have done that? In the silence that followed Sirius and Lily noticed that the cacophony had died down. Cautiously, Sirius opened the door. The room looked as though a tornado had struck and there was a shadow standing in the middle. The creature moved and turned towards the two students.  
  
"You have called me, I have come. I will not leave until I have a soul!"  
  
Lily screamed and ran down the corridor. She heard the sound of foot steps behind her and she prayed that it was Sirius. Lily kept running as fast as her legs could take her until she tripped on a crack in the floor of the corridor and fell heavily to her knees. The footsteps grew louder and suddenly they stopped behind her. Trembling, Lily turned around.  
  
Standing in front of her was the ugliest creature she had ever seen. It was a mixture of grey, orange, and green, and it had scales covering it's whole body. The eyes were bright purple and menacing. It stared at her and Lily kept expecting it to blink, but the creature didn't have eyelids. It's mouth was ruby red and glistening as if it had just partaken in a meal of blood.   
  
Although she wanted to, Lily found that she couldn't scream. All she could think about was Sirius and she hoped that he was alright. The demon (or what she thought was a demon) began to talk, first in a language Lily could not understand and then again in English.  
  
"Lily Evans. I am to take your soul, you have called to me and my brethren."  
  
Lily felt her heart beating in her throat. "I think you have the wrong soul." She winced when it came out as little more than a squeak.  
  
"I either take your soul or someone else's soul. Choose."  
  
Summoning up all of her courage, Lily faced the demon. "Can, can we make a bargain?"  
  
The demon looked at her inquisitively. "A bargain? I didn't think that you, Lily Evans, would want to strike a bargain with Hell. However, I will listen to your proposition."  
  
"Instead of taking my soul, bring my friend's mother back to life."  
  
The demon laughed; it was not a humorous laugh, but a laugh of scorn.  
  
"I bring her back, but what do I receive in return?"  
  
Lily bit her lip. "What do you want?"  
  
The demon thought for a moment. "I want a soul. I came for a soul. I was called for a soul."  
  
'This thing really has an obsession with souls,' Lily thought.  
  
"Umm, I don't happen to have an extra soul lying around, so maybe you'd like something else?"  
  
"If you refuse to give up a soul then I will take either a beloved personal possession or a promise."  
  
"What sort of promise?" Lily asked hesitantly.  
  
"I will come back one day in the future and you give me what I ask for."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Within reason. We from Hell are reasonable folk."  
  
"And the personal possession, I can give you anything?"  
  
"Do you think we from Hell are stupid? You would simply hand me a ridiculous trinket and send me on my way. I think not. The personal possession must be what in this world you treasure most. Or a feeling, a strong powerful feeling. We use those feelings and harness their power. There is nothing quite as powerful as the love or jealousy of a young witch."  
  
"But I don't know what I treasure most!"  
"No?" The demon moved into what was unmistakably a shrug. "Very well, I will find out for you."  
  
Before Lily could make a move or a sound the demon reached inside her chest and pulled out her heart.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Lily, you never told me that thing reached inside you! What if you had been hurt? And what were you doing striking a bargain with a demon?"  
  
Lily looked up from her son to look at her husband. "James you promised you wouldn't interrupt! Besides, you know that nothing happened. I'm not sure that you should be listening to this story. It contains all of my private thoughts and feelings about the events that occurred and I didn't share them all with you. I won't continue with you in the room if you interrupt again. You might disturb Harry. This part of the story is scary and although he doesn't understand most of it, your responses might upset him."  
  
James looked sheepish. "I'm sorry, love. I won't interrupt again. Please go on."  
  
Lily continued with the story.  
  
(A/N: I was almost going to leave the chapter there and be really mean, but that would be way too short. So we'll leave Lily for a moment and find out what's happening to Sirius. If you want to know how Lily knows this part in order to tell Harry, imagine that Sirius told her.)  
  
"Now Harry, Sirius, your godfather, had been frighted by the demon as well, but he wasn't what the demon was after. So...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
When the creature came rushing out of the room to chase after a screaming Lily, Sirius had been thrown to the side and hit his head. He wasn't knocked out, but he had a sizable lump on his skull. A bit dazed and disoriented, Sirius stood up and tried to go for help. The only thoughts that came to his mind were thoughts of helping Lily. If it hadn't been for his foolishness then she would have never been in trouble with a creature from Hell.  
  
He started down the corridor as fast as his legs would carry him, but there was no sign of either Lily or the creature. Sirius assumed that Lily had run wherever her legs had taken her; he wouldn't be able to find her without a tracking spell. The only choice would be to find an adult. Even in the midst of this new danger, the Marauder side of Sirius was opposed to telling a teacher. It seemed so unnatural.  
  
Sirius kept running, until he bumped into something. The only problem was that there wasn't anything to bump in to.  
  
"Great, it's bad enough I have a lump the size of Hogwarts, now I'm bumping into things that aren't there!"  
  
"Sirius, shh! It's me!"  
  
Sirius nearly jumped out of his skin when the invisibility cloak was thrown off to reveal a grinning James Potter.  
  
"What are you doing here James?" Sirius asked when he found his voice.  
  
"Just out for a midnight stroll. I was looking for you and Lily, what were you two doing?" James gave his best friend a look that caused Sirius to blush.  
  
"What a dirty mind you have, James. Where's Remus?"  
  
"He's out changing, you ought to know that! Where have you been all day? And where's Lily?"  
  
Sirius had no choice but to explain the whole ordeal to James. He knew he was in for a long lecture, and sure enough as soon as he finished James exploded.  
  
"What?! We told you not to cast that spell! Now Lily's in trouble with, with demons! Come on we have to get help and find her!"  
  
The two boys ran off down the hall.  
  
* * *  
  
It took Lily a moment to register the fact that she was still alive, despite the fact the demon was cradling her heart in it's hand.  
  
"Ouch," she muttered, even though she felt no pain. It seemed a logical thing to say at the time.  
  
"Relax," the demon snapped. "I haven't hurt you. I am simply trying to find out what you cherish most in this world. There are a lot of things aren't there? Let's see, your friendships, particularly with those three boys, your parents, I could take their souls away, but you wouldn't like that at all, your sister. Now here's an interesting emotion. You don't exactly love her, but you are against giving her to me. Interesting."  
  
Despite the fact that the demon was opening up her private thoughts and putting them up for display, Lily couldn't help but be intrigued. It was fascinating how she felt no discomfort while her heart was outside her body, pumping strongly, and flashing different colored lights as the demon spoke.  
  
"I would take your ability to love or hate, but most young people are against giving up feelings, so you choose, Lily Evans. It is all displayed right in front of you, what are you willing to give up?"  
  
Lily had been stalling for time. She had no idea what she was willing to give up. She wished she could go back in time and change what had happened, but there was no changing history. Suddenly Lily had an idea.  
  
"Would you accept a memory?" she asked.  
  
"Memories can be good. Especially strong memories. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"You may have my memory of the day I die."  
  
The demon was speechless, but only for a moment. "That is ridiculous. You can't remember the day you die so it isn't a memory."  
  
"Ghosts remember how they die. I don't particularly want to remember. I am offering to you my memory of how I die to be paid on the day of my death. Is it a deal?"  
  
The demon thought. "Well, I can see it now. Your death will be spectacular, it will be powerful, in fact, it may even retain some strong magic. If you are sure, then it is a deal. But you have been warned and there may be repercussions to the bargain. Your friend's mother is alive and back with her family. I will go now."  
  
Lily breathed a huge sigh of relief when the demon finally left. She thought she had finally made the right decision, after all who wants to remember the day they die?  
  
She stood up and dusted off her robes. When she looked around, Lily realized that she did not know where she was. She sniffed and discovered that tears were streaming down her face. She had saved up all her courage to face the demon and now she was reduced to a quivering mess. That was how James, Sirius, and Albus Dumbledore found her when they reached the mysterious hallway.  
  
  
* * *   
  
She woke up and found herself in the Hospital Wing. A strange feeling told her that she would be spending plenty of time there in the next five years. She rubbed her head and sat up, just as Madam Pomfrey came in.  
  
"Good you're awake! Just take this Strengthening potion and you can be on your way."  
  
Lily took the potion without complaining, even though it tasted pretty horrible. She was gathering her things and about to leave when James came into the room.  
  
"Hey Petals."  
  
Lily stopped dead in her tracks. "Petals? Have you gone barmy all of the sudden? What's with the silly nickname?"  
  
"I don't know. It suits you. Anyway I'm here for a reason."  
  
"You mean you didn't come just to see me?" Lily said in her sickeningly sweet voice that James had come to recognize as dangerous.  
  
"Oh, I, well of course I came to see you, it's just that Dumbledore wants to see you in his office."  
  
Lily smiled at James' discomfort. "Alright. Will you show me where it is?"  
  
James nodded and motioned for her to follow him. James led her around a few corners and stopped in front of an ugly stone gargoyle.   
  
"This is it." James took a quick look around to make sure that no one was listening before continuing, "Okay, Acid Pop!"  
  
Lily watched in amazement as the gargoyle came to life and jumped to the side revealing a moving spiral staircase. James stood on the lowest step and Lily followed. They were carried up and up until they reached a solid oak door with a door knocker in the shape of a griffon. James knocked three times and the door swung open.  
  
"Ah, Miss Evans. How are you feeling?"  
  
Sitting behind a claw footed desk, blue eyes twinkling, was Albus Dumbledore. He had an aura about him that made you feel protected.  
  
"Fine, sir," Lily answered.  
  
"You may go now James. I'm sure Lily can find her way back to the Gryffindor common room."  
  
James nodded, glanced at Lily and left. Lily looked at Dumbledore and wondered how long of a lecture she was in for.  
  
"Miss Evans, I would like to talk with you. What happened yesterday?"  
  
Lily froze. What should she tell him? "Yesterday, sir? Umm, what have you heard already?"  
  
"Mr. Black has already informed me about the spell and what happened after you, er, interrupted. He has been punished, however not severely."  
  
"I did not interrupt! I was trying to stop Sirius from getting himself killed!" Lily said indignantly.  
  
"And what happened then?" asked Dumbledore, still smiling.  
  
"I screamed and ran. The demon followed me and then we, then we..."  
  
"You what, Miss Evans?" Dumbledore prompted.  
  
"I made a bargain with it," Lily said in a whisper.  
  
"I see." Dumbledore's face was unreadable, but his eyes were still twinkling. "I can not impress upon you the seriousness of making agreements with Hell, but it is already done so there is nothing to do. If you don't mind, what was the bargain?"  
  
"I'd rather not say, Professor," Lily stammered.  
  
"Very well. I will not push you. You may go back to your common room and please try to rest."  
  
Lily nodded and headed for the door.   
  
"Oh and Lily?"  
  
"Yes Professor?"   
  
"Don't be hard on Mr. Black. The loss of a loved one can lead one to desperation."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, sir. Goodbye."  
  
Although she kept Professor Dumbledore's words in her mind, as Lily walked back to Gryffindor Tower, she thought about her bargain with Hell.  
  
'After all,' she thought, 'who would want to remember the day they died?'  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"That's the end of Lily's second year, darling. Quite an exciting year, no? Good night, Harry."  
  
Lily kissed her son on his forehead as she lay him down in his crib. Then she went looking for her husband who had left the room sometime in the middle of her story. She found him in their room lying on the bed.  
  
"James? What's wrong?"  
  
James looked at her with his deep brown eyes. "Lily, just when I think I know you, I find out that you keep things from me."  
  
Lily felt herself heat up. She had always had a relatively short fuse and it was about to blow. "Where is it written that I have to share everything with my husband? I didn't even tell Marie about the deal I made! Do you know why, James Potter? Because I was ashamed. I am ashamed. Ashamed that I couldn't think of a better way to get out of the situation. So if you're going to be angry at me, then fine, but I refuse to apologize for my husband's inferiority complex!"  
  
Instantly Lily regretted her words. Her temper was going to be the end of her one day. How ironic would it be if that was the memory the demon took- a memory of her losing her temper.  
  
"James I'm–"  
  
"No Lily, don't apologize. I'm sorry. Of course you don't have to tell me everything, I just worry about you."  
  
"James, I love you, but stop treating me like I'm a delicate flower! I have been through enough danger that I can handle myself. My name may be Lily, but it should be Tough as Nails."  
  
James smiled and Lily instantly felt better. "You're absolutely right, Petals. Now come to bed."  
  
Lily climbed in next to her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "I do love you James," she said drowsily.  
  
"And I love you, Lil. Good night."  
  
As Lily drifted off to sleep, she realized that they had taken to saying the three little words every night– just in case.  
  
  



	9. Of Crushes, Bunnies, and Bonding

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me except the plot and a few characters here and there. If you've read the books then you ought to know what's mine and what isn't, so it's pointless for me to write this. However, I don't feel like being sued so here we are. 

The Prince was written by Niccolo Machiavelli. I can't remember who said, "Absolute power corrupts absolutely", but it wasn't me. It was someone in the time of Louis XIV, but I don't think he said it.

A/N: Yea! I have finished their first two years. Now they're thirteen and while they won't be falling in love quite yet, romance may be starting in this chapter. I just won't say between who and who.

As an extra note: I have never been very good with description, that is to say, I am very quick to jump from one thing to another without spending time on details. I've had comments on that from my reviewers. My thing is the dialogue and so in this chapter I have tried to go in depth and make a lot of observations. It is quite long because of this. I hope you enjoy and please review!

  
  


Chapter 9: Of Crushes, Bunnies, and Bonding

Lily Potter walked into her son's bedroom. He was wide awake and stared at her with emerald green eyes that were so much like hers. Lily loved that Harry had her eyes. He looked like James in so many ways, but the eyes, the eyes were hers.

"Hello darling. Tonight I'm going to tell you the story of Lily's third year." She paused to yawn. "Oops, I guess mummy's a little tired. I hope that at least your daddy is sleeping. Anyway, it was one week until Lily went back to Hogwarts and she was counting the days...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Another miserable summer. Unlike most children, Lily hated the summer and loved school. Of course there was a very good reason for this. Her name was Petunia.

Or at least that had been the reason Lily hated vacation before. That summer Petunia was busy with her boyfriend, a creepy, pig of a man, named Vernon Dursley. If Lily hadn't hated him so much she might have pitied him. So Petunia was occupied most of the summer and left Lily alone. For the first time in many summers, Petunia wasn't the reason that Lily was miserable.

It was the wretched, annoying voices. They weren't always controlling her, but the little voice would make strange suggestions on what she should eat, or what she should wear, but that's all they were, suggestions. It or they, never made her go through with the instructions, but just the constant presence was driving her insane.

Lily was sitting at her desk in her room trying to read her copy of the Daily Prophet. She had been getting it delivered all summer, but thus far there hadn't been any news of interest. Since the paper was delivered by owl, Lily had to promise her parents that the owls would come to her room only. The first paper had been delivered to the kitchen and the owl accidentally flew into Petunia's cereal.

_Interesting, no?_

'What are you talking about?' Lily thought irritably.

_That article. The one on the front page._

'You mean... oh.'

_You-Know-Who Strikes Again! Quite a flashy title. It says he killed a thousand muggles and muggleborns in just one day. Fascinating. _

'That's not fascinating. That's sad. What's wrong with you?'

_Me? Nothing. I simply lack compassion. Unlike you._

'What's that supposed to mean?'

_Lily, you could be the most powerful witch since Rowena Ravenclaw if you wished to be. However, you suffer from having a conscience._

'There's nothing wrong with having morals.'

_Have you ever read The Prince? It's a muggle book, but it was written by a man far ahead of his time. All witches and wizards with asirations to power read The Prince.._

'No, I've never read The Prince. I don't have aspirations to power.'

  
  


_The Prince tells us that if you want power you should do whatever it takes to get that power. It is better to be feared than loved._

'I suppose Voldemort follows that book to the letter.'

_He does and that is why he is so powerful. You Lily, you could be just as great, perhaps even more so, but you are too soft._

'Who are you calling soft?' Lily said indignantly.

_You, but it can be remedied. You have so much power, set it free._

'What are you talking about? I'm just an average witch. Maybe my grades are better than some, but I have no extra magic.'

_You are wrong, Lily. Very wrong. You are strong. Absolute power, that's what's important._

'Haven't you ever read about Louis XIV? He was a great ruler of France. He had absolute power, but "absolute power corrupts absolutely".'

Apparently she had mystified the voice, for it left her alone for the rest of the day- leaving Lily to think about what it had said. Her, powerful? How? She was just a slightly above average witch. Nothing to write home about. Or was she something special? Was it possible? 

Lily put down her copy of the Daily Prophet and collapsed on her bed. Maybe the only purpose of the annoying little voice was to drive her mad!

* * *

The sight of the scarlet steam engine was all Lily needed to uplift her spirits. She waved goodbye to her parents (Petunia had stayed home) and stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. She saw her friends and joined them in their compartment. Marie was late, and when she joined Lily and the Marauders she was out of breath. 

"Hi everyone! How are you?"

Marie fell into conversation with Lily and they were joined shortly by Elizabeth. The boys discussed Quidditch and ways to torture Snape during the train ride. They came up with some very creative ideas. Lily, Marie, and Elizabeth were discussing their vacations and how horrible they had been. It seemed that everyone was trying to avoid the topic of Voldemort's latest massacre. Lily joined in the conversations willingly and never mentioned the voices.

A little more than halfway into the trip Lily had pulled out a muggle novel. She was deeply immersed in her book when James came over and sat down next to her.

"Hey Petals, how was vacation? Was Petunia particularly horrible?"

"Oh, hi James. No, she has a boyfriend now. He's quite a pig, but at least Petunia left me alone all summer."

"Why couldn't you come to my house this summer? I sent you a lot of invitations and you turned each one down."

Lily flushed. The only time the voice had exercised it's ability for mind control was to prevent her from seeing her friends. 

"None of the times were convenient. I'm sorry, James."

"That's alright. At least we were able to owl each other. So are you trying out for the Quidditch team this year?"

"Ha, ha, very funny. That was an extremely bad joke, you should be ashamed of yourself," Lily scolded, teasingly.

"Oh I am. Very much so. Are you going to help us get Snape when we get to school?"

"What's the plan?"

"We're not sure which plan to go with. I suspect we'll use them all by the end of the year, but there are quite a few. What do you think? We paint him red and gold and tie him up in the entrance hall, or we go with the simple plan- we have you paint 'Severus Snape is a slimeball' in all the girls toilets."

"I don't know. The first is definitely more dramatic, but probably more difficult to pull off. The second is somewhat pedestrian, but effective. You choose. Either way I'll help."

"Great. I think we'll do both. I'll talk to the fellows and we'll arrange a time."

As he was about to move to another seat, Lily caught his sleeve. "James, have you done anymore research on the Animagus potion?"

  
  


"I don't think this is the best time to be having this conversation, but yes. The potion's hard enough, but the spell is tricky too. At the rate we're going I don't think that it will be ready until our fifth year and that's assuming we work at a specific rate."

Lily sucked in her breath. "Fifth year? But that's so far away. Poor Remus. I wish there was something else we could do."

James smiled. "We're doing all we can, Lil. It took us awhile to come up with this plan. We'd better stick to it."

"I guess you're right."

* * * 

A few nights later Lily challenged Remus to another game of chess, which she was losing, as usual. Remus and Sirius were the chess champs of Gryffindor, and James wasn't too bad, but Lily was rotten.

"Remus, I don't mean to sound, um, mean, but you aren't playing with your usual skill. Is something on your mind?" Lily looked at her friend concernedly.

"What? Oh sorry, Lil. I was just thinking of something else. My mind wasn't on the game."

Lily looked over to where Remus had been staring. The only person over in that direction was Lily's friend, Elizabeth Peters. The only light was the light from her wand as she read. She was immersed in a book and her long blonde hair was falling over her face. Lily looked back at Remus and noted with a smile that he had the dreamy look in his eyes again.

"Would your mind happen to be on a very attractive blonde sitting right over there?" Lily asked, pointing in Elizabeth's direction.

Remus turned pink. "Of course not. Whatever gave you that idea?"

Lily smiled. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you've been staring at her for the past hour?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I have to go now. I'll see you later."

Remus practically ran out of the room leaving Lily with some very annoyed chess pieces. Lily smiled as she put away the game. So Remus liked Elizabeth. Now all she had to do was find out if Elizabeth like Remus. As Lily walked up to her dormitory she spotted James talking with some friends; she couldn't resist.

"James, I have to tell you something. It's big!"

"Petals! What is it?" James looked at her with a bemused smile.

"This is amazing! Remus likes Elizabeth!"

James scratched his head. "Tall, blonde Elizabeth? She's always so quiet."

"Maybe around you. Other than me, no one can get in a word edgewise between you and Sirius. I can't believe it. They would make such a cute pair!"

James looked at her mock-sternly. "Lily, don't meddle in other people's love lives. If they like each other then let them find out for themselves. Understood?"

Lily nodded, but she had no intention of obeying. When James turned away, Lily walked over to where Elizabeth was sitting.

"Hi, Beth."

Elizabeth looked up and smiled. "Hi, Lily. I was just reading this great muggle book and I suppose I was caught up in the story. Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"I just wanted to talk. How are you?"

Elizabeth looked slightly confused. "I'm fine. I don't mean to be rude, or anything, but didn't we just have this kind of discussion?"

"Yes we did, but I just wanted to chat and Marie is off getting some sort of gossip. So, what's new?"

Elizabeth was willing to talk and they had a nice conversation. Then Elizabeth brought up an interesting subject.

"Um, Lily? Can I tell you something? I think that Remus was staring at me earlier."

  
  


There it was. And even though she had had every intention of telling Elizabeth about Remus' secret crush, Lily found that she couldn't betray a friend. Especially not Remus.

"Really? Maybe he likes you." That was safe because it was only a theory.

"You think so?"

"Lily!"

"Uh oh," Lily muttered under her breath as James came over.

"Didn't I tell you not to meddle in their lives?" he whispered fiercely in her ear.

"I wasn't!" Lily exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh." James appeared mollified. "Well then, are you going to come with us? Sirius, Remus, and Peter are waiting to fill the Slytherin common room with bunny rabbits. Are you in?"

"Bunny rabbits?" Lily repeated.

"Yeah. We were originally going to go with toads, but then we realized they're Slytherins. They probably like toads. It would be much better if it was bunnies."

"Where are you going to get a roomful of bunny rabbits?"

"We're going to transfigure them of course. The best part is, once there are a couple of them, they multiply!"

Lily tried to hide her laughter, but it was no use. "Transfiguration isn't my best subject you know."

"I know, but you're great in Charms and we might want to put up some jinxes or hexes. Besides, you're our friend!"

Five minutes later the five of them were on their way to the Slytherin common room under the invisibility cloak which Lily had magically expanded so that it now resembled a tablecloth and everyone fit under it. The long trek was in absolute silence. As Lily walked, sandwiched in between Remus and James, she felt uneasy. The halls were quiet and deserted and shadows danced on the walls. While the people in the portraits closest to Gryffindor Tower were all asleep, the portraits nearest the Slytherin Dungeons were wide awake and staring menacingly.

Lily had only been in these halls once before and it had been in daylight. Now, at night, she noticed what the paintings at this end of Hogwarts depicted. They all depicted horrible deaths, one was death by manticore- the victim had it's head ripped off. One had been thrown into what looked like a pot of boiling oil, another was being stabbed in the back, and yet another was having it's heart pulled out of it's chest.

It was the last portrait that caused Lily to stop dead in her tracks. The portrait showed a figure standing straight and tall opposite a demon (or so she thought at the time) holding the person's heart in it's hand. What was even more familiar about the painting was that unlike the other paintings the person in this one was not shrieking in pain.

Lily shuddered. What was Dumbledore thinking keeping paintings like these in the castle? And how had that particular scene been painted? As she was contemplating the questions, the human figure from the portrait looked at her and smiled, but never said a word. Lily backed away from it and straight into Peter who had been standing behind her. 

"Lily?" James asked concernedly.

"Lil, are you alright?" Sirius chimed in.

"I, I," Lily took a moment to pull herself together. "I'm fine. Let's go. Those bunnies won't transfigure themselves."

The boys exchanged a look before following Lily down the corridor. They arrived in front of a damp musty wall. Lily looked around for a doorway, but she didn't see anything. Then Sirius spoke.

"I heard some wet-behind-the-ears first year say the password. Serpent!"

A door in the wall slid open revealing a damp and musty stone room. One by one they moved inside. Since this was Lily's first trip to their common room she took a good look around. There were rusty green lamps that hung from the ceiling. They gave off a cold sort of glow and reminded Lily of a darker version of the Emerald City from The Wizard of Oz. Across the room was an ornately decorated fireplace, within which a blazing green fire crackled. Around the fireplace were high backed, green leather armchairs.

Lily shivered. The Slytherin common room was very drafty and wet. It must be terrible in the winter. Lily turned to James.

  
  


"What is it we're transfiguring into rabbits?"

"These," James said as he pulled out a bag of large cotton balls.

They set to work. James and Sirius had succeeded in setting five bunnies apiece loose, but the others only managed one each. They were about to pack up and leave after Sirius painted 'Slytherins are Daft!' on the wall with gold and scarlet paint when they heard a noise. Some one was coming into the common room. Hurriedly the five Gryffindors threw the cloak over themselves and stood absolutely still.

It was Severus Snape, but he wasn't alone. He was walking with fourth year, Lucius Malfoy. They were muttering in low tones when they saw what Sirius had written and a bunny had brushed past their legs. Snape only said one thing.

"Potter."

"Don't be foolish Snape. How could Gryffindors get in here? I don't know who did it, but I couldn't have been that twit or his muggle-loving friends."

Lily bristled at that last comment. She was ready to give that Lucius Malfoy a piece of her mind (a black eye, too) and she would have done so if Remus hadn't grabbed her arm and shaken his head. They were startled when Malfoy cried out.

"Look, there's a foot in the middle of the room!"

Their cover was blown. In the rush to hide Remus had left his foot uncovered and within three seconds Malfoy had crossed the room and whipped off the cloak.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

James Potter walked into his son's bedroom and immediately smiled. He had been listening at the doorway and was worried when the story stopped abruptly. There was nothing to worry about though, Lily was asleep in the rocking chair with Harry on her lap. However, while Lily was sleeping, Harry was not.

James scooped his son into his arms and placed an old blue and purple afghan over Lily. Then he took Harry into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Well, I might as well finish the story. Harry do you want to hear the rest of the story?" Harry made noises, "Alright then. Lucius Malfoy had just discovered that there were Gryffindors in the room and it looked like they were going to be in big trouble...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

James froze. They were going to be in so much trouble, they'd be in detention until seventh year. He glanced at Lily and saw that she was frozen in fear as well. They could get kicked out of school for being in another House's common room, especially what they were doing in it. Despite how James always fooled around, he wanted to be a prefect, maybe even Head Boy. He came from a long line of prefects. 

"Now, I think that we should all go to Professor Dumbledore and sort this out. Don't you?" Lucius sneered at them and spared a contemptuous snort for Lily who he knew to be muggleborn. 

Nobody moved, not even Snape. Finally Lucius spoke in his condescending way.

"Look, I don't plan on standing here all night, and things will be even worse for you if we wake up the rest of my housemates. Normally I would love to get the five of you in trouble, but if I wake up the rest of the Slytherins, I will get in trouble for being up at this hour. So let's go find the headmaster." Lucius gave the word headmaster a particularly sarcastic emphasis.

James wasn't worried about getting in trouble any more; all he saw was red. James had never fought with Snape before, that was Sirius' territory, but now he desperately wanted to beat up Lucius Malfoy. Trying to control himself, James looked at his other partners-in-crime and then at Snape. 

Lily looked as if someone had just told her that the sky was really green. She was flushed and fearful at the same time. Sirius looked contemptuous of the two Slytherins, and like James his hands were itching to hurt one of them, but he also looked scared. His record was more stained then any of the others especially after the whole ordeal the year before. Peter was twitching as if he was going to make a run for it. James thought he saw something foreign in Peter's eyes. It looked like jealousy, but after a moment James thought he had imagined it. Remus was the calmest of the five. He seemed to be in another world and he had a thoughtful look on his face.

Snape was enigma. In the three years that James had known him, Snape never made sense, and, truthfully, James had never paid much attention to him. Aside from playing pranks on him, of course. Snape was looking at them with a mix of disgust and confusion. James thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him because he thought he saw a teensy bit of envy in Snape's eye.

  
  


Before James could say anything or move an inch, Albus Dumbledore appeared in the middle of the room. James tried to speak and make apologies, but Professor Dumbledore held his hand up for silence.

"Please, no one speak. I would like for all of you to come to my office and we will discuss this." As he spoke the headmaster's eyes roved the room from the gold and scarlet writing to the many bunnies hopping across the floor. James could have sworn that he saw Professor Dumbledore's mouth twitch in amusement. "Very well I have seen enough. Follow me, and please, no bickering."

In a straight line and in silence the seven Hogwarts students followed Professor Dumbledore up to his office where they all crowded around the claw-footed desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape, would you please explain what you were doing this evening when you discovered Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Lupin, and Miss Evans in your common room."

"We were having a private conversation, Professor, when we saw that our common room had been vandalized by these miscreants. I do hope you're going to punish them in a sufficient way."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, that will be enough. Is there anything you would like to say, Mr. Snape?" Dumbledore peered at the small sallow faced boy across from him. Snape just shook his head. "Very well. That will be all from you two. I need to speak with these five alone. Oh, and I'll send Mr. Filch to clean up the writing and the rabbits in your common room."

With one more nasty look, Lucius left the room followed by an oddly subdued Snape. Dumbledore watched them leave and turned his attention back to the five Gryffindors.

"I have to say that I am disappointed in you. There are passwords to the common rooms for a reason. The fact that you possibly caused a day's extra work for Mr. Filch is not in your favor."

The five friends exchanged glances and were about to protest when Dumbledore spoke again.

"However, since no one was hurt and it is in the nature of Slytherins and Gryffindors to be rivals, I will not expel you." They breathed a collective sigh of relief. "It will be twenty points from Gryffindor apiece and a unique punishment. I will not give you detention, rather I will pair each of you up with a Slytherin with whom you will spend three days. There will be special bonding charms placed on you so that you must spend the entire time together."

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily were stunned. Not only did they lose one hundred points for Gryffindor, but they also had to spend mandatory time with Slytherins. This was turning into a nightmare and James decided to say something. 

"With all due respect Professor, all we did was play a harmless prank. I know it was wrong, but don't you think the punishment is a little harsh?"

"James, I am sorry to have to do this, for I enjoy a joke as much as anyone, but you broke many school rules and snuck into another House's common room to vandalize it." James started to protest, but Professor Dumbledore stopped him. "The punishment should be even harsher, but I cling to the hope that we can turn rivals into friends. The punishment stands. I hope you will learn from it. Now, you may all return to your common room."

They filed out of Dumbledore's office with James bringing up the rear. As he was about to leave, Professor Dumbledore called him back.

"I know you believe the punishment to be unfair, James, but you did commit a misdemeanor and I have to punish you." Seeing James' crestfallen face he added. "I will not forbid you to play practical jokes. I only request that you keep them out of the Slytherin common room and only during daylight hours. Understood?"

James brightened and nodded. Waving good bye he raced down the moving staircase and out the door. Already he was planning his next prank.

* * *

Two days later the 'Gryffindor Five', as they were being called, were going to take their punishment. They felt as though they had been punished already. Most of Gryffindor wouldn't talk to them because of the lost points and they were being outcast from everything. James was having a terrible time on the Quidditch team and they lost a game because the Chasers weren't communicating. That certainly didn't help his popularity. 

Marie and Elizabeth were the only girls from Gryffindor who were still speaking to Lily, but they weren't always sympathetic to her problems. Sirius and James were taking their exile from society the hardest because they were naturally social people. Peter and Remus suffered too, but Remus was usually quiet and aloof and Peter didn't have very good social graces.

James walked with Lily to the Great Hall where they were supposed to meet the Slytherins they'd be chained to for two days. They made small talk as they walked, but both were slightly relieved when they reached their destination. Going inside, James and Lily saw Peter, Remus and Sirius all waiting. They were looking apprehensively at the five Slytherins sitting at another table, all of whom were whispering and shooting dirty looks at the Gryffindors.

Dumbledore walked in behind Lily and James and motioned for them to take a seat. They sat and he spoke.

  
  


"Students. I would rather not call this a punishment, but a learning experience. Let us learn something from our partners so that we can work together. I am now going to pair you up and for the next three days you will be together, and what luck! Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade trip." The faces of the Gryffindor students fell. They had forgotten about Hogsmeade and now they had to spend the trip with Slytherins who didn't look very happy about the arrangement either. "Now then. Mr. Black, you will be paired with Mr. Lizama." 

A skinny Slytherin who reminded James of a weasel, stepped forward and moved towards Sirius. Sirius swallowed hard and stood up. He tried to shake hands, but Lizama just looked at him.

"Miss Evans, you will be with Miss Delgado."

The only girl sitting with the Slytherins stood up and walked towards Lily. She had short, curly, dark brown hair and skin the color of caramel. She actually smiled when she shook hands with Lily and James thought the smile was genuine.

"Mr. Lupin, you are paired with Mr. Gregorio."

The Slytherin designated as Gregorio stood up and flexed his muscles. James recognized him from the Slytherin Quidditch team; he was as frightening on the ground as he was in the air. Remus stood up and acknowledged him with a nod. 

"Mr. Pettigrew, your partner is Mr. Stransky."

Stransky was an average looking boy with no really obvious Slytherin qualities. He shook Peter's hand and nodded. Peter quivered, but was visibly relieved when Stransky shook hands.

"And finally, Mr. Potter, you are paired with Mr. Frost."

James stood up and took a good look at the boy he was paired with. Frost had light blond hair and seemed to be the opposite of James in every way. He had piercing blue eyes and a cold, tight-lipped smile. He recognized James' presence with a slight twist of his mouth.

"Hello Potter. I've heard quite a lot about you. Three days together, eh? I hope that you're buckled in because it's going to be a bumpy ride."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lily entered the livingroom just in time to hear that outrageous statement.

"James, he didn't say that and you know it. Stop feeding my son such rubbish. I had better finish the story."

"Excuse me darling, but you were sleeping and Harry wanted to hear more of the story. Please continue, if you feel I am doing so poorly."

Even though Lily knew he was being sarcastic, she took him up on his offer. "Fine." Lily sat down on the sofa and pulled Harry onto her lap. He squirmed for a moment and then settled in. "Alright, now Lily's partner couldn't have been more different from what she'd expected...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Hogsmeade trip was nothing like Lily expected. She had expected to be miserable, not to have the time of her life. Raquel Delgado was a whirlwind of excitement and as nice as can be- something Lily never expected from a Slytherin.

They had started the day in Honeydukes, where Lily found that they liked all of the same candies, and they were now taking a midday break in the Three Broomsticks. Occasionally they had run into the other pairs of students, some of whom were not having as good a time as Lily and Raquel were. They collapsed in a booth after ordering their butterbeers and started talking about everything under the sun.

'How did you become part of this project?" Lily asked.

"All of us committed some sort of felony. I taught the House Elves to make flambe and set the kitchens on fire. It didn't help that I was supposed to be in Charms at the time."

"Raquel, if you don't mind me asking, why were you put in Slytherin? You seem so..."

"Nice?" Raquel laughed. She had a laugh like a bell, pure and sweet. "Not all Slytherins are nasty people obsessed with the Dark Arts. Just enough of them to give the rest of us a bad name. And of course it doesn't help our image that the most feared Dark Wizards of Britain were all in Slytherin. I think I was put there because I'm crafty, shrewd, and cunning. Those don't have to be bad qualities."

They chatted and were having a great time. Lily thought it was wonderful to be having a conversation with someone who wasn't upset with her because she lost some House points. Raquel was a great shopper too and they were going to Jocelyn's Designer Robes to buy clothes. Not all of the pairs were having a good time, however. Sirius and Philip Lizama had reached a truce- neither one of them spoke to the other. Peter and Edgar Stransky seemed to be having a decent time. They were seen near the Shrieking Shack with their heads bent together in conversation. James and Frost who's first name happened to be Robert (not to be confused with the poet) were arguing and insulting each other so loudly that they could be heard on the other end of Hogsmeade. 

No one saw Remus or his partner Thorren Gregorio all morning. Then Remus walked into the Three Broomsticks followed by the large Quidditch player who was a trifle short on wits. Remus walked over to where Lily and Raquel were giggling and requested to talk to Lily. Alone. Of course, thanks to the bonding charms placed on them, when Lily stood up and followed Remus to a corner of the pub, Raquel and Thorren were pulled over as if by the force of a giant magnet.

"Oops," Raquel giggled. She promptly placed her hands over her ears and elbowed Thorren to do the same. Once it appeared that they couldn't hear, Remus spoke. As an extra precaution he spoke in a whisper.

"Lily, I can't take this anymore. I wanted to ask Elizabeth to walk around Hogsmeade with me-"

"Remus that's wonderful!" Lily squealed.

"Yeah, well, it would have been except now I have this two hundred and fifty pound Quidditch sloth strapped to my back. I can't wait until this is over. How do you stand yours?" 

"It's not like they're our pets, Remus. Raquel is very nice. We can talk and she listens to me. Try to find common ground with your partner. It might make the time go by quicker."

"I doubt it. I'll see you later."

Remus left the pub and with a shrug in their direction Thorren left Raquel and Lily alone again. Before they went on to clothes shop, Lily couldn't help but ask one more question.

"Raquel, does it bother you that I'm muggleborn?"

Raquel thought for a moment; it was a somewhat tense moment. Then she looked at Lily and smiled. "Nope. Come on let's go, I hear Jocelyn's is having a sale. Then we have to go to that new joke store that just opened, what's it called? Oh, yeah, Zonko's."

Smiling at her bubbly personality, Lily slid out of the booth and stood up. "Let's go," she agreed.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts that evening the ten 'prisoners' rolled out their sleeping bags in an empty class room. The bonding spells that had been placed on them had been set for a specific time, three days. Until that time was up they had to do everything together- even sleep in the same room. For Raquel and Lily that wasn't a problem; it was like a sleep over. James and Robert weren't fighting anymore. They found a mutual interest- muggle baseball. It appeared that they both collected the cards- even though the pictures didn't move. Lily smiled when she heard that James liked baseball. It was odd, even for James. Sirius and Philip still weren't speaking, but they played exploding Snap together, somewhat reluctantly. Peter and Edgar had no problems with the sleeping arrangements. They chatted away like old friends. Remus was still having problems with his match. He laid out his sleeping bag as far from Thorren as the charm would allow.

Lily tried to get Remus to talk to Thorren, but it was no use. Things weren't helped when she received a visit from the annoying little voice.

_Having fun?_

'Actually, I am. Raquel is a lot of fun!'

_So glad you're enjoying yourself. You do realize that you're having fun with a Slytherin, don't you?_

'What's wrong with that?' Lily asked

_Nothing. In fact it's wonderful. Maybe she can help you get in the right place. Slytherin's are the ones with all of the power, you know. Except your friend._

'What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with Raquel.'

_Only that she's powerless. Maybe she's after your power._

'Don't be ridiculous. Raquel's my friend, she'd never hurt me.'

_Gryffindors and Slytherins are never friends. If she was really your friend, she would have told you she was muggleborn._

'Raquel is muggleborn? But I didn't think Slytherin accepted muggleborns.'

  
  


_They don't- normally. Makes you wonder what she did to get in. It must have been bad._

'No. I don't care what you think. Raquel is not evil. She's not like the other Slytherins. There must be some other explanation.'

The voice said nothing. Lily lay in her blue sleeping bag and thought about Raquel. Would she have lied? Why would she lie? To get Lily's power? No, no, there was no special power. Lily had been right in the beginning. The voice was driving her batty!

  
  


A/N: I decided to end it there for now because this was getting so long. Ooh a cliffie, I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	10. The Truth Can Kill You

Disclaimer: I do not own Lily, I do not own James, I do not own anything but the plot and a few miscellaneous characters.

A/N: This is the end to the previous chapter which kind of left you wondering (if I did it right). So here are the answers to your questions-

  
  


Chapter 10: The Truth Can Kill You

  
  


When Lily woke the next morning she had resolved to speak to Raquel. If they were to be friends then they shouldn't have such secrets from each other. Lily sat up and looked to her side. Raquel was still asleep with her pillow over her head. Not wanting to disturb her, Lily took a look around at the other partners.

James and Robert were comparing baseball statistics, occasionally arguing over which player was better. Sirius and Philip appeared to be having an actual conversation and they were smiling as they talked. Peter and Edgar were still asleep, and they occasionally let out a loud snore. Remus was reading a book while his partner Thorren stared at the ceiling.

Lily wanted to get up and talk to her friends, but she knew that if she did then Raquel would just be pulled along with her. She'd have to wait until the 'project' was over. As though he could feel her gaze, James looked up and smiled at her. Robert in turn looked from James to Lily with a knowing smile on his face. Lily could feel herself blush and she turned away to see Raquel wake up.

"Good morning Lily."

Lily looked at the smiling, cheerful figure who was rubbing her eyes. "Good morning yourself. We have to talk."

Raquel looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes." That's all Lily said until they broke away from the rest of the group. When they were alone she attacked. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were muggleborn?"

Raquel turned pale. "Shh! Not so loud. They don't know.

"What do you mean they don't know?"

"They don't know I'm a muggleborn Slytherin. And I'm not fully muggleborn- I'm half and half," Raquel added in an undertone.

"How could you possibly be put in Slytherin if one of your parents is a muggle? They hate muggleborns."

"I know," Raquel wailed. "Imagine having to live with those kind off people day after day. They're not all bad, but almost all of them have Death Eater parents and detest muggleborns, or mudbloods as they prefer to call us."

"Raquel, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Look, Lily, you're my friend and I think your about the only one who will understand me so I will explain." Raquel took a deep breath and quickly checked to make sure that no one was listening. "My mother was a Slytherin. I know already you're wondering, why would a Slytherin marry a muggle? Well, my mother was a rebellious teen. Her mother, my grandmother, hated muggles and forbade my mother to associate with them. My mother, of course, disobeyed, met my father and got married. This resulted in total ostracization from my grandparents. 

"I came to school here at Hogwarts when it became apparent that I had my magical powers. I was Sorted into Slytherin and I don't know why. I'm beginning to think that perhaps I was meant to be a spy, but maybe it's just my mother's blood in my veins. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I'm muggleborn. I just didn't want it spread around."

Lily looked and saw that tears were streaming down Raquel's face. "Raquel, I would never betray a friend's confidence."

Raquel looked Lily in the eye. "Do you mean it? You think of me as your friend?"

"You think of me as your friend, don't you? We're friends. Slytherin and Gryffindor aside, we'll always be friends."

Raquel smiled brightly and hugged Lily. "You don't know how good that makes me feel."

"I'm glad too. Now today's our last day as siamese twins. What do you want to do? No classes today, but tomorrow..."

  
  


Neither of them wanted to say it. Tomorrow all of the pairs would have to go back to the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalries. Even if they were friends, their other friends would be antagonistic towards members from opposite houses. Raquel and Lily could stay friends, but they couldn't spend much time together.

They started to play wizard chess. Raquel was almost as bad as Lily, so they had an interesting game. Sirius and Philip came over halfway through and started giving advice. Finally Lily won (it was very close) and the two sat around, trying to decide what to do next. James suggested a group game of Exploding Snap and all of the pairs joined in- except Remus and Thorren. Remus refused to play and if he wouldn't play then Thorren couldn't play either.

Lily wanted to talk with Remus privately and ask him what was the matter. He couldn't be ready to change, could he? Dumbledore would never put another student in danger like that. Lily quickly ran the days of the full moon through her mind. No, it wasn't full yet. Lily began to wonder if it had anything to do with Elizabeth, but was distracted when James' cards blew up in his face.

* * *

They met in a large stone room. Like most of his hideouts this one was illuminated by torchlight and it gave an eerie glow to the room. Two people met there, one still a boy, one barely a man. Although the room was cool the boy was sweating in fear. He shook every time he heard the rats rustle in the dark, but he would do anything not to show weakness just then. Every ounce of fear was repressed; if he gave in then the man would kill him.

There was no light other than torchlight, and the faces of the boy and the man were hidden in shadows. They spoke in low undertones, but there was a drastic difference in their voices.

"Well. Have you found her?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. It would not do to have her ruining my plans. She will be disposed of."

"I mean no disrespect, sir," the boy said haltingly, "but her mother-"

"Have you gone soft on me? Her mother is a fool, just as she is. She is a disgrace to me and I can not have her undermining my power. What about that boy you spoke of when last we met?"

Grateful for the change in topic, the boy continued in slightly more confident tones. "He needs convincing, my lord. He is weak, but he has the connections we desire. He would be a valuable asset."

"He is one of them, isn't he?" The man said the word 'them' in a harsh hiss. The boy across from him jumped and cowered.

"Yes, my lord. But he would be valuable. It may take time to convince him, but I believe I have won his confidence."

"Very well. Keep an eye on the girl. She is a blemish on our perfect record and I want her destroyed.

The boy bowed low and ran from the room down a set of passageways. The man remained behind for a little longer and talked to himself.

"She will be destroyed and her parents as well. Once I have her, nothing will stop me."

Over one hundred miles away, Lily Evans opened her eyes, rubbed her head, and thought, 'What a strange dream.'

* * *

The three days of punishment were over and everyone went back to their lives. Because of the experience, the Marauders and Lily agreed to aim their pranks only at certain Slytherins. That way none of their new 'friends' would be caught in a practical joke. At least not one of theirs.

Lily thought that once the project was over Remus would be his usual sweet self. He wasn't. He continued to brood and be aloof. Lily stopped trying to involve him in group activities since he seemed uninterested.

Lily and Raquel chatted in the hallways and they were the topic of much discussion. Especially since Voldemort was lurking, it was unusual to see a Gryffindor and a Slytherin being friends- especially a Slytherin being friends with a muggleborn. Of course no one knew Raquel's secret except Lily and Lily wasn't talking. While many of her friends, including Marie and Elizabeth, thought she was crazy for being Raquel's friend, Lily thought that Dumbledore was very pleased about it and he seemed to have an extra smile when he saw the two together. 

The rest of the Gryffindors had finally forgiven 'the Gryffindor Five' thanks in large part to James' superb Quidditch skills. He managed to score twelve goals in the game against Slytherin regaining the points they had lost- plus a little bit extra.

Lily was chatting with Marie up in their dorm one day, a few weeks after the project, when Elizabeth came storming into the room.

  
  


"That Remus Lupin! What's wrong with him? I can't believe the way he's acting!"

Lily tried to hide her smile. "What do you mean, Beth?"

"I don't understand him at all! Ever since he was bonded to that horrible Slytherin he's been acting strangely. He won't talk to me any more."

Marie was having a harder time hiding her laughter. "Are you sure that he's acting strange? Maybe that's how he always acts," she said between giggles.

"That isn't how he was acting before! I don't know what I can do to get through to him!"

Lily and Marie burst into hysterical laughter. Elizabeth stopped her fuming to stare at them.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing," Lily managed to gasp.

Elizabeth just stared at them for a moment. Then she smiled mischievously. "I have an idea. Leave him to me."

"We were planning to," Marie said, but it fell on deaf ears, for Elizabeth had already left the room.

According to James they were only alone ten minutes, but when they returned both were blushing slightly and holding hands. Remus was his old self again, and no one but Elizabeth knew what really happened.

* * *

A few months later Lily and James were taking a walk around the lake talking and joking and just doing the things that they always did. They stopped by some rocks to catch their breath, when Lily noticed something by the edge of the forest. It didn't seem to be moving. She caught James' attention and they walked over to investigate.

What Lily saw took her breath away and for a moment she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. But she recognized the curly dark brown hair and the caramel colored skin all too well. 

"No!" Lily whispered. "No, it can't be!"

Raquel Delgado was sprawled out on the ground in front of Lily, her body lifeless. Her hazel eyes were wide open in an expression of shock, but the sparkle was gone. Raquel Delgado was dead at thirteen. Someone had used the killing curse and in her heart Lily knew there was no counter curse to that, but that didn't stop her mind from trying to come up with a solution.

"Lily," James said softly. She didn't respond. "Come on, Lil. We have to tell Dumbledore. There's nothing you can do for her; let's go inside."

Without a word, for she seemed incapable of speech, Lily followed James back to castle. James didn't want to leave Raquel's body exposed, so he picked her up and threw his invisibility cloak over her form.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lily Potter stopped the story abruptly. The pain of Raquel's death was still in her heart and tears poured down her face. Harry looked up at her quizzically, and James, seeing that Lily couldn't continue, brought Harry into his lap and continued in a soft voice.

"Raquel was dead, and unfortunately there was nothing anyone could do about it," James could see how much this hurt his wife, but he knew she wanted the story told so he continued, "James carried her body up to Dumbledore with Lily following meekly behind...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

James had no idea what possessed him to pick up Raquel's body. She was heavy and cold, and James faltered with every step. Finally he tried a spell he had heard Madam Pomfrey use once. He placed Raquel on the stone floor.

"Mobilcorpus!" With that the body rose off the ground and hovered. James placed the invisibility cloak over Raquel's body (he didn't want to scare anybody) and moved her up to Dumbledore's office. Lily followed, but she still didn't talk. They climbed the stairs and James knocked on the oak door. There was no noise from inside the room, but the door creaked open.

Sitting at his claw-footed desk, examining a piece of parchment, was Professor Dumbledore. He looked up when Lily and James entered.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, what can I do for you?"

  
  


James hesitated. Lily was still in a state of shock, and he wasn't sure how to say what happened. He took the invisibility cloak off Raquel and looked at Dumbledore for a reaction. 

"Lily and I were talking by the lake, sir, when she saw a figure by the forest. When we went to investigate we saw that it was Raquel Delgado and she was, she was dead, sir. I apologize for bringing her here, but I didn't know what else to do and as you can see, Lily is in shock."

At that moment Lily burst into tears and started convulsing as if she was having a seizure. 

"No, not Raquel, no, no, it can't be true!" Lily sobbed.

Dumbledore looked concerned.

"Lily, please calm down. There was nothing you could do. I am afraid that Miss Delgado had been targeted for a long time."

James was confused. "What do you mean, professor?"

"I mean that as the only Slytherin to have a muggle parent, Raquel was a target for Lord Voldemort. He found her offensive, and I believe he thought she would be his downfall. As an added insult, he has killed her parents as well. I don't know if you were aware of this, but Miss Delgado's mother was once a follower of the Dark Arts. I believe that Voldemort felt it was an insult to his bloodline that a muggleborn girl became a Slytherin."

James fell silent and the only noise in the room was Lily's crying. 

"James, please escort Lily either to the Hospital Wing or her dorm room, she needs to rest. There will be a ceremony for Miss Delgado tomorrow at dinner, I'm sure Lily will want to attend." Dumbledore paused for a moment as though he wasn't sure how to phrase his next sentence. "Although I am pleased with the results of every pair from the project, I must say that it was especially rewarding to see how those two girls became friends despite the rivalries of their respective Houses. I wish that all of my students could learn from them."

James nodded and left Dumbledore's office. He took Lily to the Hospital Wing where she could rest undisturbed; he knew that if she went back to her dorm she'd only be pestered by Marie. Once Madam Pomfrey was finished clucking over Lily like a mother hen, James left. Madam Pomfrey had assured him that Lily was fine, so he returned to Gryffindor tower. James took a look around the common room. Sirius was beating Peter at chess, Remus and Elizabeth were talking in whispers, and Marie was off somewhere, probably getting more gossip.

Since there was nothing else to do, James walked up to his dormitory. Tossing Sirius' stuffed penguin (A/N: doesn't Sirius just seem like the type who would have a weird stuffed animal? Maybe it's just me) off of his bed, James laid down and closed his eyes.

He thought about Raquel and Lily's reaction to her death. James hadn't known Raquel very well, he had been occupied with Robert Frost, but it was always sad when one so young lost her life. He just hoped that Lily would be alright.

* * *

The next morning James woke up and went to find Lily. Marie and Elizabeth informed him (between giggles) that Lily hadn't returned to the dorm room last night. Trying to ignore their laughter, James set off for the Hospital Wing where he last left her. Sure enough, she was still there, lying in one of the beds, just staring at the wall. Her eyes and nose were red from crying, and her red hair was in disarray.

Lily didn't smile when James entered the room, she just stared at him. After a minute in the doorway, James entered and sat on the edge of her bed.

"What do you want, James?"

"I came to see if you were alright and to take you to get some breakfast. How about it?"

Lily shook her head. "I don't think so, James. I can't believe she's dead. How could this have happened?"

James thought she might have started to cry, but Lily's eyes were dry. She sounded as though her entire world had fallen around her.

"I don't know Lil, but I have to say that I don't think this will be the end. We are going to lose people that we love and the only thing to do is make sure they know we care before it happens. Remember what you told Sirius, these are tough times we're facing, but no matter what happens, we will always have each other. I promise."

Lily looked at him. "But Raquel should have been part of that. I told her we would always be friends."

"And you will always be friends, she doesn't have to be alive for that to be true. Now come on, let's get some breakfast."

Lily smiled tentatively. "Oh, fine, let's go before Remus eats all of the sausage."

They walked down to the Great Hall without saying a word; they didn't have to, if there was one thing that could be said about Lily and James, it was that they understood one another.

It turned out that there were other things being said about Lily and James. When they entered the Great Hall together the students burst into excited chatter. Most of the Slytherins were baring identical smirks and other students kept giving them funny looks.

"What's going on?" Lily asked when they arrived at the Gryffindor table.

"Why didn't you two tell us? You're supposed to be our friends!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"The two of you, an item! It's all over school. Everyone's talking about it."

James groaned. Lily really didn't need this right now and he was sure it wouldn't be very good for him either. To his surprise when he looked at Lily he saw that she was laughing.

"Us? An item?" she managed to gasp out before returning to hysterical laughter.

"You mean you're not?" Remus asked with confusion.

"No. Of course not. We're just friends, just like always," James said.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked abashed. They made stumbling apologies and excused themselves from the table leaving James and Lily to deal with the hundreds of staring eyes.

"Do you want to get out of here?" James asked Lily. 

She nodded, unable to speak through her laughter, and the two started for the doors. Before they reached it they were waylaid by Snape, Malfoy, and two of their friends.

"Isn't this cute?" Malfoy said as Snape sneered at them. "Potter and Evans, they're so adorable together."

"Just let us through, Malfoy. We're not an item. We're only friends and right now we're leaving. Move out of our way," Lily could handle teasing from her friends, but she hated it from people like Lucius Malfoy.

"Just a minute Evans-"

James had had enough. Without waiting for Malfoy to finish, he grabbed Lily's arm and forced his way through the gang of Slytherins. Ignoring the rude things people were saying, James and Lily made their way out towards the lake. Without realizing it, they went to where Lily found Raquel's body.

"James, calm down. This was bound to happen sooner or later. We just have to ignore it. I'm sure by tomorrow everyone will have moved on to something else."

James breathed in deeply. Lily was right; they just had to ignore it. He was about to say that when something caught his eye.

"What's that?" he asked instead. 

Lily looked in the direction he was pointing.

"Oh, no, not again," Lily muttered.

"What is it?" James asked. Lily had her head in her hands.

"It's a wishing well."

James laughed. "That's it? A well? Well, let's go try this well."

"Well... okay, but whatever you do don't try to get two wishes for the price of one."

James looked at her quizzically and then laughed again. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Lily shook her head and they walked over to the wishing well. James read the sign and pulled out his lucky stone; he found it on the Quidditch game right before his first game. He dropped the stone into the well and thought about his wish for a moment.

  
  


"Okay, I have it. I wish for Gryffindor to win the house cup!"

Lily snorted. "You just wasted a perfectly good wish, James. Gryffindor would have won anyway!"

"Oh well. Now it's a sure thing."

They smiled at each other and walked back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Later that evening was the ceremony for Raquel. Lily was noticeably subdued, but she held back tears. James thought that Dumbledore's speech was very eloquent and it certainly made an impression on him.

"Raquel Delgado was an intelligent, caring, enthusiastic person. She was also a member of the Slytherin House and because of this some of you were quick to judge her. As many of you are aware a few months ago I set up a project pairing up students from the two Houses with the most rivalries. Raquel Delgado was a member of this project, and while I am proud of all of it's participants, I am extremely proud of Miss Delgado and her partner, Miss Evans. While the others learned to tolerate each other, these girls took it to another level. They became friends. 

"I am very pleased that they overcame any prejudices to become friends and I am sure that Miss Evans is feeling the loss very much. I just wish that all of my students," Dumbledore looked at the Slytherin table and then at the Gryffindors, "could learn from them. Any death is a shame, but the death of this girl is a tragedy, for she could have helped us all.

"Raquel Delgado was murdered by Lord Voldemort. To some of you he is a 'bogeyman', a nightmare. I assure you he is real and dangerous. We must not overlook him nor what he does. Since Miss Delgado is no longer with us I have no qualms about revealing this: Miss Delgado was murdered because of what and who she was. She was half muggleborn. She was also a threat to Voldemort. She is now dead, and it is a great loss. Please remember her and what she achieved."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lily stopped crying. "I had forgotten how much I cared about Raquel. She had such spirit." Lily wiped her face with a tissue. "James, please let me finish. There's only a little bit left for this year and I'd like to tell it. There are also more voices."

James smiled. "That's fine. I only took over because you were, you know."

Lily smiled back. "Thank you. Alright, Harry, as soon as Dumbledore had finished his speech, Lily left the Great Hall ignoring all the eyes that watched her...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She went straight up to her room, her home away from home. Lying on her bed, she thought about the things Raquel said to her during those three fateful days.

**_Try this on Lily. Green is definitely your color!_**

** _I don't know Raquel, it's awfully expensive._**

** _Tell you what, you can wear it a couple of times and then return it!_**

Lily smiled. Raquel was one of those people that you couldn't help but like. She had been so different from everybody else.

**_Ooh, I know, let's put some Dungbombs in McGonagall's desk!_**

** _I don't know..._**

**_ Come on, Lily. It'll be fun!_**

**_Well..._**

****Without realizing it Lily had started to cry again. Then she received an unpleasant visit.

_I told you you were soft._

'Shut up!' she thought, 'I just lost a friend, I don't need you bothering me.'

  
  


_It's your fault for getting close to her._ _I tried to warn you._

'Raquel was, is, my friend. I don't regret that.'

_She had to go. She was a threat._

'Are you Voldemort?' Normally that question would have made her fearful, but Lily was too emotionally drained.

_No. I would not want to be him. He is wrong, that girl wouldn't have been his downfall._

'You mean she died for nothing?'

_No. She was a threat, but you will be his downfall._

Lily laughed. Of all the ridiculous things the voice had told her, that had to be the silliest. She didn't have time to dwell on that because the second her head toucher her pillow, Lily was fast asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, what did you think, Harry? That was Lily and James' third year. Was that a good story?" Lily looked down at the little boy on her lap and saw that he was fast asleep.

Quietly Lily and James took Harry into his room and placed him in his crib. They covered him with a blanket and then retired to their bedroom. 

"That was a good story, Petals." James let out a loud yawn.

"Thank you my dear. I love you."

"I love you too."

The story she was telling Harry (with some help from James) brought back so many memories, some good, and some not so good. Thinking about Raquel hurt, but it was good that Lily remembered her. 

'These are tough times we're facing, but no matter what happens, we will always have each other. I promise.'


	11. The Mysterious Letters

  
Disclaimer: Okay, here's the 411, I don't own Lily or James, I am only in charge of a few characters and sometimes I think they have a mind of their own.  
  
A/N: Here's the beginning of their 4th year and once we get to their 5th year, that's when all of the fun starts (so to speak). In this chapter we have an older French foreign exchange student, mysterious letters, and Lily's first dance.   
  
I'd like to try something new and make some dedications for this chapter: phoenix- you're probably my biggest fan (next to my family) and I appreciate all of your feedback, Stephanie Christopher– my wonderful 'beta-reader' and #1 supporter, and mon ami Sabine– who's actually nothing like my character, but I named her after you anyway. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed as well, keep it coming.   
  
  
Chapter 11: The Mysterious Letters  
  
  
Lily Potter took a quick look around to make sure that this time her husband was really asleep. Lily loved James very much, but she wanted to tell this part of the story herself.  
  
"Hello, Harry, darling. Tonight is the story of Lily and James' fourth year." Subconsciously, Lily glanced out the window. She was still uneasy about the Fidelius charm, but she found that she forgot her troubles when she lost herself in the story  
  
"It was the summer after Raquel's death, and Lily couldn't help but think of her. However, there were other things on her mind...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The summer was filled with unexpected surprises for Lily. The first being that Petunia had been selected by her school to join a student exchange program. For one year Petunia would live in Paris and a French girl would stay with the Evans'. The best part was that the program began in the summer. When Lily arrived home for vacation she was greeted by Sabine D'Orleans (pronounced door-lay-ahns), the French foreign exchange student who turned out to be a better older sister then Petunia ever was.  
  
They shopped together, talked about boys, and did each other's makeup. Even though Sabine was a muggle, which meant that Lily had to be careful about where she put her school things, they had a lot of fun together. Lily wouldn't have to see Petunia or her boyfriend for over a year.  
  
Then one evening Lily received an owl that both confused her and scared her. She was sitting at her desk trying to finish a difficult paper for Transfiguration. The only time she could do her homework was at night so that Sabine wouldn't see. She had just started the conclusion (In conclusion, I believe that every witch and wizard should become an Animagus because...) When a mottled brown and black owl flew in her window. Since it wasn't one of her friends' owls, she assumed it was a school owl. However, instead of a list of supplies for the coming year like she had supposed, the owl was carrying a simple folded note. Lily didn't recognize the handwriting and she was left speechless upon reading it.  
  
_Evans–   
  
As a former friend of Raquel Delgado, I thought that you should be aware of the circumstances surrounding her death. I attempted to talk with you before, but whether you know it or not, security around you is very tight. I am sure that you are wondering how Raquel could have been lured away in order to be killed. I am writing to inform you.   
  
Raquel was not a stupid girl. She was betrayed by a friend and that friend led her to her death. You of all people know how easy it is to trust a friend. Let Raquel's death be a warning. Be careful who you trust, the people you think are your friends aren't always your friends.   
  
Now, if you are satisfied with that and do not wish to hear more then I advise you to stop reading now. However, I will give the details of her death as I know them. A close friend of hers, someone she would have trusted with her life, lured her out toward the Forbidden Forest on the pretext of a game. It was there she met with Lord Voldemort. Unarmed and out numbered, Raquel attempted to run, and failing that, fight for her life. I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but the Dark Lord likes to torture his victims before killing them. She was killed instantly when he used Avada Kedavra. No one heard her if she cried for help, and she lay in that spot until you and your friend discovered her. The 'friend' was long gone back to the castle.  
  
I do know who the friend was, but I cannot divulge the name without putting my life in danger, and, frankly, I am not willing to do that. Do what you will with this information, but I thought that you had a right to know.  
_  
  
The note wasn't signed and Lily didn't recognize the handwriting. For a long time Lily just sat there, stunned by what she had just read. She had wondered how Voldemort could have killed Raquel. Raquel had seemed too intelligent to fall for just any ploy, but like the anonymous letter writer had said, it was easy to trust a friend. Lily trusted all of her friends, especially the Marauders. If one of them betrayed her she'd never suspect it. She really hoped that would never happen. Then she had a visitor.  
  
_They could betray you, you know._  
  
'No, it would never happen,' she thought fiercely.  
  
_It could. Given the right circumstances, they'd all betray you in an instant._  
  
'You're lying. You're just trying to make me doubt my friends. I trust them.'  
  
_Remember when I told you that you will be Voldemort's downfall? Your friends will be yours._  
  
'That's ridiculous. My friends would never hurt me.'  
  
_How well do you really know them?_  
  
Lily shook those thoughts from her head. The Marauders could never hurt her. She smiled as she thought about them. They were so different: Sirius with his complete craziness and inner sensitivity, Remus with his quiet thoughtfulness, Peter, who, even though he was somewhat dull, was still a nice fellow, and of course James, who was her best friend and very compassionate.  
  
Lily could never imagine her friends betraying her. It would never happen. She put the finishing touches on her paper and went looking for Sabine. She was about to knock on the door when she realized that Sabine was on the phone.  
  
"Oui, zat is eet Antoinette! I do not know what I should do! 'Ow do I tell zem zat I am a witch? I am to go to 'Ogwarts, but zey are muggles! Zey will not understand, and zey will sink I am batty!"  
  
Lily's jaw dropped. She had only assumed that Sabine was a muggle, how else had she gotten into the exchange program? But this conversation shed a new light on things. Pushing open Sabine's bedroom door she caught the tail end of the conversation.  
  
"Well, I weel come up wis a solution. A Bientot, Antoinette." As she hung up the phone, Sabine turned around and saw Lily in the doorway.  
  
"Lily! 'Ow long 'ave you been standing zair?"  
  
"Sabine, you don't have to worry, I'm a witch too!"  
  
Sabine's mouth formed a little 'o'. "Eez zis some sort of joke? I do not know of what you speak."  
  
"Sabine, I really am a witch! I go to Hogwarts. Are you supposed to go there, too? That's wonderful!"  
  
"Lily, zis is wonderful! Where do you go to purchase supplies?"  
  
"You must mean Diagon Alley. My father will take us tomorrow, he was going to take me anyway. I just want to ask you a question. How did you get into this exchange program?"  
  
"Well, ze program zat I am part of izn't for muggles. I am from Beauxbatons Academy, and your seester did not go to my 'ome. She went to a family that is part of anozzer exchange program. I was sent to zis 'ouse by my Ministry and it was supposed to be a magic 'ouse. I saw you and I assumed zat you were muggle and zat zair was a mix-up. You did not mention you were a witch!"  
  
"Well," Lily said, feeling slightly overwhelmed, "I'm the only witch in the family, I'm muggleborn. We didn't say anything because we assumed that you were muggle, we thought that it was an exact switch."  
  
"I am so pleased! Tomorrow we weel go shopping! It will be tres amusant!"  
  
Lily smiled. It really would be fun, she never had gotten to shop in Diagon Alley with a female friend before.   
  
"I can't wait Sabine!"  
  
* * *   
  
The next day, Mr. Evans drove the girls to the Leaky Cauldron where they went through the courtyard and into Diagon Alley. They started in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to buy Sabine her Hogwarts robes, and moved on towards Everything Quidditch.  
  
"Oh, come on Lily. You 'ave to 'ave a broomstick. Anybody 'oo is anybody 'as a broomstick."  
  
"But I don't like to fly!"  
  
"'Ow about a Silver Arrow? Zay are very beautiful."  
  
Lily felt a pang in her heart. This conversation, the shopping, it reminded her so much of Raquel and their shopping trip in Hogsmeade. Lily tried not to concentrate on that and tried to have fun.  
  
"That's okay, Sabine. Let's go get a bite to eat."  
  
"Lily!"  
  
"Hey, Lil!"  
  
Lily turned around in time to see James and Remus come running up to her.  
  
"Who's your friend, Petals?" James asked, eyeing Sabine.  
  
Lily turned back to Sabine and suddenly saw her in a new light. Sabine was a very beautiful French girl. She had waist length chestnut brown hair that shined in the light, deep, sparkling blue eyes, and full, red, pouty lips. On top of her gorgeous, super model looks, Sabine had an air of sophistication. The way that James and Remus were looking at Sabine suddenly made Lily very insecure. Lily had always been proud of her thick red hair and bright green eyes, but all of a sudden she was thinking that her hair was too orange and her eyes too muddy-green.   
  
"This?" Lily said, her voice a pitch higher than usual, "This is Sabine. She's a French exchange student who's staying with us. She's going to be a seventh year at Hogwarts."  
  
James didn't seem to notice Lily's emphasis of Sabine's age. "Really? Well, enchanté Sabine. It is a pleasure to meet you. James Potter at your service and this is my good friend Remus Lupin. Petals, do you and Sabine want to come with us for something to eat?"   
  
Sabine looked at James and Remus appraisingly. "Lily, why does zis boy call you 'Petals'?"  
  
"It's just a silly nickname he came up with for me. Because of my name."  
  
Sabine looked confused. "I am afraid I do not understand."  
  
"My name, it's Lily. Lily, Petals, oh, never mind. James, I don't think that we can–"  
  
"Nonsense, Lily," Sabine interrupted. "We would love to walk around ze Diagon Alley wis such 'andsome boys."  
  
James smiled even brighter and Remus turned bright red. Lily wondered what Elizabeth would have to say to that. Smiling charmingly Sabine hooked her arm through James' and giggled.  
  
"Well, James, where are we to go?" she asked as she pulled him up the cobbled street.  
  
Lily smiled and shook her head. Putting her arm through Remus', she imitated Sabine's shameless flirting.  
  
"Well, Remus, where are we to go?" Lily repeated in a very poor French accent.  
  
Remus laughed. "She does have poor James well caught, doesn't she?"  
  
"She's lucky that I'm not the jealous type. I can't have her stealing my men, can I? What did you think of that essay McGonagall assigned us?"  
  
"I laughed when I read it. I'm sure that you, James, and Sirius will get full marks. Um, have you talked to Elizabeth lately?  
  
"No, haven't you? I thought that you were, you know."  
  
"We broke up at the beginning of the summer. It wasn't working out."  
  
"Oh, Remus, I'm sorry," Lily said.  
  
Remus shrugged. "It wouldn't have worked."  
  
Lily peered at him inquisitively. "Is this because you're a you-know-what?"  
  
"Lily please. Now James and Sabine are quite far ahead of us, let's catch up." Remus pulled ahead, but Lily caught up and grabbed his sleeve.  
  
"Remus, that is a stupid reason to break up with Beth. You know you like her, you shouldn't let such a silly thing stand in your way."  
  
Remus stopped to look her in her bright green eyes. "A silly little thing like the fact that I become a monster once a month? I'm not supposed to tell anyone about that, you found out for yourself. Now just drop it."  
  
Lily didn't want to drop it, but a quick glance ahead showed Lily that she had better keep a close eye on James and Sabine. Not that she didn't like Sabine; she did, but James was a fourteen year old boy and Sabine was a gorgeous seventeen year old woman. Lily didn't want to see James get hurt. Sabine was a terrible flirt and from the looks of things she had James tightly wrapped around her slim fingers.  
  
"Lily, dear, 'urry up! We are going to go to Suzi's Salad et Sandweesh Shop! Eet will be tres amusant!"  
  
"I'm coming Sabine!" Lily called back. "Come on Remus, I bet that Sabine can get James to buy us all lunch!"  
  
* * *  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts was long and boring, at least for Lily. Marie had a cold, so she wasn't interested in talking, Elizabeth refused to be in the same compartment as Remus, and the Marauders, particularly James and Sirius, were busy admiring Sabine. Lily got a strange feeling in her stomach every time she looked at the boys who were staring at Sabine with dreamy looks in their eyes.  
  
Lily sighed and stared out the window. As the lush green scenery rolled by, she let random thoughts float through her head. Although she was already one of the top students in her year, Lily resolved to devote more time to her studies and less time to frivolous pursuits such as playing pranks on Severus Snape. Though they were pretty funny!  
  
"Lily?" A voice with a heavy French accent interrupted Lily's thoughts.  
  
"What is it Sabine?"  
  
"Ze boys 'ave been telling moi all about ze 'ouses. What 'ouse do you sink I will be een?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't tell."   
  
"Oh." Sabine sounded disappointed. "Well, never mind."  
  
_She seems like a highly suspicious character to me._  
  
'Oh, shut up,' Lily thought crossly.  
  
_She just appears out of nowhere and she seems to have firm control over your 'friends'._  
  
'She's nothing but a flirt. She's harmless. But speaking of suspicious characters, what's your name?'  
  
_Very droll. You won't catch me that easily. Don't say I didn't warn you, I'd keep my eye on her._  
  
Lily turned back to the window. She continued to stare out the window until she felt someone plop down next to her.  
  
"Petals, what do you think about Sabine? I think she likes me!"  
  
"Oh, James, she's three years older than you are!"  
  
"So? What's age when you're in love?"  
  
"James, you hardly know her! You can't be in love! I'm sorry to have to say this, James, but Sabine certainly doesn't feel that way about you."  
  
"You don't know that. She's probably infatuated with my wicked good looks."  
  
Lily laughed. "Don't be ridiculous."  
  
James glared at her. "Excuse me for wanting to tell one of my best friends that I'm in love. I'll just leave now." He stood up and moved over to where Sabine was laughing over something Sirius had said.  
  
Lily tried to apologize. "James, please. Oh, come on, James, I didn't mean–"  
  
James refused to listen. He started up a conversation with Sabine and blushed every time she giggled. Lily turned away in disgust.   
  
'I hope that Sabine is in another house or this will be a very long year," she thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Sabine was pronounced a Gryffindor, much to Lily's chagrin. At least Sabine wasn't in her dorm; it was bad enough that practically every boy in Gryfindor ogled her in the common room, Lily didn't want to see it in her own bedroom. Lily had to admit it wasn't Sabine herself that Lily was upset with. Sabine was new to the school and she was French. To the boys she was exotic and flirtatious. No, what bothered Lily were the boys reactions, and after a few weeks she wasn't the only girl to feel that way.  
  
Up in the fourth year girls dorm, Lily was lying in her bed reading an old copy of Modern Witch. She flipped through the pages and tried to find something of interest. She was about to go look for one of her friends when Marie burst into the room.  
  
"Lily, guess what? There's going to be a Halloween dance for fourth years and above! Our first dance, isn't this exciting?  
  
Lily was excited, but she was also nervous. What if no one asked her to the dance? It would be very embarrassing.   
  
"That's wonderful, Marie. Who do you think you'll go with?"  
  
"I don't know. It depends on who asks me. What about you? Oh, I know, you want James to ask you!"  
  
"You're being ridiculous. I've already told you, James and I are only friends."  
  
Marie just smiled knowingly. "Sure. I understand. Now let's go downstairs."  
  
Talking and laughing, they walked down the stairs. As they entered the common room Lily was practically attacked by James.  
  
"Lily, even thought I'm still angry with you, I need some advice. I want to ask Sabine to the dance, but I'm not quite sure how to go about it."  
  
Lily had no idea what to say. She was sure that not only would quite a few boys be asking Sabine to the dance, but she also knew that Sabine would not want to go with a boy three years younger than she was. How could she explain that to James?  
  
"Well, James, I don't think you should ask her at all. She's too old for you. Ask a girl our age."  
  
James face darkened. "I should have know that you'd say that. Forget that I ever asked you for your advice."  
  
As he stormed off Lily hung her head. She wasn't tying to be mean, but she didn't want to see James crushed. Right on cue, Sabine got up gracefully out of her chair and glided over to Lily and Marie.   
  
"Lily, what do you know of zis boy, zis Ryan 'Amilton?"  
  
"Ryan Hamilton? Not much. Only that he's the Captain of our Quiddich team this year, he's a prefect, and he's supposed to be really nice. Why?"  
  
"'E 'as just asked me to ze ball. So 'e would be an appropriate escort?"  
  
So Sabine already had a date. James would be crushed. "Yes, he'd make a very good date. Ryan is one of the most eligible bachelors in school."  
  
"Good." Sabine tossed her silky chestnut brown hair in a self-satisfied way. "Who are you going to attend wis?"  
  
"Oh, I just found out about the dance, I don't know yet. It depends on who asks me."  
  
Sabine looked thoughtful. "'Ow about zat James boy? 'E seems to like you very much."   
  
Marie burst into giggles as Lily attempted to explain. "James and I are only friends. We are not interested in one another romantically."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, au revoir, mes amies!" With a flip of her hair, Sabine walked away. Lily turned to Marie with a look of despair.  
  
"Why does everyone say that James and I should be dating?" Lily moaned.  
  
"You would make a cute couple and you spend so much time together, it's just a natural assumption."  
  
"I don't like it. What if all the boys assume that James likes me, or I like him? What if they won't ask me out because of him?"  
  
"Lily, now you're the one being ridiculous. I'm sure that there is a long line of boys waiting to ask you out, James or no James. Relax."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I would be willing to place money on it."  
  
"Thanks, Marie."  
  
"No problem, Lil. What are best girl friends for?"  
  
* * *  
  
It turned out that Marie was right. Four boys asked her out the following day. In the morning she was approached by a Slytherin fourth year, two Hufflepuff fifth years, and to her surprise a Gryffindor sixth year. She turned them all down.  
  
"I though that the Hufflepuffs were pretty cute," Marie said.  
  
"You're welcome to them. Together the could barely form a coherent sentence. Besides, I'd rather date someone my own age."  
  
"It's one dance, Lil. You don't have to go out with them again and one of the guys who asked you out was our age."  
  
"He was a Slytherin! How would that look if I, the girl who plays nothing but practical jokes on Slytherins, went to a dance with one?"  
  
In truth, the Slytherin's invitation reminded Lily of the letter she had received during the summer. She assumed a Slytherin sent it. How else would the person have known how Raquel was killed?  
  
"Um, Earth to Lily, are you there?"  
  
Lily's thoughts returned to Earth with a bump. "Oh, yeah, sorry/"  
  
"Don't look now, but here comes that Ravenclaw fourth year, the really cute one. I bet he asks you to the ball!"  
  
Sure enough, Ravenclaw fourth year, David Bones, was walking straight towards her.  
  
"Hi Lily. Um, can I talk to you alone for a moment?"  
  
Marie looked at David and then Lily. "Oh, got it. I'm late for, um, something anyway." She ran off leaving David and Lily sanding alone in the hallway.  
  
"Lily, I don't know if I've ever introduced myself. I'm David Bones and, well, I've seen you around in the hallways and I think that you're very pretty and smart. I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Halloween dance with me?"  
  
Lily wasn't sure what to say. David was very cute and he seemed very nice. It might work out.  
  
"Sure, I'd really like to go with you."  
  
David relaxed and smiled. "Great, I'll meet you outside the Great Hall at seven o' clock. Is that alright?"  
  
Lily smiled back. "That's great. See you then."  
  
As soon as David was out of sight, Marie came running back.  
  
"So? What happened? Do you two have a date?" Marie squealed.  
  
"Yes, I can't wait!"  
  
* * *   
  
The night of the big dance had arrived and the whole school was abuzz with excitement. Nearly all of Lily's friends had dates. Marie ended up with one of the Hufflepuffs that had invited Lily; James recovered from his disappointment that Sabine already had a date and invited Jessica Parker, a fourth year Hufflepuff who adored him, Sirius had a date with none other than David Bones' twin sister, Sandra, and Remus and Elizabeth agreed to go with each other. Peter didn't have a date, and he said he wasn't planning to attend the dance.  
  
Lily, Marie, and Elizabeth spent nearly three hours preparing for the ball. Lily wore the silk dress robes she bought in Hogsmeade with Raquel. Wearing them made her a little sad, but she looked beautiful. The robes were a deep green that sparkled in certain lights; they matched perfectly with her eyes. She swept her auburn hair up into an elegant bun with two curls hanging down to soften her face. She carefully applied some light makeup with a technique that Sabine showed her, and put on her black strappy sandals.  
  
"Wow, Lily, you look fabulous!" Marie said.  
  
Lily turned to observe her friend's ensemble. Marie had left her black hair down so that it fell across her shoulders in waves. Her robes were a pale lavender satin that were a little shorter then usual. She had light purple eyeshadow on and a pale pink lipstick. She looked wonderful and Lily told her so.  
  
"Thanks," Marie replied. "Oh, Beth, you look so beautiful!"  
  
She did, too. Elizabeth was wearing pale blue crushed velvet robes and her hair was half up in a French braid. Since she was tall she opted for flat shoes instead of heels and they were made of cloth with some beautiful embroidery. She looked like she had just stepped out of a fairy tale. Her eyeshadow was light blue, to match her robes and she had applied some light blush.  
  
"Well, ladies, shall we go meet our dates?" Marie asked. The three girls swept out of the room and down the staircase.  
  
When they reached the common room they saw that Sirius, James, and Remus were gathered around a game of chess. Elizabeth cleared her throat loudly to capture Remus' attention and the look on his face when he saw her was priceless. James and Sirius looked up as well and their jaws dropped when they saw the girls.  
  
"Wow. You girls look brilliant," James said when he found his voice.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius echoed.  
  
"Thanks," the girls said in unison.   
  
Lily grabbed Remus' arm while the others were busy chatting.   
  
"Remus, isn't tonight a full moon?"  
  
"Not until tomorrow. Don't worry, and you look beautiful by the way."  
  
"Thanks," Lily whispered. She headed towards the portrait hole and was almost out when someone grabbed her arm.  
  
"Please allow me the pleasure of your company at least until we get to the Great Hall," James said.  
  
"Oh, all right," Lily replied.  
  
They walked most of the way in silence. James spoke first.  
  
"You really do look outstanding tonight, Petals."  
  
"Thank you, James. You look very nice yourself. I see that you're over Sabine."  
  
"Yeah, well, she was perfect, but it wouldn't have worked out. I'm just too handsome."  
  
Lily started to laugh, but tried to stifle it in case James was offended. He didn't seem to be, though. He just shrugged and changed the topic.  
  
"You know, I don't think I asked you who you were going to the dance with."  
  
"I'm going with David Bones. He's a Ravenclaw. You're going with Jessica Parker, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I figured that since she adored me, I might as well take her to the ball."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence between them after that, which lasted until they reached the Great Hall. Eyeing their respective dates, the two separated.  
  
"I see David over there. I'll see you later, James."  
  
He waved goodbye and Lily walked over to join her date. His eyes lit up when he saw her.  
  
"Lily, you look spectacular!"  
  
David offered her his arm, and they walked into the Great Hall. The decorations were wonderful. There were huge jack o' lanterns that seemed alive, bats that hung from the ceiling, and intricately carved oil lamps at each table. There were about twenty round tables positioned around the dance floor. The tablecloths were black and orange and were ripped artfully. The band was warming up against one of the walls.  
  
"It looks amazing, doesn't it?" Lily asked David.  
  
"It sure does," he agreed. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Sure," Lily said.   
  
They made their way onto the dance floor. The band, Ghost Town, which was actually a band of zombies, started them off with a fast song. According to David, it was one of their biggest hits on the Wizarding Wireless Network. Lily relaxed and started to have a good time. After a few fast dances, Lily and David found their table and took a break. They sat with Remus and Elizabeth, and Marie and her Hufflepuff date who barely said a word, but was really cute.  
  
James and Sirius were at the next table with their dates and they seemed to be having a good time. The food appeared magically at the tables and everyone helped themselves. After the plates had been emptied, the couples returned to dancing.  
  
As Lily waltzed around the dance floor in David's arms, she looked at the other couples dancing. Remus and Elizabeth seemed to be having a good time. Those two confused her. Sirius and Sandra looked liked they were enjoying themselves; they were dancing a little more enthusiastically then most. Marie looked a little bored but her date seemed to be having a good time. James' date looked blissful, but James didn't seem to be having as much fun.  
  
Sirius cut in on Lily and David, and that seemed to be the cue for everyone to change partners. Lily ended up dancing with Remus, Marie's Hufflepuff date, and two other Ravenclaws. James danced with a lot of other girls of all ages. He even managed to get a dance with Sabine, who up until then had been exclusively with Ryan Hamilton; she looked like she was having the time of her life. James didn't ask Lily to dance, and she assumed he didn't want to fuel the rumors that they liked each other.   
  
It was getting late and Lily was back dancing with David. She was getting ready to say good night and go back to the dormitory when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Mind if I cut in?" James asked in his most polite voice.  
  
David stepped back and bowed. James nodded his head in acknowledgment and took Lily's arm. Ghost Town struck up a very sweet slow song and they started to dance. Neither of them spoke they just swayed to the music. After a few minutes passed by, Lily looked up at James. Neither of them spoke, but suddenly Lily felt uncomfortable. They pulled apart and went to find their dates.  
  
"David, I had a really smashing time tonight, but I'm tired. Would you like to walk me to my common room?" Lily asked. She flashed him her most flirtatious smile.  
  
David offered her his arm like a true gentleman. They walked up to Gryffindor Tower and made small talk along the way. When they reached the portrait hole Lily turned to David and said goodnight.  
  
"Thank you for a lovely evening, David. I do hope we can do this again some time. Goodnight." Lily kissed him on the cheek. As he walked away Lily gave the password to the Fat Lady. "Pumpkin juice."  
  
"He was handsome, dearie. I'd hold on to that one if I were you," the Fat Lady said as she swung open on her hinges.  
  
All of the students who were unable to attend the dance had their own Halloween festivities earlier and were in bed. Those students who did attend were either upstairs or still dancing, so the common room was deserted. Lily made her way up to her dorm room and changed out of her dress robes. Marie was fast asleep and snoring in her bed, but Elizabeth wasn't back yet. As Lily prepared to get into bed she heard a tapping at the window. She opened it and in flew the same mottled brown and black owl as before. It was carrying another note which Lily immediately ripped open.  
  
_Evans-  
  
I wanted to keep you informed. Perhaps it's a lack of good judgement on my part, but I feel that you are the only one who can do something about this. There will be another murder. Another person you know will die. In case this message is interrupted I will not divulge names. On the following page I have left you instructions to reach a meeting place. However, for safety reasons, they are encrypted. Decode them and meet me at that spot. We will talk. I know your reputation as the smartest fourth year, so I trust you won't have any difficulty solving the puzzle._  
  
Lily looked up from the note. Another murder?   
  
_I wonder who it is this time._  
  
'Like you don't already know. You always appear at the most inopportune moments, don't you?'  
  
_Whatever I can do to please. Another murder. This Voldemort certainly does get around._  
  
'You know, you're getting punchy in your old age.'  
  
_Remember what I said about watching the French girl?_  
  
'You think Sabine is a murderer? Excuse me while I laugh really hard. Besides the anonymous letter writer says it's the same person. Sabine wasn't here last year.'  
  
_Not as far as you know._  
  
Whoever it was, she had to prevent it, for Raquel. She owed it to Raquel. Lily looked at the second page; the instructions looked like they would take some time to decode. But she would do it, she would meet the mysterious letter writer.  
  
For Raquel.  
  
  



	12. The Anonymous Letter Writer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters that I made up are now loose in the city and they have a mind of their own. I am not responsible for anything they do when not under my supervision.  
  
A/N: Hey, I made it past 40 reviews for this story! Keep 'em coming! And don't forget to check out my other stories, they're pretty good, too. R/R!!!  
  
  
Chapter 12: The Anonymous Letter Writer  
  
  
When Lily woke up the next morning, she had forgotten all about the second letter, or she had mostly forgotten. She was trying to concentrate on how to deal with James when she next saw him. They had shared that uncomfortable dance and now Lily was worried that their friendship was in jeopardy. How had James felt about that dance? Had he been as uncomfortable as Lily had been?  
  
"Lily, get up! We have to go down for breakfast," Marie said as she shook Lily.  
  
"I'm up," Lily mumbled.  
  
"No, you're not. Come on, it's a Hogsmeade day! I'm sure the boys are already waiting."  
  
"The boys?" Lily asked, still in a daze.  
  
"Not the Marauders, they all actually have dates today, except Peter. No, we're going with Bruno and Dameon. You know, the two fifth year Hufflepuffs who asked you out."  
  
Lily sat straight up in bed, ignoring the red hair that fell across her face. "Marie, are you telling me that you made a date for me with a boy I already refused to go out with?"  
  
Marie avoided what Sirius called 'Lily's Stare of Death' and looked down at her shoes. "Um, yes I did. They're really nice guys and Dameon won't go out with me if Bruno doesn't have a date. I couldn't ask Elizabeth because of Remus, so that left you."  
  
"Marie, you set me up with a boy named Bruno behind my back? When did you have time to orchestrate this? I don't want to go to Hogsmeade with him!"  
  
"Please, Lil? If you don't go then I can't go. Dameon asked me last night and I was sure you wouldn't mind. It's not like you're seeing anyone."  
  
"That's not the point! You never should have agreed without talking to me first!" Lily was seeing red. In the three and a half years since Lily started Hogwarts she had become much more flamboyant, thanks in part to the Marauders' influence, but in addition to being more outgoing, Lily also had a temper the size of Moby Dick. And it was about to blow.  
  
Marie could sense that her friend's fuse was short, so she chose her next words carefully. "Please, pretty please? Lily, I really like this fellow, and it's only one afternoon."  
  
Lily felt the anger drain from her body. "Oh, alright, I'll go. But, you owe me big. Give me a few minutes to get dressed."  
  
Lily threw some muggle clothes on and ran a brush through her hair. Taking one last look in the mirror, Lily ran down the stairs, nearly mowing down two second years. She halted to a stop in front of Marie, who gave her a critical look.  
  
"You're not actually planning to wear that, are you?" Marie asked.  
  
Lily shot her another 'Stare of Death'. "Look, I'm doing this as a favor to you, so you can stop complaining about my appearance. Now, where are the goons that we'll be spending the day with?"  
  
Marie was about to protest about Lily's attitude, but stopped herself when she saw the glint in Lily's emerald green eyes. She gave up and simply started walking to the Great Hall. Lily followed, still rubbing sleep from her eyes.  
  
When they made it to the Great Hall, Marie and Lily took their regular places at the table. Sitting next to James, Lily studied him for a moment. He looked tired, and was absent-mindedly stirring his cereal with a fork. Lily nudged him to grab his attention.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong? You look like you didn't get any sleep," Lily said. 'I won't bring it up first,' she thought privately.  
  
James looked at her and smiled. Lily was relieved, but it wasn't his usual smile. He looked like Remus did after the full moon, emotionally drained. His smile was genuine, but it was weak.  
  
"I'm fine, Lily. Tonight we're going to do more research on the you-know-what potion. Care to join us?"  
  
"I'd love too," Lily said, "but I'm not sure I'll be back from Hogsmeade in time. Marie forced me into going with some daft Hufflepuff."  
  
James laughed. "Poor Lily. They're not all stupid, you know. Jessica Parker is, but don't tell her I said that. Anyway, we're all going to Hogsmeade, there will be plenty of time when we return."  
  
"Okay. James, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why are you dating Jessica if you think she's dumb?"  
  
James nearly spit out his orange juice. He looked at Lily quizzically. "I don't know. Because she's pretty?"  
  
It was Lily's turn to laugh. "Sometimes you are so superficial. Oops, I have to go, Marie's giving me 'the look'. See you later, James. Bye, Sirius, Remus, Beth, Peter."  
  
Marie grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her towards the Hufflepuff table. Marie quickly adjusted her robes and fluffed her hair before batting her eyelashes at a boy Lily could only assume was Dameon.  
  
"Hi, I believe that you know my friend Lily. Lily, this is Dameon and this is Bruno. Shall we go boys?"  
  
The boys offered their arms to Lily and Marie and they set off for Hogsmeade. Bruno took Lily to a little antiques shop to begin with after giving Marie and Dameon a wink. Lily was incredibly bored, and Bruno didn't seem to notice. Around midday, they sat down in the café and ordered some lunch. Lily's temper was not improved when she saw all of her friends walking around with their dates. They actually seemed to be having fun. Lily felt her stomach do a little flip when she saw James walk by with Jessica. He was laughing at something she said.   
  
_Feeling something for James Potter?_  
  
'Oh, not you too!' she thought at the annoying voice.  
  
_Are you in love with him?_  
  
'I don't care about James in that way! I don't!'  
  
_And I don't believe you. Why else do you get jealous when other girls hang on his arm?_  
  
'Is there a point to this conversation? I just don't want James to be with any girl.'  
  
_Have you solved the encoded directions yet? Don't you want to meet the mysterious letter writer?_  
  
'Oh, sod off, will you? I just got the message last night, I haven't had time to study it.'  
  
_It's quite simple. The message will be shown when you say a specific word or phrase._  
  
'How will I know what to say?'  
  
_That is a problem, isn't it?_  
  
"Um, Lily?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
Lily looked up and saw the puzzled face of Bruno looking at her. "Huh?"  
  
"Are you alright? You didn't answer my question?" Bruno looked concerned.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. What was the question again?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if you liked being a Gryffindor."  
  
"Oh, yes, I do." Lily was slightly surprised. It was the first time all day that Bruno had asked her a question about her self.  
  
"Good. Being a Hufflepuff, a lot of people think I'm pretty stupid, but we Hufflepuffs..."  
  
Lily stopped listening after that. Bruno droned on and on, and eventually Lily excused herself and went to the restroom. As she was washing her hands, another person entered the room. Before Lily could turn around and leave, a person grabbed her and placed a hand over her mouth. Lily struggled but the person only held her tighter.  
  
"If you know what's good for you, you won't go to that meeting place," said a voice that Lily didn't recognize. "That person who wrote to you knows nothing. If you go, then you place yourself and others at risk." The mysterious person tapped her on the shoulder, and Lily felt her body freeze. "That will hold you until I leave. Remember, don't go to the meeting place."  
  
The person left the room and a minute later Lily could move. She left the room and went to find Bruno. When she found him, he stood up with a look of shock on his face.  
  
"Lily! Are you alright? You look like someone messed with you!"  
  
Lily ran her fingers through her hair and realized that her hair was disheveled and she was probably flushed.  
  
"I'm very tired, Bruno. Please take me back to school."  
  
Bruno looked disappointed, but he escorted her back to school. As soon as she arrived she went up to her room, without saying goodbye to Bruno. She fell onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She had been attacked in the bathroom, and she had been threatened. This was definitely a terrible day. Lily turned over and stared at the ceiling. Then she cried.  
  
* * *  
  
When Lily got out of bed later that day, she decided to inspect the second piece of paper that was sent to her. She was not going to let some nameless, faceless person scare her away. This was about saving someone's life, and Lily had to do it. She was not going to let another person die if she could help it.  
  
The paper was completely blank. If the voice was right, then all she had to do was say the right thing and the directions would appear. The problem was, she had no idea what to say.  
  
"Um, reveal your secret!" Nothing. "Show yourself!" Nothing. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but Slytherins rule, Gryffindors drool." Still nothing. "Oh, for god's sake, just show me the damn directions, will you?"  
  
To her surprise, those were the words. As soon as she spoke words started to blossom from the page. The instructions were exact directions for her to follow and a time was written at the bottom. As a slight insult to her intelligence, the anonymous writer had given her three days to solve the puzzle. She was supposed to follow the directions when the new moon began in two days at midnight.   
  
Realizing that it was a full moon that night caused Lily to rush downstairs. Ever since they came up with the plan to help Remus, Lily, James, Sirius, and Peter had spent every full moon researching the Animagus potion and spell. Lily rushed into the common room and tripped over a stray ottoman. She went flying and fell into someone's arms. Looking up, Lily found herself staring into the chocolate brown eyes of James Potter.  
  
"Lily, are you okay?" James looked down at her with concern.  
  
Lily blushed and pushed herself from James' arms. "I'm fine, James. Are we doing research tonight?"  
  
James gave her a strange look. "Yeah, my Dad sent me a really old book that should have something helpful."   
  
"Great!" Lily willed herself to stop blushing. What was wrong with her? "Let's get started."   
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" James asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Now, are we going to do this or not?"  
  
The Marauders had secured a table in the back of the common room, not that it mattered, since most of the House was either upstairs or still at Hogsmeade. There were a few books scattered on the table amidst miscellaneous papers with doodles scribbled on them. When she reached the table Sirius flashed her a comforting smile. Peter was dozing with his head on the table; every time he snored a few papers fluttered.  
  
"Okay boys, where do we start?"  
  
"Now just a minute, little Lily," Sirius said in a terrible impression of an American cowboy, "We want to hear all about your date with that fifth year Hufflepuff."  
  
Lily shook her head. "No you don't and it doesn't matter if you do or not because I'm not going to tell you."  
  
James was still looking at her with a strange look in his eyes. "Lil," he said quietly, "is there something you're not telling us? Come on, Lily, it's us, you can trust us."  
  
He looked genuinely concerned and Lily almost told him about the letters and the attack in the bathroom, but she stopped herself.   
  
"There's nothing, James. Really. Now we have to help Remus, we have a deadline to keep to."  
  
Briefly, Lily wondered why she didn't tell her friends about the mysterious letters or the meeting. She knew they'd want to help, but she also knew that James would tell her not to go.  
  
They worked until curfew. James found a few references that would help, but they were going to need some rare ingredients for the potion. The spell wasn't a walk in the park either. Lily walked up to her dormitory with a huge headache. Marie was already in bed asleep, and Elizabeth was getting undressed. Lily collapsed in her bed and fell asleep without changing.   
  
* * *  
  
The next day passed uneventfully. Lily went to her classes, but she didn't pay attention. She couldn't help but think about the meeting tomorrow. Lily was not about to let another person die, and she was extremely curious as to the identity of the mysterious letter writer.   
  
When the day came, she was extraordinarily nervous. Her friends commented on her jitteriness throughout the day, but she dismissed them saying that she hadn't gotten much sleep. It was a weak excuse, but Lily couldn't come up with a better one.  
  
At midnight she snuck out of the room, carefully avoiding making a sound; Marie was a light sleeper. She snuck out of the portrait hole, desperately wishing she had James' invisibility cloak. Since she didn't, she quietly followed the directions which led her directly to the Shrieking Shack, where Remus went when he transformed. Lily thought it was an odd place for a meeting, but she knew the secret about the Whomping Willow that guarded the entrance.  
  
Lily grabbed a long stick and prodded a knot on the trunk of the tree. Instantly the wild, wacking tree shuddered and was still. Lily went through the trap door and down the long tunnel.   
  
"Lumos," she murmured.  
  
_Are you sure that you want to do this?_  
  
'I think so.'  
  
_You're making a big mistake._  
  
'How so?'  
  
_This is dangerous._  
  
'Why are you suddenly so concerned with my health?'  
  
_You're no good to me dead._  
  
'Ah, I see. Well, thanks for the vote of confidence.'  
  
Lily continued down the dark passageway until she reached the shack itself. Instantly she shuddered in fear. 'Maybe this was a stupid idea,' she thought. 'I can't believe I'm alone at the Shrieking Shack at midnight. She was about to turn and run when she heard a voice.  
  
"Is that you, Evans?"  
  
Lily thought she recognized the voice, but she wasn't sure who it belonged to. "Yes, it's me and I'm alone."  
  
"Good, come in."  
  
Lily pushed open the door. The person's back was to her, but now she knew that the anonymous letter writer was male. When he turned to face her, Lily's jaw dropped in surprise.  
  
"Thorren, Thorren Gregorio?"  
  
Thorren smiled. "I suspect that you made some quick judgements about me. I also suspect that you judged me based on your friend Remus' inability to get along with me. However, that was all an act. I am not slow, or stupid. I am, in fact, quite intelligent. Intelligent enough to see that you and Raquel really cared about each other."  
  
Thorren smiled at Lily's expression of shock. "I wrote to you secretly, partly because I felt that you deserved to know the truth." His face hardened and Lily thought she saw a tear in his eye. "I saw her die from my window. I heard her murderer brag about it to his friends. I want revenge, but that will come later. I wrote to you the second time, in the hope that you would help me prevent another murder."  
  
Lily finally found her voice. "Who's in danger?"  
  
Thorren smiled again. "Me."  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Telling stories without me, Petals?" James Potter asked his wife.  
  
"Oh, James, you caught me. I wanted to tell this part of the story myself. I'm not finished, though, if you'd like to help. Tell Harry, um, 'James' view of that evening," Lily suggested.  
  
"Alright, I will. It will be pretty short though. There was only one interesting thing that happened to me that night."  
  
"That's okay," Lily said, "I have more to tell, but I think Harry would like to hear your voice for awhile."  
  
"Very well. Harry, that night James had a very strange dream...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
James did dream and it was more than strange. He dreamt about people he had never met before, but there were some familiar faces as well.  
  
James walked into what looked like an unused classroom, but he was not alone. A boy, a few years younger then he was, stood across from a mirror. The boy looked just like James except for the green eyes and the unusual scar on his forehead. The boy was having a conversation with Albus Dumbledore. Neither the boy nor Dumbledore seemed to notice that James was in the room, so he listened in on their conversation. He only caught one thing said by Dumbledore before his dream self moved on.  
  
"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks. One can never have enough socks. Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."  
  
The classroom faded and the scene changed. James floated onto what he recognized as the Hogwarts Quidditch field. The boy from the classroom was zooming around on a broomstick. James was impressed, he flew well. There was something familiar about that boy, and it wasn't just the resemblance.   
  
It was a Quidditch game that he was watching. Hundreds of cheering students were sitting in the stands while fourteen students zoomed about on broomsticks. Suddenly a girl screamed and two Dementors walked onto the field. James had never seen a Dementor up close, but he had heard the stories, and he shivered. James tried to call for help, but nobody could hear him. The boy on the broomstick whipped out his wand, called, "Expecto Patronum!" and a huge silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand and charged the Dementors.  
  
The dream changed again and this time he was at the Shrieking Shack. For a moment, James thought he saw the boy, a girl, and another red-haired boy holding a struggling rat facing off against an unmistakably older Remus, a man who looked like a vampire, and someone who looked like an older Snape. But a moment later the image was gone and it was replaced with the image of Lily talking with Thorren Gregorio. They were talking animatedly when someone came from behind and held Lily at wandpoint.  
  
"Lily!" James woke with a start. That part of the dream seemed too realistic to have been just a dream. James quickly got dressed and left the room, trying not to disturb Peter's snoring or Remus, who was talking in his sleep. James stepped over Sirius, who had fallen out of his bed still clutching his penguin, and crossed to the door. Sirius twitched and looked up at James through unfocused eyes.  
  
"James? Where are you going?"  
  
James turned to look at his best friend. In the dim light of the room all you could see was his silhouette, giving him a fearful and powerful look.  
  
"I just have to check something out. Go back to sleep, Sirius."  
  
Sirius turned over on the floor and clutched Peppy the Penguin to his chest. "Mmm hmm, g'night, James."  
  
James smiled and left the room.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"I forgot that Sirius had a stuffed penguin named Peppy!" Lily laughed.  
  
James laughed too, causing Harry to giggle. "Like that, Harry? I think Sirius still has Peppy."  
  
Lily laughed again. "Alright, back to the story. It's my turn. Just like in James' dream Lily was talking to Thorren, but it wasn't a pleasant conversation...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Someone wants to kill you? Why?" Lily said.  
  
"Didn't you hear the part about me witnessing Raquel's murder? I'm a wanted man." Thorren smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant smile.   
  
"The person who attacked me in the bathroom must know you saw them," Lily said.  
  
"You were attacked in the bathroom?" Thorren asked, a look of consternation on his face.  
  
"That's right."  
  
The addition of a new voice caused the other two to jump. Lily gasped when she saw the newcomer.  
  
"I see you recognize me, Lily Evans. You should, considering I'm dating James." Jessica Parker smiled maliciously. She was waving a wand in Lily's face.   
  
"Jessica? You murdered Raquel? That doesn't make any sense!"  
  
"Don't be absurd. I could make up some ridiculous melodrama about Delgado and my boyfriend, but you wouldn't believe it, so why waste the time? I'm not even really Jessica Parker. Oh, I know I look like her, but looks can be deceiving. I chose this disguise mostly for your reaction. James Potter's girlfriend, you despise her don't you? But the question is, why?"  
  
Lily was caught off-guard. "I don't despise her. I don't exactly like her, but I don't hate her. There's no exact reason for it."  
  
"Sure there is. You hate her because she's dating James. Now, let me ask you a question, do you love him?"  
  
Lily stopped being scared. She was tired of people asking her if she loved James. She was beginning to question her feelings, and she shouldn't have to do that.  
  
"Get this straight! I don't love James! I'm only fourteen! He's just my friend! Stop asking me that question!"  
  
The-person-who-was-not-really-Jessica Parker smiled again. "Really, Lily. I'm playing with your mind. We haven't heard from Thorren in awhile, let's hear what he has to say."   
  
"You're a disgusting piece of garbage, do you know that?" Thorren spit.  
  
The pseudo-Jessica continued to smile. "Ouch, I'm wounded. Tell me Thorren, did you really witness Raquel's murder, or is this just a cry for attention?"  
  
Thorren started clenching his hands, as if he was desperate to get them around the fake Jessica's neck.   
  
"I know who you are and I was a fool not to turn you in before. You will pay," Thorren growled.  
  
"I'm trembling. You always were more talk then anything else. You are weak, Gregorio, and my master will take pleasure in taking you down. I–oof!"  
  
As the phony Jessica was speaking someone came in from behind and knocked 'her' out.  
  
"Did I come at a bad time?" James asked.  
  
"James!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Um, no offense, Petals, but I think we should stun her before she wakes up. I don't want her causing any damage. Stupefy!" After knocking the false Jessica unconscious, James looked at Lily who was trembling.  
  
"Are you okay, Petals?" James asked softly, taking her by the shoulders. Tears started to run down Lily's face. She put her arms around James and buried her face in his robes. Her body heaved as she sobbed.  
  
"Oh, James, I was so scared. I thought she was going to kill us!"  
  
James looked at the unconscious body that resembled his girlfriend. "I can't believe that Jessica would do this. She may not be all that bright, but she isn't evil."  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt this touching scene," Thorren interrupted, "but this isn't Jessica Parker." He bent down and pulled off a chain that the imposter had around her neck. Instantly the body morphed and Jessica Parker became...  
  
Edgar Stransky.  
  
"Just as I thought. See this?" He held up the chain. "This chain with this ornament allows you to look like anyone that you choose to look like. It's similar to Polyjuice Potion. That piece of slime is practically a junior Death Eater; it probably wasn't hard for him to get hold of it. I guess he'll be kicked out for this. Let's get him to Dumbledore."  
  
Thorren raised Edgar's body up and levitated it for a moment before guiding it back to the school. James and Lily followed. They were about halfway back to school when Lily's legs gave out. She collapsed and passed out in James' arms.   
  
"Well, it looks like it's back to the Hospital Wing for you, Lily."  
  
James sighed and levitated Lily's body up to Madam Pomfrey, who put her to bed immediately. James went back to his dorm room and didn't even take off his shoes before falling asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning James woke up early, for some unknown reason. He went downstairs to the common room which he thought was deserted.   
  
"Hi, James."  
  
"Lil! You're back from the Hospital Wing. Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes." Lily was sitting in one of the armchairs around the fireplace and when she spoke she stared into the flames. "We need to talk."  
  
"Okay, is something wrong?"  
  
"I wanted to thank you for saving my life yesterday." James started to speak, but Lily continued in a monotone. "I also needed to tell you something and it's very important for me to say this. I don't like you, James."  
  
He was stunned. It was awhile before he could speak. "What did I do this time?"  
  
Lily smiled faintly. "I didn't mean it that way. I mean, I don't have feelings for you romantically."  
  
James breathed a sigh of relief. "Is that all? Can we go get breakfast now?"  
  
Lily looked at him incredulously. "That's it? You're not hurt?"  
  
"Why would I be hurt? No offense, Petals, but I don't feel that way about you either. We're just friends. Good friends, but friends none the less. This whole you and me thing was bound to happen. I'm surprised that it took this long. We're good friends, we spend a lot of time together and we're members of the opposite sex."  
  
"I guess you're right, James. Thanks."  
  
"No problem. What are friends for?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Was that a good story, Harry?" Harry giggled again. "Glad you liked it. Tomorrow, Lily's fifth year."  
  
Lily lay her son down n his crib. Then she and her husband stood there watching him until he fell asleep. James put his arm around his wife.  
  
"I know, Lil. We have to get through this, for Harry. But we can't help him if we don't sleep. Come on."  
  
Lily and James Potter walked into their bedroom and went through their daily ritual of closing up the room. Lily closed the blinds, and in the total darkness of the room she made herself a promise. She was going to protect her family by any means possible.   



	13. A Wedding and a Funeral

Disclaimer: I do not own James, I do not own Lily, and writing this disclaimer makes me feel silly. Hey, that rhymes!  
  
A/N: Bum, ba bum! Lily's fifth year! I made it! This is where all the good stuff starts to happen. Mwah ha ha! I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten, it's great! Please keep 'em coming, I'm almost to 50!  
  
  
Chapter 13: A Wedding and a Funeral  
  
  
Lily cradled Harry in her arms and smiled. This was her little boy, and she loved him so much. The part of the story she was about to tell him was still fresh in her heart and she thought about it often.   
  
"I hope you never have to experience what I went through, Harry. But I promised to tell you the story, and that includes the painful parts. So here goes, it was summer again, and Lily was actually enjoying herself...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"I can't believe that Petunia's getting married!" Lily complained to her best friend. "I mean, Vernon Dursley isn't exactly a prize, but I can't believe anyone would want to marry my sister!"  
  
Lily and James were sprawled out in the middle of James's living room, trying to finish an essay due in Potions when they returned to school. It was early August, and Lily had come over to James' house to do some homework. Now that Petunia was engaged, she refused to have Lily or her 'freakishness' around while she planned the wedding. Lily was happy to oblige; hearing Petunia talk about what a wonderful man Vernon was made Lily nauseous.  
  
"How old is your sister?" James asked.  
  
"She turned eighteen in April. Petunia decided to forgo a university and simply get married. She doesn't have enough brains to get into university anyway."  
  
James scratched his head. "Well, how old is her fiancé?"  
  
"He's twenty-one. He works at some drill factory, Grunnings, I think."  
  
"Think of it this way, Lil. Once Petunia's married she'll be out of your life."  
  
Lily grinned. "That's what I keep telling myself. What have you got to eat around here, James?"  
  
"I'll go check."  
  
James went to raid his refrigerator and Lily occupied herself by correcting his essay. She jumped a bit when a boy came flying out of the Potter's fireplace, but she tried not to look to surprised.  
  
"Hello, Sirius."  
  
Sirius brushed some soot off his robes and saluted Lily. Then he plopped himself down on the carpet next to her.  
  
"Hey, Lil. Guess what? This is the year we become Animagi!"  
  
Lily looked up. "Really? It's almost ready? That's super! Remus will be so pleased, finally he doesn't have to be alone during a full moon."  
  
"I can't wait. What are you and James doing? Having a private little snog section?"  
  
Lily gave him a disparaging look. "Oh, grow up. You are so perverted."  
  
"Yes I am, and I'm proud of it! Lily and James, Lily and James, it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"  
  
James came in carrying a tray with some crisps and sodas. "Did I hear my name? Sirius, what are you doing here?"  
  
Sirius looked from James to Lily with a knowing smile on his face. "I just dropped in for a visit. Did I interrupt anything?"  
  
"Grow up, Sirius. We're doing some homework, that's all. Lily can't work at home because her sister's planning a wedding."  
  
"Who's wedding?" Sirius asked with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Her own. Really, Sirius, sometimes I worry about you," Lily said, shaking her head.  
  
"I worry about me too. I just wanted to see how you were doing, James, and I have the added bonus of seeing the fair Lily. Now, I'll show myself out of your fireplace." Sirius turned to go back through the flames.  
  
"I have to be going, too, James." Lily picked up her books and papers. "My parents will be expecting me."  
  
"We'll take you back to your house," James offered.  
  
"Sure!" Sirius agreed.  
  
"Okay, I'm not very fond of Floo powder. I'd be glad for an escort. Shall we go?"  
  
James threw some Floo Powder on the flames then Lily, with her arms full of books, stepped towards them and cried, "Lily's House!". She vanished into the flames. James and Sirius were right behind her.  
  
Lily stepped out of her own fireplace and brushed herself off. She was about to go looking for her parents when James and Sirius came flying out of the fireplace, knocking her down.  
  
"Good one fellows," Lily said when she was able to stand up. "Mum? Dad?" There was no response.  
  
"Lily, it's too quiet in here," James commented.  
  
"Nonsense. There's nothing out of the ordinary here. Mum, Dad, are you here?"  
  
Lily had a bad feeling despite her bravado. The house was empty and as still as death. That made Lily think of something terrible.  
  
"No," she whispered before running out of the house.  
  
James and Sirius exchanged a glance. "Lily, wait, where are you going?"  
  
Lily collapsed on her front lawn, sobbing. When James and Sirius reached her side they asked her what was wrong. All she did was point. James and Sirius looked and gasped.  
  
A glittering green skull hung over the Evans house.  
  
James looked at the sobbing mess that was his friend. "Lily, maybe it's another false alarm. Remember that time right before second year? I'm sure it doesn't mean that your, that you, that–"   
  
"Oh, James, they're dead, they're dead!" Lily stopped crying. She looked at her friends. "What am I going to do?"   
  
She sounded so hurt and miserable; like her entire world had just come crashing down at her feet. It was worse than the tears. James looked helplessly around him, as though he was looking for a portal to open up and swallow him whole. While Lily sat there, just staring across the street, James leaned in and whispered to Sirius.  
  
"Go inside, and check the house. Make sure that they're really, you know."  
  
Sirius gulped and nodded resolutely. He entered the Evans house while James put a comforting arm around Lily. He had no idea what to say to make her feel better.  
  
Sirius rushed back outside. He cast a meaningful glance at Lily. James understood and stood up. Lily didn't seem to notice.  
  
"So?" James queried.  
  
Sirius nodded. "It's bad, James. They're, you know. Avada Kedavra. What do we do about this?"  
  
James sighed. "I don't know. What do we do? What can we say? I don't know what to say to her. Look at her, Sirius." Both boys heads swivelled in Lily's direction. She was still as a rock and she didn't even blink.  
  
"We have to do something, James. We can't leave her here. The Ministry people will be here soon and we shouldn't subject her to their questions. Let's take her to your house."  
  
James thought for a moment. "Okay. Was, um, was her sister in there?"  
  
"No. I can only assume that she was out of the house when it happened."  
  
"Good, it's better that Lily doesn't experience anymore grief. Let's wait a few more minutes, and see if her sister comes home. From what I hear, Petunia would not deal with it well if she came home to a house full of wizard policemen."  
  
They waited for five more moments until Petunia pulled up to the curb in a taxi. She got out and walked up the path. As she passed by them, Petunia looked at James and Sirius over the top of her sunglasses.  
  
"Who are you? Is that Lily? What are you doing? What is going on here?"  
  
"Which question do you want me to answer first?" Sirius asked. James elbowed him in the stomach and took over.  
  
"Petunia, I don't quite know how to tell you this, but your parents have been..." James hesitated, "They've been murdered. I'm so sorry."  
  
Petunia had rage in her eyes. "What?" she asked, with a dangerous growl in her voice.  
  
"They've been murdered. Is there a relative you can go stay with? Maybe you should be with your fiancé."  
  
Petunia looked fearsome. "Who are you? What could you possibly know about me? Get away from me!"  
  
"Petunia–" James attempted to calm her.  
  
But Petunia had transferred her attention to her little sister. "You! You're responsible for this, aren't you? Lily, and I can't stress this enough, I hate you! You killed our parents! If it weren't for your damn magic, they wouldn't be dead! I hope you feel awful. I'm going to Vernon's now and I don't care what happens to you. Go with your own kind or to an orphanage for all I care!" Then Petunia began to cry, but her tears were more tears of anger than tears of sadness. She got back into the taxi and it drove away.  
  
Lily was still in her catatonic state and gave no sign that she heard her sister's ranting. James went to her and put a comforting arm around her, but she was cold and unresponsive. Sirius was looking shocked; he couldn't believe that someone would say those things to their own sister.  
  
"Come on, Lily. You're coming to my house for awhile." James helped Lily stand up and they went into the house.  
  
Sirius threw some Floo powder on the fire and stepped into it crying, "Windlow!". He vanished through the flames. James had to go with Lily because she was incapable of moving herself. He imitated Sirius' actions and stepped through the fire holding Lily's hand.  
  
They tumbled out of the Potter's fireplace. James stood up immediately, but Lily stayed in her position on the floor. James' mother walked in a few moments later with a smile.  
  
"James, I thought that you had gone over to Lily's house." Mrs. Shannon Potter stopped smiling when she saw the expression on her son's face. "What's wrong, what happened?"  
  
James moved to his mother's side and whispered in her ear. In a way he realized how lucky he was that he had his mother. Lily would never see hers again.  
  
"Mum, Lily's parents were murdered. By Voldemort."  
  
Mrs. Potter instantly looked distraught. "Oh, that poor girl! Lily, come here. James, Sirius, I think that I need to talk to Lily alone."  
  
James and Sirius left the room. Shannon Potter sat down on the sofa and held her arms out to the girl in front of her. Without a word, Lily stood up and sat down on the sofa next to her.  
  
"Lily, I don't know you very well, but I know the pain of losing loved ones. Listen to me child, you cry. Cry if it will make you feel better, but this statue act is not good for you. You can't keep such emotions bottled up. Lily, it's alright to cry."  
  
Lily listened to the motherly talk and felt her defensive walls break down. She buried her face in Mrs. Potter's robes and sobs racked her body.  
  
"There, there, that's better. Get it all out. I'm sure that your parents loved you very much, and I'm sure that they never regretted life with you for a moment."  
  
Lily heard the words and wanted to believe them. Petunia was right, it was all her fault because of her magic. Mrs. Potter's kind words caused more tears to flow.  
  
"I know my son very well, Lily, and I know that he cares deeply for you as his friend. But I also know that he is male, and men have a hard time showing their feelings when their friends are hurt. I will always be here if you need a woman to talk to. I promise."  
  
After saying what she thought needed to be said, Shannon Potter sat on the sofa and stroked Lily's hair as she cried. They sat like that until Lily wore herself out crying and fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily woke the next morning in an unfamiliar bed. She looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was. Then it all came back to her. She was at James' house, and her parents were dead. Lily thought she was going to cry, but no tears came. Instead, she dwelled on her unhappiness.  
  
Lily sat in the guest room with the blankets pulled up to her chin for most of the day. She didn't cry, she just tried to focus on happy memories of her parents. There were quite a few, but Petunia's accusatory voice kept creeping into her thoughts.   
  
A knock at her door stirred Lily from the depths of her bed. She was going to tell the person to go away, when the door creaked open. James came in carrying a tray with food on it.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you, Lil, but Mum said you have to eat something or you'll waste away. Here."  
  
Lily saw some of her favorite foods on the tray, but she couldn't eat. She didn't speak and when James looked at her eyes, he saw that they were cloudy and downcast. Lily's eyes had always been a way for James to tell what kind of mood she was in, but he had never seen her like this before.  
  
"Lily, I know that you're hurting right now, but you need to get out of this room. Get some fresh air. I'm not saying you have to go to a party, start small. Come outside with me."  
  
Lily shook her head. She refused to speak. James sighed.  
  
"Please? For me?"  
  
She shook her head again. James gave up and started to leave. He was halfway out of the room when a question reached his ears.  
  
"Have you heard from Petunia?"  
  
James turned, relieved that she was speaking. "No, I don't think she has a way to contact you."  
  
Lily nodded. "I need to go to Vernon Dursley's house. Petunia and I need to discuss the funeral."  
  
James nodded back. "Okay, my father will take you tomorrow."  
  
Lily shook her head. "No. I need to go today. The sooner that it happens, the sooner I can put this behind me."  
  
James didn't like Lily's new attitude, but he wasn't the one who lost his parents, so he couldn't say anything.   
  
"Okay, my father will take you today."  
  
He expected to hear a thank you or some other comment, but Lily had relapsed into silence. James shook his head and left the room.  
  
An hour later Lily was sitting in Mr. Potter's automobile as they drove to Vernon Dursley's house. Lily was lucky that Mr. Potter owned and knew how to drive a muggle car. They drove in silence. In the beginning, Mr. Potter made an attempt at small talk, but Lily refused to participate. When they pulled up in front of number 4 Privet Drive, Lily climbed out and mumbled a thank you. Despite all of the other things on her mind, Lily couldn't help being disgusted at the perfectly manicured landscape in front of her.   
  
When she reached the front door she knocked three times, and Vernon Dursley opened it. He looked at her as if she was a piece of furniture that he was appraising.   
  
"Who are you?" He asked gruffly.  
  
"I'm Lily, Petunia's younger sister."  
  
"Oh. I see. Come in, but be brief. Petunia is quite consumed with grief and does not wish to be disturbed."  
  
As far as Lily knew, Vernon didn't know about her magic. Petunia didn't like people knowing that she had a witch for a sister.   
  
"I won't be long, I just need to discuss the funeral with her."  
  
Lily walked into the house. She tried to refrain from commenting, but the house was a scary picture of perfect suburbia. Petunia came out of the kitchen; her face dropped when she saw who the guest was.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought I made it perfectly clear that I don't want to see you. Isn't it enough that Mum and Dad are dead? Must I tolerate your presence, too?"  
  
Lily looked at her sister coldly. "I don't want to be in your presence either. I'm here to discuss the funeral."  
  
Petunia looked at her sister disparagingly. "I have a wedding to plan, I can't be bothered with a funeral."  
  
Lily took out her wand from her pocket and Petunia gasped. Her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
Lily smiled humorlessly. "Mum and Dad are dead. There's no one to stop me from hexing you."  
  
Petunia started to look panicked. 'You'll be expelled from your horrid school!"  
  
Lily smiled at Petunia patronizingly. "Not on the first offense, or if it's an 'accident'. I would get off with a warning."  
  
"Fine. What do you want to discuss?"  
  
"You'll have to take care of the arrangements because I'm a minor. Don't even think about 'forgetting' to tell me when the service is or you might wake up one day with an extra limb."  
  
Vernon bristled at that comment. "Are you threatening my fiancée?"  
  
Lily turned to observe her future brother-in-law. "Vernon," she acknowledged with a nod of her head, "good luck in Hell."  
  
She left Vernon and Petunia with their mouths hanging open, and went back to Mr. Potter who was waiting patiently in the car.  
  
"Did you get everything taken care of, Lily?" She nodded and Mr. Potter started the car.  
  
When Lily arrived back at the Windlow she went to the guest room and locked herself in. James came and knocked on her door a short while later. Lily let him in, but she still wasn't talking.  
  
"Lily, are you alright?"  
  
Lily stared straight at James with her piercing green eyes. "I held my sister at wandpoint this afternoon, James," she said expressionlessly.  
  
"I'm sure that you were just upset. You wouldn't have done any damage."  
  
Lily looked away. "That's just it, James. I was ready to curse her head off."  
  
"Lily, this doesn't sound anything like you. I know that your parents are dead, but you can't let it change you. This isn't you, Lil. Your not dealing with the situation well."  
  
Lily suddenly attacked him. "How am I supposed to act, James? My parents only died yesterday! I still haven't accepted it, and maybe I never will! You can't tell me how to behave, you don't know, you couldn't possibly understand. Stop acting like it's your responsibility to look after me. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." Lily ran out of words and started to cry.  
  
James went to her and hugged her. "There, there, Lily, shh."  
  
Lily clung tightly to his shirt. "James, I don't want to change," she said between tears. "Help me, don't let me change. I miss them so much. I keep thinking about that afternoon when I was ten years old. It was a year before I got my letter, and it was one afternoon when I had my mum and dad all to myself." She smiled through her tears at the memory. "We went to the park. That was all, it was just the neighborhood park, but I remember being so happy. My parents were there, and I didn't have to share them with anybody. I remember, we went on the swings, and down the slides, Daddy got stuck in one of them, and then we had a picnic. I don't remember what we ate, I just remember the laughter. We laughed so much that day."  
  
"Lily, you know they loved you very much. They were so proud of you, I could see it every time they looked at you."  
  
"It's all my fault. Voldemort is trying to get to me through those I love. He took Raquel, he took my parents, what else will he take? He's trying to break me down and it's working." Lily broke away from his friendly embrace and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
James shook his head. "You feel guilty? Petals, you know that he killed Raquel for a certain reason. Dumbledore said that she was a threat to him. He didn't kill her to get to you."  
  
"What about my parents?"  
  
"Lil, they were muggles with a witch for a daughter. They were exactly the type of victims that Voldemort looked for. It wasn't because of you."  
  
Lily looked at him with pleading eyes. "Do you really think so, James?"  
  
James took her hand and sat down on the bed next to her. "Yes I do. Now, you are going to go to their funeral and be at peace with the situation. Then you are going to come back here and mourn for a time, but you are still going to be Lily. Never stop being Lily."  
  
"Will you go with me?"  
  
"Of course," James replied with a smile. "What are friends for?"  
  
* * *  
  
Four people stood around the two, identical freshly dug graves. It was late afternoon and most of the other guests had left after paying their respects. The four people stood in pairs, but what the casual observer wouldn't know was that two of the four were wizards.   
  
Again, the casual observer would be misled by the appearance of the scene. One might think, based on appearances alone, that the older of the two Evans sisters felt the most sorrow at her parents passing. But this was not true. Petunia's tears were a show, put on for family friends and relatives. She was past most of her grief two days prior. It was Lily, the youngest, who was still suffering, but she didn't need tears. If one looked closely at the eyes of the Evans sisters, then it was easy to see who felt the most pain.   
  
James put his arm around Lily, ignoring the looks that Petunia and her fiancé threw at him. He knew that Lily needed a true friend at that moment and he was determined to be that friend. They stood by the graves for hours. Petunia was determined not to be upstaged by her sister; she wouldn't leave until Lily left. Finally, after what seemed like a decade, Lily came out of her frozen state and turned to James.  
  
"Okay, James, I'm ready to go. There's just one more thing I have to do."  
  
Lily opened the bag that hung at her side and took out two identical white flowers. White lilies. She carefully placed one on each grave.  
  
"Lilies from Lily. I love you very much, always." That being said she turned back to James. "Let's go, James. I've made my peace."   
  
They turned from the graves and moved away. James and Lily would be going back to the Evans house and taking Floo powder from there. In a week the house would be sold and Lily would never go back there again. It was decreed by both the Ministry of Magic and muggle Social Services that Lily would spend summers with her sister and her soon-to-be husband who were now Lily's legal guardians. She could spend winter and spring vacations at school, and she was permitted to spend the remainder of this summer with the Potters.  
  
As they walked away, Lily and James were confronted by Petunia and Vernon. Petunia looked annoyed and Vernon looked angry.  
  
"What was the idea of that little performance, Lily? Are you trying to make me look bad?" Petunia asked.  
  
Under normal circumstances, Lily would have made some smart comment like, 'I don't have to make you look bad because you take care of that yourself!', but all she did was step around Petunia and kept walking. Instead it was James who spoke.  
  
"Make you look bad? In front of whom? There was no one else around!"  
  
"How dare you talk to her that way!" Vernon exclaimed starting to go purple with anger.  
  
James was about to retort when Lily put a hand on his shoulder. "Please, James, don't. Let's just go."  
  
So James didn't say anything and they just walked off in silence. School would start soon and for Lily it would be a welcome distraction. It was sometimes hard for her to believe that she was only fifteen. After everything she had been through, she seemed much older.  
  
"Thank you, James," Lily said as they walked.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being my friend."  



	14. An Affair to Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. My lawyer insists that I give everything back.   
  
A/N: Well, that sad time of year has come again. That's right, I am back at school. This also means that there is less time to write, so my chapters will be more and more infrequent. Stick with me, I promise to finish this story and It's So Difficult To Be Mature. The chapters just won't be coming as fast. Now, in this chapter we have one of my favorite parts of the story, more uplifting than my last chapter. I promise more pranks and happy things to come. However, there will also be more sad things, just not in this chapter. Oh, and I realize that I haven't written a Quidditch game since their 2nd year so there's one in this chapter.  
  
AMB3R: you mentioned needing a fifth boy for the dorm, but you see, not every dorm is filled with five people. In 4 books J.K. Rowling hasn't mentioned that there are 2 other girls in Hermione's dorm, so maybe there aren't. I also suspect had there been another Gryffindor boy in James' year, them Remus would have mentioned him as a friend in PoA.   
  
  
Chapter 14: An Affair to Remember  
  
  
While Lily welcomed school as a much needed distraction, there was always something that prevented her from having a good time. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marie, and Elizabeth tried their hardest to make sure that Lily didn't feel left out. She never did, but she always felt that something was missing. She felt that way for months.  
  
School was going just fine. She had been made a prefect along with James and Elizabeth. Her grades that term were top notch and nothing bad had seemed to happen. She was dating David Bones off and on for a few months, but they weren't serious. Whatever she did, she tried to avoid thinking about her parents, and the Marauders were always good for amusement. They included her in all of their pranks and she had a lot of fun turning Snape into a skunk. The smell lasted for weeks.  
  
It was Christmas time, and Lily realized, with a pang, that she wouldn't be able to go home for the holidays. She realized that she'd never again see her father teasing her about Father Christmas, or her mother baking Christmas biscuits, or even Petunia who, for one day of the year, forgot her age and enjoyed herself. She would never have that again.  
  
Lily was lying on her bed reflecting these thoughts when Elizabeth came in nearly bursting with excitement.  
  
"Oh, Lily, can you believe it? We're going to have a Yule ball! I'm so excited!"  
  
Lily's spirits were raised slightly by this reminder. "I know, I can't wait. It's in two days!"  
  
"Do you think Remus will ask me? I haven't been asked yet."  
  
Lily couldn't help asking her. "What is going on between you and Remus?"  
  
Elizabeth looked thoughtful. "I'm not really sure. I still like him, but I'm not sure how he feels about me."  
  
Lily shook her head. "I don't know either. I wonder if I'll go with David. I guess I'll go with whomever asks me."  
  
"I know someone who wants to ask you out," Elizabeth said teasingly.  
  
"Who?" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you. Figure it out for yourself."  
  
Elizabeth swept out of the room leaving Lily bewildered. Who was going to ask her out? She started to think about it when she realized she was late. As a prefect and a top Charms student, Lily had agreed to tutor other students. She rushed down the stairs and looked around for her tutee. Instead, Peter came running up to her.  
  
"Lily, this note just came for you. It's from David Bones."  
  
Lily peered at the boy. "Were you reading my letter?"  
  
Peter jumped. "No, of course not."   
  
He left and Lily turned to the note. She wondered what it was about.  
  
_Dear Lily,  
  
I'm sorry to write this, and even more sorry that I'm sending you a letter instead of speaking to you in person. I'm just cowardly, I guess. Anyway, I don't know how else to say this but to say it: I think we should see other people. I'm not ready to be in a serious relationship, and I think that we both deserve to meet new people. I hope you understand.  
  
My best regards,  
  
David_  
  
He was dumping her? Right before the Yule ball? This wasn't happening. She couldn't be breaking up with her boyfriend right before Christmas. What was she going to do?   
  
_You could curse him._  
  
'Why is it that you always need to disturb me when I'm feeling depressed?'  
  
_I left you alone when your parents died._  
  
'Why was that? Why weren't you busy invading my thoughts and telling me that they were worthless pieces of muggle trash?'  
  
_Because they weren't. Besides, that would have done all sorts of emotional damage, and I don't want you if you're damaged._  
  
'You know, I never had the chance to gloat. You were wrong about Sabine, it was Edgar Stransky who was the murderer.'  
  
_I never said she was the murderer. I said she was a highly suspicious character. If I were you I'd find out what she was doing the second week in November the year Raquel died.  
_  
'Raquel didn't die in November.'  
  
_I didn't say that the French girl murdered Raquel. I just said to find out what she was doing at that time. Really, for such an intelligent child sometimes you can be quite stupid._  
  
'My boyfriend just broke up with me, so excuse me if I'm not really concentrating on this conversation right now.'  
  
_What you need to do is cry. Pour it out. After all, you cry all the time, and it's a sign of weakness. Weakness is good. For my plans anyway. Please cry._  
  
Lily didn't cry. She had been through enough that she didn't feel that this was worth tears and she hadn't felt that close to David. It was the idea of him breaking up with her right before the biggest dance of the year and the fact that he didn't even have enough courage to tell her in person. What a git.  
  
Trying to put aside her feelings about David, Lily went looking for the boy she was supposed to be tutoring. He wasn't there, so she set out all of her Charms books and notes out on one of the tables. Sirius joined her a moment later.  
  
"Hey, Lily."  
  
Lily looked up from her notes. "Oh, hullo, Sirius. What are you doing?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Not much. In fact I'm rather bored. What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm waiting for the boy I'm supposed to tutor in Charms."  
  
Sirius noticed that Lily seemed downcast. "Lil, is something wrong?"  
  
Lily shrugged. "Only if you consider being dumped by your boyfriend right before the biggest dance of the year something wrong."  
  
Sirius smiled. "Sorry, I don't have that problem. My boyfriend hasn't dumped me."  
  
Lily laughed. "Thanks Sirius. You're always good for a laugh."  
  
Sirius bowed. "Whatever I can do to please, milady. So, are you going to the Yule Ball with James?"  
  
Lily groaned. "For the last time, Sirius, I do not have romantic feelings for one James Harry Potter. He is just a friend."  
  
"How about going with me then?"  
  
Lily rubbed her eyes. She must be dreaming! Did Sirius Black just ask her out?  
  
"You and me?" Lily asked hesitantly. "On a date?"  
  
Sirius nodded. "Why not? I like you, Lil. We have fun together, we can talk to each other, and admit it, I'm wickedly handsome."  
  
Lily had to admit that she liked Sirius, and he was a very nice boy. Not to mention that he was also extremely good-looking and one of the most popular boys in school.  
  
"Alright, Sirius. I'll go to the ball with you."  
  
Sirius grinned. "Great. We'll meet down here at seven. Oh, and Lil?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I never had the chance to tell you how sorry I am about your parents." Sirius fidgeted and looked uncomfortable, but he continued. "I know how it feels and it's thanks to you that I have my mother back. I really appreciated that."  
  
Lily smiled gently. "Thank you, Sirius, and you're welcome."  
  
* * *  
  
On the night of the dance, Lily was extremely nervous. She couldn't believe that she had agreed to go with Sirius. What if something went wrong? Their friendship might never recover!  
  
"Stop worrying, Lily," Elizabeth said as she put on some eyeshadow. "I'm sure you'll have a great time."  
  
"Definitely, Sirius likes you and you always have fun together," Marie chimed in.  
  
Lily turned to admire her two best female friends. Since the day they met in their first year they had been good friends. They were the only fifth year Gryffindor girls; the dorm hadn't filled up. This dance, Elizabeth was going with a sixth year Gryffindor prefect because Remus hadn't asked her, and Marie had actually agreed to go with Robert Frost, the Slytherin who was James' partner for 'the project' back in their third year. Marie claimed that he was a gentleman and very smart. Lily couldn't help but wonder if he had an ulterior motive.  
  
"Beth?" Lily asked.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Are you upset that Remus didn't ask you out?"  
  
Elizabeth shut the compact she was looking into with a loud click, but she didn't look at Lily when she answered.   
  
"No, he explained about having to go see his mother. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
Lily felt guilty. She wasn't sure how Remus had done it, but he had managed to keep his being a werewolf a secret from Elizabeth. It was a full moon, so Remus couldn't go to the Yule ball at all. Lily wanted to tell Elizabeth the truth so she wouldn't feel so bad, but she knew that Remus would be furious if she told, so Lily kept her mouth shut. They were almost done with the Animagus potion, and soon Remus wouldn't have to be alone on full moons.  
  
"Marie, I can't believe you're going out with Robert Frost!" Elizabeth exclaimed, adjusting her earrings.  
  
"He's a really smashing fellow, you just wouldn't understand. James likes him, they were partners in that project. Lily knows, not all Slytherins are terrible–oof!" Elizabeth purposely stepped on Marie's foot. "What was that for? Oh, sorry, Lil."  
  
Lily cringed. Ever since Raquel's death, her friends apologized profusely whenever they mentioned her or anything they thought would remind Lily of her. Lily supposed it was to make up for how they reacted when Raquel was alive and she and Lily were such good friends. Still, she wished they'd stop apologizing all the time.  
  
"Forget it. Are we ready to go downstairs?"  
  
The other two girls nodded and they went downstairs. Lily was wearing new robes that were made of a chiffon material. They were a royal blue with a green trim that brought out a hint of blue in her green eyes. The robes were a little shorter than usual and slightly low-cut; not very much, but more than usual. Her red hair was down against her shoulders and she was wearing low-heeled shoes. She also had around her neck the enameled lily that Marie had given her for Christmas all those years ago.  
  
Maire was wearing deep red robes the color of wine. Hers were made of a thinner material, similar to rayon, and they looked very elegant on her. She had heels, since she was a little shorter than the other girls, but they weren't very tall. Her makeup was done with a spell so she looked very beautiful and her dark hair was in loose curls which looked nice with the red robes. She claimed she was going to cut it after the ball.  
  
Elizabeth also looked glamourous in green satin robes that shimmered as she moved. She had performed a tricky spell on her hair so that part of it was coiled into a bun on top of her head and the rest hung down in a braid. (A/N: if you can't picture it, it looks like Princess Leia's hair in the last scene of the first movie. You know, where she's giving Han and Luke their medals. It one of my favorite hairstyles for her. Anyway...) Her shoes were patent leather and flat.   
  
The girls came down the stairs one at a time. Unlike the previous year's Halloween ball, the boys were all waiting quietly for their dates to arrive. Marie would be meeting Robert in the Entrance Hall, but Elizabeth's date, Martin Brown, a Chaser for Gryffindor, would be meeting her in the common room. And of course, Lily was meeting Sirius.  
  
When they reached the common room, they were the subject of many stares. Lily moved instantly to where Sirius was standing, as though eager to get out of the spotlight. His face lit up when he saw her.   
  
"You look absolutely smashing, Lil!"  
  
Lily blushed a bit. "Thanks, Sirius. Shall we go?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sirius offered her his arm and together they walked to the Great Hall. They didn't speak much as they walked–they were both a little nervous. When they reached the Great Hall, Sirius held the door open for her and she walked through into a winter wonderland.  
  
There were garlands of greenery, icicles hanging from the ceiling that glowed different colors, twelve grand Christmas trees that encircled the room, and even a few sprigs of mistletoe. But perhaps the biggest surprise of all was that it was snowing. Beautiful little snowflakes, each one different, fell from the ceiling and disappeared before they touched the floor. Lily's breath was taken away at the beauty of the room and she was glad that she was there.  
  
"Wow, the Great Hall looks grand, doesn't it?" Sirius commented.   
  
"It certainly does," Lily agreed.  
  
They sat at one of the round tables that had been set up. From the middle of each burned a small, magical fire which lit the table with a warming glow. Elizabeth and her date joined them, as did James and his date, Jessica Parker. Marie had been pulled off by her date to a table of Slytherins, including Lucius Malfoy and his date, Narcissa Gentry. Lily thought Marie looked apprehensive, but after a moment she laughed.  
  
Lily felt slightly uncomfortable sitting at a table with Jessica Parker. Jessica wasn't a mean person, but she wasn't very bright either and she resented Lily's role in James' life. James seemed uncomfortable as well; he wouldn't look Lily in her eyes and spoke to her in monosyllables. Sirius wasn't comfortable at a table with Martin Brown, not because he disliked Martin, but because it was hard to see a girl that one of your best friends liked out with another boy. Needless to say, conversation at the table was at a minimum. All three couples were relieved when the band started to play and Professor Dumbledore announced that it was time for the first dance.  
  
Sirius asked Lily to dance and she immediately accepted. They moved onto the middle of the dance floor and started moving to the fast song, which, Sirius told her, was at the top of the charts in Wizarding World music. Lily was having a good time, but by the time that they returned to their seats, she was out of breath and exhausted. Sirius was quite a fast dancer.  
  
Lily looked down at her golden plate. Assuming that the food would just magically appear on her plate like it had for the Halloween dance the previous year, Lily waited. The food never appeared and to judge from the other empty plates she saw, she deduced that there was more to it. Lily instinctively looked to Dumbledore for guidance.   
  
Dumbledore looked down at his plate and clearly said, "Trout."  
  
Trout appeared on his plate. Lily understood and placed an order with her own plate as well. As soon as the steak she ordered appeared the others followed her lead. After everyone had eaten and was full, the band started playing again. Lily saw the glint in Sirius' eye and knew what he was thinking, but she was too full from the meal to dance. Sirius understood and asked Elizabeth to dance instead. She accepted and they made their way onto the dance floor. Jessica asked James if he wanted to dance, but he refused. With a glance in Lily's direction she pouted. Martin stood up and gallantly asked Jessica to dance while Elizabeth was dancing with Sirius. She stood up and with a toss of her hair in James' face, she went to dance with Martin. Lily was left alone at their table with James. She attempted to make small talk.  
  
"Where's Peter tonight?"   
  
"He's back in the dorm. He didn't have a date."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a large pause before James spoke again. "So, you and Sirius, huh?"  
  
Lily was surprised. Was James' uncomfortable because she was going out with Sirius? Could he be that insecure?  
  
"James," Lily said quietly, "are you uncomfortable with me dating Sirius?"  
  
James' head snapped up like it was attached to a rubber band. "What? Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
"You sound like Remus did when I confronted him about his crush on Elizabeth. Listen, James, I like Sirius, maybe this can go somewhere, but I don't know. If you have a problem with it at least you could come out and say it."  
  
James sighed. "Look, Lily," The fact that James was using her full name told Lily that something was indeed wrong. "Sirius is my best friend, but I know him. He's never serious about any girl he dates. I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
Lily's temper started to rise. "For your information, James Potter, Sirius is my friend too, and if I want to go out with him, it's my decision. I can't believe you think he'd hurt me!"  
  
James looked regretful. "I don't think he would hurt you on purpose, Lil, but this is Sirius we're talking about."  
  
Lily was about to retort and say something really mean, when Sirius came back sans Elizabeth.  
  
"Did I hear my name?"  
  
Lily jumped slightly. Then she turned to Sirius and flashed him a smile. "Hi, Sirius. Where's Elizabeth?"  
  
"She's back dancing with Martin. Oh, James, sorry, it looks like Jessica is flitting from boy to boy."  
  
Lily gave James a look that clearly said, "Ha!". Then she looked back at Sirius. "Sirius, let's dance!"  
  
Sirius looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure? I thought you were full."  
  
Lily laughed lightly. "Of course I'm sure. Let's dance!"  
  
Sirius shrugged, bowed and pulled Lily up from her seat. They walked onto the floor and danced to a slow song. It was very sweet, but there was something missing, something Lily thought she was supposed to feel but she wasn't. She thought she was overreacting and put it from her mind.  
  
An hour later, Lily asked Sirius to take her back to the common room. He looked a little disappointed but he agreed and they walked back to Gryffindor Tower. At the bottom of the girl's dormitory steps Lily said goodnight to Sirius. She noticed that James was sitting by the fire in one of the armchairs, pretending that he wasn't spying on them.   
  
As he watched, Lily decided that she'd teach him a lesson. She leant forward and kissed Sirius before running upstairs to her room. When she reached her bed she buried her face in her pillow and a few tears came down her face. She had just done something horrible and her mind traveled back to one day the previous year when she was home for the summer holidays. Her mother had decided that it was time for 'the talk'.  
  
Mrs. Evans had sat her youngest down and explained 'the birds and the bees'. It was up to Lily to explain to her mother that she already knew what her mother was telling her. So Mrs. Evans went on to explain about love and about only doing certain things when you really care about a person, not for any other reason. Lily had just disobeyed her mother and she felt awful. She still liked Sirius, but now Lily was confused about how much she liked him, and she felt awful for kissing him to get back at James.  
  
"I can't believe I did that," Lily said desolately.   
  
She didn't have very much time to think about it, however, because Elizabeth and Marie returned to the room.  
  
"Oh, Lily!" Elizabeth squealed. "I heard that you kissed Sirius! What's wrong? I thought you would be happy."  
  
Lily quickly wiped the tears from her face. "Nothing's wrong. Now, did you two have fun?"  
  
Marie spoke up. "I don't think Robert and I will be seeing each other again. I fancy him when we're alone, but when he's around his friends he's a prat."  
  
Lily looked at her friend. Instinctively she knew that there was more to Marie's story, but she didn't push her.   
  
"I'm sorry, Marie, but he is a Slytherin. I suppose he has a reputation to uphold. What about you, Beth?"  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know! I like Martin and I had a good time, but I still care about Remus. I wish I knew how he felt about me. I think that he's lying to get away from me."  
  
Lily nearly fell off the bed. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Someone told me that they've seen him walking across the grounds with Madam Pomfrey on the days he says he's visiting his mother." Elizabeth stopped and peered at Lily. "You know him even better than I do, Lily. Is he hiding something from me?"  
  
Lily was trapped. She didn't know what to say, if she told then Remus would never speak to her again, but if she didn't Elizabeth would be upset with her. Why did she have to get caught in the middle?  
  
"Listen, Beth," Lily said slowly, "if Remus has a secret it's not my place to share it with you."  
  
Elizabeth was satisfied with this and dropped the subject. After saying goodnight to each other, the girls climbed in bed and fell asleep. Lily's last thoughts before she sleep overtook her were about her feelings for Sirius and she decided that she was going to go out with him again.  
  
* * *  
  
A week flew by and Lily and Sirius were officially dating. There was only one problem. Lily realized by the end of the week that she really didn't care about Sirius in that way. He was only a friend, not a boyfriend. The real difficulty was how to tell him that without breaking his heart. Lily decided she would tell him after the Quidditch game, Gryffindor versus Slytherin.  
  
Lily arrived a little early for the game. Sirius had invited her to sit with him in the Commentary Booth, so Marie, Elizabeth, and Remus, who was better, but still looked ill, were by themselves in the stands. Lily knocked on the booth's door with slightly sweating palms.  
  
_He'll be crushed._  
  
'Maybe he doesn't want to date me anymore either.'  
  
_And maybe Dumbledore is a Death Eater._  
  
'It's possible!' Lily thought defensively.  
  
_Sure, anything's possible. It just isn't likely._  
  
'Leave me alone!'  
  
_Not until you have helped me with my plans. How many years have we been together? Three? My, my time certainly does fly.  
_  
"Shut up!" Lily yelled just as Sirius opened the door.  
  
"I would, but I haven't said anything," Sirius smiled good-naturedly.  
  
Lily blushed. "Sorry, I wasn't talking to you."  
  
Sirius looked at her quizzically, but didn't comment. Instead he invited her in and gave her a chair.  
  
"I'm glad you could come, this is going to be a hell of a game. The Slytherins aren't that great, compared to Gryffindor, but they cheat. I hope James is playing his best today."  
  
The game started shortly after that, and Sirius began his commentary.  
  
"Welcome, one and all! Today's match should be great! We have Gryffindor versus Slytherin today," Sirius paused while the fans cheered and booed alternately, "and here come our teams! From Gryffindor, it's Patil, Carraby, Brown, Potter, Swain, Thomas, and Mills!" Sirius paused again while three-quarters of the stands cheered. "This is the last year for Gryffindor Captain and Keeper, Brian Patil and we welcome new-comer Jacqueline Carraby as one of our Chasers. Now, from the Slytherin team, those lousy, rotten, cheating scumbags," Sirius added the last sentence under his breath but neglected to move away from the magical microphone. His comment was broadcast to the stadium and the two hundred or so Slytherin fans were furious. Up on his broom, James was laughing so hard that he nearly fell off. Needless to say, Professor McGonagall was upset.  
  
"Mr. Black!" she shouted furiously.  
  
"Sorry, Professor. Won't happen again. Anyway, from Slytherin, it's Power, Dreyer, Bishop, Hyden, Gregorio, Kutem, and Malfoy. My, they certainly look unhappy, don't they? And there's the whistle, they're off! Chaser Potter (yea James!) with the Quaffle, he's flying fast toward the Slytherin goalpost, he passes it to Chaser Jacqueline Carraby, what an excellent flyer that girl is, she hurtles towards the goal, she's almost there, and–ouch! Hit straight on by a Bludger, sent her way by Beater Gregorio of Slytherin."  
  
The Gryffindor fans booed, but the Slytherins looked ecstatic. Sirius growled into the microphone before continuing.  
  
"Chaser Hyden of Slytherin in possession of the Quaffle now, he ducks to avoid a Bludger, he's heading towards the goal, but it is saved by Gryffindor Keeper, Patil! Go Gryffindors!" Many cheers from the Gryffindor side. "Chaser Brown of Gryffindor now with the Quaffle, she passes it to Potter who passes it back to Brown, Brown passes the Quaffle to Carraby, and Carraby scores! Yes! Ten to zero, Gryffindor!!" Sirius stood up and did a little victory dance. He returned to his seat when he saw the look Professor McGonagall gave him. "Right, Slytherin in possession, Bishop with the Quaffle, passes it to Dreyer, who passes it back to Bishop, Bishop heads toward the goal, come on Patil, save it! And he does!! Another spectacular save by Gryffindor!"  
  
The Slytherins were beginning to look murderous. When Gryffindor scored again, they resorted to more underhanded methods. Lucius Malfoy, the Slytherin Seeker, flew down on Martin Brown as he caught the Quaffle and deliberately slammed into him, causing him to cling onto his broom for dear life, but drop the Quaffle in the process. Malfoy sniggered and flew away. Then the three Chasers cornered Jacqueline Carraby when she was in possession of the Quaffle. One grabbed the end of her broom, and another distracted her, while the third stole the Quaffle. The referee called a foul and James went to take the shot; he scored.   
  
Unfortunately the Slytherins were scoring as well. Their dirty tricks were succeeding on some levels. The score was tied and it looked like whoever caught the Snitch would win. The problem for Gryffindor was that Ivan Kutem, the Slytherin Beater, was constantly on the tail of Gryffindor Seeker, Jeanette Mills, making it impossible for her to catch the Snitch. When Martin Brown scored again, the Slytherins went looking for revenge. Both Slytherin Beaters went at Jeanette Mills with their clubs raised. She started to panic, her Shooting Star wasn't fast enough to out fly them and she would be crushed if they both collided with her. Sirius saw her dilemma from the Booth.  
  
"It looks like Seeker Mills is in trouble! And is that the Golden Snitch?"  
  
When Sirius spoke, everyone turned to look. The Golden Snitch was hovering a few feet away from Jeanette, she was much closer than Lucius Malfoy, but she was trapped. James came to her rescue and flew straight at the two Beaters causing them to scatter. Jeanette was free to grab the Snitch.  
  
"We won!" Sirius shouted into the microphone. "Yes, Gryffindor is the best! We won, take that you lousy Slytherins! Take that!"  
  
Professor McGonagall was too happy to scold him. There was a big celebration in the Gryffindor common room, but before Sirius could go join them Lily caught his sleeve.  
  
"Sirius, take a walk with me. There are some things we need to talk about."  
  
Lily led him to the lake and indicated that he should take a seat on the rocks. She proceeded to pace and she wouldn't look him in the eye.  
  
"I don't really know how to say this but, I should probably just say it," Lily began.  
  
"Lil, do you want to break up?"  
  
Sirius' question surprised her. He asked it in a completely neutral tone, and he didn't appear upset at all.  
  
"What? I mean, you're not upset?"  
  
Sirius grinned. "Nah, I think I realized a few days ago that we're better off as friends. We just weren't meant to be."  
  
Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, I'm glad we agree. I don't want to lose you as my friend Sirius. I still care about you, just not romantically."  
  
"I understand. Can I ask you a question?" Sirius glanced around and once he was satisfied that no one was listening in, he continued, "Would you mind if I asked Marie out?"  
  
Lily laughed. "You and Marie? That's perfect! Of course I don't mind!"  
  
Sirius smiled. "Good. Now all I have to do is get you and James together."  
  
Lily tried to hide a smile and look stern. She pulled out her wand and waved it threateningly. "Sirius Black, if you say that one more time, I'm going to hex you!"  
  
Sirius fake-screamed and ran behind a tree. "Oh, no! Please, not that, Mrs. Potter!"  
  
Lily ran after him brandishing her wand. Sirius pulled out his wand and they shot silly things like, bubbles and marshmallows (that was Sirius), at each other. Then they ran around the lake laughing and shouting as though they were seven years old again.  
  
High up in the castle, Albus Dumbledore chose that moment to look out of a window. He smiled when he saw the scene below and James joined the two shortly. Dumbledore chuckled to himself.  
  
"It is a wonderful thing when the young can act young. I hope they never lose that spirit, they're going to need it."  
  
  



	15. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Are you happy?  
  
A/N: This is it, the chapter where they become Animagi. And for everyone who's reviewed and liked my story, great news! When this chapter is done, they'll be sixth years. Does anyone know what that means? If you don't I'm not going to tell you.  
  
For those of you Peter fans (if there are any), this is your chapter. Not to say this is the one where he's all heroic or anything, because while I don't think he's evil yet, he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer. I just mean that there's more of him in this chapter, and more Remus too 'cause I've been neglecting them.  
  
My Latin is non-existent so my spell is probably not grammatically correct. Special recognition goes to anyone who can decipher it.  
  
**SPECIAL NOTE: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT'S SO DIFFICULT TO BE MATURE!!! ** It's a good story that's not getting enough attention.  
  
  
Chapter 15: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
  
  
A couple of months passed by, and spring vacation came and went. The Animagus potion was almost ready, it just needed a few more ingredients. To pass the time the Marauders, Lily, Elizabeth, and Marie played numerous pranks on the school. However, by April they had a dilemma: they were running out of practical jokes to play.   
  
To the Marauders this was a travesty. Who would the Marauders be if they weren't pranksters? Sirius and James seemed particularly downcast by this. Lily just hoped that they wouldn't do anything dangerous.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Us? Dangerous?" James said laughing.  
  
Lily smiled. James had sat quietly through most of the story, but he had his limits.  
  
"James, would you like to tell this part of the story?"  
  
"Sure!" James gathered Harry into his lap and proceeded with the story. "Well, Harry, the pranks were fewer and farther between. Sirius was getting agitated, but soon would come an event that would change the Marauders whole life...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Come on, James, we have to come up with something!" Sirius complained loudly. "Maybe we could use your position as a prefect to get into McGonagall's office. Being a prefect ought to be good for something."  
  
"I've already told you, Sirius, the only thing that comes with being a prefect is more responsibility. I have no idea where McGonagall's office is."  
  
"I do," Remus said as he entered the conversation. He had just walked into the room. "She took me there once to discuss a paper she thought I cheated on. Why do you need to know?"  
  
"We want to fill her desk with snakes or something. Could you find it again?" Sirius asked, his eyes lighting up.  
  
Remus nodded, but then frowned. "Actually, I'm not sure. You know how things move around in this castle."  
  
Sirius' face fell. "Darn it, I thought we had something there."  
  
The three boys sat in silence pondering what to do next. The silence was interrupted by Peter, who came running into the room full speed. He stopped in front of them gasping and wheezing.  
  
"Peter, what's the matter?" Remus asked concernedly.  
  
"You'll... never... guess... what I found!" Peter gasped out.  
  
"What... is... it?" Sirius asked with a grin.  
  
"I found a secret passageway!"   
  
Normally exciting news like this would have been met with a cheer from the other boys. This time, however, they barely looked up.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't just stumble into one of the ones we already found, Pete?" James asked. "We've examined them all, most aren't very interesting. The only good ones are the ones that lead into Hogsmeade."  
  
"I tell you, this is a new passageway," Peter insisted.  
  
"Do you know where it leads to?" Sirius asked with slight interest.  
  
"Um, no, it was dark, you see, and sort of damp, and, well..." Peter trailed off.  
  
"It's an underground passage, Peter," Remus snorted, "it's supposed to be damp. Didn't you have your wand? That would have given you some light."  
  
Peter stammered and looked at his friends. Tired of his excuses, James held up his hand. "Never mind, Pete, it doesn't matter. We might as well go check it out."  
  
The Marauders left the room and followed Peter down a hallway that was unfamiliar to the other boys. It wasn't until they were deeply underground that James realized where they were: near the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Peter?" James asked. "Why are we down by the Slytherin Dungeons?"  
  
"Because this is where I found the passageway," Peter replied, avoiding James' eyes. "Here it is."  
  
Peter stepped forward and tapped a certain stone in the wall with his battered wand. A panel opened and slid sideways to reveal a passageway.  
  
"Here it is," Peter said with a squeak. "It's just like the entrance to Diagon Alley."  
  
It was damp and dark down the passage. Since no one else volunteered, James went first. He could hear his sneakers squelching on the muddy floor and prayed that it was only mud and not something else. He lit his wand with a soft, "Lumos!" and beckoned for the others to follow. James walked to the end of the passageway and found to his surprise that instead of a door there was a tapestry covering the other end. James pulled it aside and cautiously entered the other room.  
  
To his great disappointment it was empty. It was a small circular stone room like so many of the rooms at Hogwarts, but it was completely bare and there was a thin layer of dust on the walls and floor.  
  
"Oi, James, what's up there?" Sirius called from the tunnel.  
  
"Nothing," James called back. He had his back towards the passage. "It's empty. Come and have a look."  
  
The other three boys popped out of the tunnel. They stood next to James with slightly disappointed looks.  
  
"Bugger," Remus said mildly. "I was at least hoping to find that room with all of the chamber pots. I've heard it's quite extraordinary."  
  
"Wait a tick," Sirius said excitedly, "This room could be our meeting place. Marauder Headquarters. It would be a perfect place to make the Animagus potion and hide it from the teachers."  
  
James looked thoughtful. "You may have something there, Sirius, this place would make a smashing hideout–"  
  
James had turned around while he spoke and had stopped speaking abruptly when he caught sight of the tapestry that covered the tunnel entrance. It was beautiful. Woven threads of every color made up a fantastic picture depicting two men in front of a castle that looked like Hogwarts. They appeared to be having a duel. James couldn't stop staring.  
  
"James," Sirius said with his mouth open, "that looks like..."  
  
"I know," James said. He was just as stunned as the others. One of the men depicted in the tapestry looked exactly like him! Maybe slightly older and without the glasses, but the hair and brown eyes were unmistakable. The other man was tall with blonde hair and cold grey eyes. He reminded James of Lucius Malfoy. Whoever had made the tapestry had managed to capture their expressions perfectly. The blonde man had a cool, calculating look and as he held his wand out against the other man there was no remorse. The man who looked like James was smiling fearlessly and was completely unaware that the blonde man had his wand out. James suddenly realized who they were.  
  
"I think," James said in a daze, "I think that they're Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin."  
  
"Whoa," Remus said heavily. "James, you look exactly like Godric Gryffindor!"  
  
James shook off the odd feeling like he was in the middle of a dream. "Forget about it. Let's go get Lily and tell her to start bringing the potions ingredients up here."  
  
He left before the others could say anything. James climbed back through the portrait hole and told Lily about the hidden room. She was very excited and went off to collect the ingredients. James sighed and went upstairs to his room. He fell onto his bed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
James had nightmares. He dreamt that he was Godric Gryffindor and that he was dueling with Salazar Slytherin who kept turning into Lucius Malfoy. Then there were flashes of green light and the boy who looked like him except for the green eyes was facing off against another boy who looked like Lucius Malfoy. Then a huge green blaze covered them and a woman screamed. James heard a cold, high pitched laugh and woke with a start.  
  
He sat up in his bed and shivered. "That can't be good."  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Then a few nights later," James said, "Lily announced that it was time. They were going to be Animagi."  
  
Lily took Harry from James. "My turn."  
  
"But this is the best part, shouldn't Harry know how it tastes and everything? I was the one who experienced it!"  
  
Lily sighed. "Alright, James, we'll tell it together." Lily cleared her throat and began. "The potion was ready and Lily and James had memorized the spell. They chose the week before the full moon to do it and Lily and the Marauders stole down towards the Forbidden Forest...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"I still don't understand why we can't do this in Marauder Headquarters," Sirius complained.  
  
"I've told you three times already, Sirius," Lily said resignedly, "The space is too small for three animals to suddenly erupt into the room."  
  
"But we could all be small animals," Sirius pointed out. "We don't know what we'll be."  
  
"I'll bet you five galleons that Sirius is a penguin," James said, laughing.  
  
"Hey, leave Peppy out of this! If I'm a penguin then you're an armadillo!"  
  
Lily, Remus, and Peter burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
"James the armadillo," Lily said wiping tears from her eyes, "That's perfect!"  
  
"Oh yeah," James retorted, going red, "Then Sirius will be an ape!"  
  
Everyone except Sirius chuckled loudly. Sirius looked grumpy for a moment before joining in the laughter.  
  
"I wonder what animals we will be," Sirius pondered.   
  
"I dunno, Sirius. It's supposed to reflect our personalities," James said.  
  
Sirius grinned. "Then Lily will be a tiger."  
  
"Wrong," Lily interrupted, "I won't be anything because I'm not becoming an Animagi. Remember?"  
  
"Oh, come on, don't you want to help Remus?" Sirius asked.  
  
Remus turned to look at her and gave her a 'sad puppy dog face'. "Please, Lily? For me? You don't want to be left out on full moons do you?"  
  
Lily brushed the question away. "Are you doing this or not?"  
  
"Um, maybe we shouldn't go through with this, we're breaking so many laws and it's dangerous..." Peter trailed off.  
  
"Peter, we didn't spend three years of our life to turn back now. This could be the greatest thing that could ever happen to us!" James' eyes sparkled with excitement.  
  
"Looks like you're going to be a chicken, Pete," Sirius said smugly.   
  
"I am not a chicken!" Peter exclaimed.   
  
"Then let's do this," Remus said rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Alright," Lily said as she dumped the cauldron onto the ground. James poured the ingredients into it and Sirius held out the book. "Since I'm not going to do this, I'll say the spell. Everyone stand over here, except you, Remus. You have to help me. Let's get started."  
  
Lily stirred the ingredients together, it frothed and turned a shimmering fuchsia. James looked skeptical but Lily looked delighted.   
  
"Perfect! So far so good."  
  
"Really? It looks strange," James said.  
  
"It's supposed to be this color. That means it's working."  
  
Lily flipped through the pages of the book and stopped when she came to the spell.   
  
"Alright, this is it. Boys, take one spoonful of the potion each, no more, no less."  
  
"Um, Lily?" Peter ventured. "We don't have a spoon."  
  
Lily mentally kicked herself. "Damn! I knew something was missing. Oh, well, not a problem. Here, James." Lily tossed him a stick.  
  
James looked confused. "What do you want me to do with this, Lil?"  
  
"Transfigure it, of course. We don't have time to go back to the castle and we might get caught if I summon one, so turn that stick into a spoon."  
  
James did what he was told and a few minutes later he held a silver spoon in his hands. It looked like it was up to him to go first. James dipped the spoon into the potion and filled it. He found when he brought the spoon to his lips that the potion had gone from fuchsia to cerulean. He looked at Lily questioningly, but she nodded enthusiastically so he drank it.  
  
It most certainly did not taste good. James couldn't quite place it, but the potion tasted like a cross between overly cooked asparagus and shoe leather. It was slimy and it made his throat burn as it went down. James didn't know it, but he was turning colors, as if he had stepped behind a stained glass window. Finally it was over and aside from feeling slightly nauseated, he felt no change. After checking him out for any obvious side effects, Lily declared that the potion had worked and Sirius and Peter took their spoonfuls. After they went through the color-changing routine, Lily started on the spell.  
  
  
"Alright here goes everything. Remember, once I've started the spell don't say a word or there might be repercussions."  
  
Lily flushed slightly and hoped that no one noticed. She was still feeling guilty from the incident with the demon all those many years ago. Taking a deep breath, Lily intoned the words as she waved her wand over the three boys.   
  
"Horum corpus fiendo communico horum anima quicum horum bestia donec aiunt illi singuli!"  
  
Lily felt an extraordinary amount of power rush out of her and burst from the tip of her wand in an arc of white light. It fell over the boys who seemed to go rigid. James was the first to speak.  
  
"Was that it?"  
  
Lily was indignant. "I'll have you know that the spell took a lot of power and was very complicated. Well? Did it work?"  
  
Since James was the first to taste the potion he assumed that he would be the first to change. He felt his body shake and he started to get nauseous. Then it happened and he transformed.  
  
Lily gasped. Where James had been standing there was now a beautiful, majestic stag. The stag looked at her and Lily stared back. She couldn't help noticing the deep brown eyes of James the stag. They were like pools of chocolate and Lily thought she was going to lose herself in them. She shook herself from this fantasy when James changed back.  
  
"That was brilliant!" James said excitedly. "Go on, try it!"  
  
Sirius went next. He took a deep breath and transformed. In his place was a giant black dog full of boundless energy. Sirius transformed again looking excited.  
  
"That was smashing! This is terrific!"   
  
Peter was last and he stood there for a long time trembling. For a moment Lily thought that it hadn't worked, but then Peter disappeared. They didn't see anything in his place, but Sirius shook with silent laughter. Lily didn't see what was so funny until Sirius pointed. Peter had become a rat.  
  
"Look at him! He has a tail like a worm!" Sirius said laughing.  
  
"That's it!" James exclaimed. "Wormtail! We should all have nicknames!"  
  
Peter had changed again and was looking huffy. "Well, what about you, Sirius? If I have to be Wormtail then you have to have a name."  
  
Remus smiled. "What about Snuffles?"  
  
James laughed, but shook his head. "Doesn't have the right ring to it. How about Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius nodded. "I like it. I know what Remus' name should be, Moony."  
  
The others all agreed that Moony was the perfect name for a werewolf. Then they tried to decide what James' nickname should be.  
  
"What about Bambi?" Sirius suggested, snickering.  
  
James turned red. "I will not be referred to as Bambi or I'll start calling you Snuffles."  
  
"How about Antlers?" Peter nominated.  
  
But Lily had the perfect name.   
  
"Prongs," she said quietly.  
  
And Prongs it was. So Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were born that night and becoming Animagi had only strengthened their bonds of friendship. The Marauders tried to convince Lily to join them.  
  
"But, I don't want to," Lily said fiercely.  
  
"Come on, Petals," James said cajolingly. "It's wonderful, I promise."  
  
Lily eventually gave in and agreed to try it. She admitted to herself that she was curious to see what animal she would become. She took a spoonful of the potion and James said the spell. There was just one problem.  
  
Nothing happened. She tried to change into something but she couldn't. She didn't feel the sensation that the others said they had felt. She wasn't an Animagi.  
  
The others tried to cheer her up by speculating that the potion had gone bad or that James had said the spell wrong, but she knew better. There was something wrong with her, something that prevented the magic from working. Now she knew, she could never become an Animagi. Lily went straight up to bed. It was very late or very early, depending on how you looked at it. Lily wanted to get some sleep before classes later that day.  
  
The Marauders decided to stay out a little longer and experience the new part of themselves. Lily watched them from her window for a moment before falling asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
When she woke later that morning, Lily noticed that the other two beds were empty. She checked her watch and saw that it was breakfast time. She got dressed in a hurry before realizing that Elizabeth was sitting on the windowsill staring at the Forbidden Forest. Without turning she spoke.  
  
"Lily," she began in an oddly choked voice, "would you care to explain to me what I saw last night?"  
  
Lily felt her heart drop into her stomach and she tried to stop her voice from trembling as she spoke. "What, what do you mean, Beth?"  
  
"Don't toy with me, Lily. Explain."  
  
Lily tried to avoid the question. "Did Marie see?"  
  
"No, she was dreaming about Sirius. Would you like to explain why Sirius happens to be an Animagus? For that matter, Peter and James as well?"  
  
"I can't do that, Beth."   
  
"Why? And while you're at it explain why you and Remus didn't transform. This is illegal, Lily, you could be expelled. And why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Lily couldn't help it. Elizabeth sounded so ridiculously childish that she laughed. Then she quickly sobered.   
  
"Listen, Elizabeth," That showed how annoyed Lily was, "if you want information, then ask Remus. If he chooses to tell you then fine, but I cannot betray a friend. Please, Beth, don't say anything until you talk to Remus."  
  
Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Okay, but if I find out that Remus was lying to me, I make no guarantees that I will keep quiet."  
  
"Just talk to Remus," Lily begged. Privately she thought, 'This is not good at all.'  
  
_Of course it's not. She's going to tell and then you'll be arrested._  
  
'I will not be arrested. Beth wouldn't tell on us.'  
  
_The blonde is too dangerous. She's a risk, you can't trust her._  
  
'What do you mean I can't trust her? She wouldn't hurt me and she adores Remus. If anyone can talk sense into her it will be him.'  
  
_The werewolf has his own problems. It will be up to that dog friend of yours.  
_  
'Sirius? Sirius is going to be the one to talk to Beth? But he's dating Marie!'  
  
_There you go jumping to conclusions. I never said that he was going to marry her I only said it will be up to him to talk to her. I just don't think he's mature enough for the job._  
  
'Sirius can act mature when he wants to,' Lily thought angrily, but the voice had left her alone. Elizabeth had left ostensibly in search of Remus.  
  
Lily sighed. She started to wonder why she couldn't become an Animagi, what was wrong with her. She picked up her now battered copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ and began to read. She had just gotten finished reading about the creatures in the lake when Elizabeth came running in and started crying.  
  
"Beth!" Lily exclaimed. "What's the matter? Did you talk to Remus?"  
  
"Yes!" Elizabeth wailed. "He told me, he told me, he told me he's a werewolf!"  
  
Lily breathed a slight sigh of relief. "At least now everything's out in the open."  
  
"You don't understand!" Elizabeth sobbed. "The Remus that I've liked for so long and who I trusted, not only lied to me, but is a monster!"  
  
Lily was shocked. "He's not a monster, Beth. He's Remus. The fact that he turns into a wolf once a month doesn't mean that he's any different then he was before you found out."  
  
"I don't know, Lily. I can't help but feel differently about him."  
  
"Don't do something you'll regret, Beth."  
  
"I won't Lily." Elizabeth turned to look out the window, but Lily thought she saw tears in Elizabeth's eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
A month passed and the end of the term was almost here. They received their O.W.L grades and Lily was pleased to see that she had gotten twelve, the same as James. The others had each gotten a fair amount, but Remus hardly seemed amused when his results showed eleven.  
  
He was depressed. After he told Elizabeth his secret she stopped speaking to him. Since the others were often in his company she stopped speaking to them as well. Normally Elizabeth would act   
as if any chair with Remus in it was empty. She absorbed herself in her studies and was never seen without a book. She rarely left the common room during their free time. Lily tried to talk to her, but Elizabeth wouldn't open up to her.   
  
Lily was in the common room watching Sirius and James in a grueling game of Gobstones, when the letter arrived via a school owl.  
  
_Dear Lily,  
  
Against my better judgement, Vernon and I request your presence at our wedding. Mother requested it before she died and like the wonderful, caring daughter I am, I will comply. However, you had better be on your best behavior and no funny business. The wedding will take place the day after we pick you up from that horrid school of yours.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Petunia  
_  
Lily looked up from the letter in disbelief. "Petunia wants me to be in her wedding."  
  
James looked up from the game and sputtered when the Gobstones shot smelly liquid into his mouth.  
  
"What? Petunia actually asked you to be in her wedding?"  
  
Lily shrugged. "I wish I could stay with you during the summers. I hate my sister and her disgusting husband. Why are they my guardians?"  
  
"I guess Dumbledore thought it was for the best," Sirius said.  
  
"How did the letter get here, Lily?" Remus asked. "I thought your sister hated owls."  
  
"She does. Dumbledore must have had a hand in it."  
  
Elizabeth crossed through the room and sat down at a table across from them. Remus stared at her and sighed.  
  
"Why don't you go talk to her, Moony?" James suggested.  
  
Remus shook his head. "She won't talk to me."  
  
"Try it," Lily urged.  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
Remus went over to her table and sat down next to her. He started talking animatedly and Lily eavesdropped unabashedly.  
  
"Remus!" Elizabeth said in surprise as she tried to cover up the book she was reading.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding me?"  
  
"Oh, I, well," Elizabeth stammered.  
  
"Are you hiding something from me?" Remus asked.  
  
Elizabeth ducked her head. "You caught me." She showed him the title of the book she had been reading. It was a book on Animagi.  
  
She looked at Remus with tears in her eyes. "I wanted to do this for you, so I could be with you during full moons. Do you mind?"  
  
Remus suddenly smiled ecstatically. "Do I mind? Of course not! Lizzie, this is brilliant. Thank you!"   
  
Elizabeth smiled as well and hugged him. Lily turned back to Sirius, Marie, and James with a smile on her face.   
  
"Well, that's taken care of. Now all I have to do is survive Petunia's wedding. How about it, James, want to go with me? If there isn't another wizard in the house I'll go barmy."  
  
"Sure. I look forward to seeing Petunia again."  
  
"Ooh," Marie said, giggling. "Lily and James are going to a wedding!"  
  
"You're as bad as Sirius," Lily said.  
  
"I know," Marie said grinning at Sirius, who blushed.  
  
* * *  
  
The whistle on the scarlet steam engine blared loudly. Lily was talking and laughing with her friends. James had pulled out this incredible sheet of parchment that had the Marauders' nicknames on it and when you said your name out loud the parchment dispensed insults. Sirius claimed that they were going to improve upon it and turn it into a map of the school.  
  
The sheet had just finished telling Lily that she was a goody-two shoes with bright orange hair like a clown, when the train pulled into King's Cross Station. Lily laughed and waved goodbye to her friends as she got off of the train. She would see James in a few days and would hopefully see her other friends too.   
  
Petunia was waiting for her on the other side of the magical barrier. "Hurry up," she snapped. "I have to pick up my shoes."  
  
Lily sighed. The fun was over and it was time to return to the muggle world. A tear came to her eye as she realized that she wouldn't see her parents this vacation.  
  
'Vernon and Petunia Dursley, my new guardians,' she thought. 'Yuck.'  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"That is the end of Lily and James' fifth year. What do you think, Harry? Pretty exciting, wasn't it?" Lily asked.   
  
Lily and James stood up together and put Harry into his crib. In the distance a dog howled, and their neighbors were arguing. A car roared past and a police siren wailed. The Potters were strongly reminded of their friends and how much they missed them.  
  
James put his arm around his wife's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. "We will get through this, love. I promise. You'll be seeing your friends in no time.  
  
  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Tell me!!! And by the way, I never said that James is the heir of Gryffindor or that Lucius Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin, and in my story, they're not. There's just a resemblance for the purposes of James' nightmares.  
  
  
And thanks to people who reviewed chapter 14:  
  
**~*Alyssa*~ **– glad you like it!  
  
**A-Man** – Thanks. Was it worth the wait?  
  
**Anastacy**– :-) smile, thank you.  
  
**Destiny Phoenix**– I'm glad you're hooked, please keep reading.  
  
**Gurlie409**– I'm glad that you like the Sirius/Marie idea, it's a pairing I've been tossing around for awhile and I decided to get them together. However, I make no guarantees that they stay together or that Remus and Elizabeth do either. That isn't what this story's about and I don't want things getting too comfortable. This story is kinda angsty and as we already know, it doesn't end happily.  
  
**Lord Calibur**– I wrote more and will continue to write more, keep reviewing!  
  
**Meredith**– Thanks, Dumbledore is great, isn't he?  
  
Phoenix– I love marshmallows!  
  
**pheonixGrl***** – you asked for it and I updated, sorry it took so long.  
  
**~Sarcastic Princess~** – I love it too, thanks  
  
**Sehrish**– thank you! I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
**Siriuslyinlove**– just wait, their time will come and it's coming soon, I promise  
  
  
If I missed your name, sorry. A big thank you to anyone who's reviewed the story at all!  



	16. Change of Heart

Disclaimer: Whoop dee do, whoop dee dee, none of this stuff belongs to me!  
  
A/N: Okay, so I lied. The L/J does not come into this chapter. I insinuate the relationship, but nothing definite happens until the next chapter. The next chapter will be up soon because I have most of it written already, joy! In this chapter we have a special guest appearance from Drunk Lily! And a couple of people mentioned wanting to know why Lily had to stay with Petunia over the summer holidays. There is a reason which will be divulged in further chapters, it also explains more about why Harry has to stay with the Dursleys.  
  
  
Chapter 16: Change of Heart  
  
  
Lily Potter carefully picked her son up out of his crib and carried him over to the old familiar rocking chair.   
  
"Did I ever mention, Harry, that this chair belonged to my grandmother?"  
  
James Potter came into the room and gently placed a blanket over Lily's shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled. Then she took a deep breath and began to tell more of her story.  
  
"Now, where were we? Oh, yes, Lily and James' sixth year. Lily had gone back to the muggle world for the summer, and had arrived at Petunia's house to find that her sister had a surprise waiting..."  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Lily was depressed. On top of that she felt ridiculous. She had come home for the holidays to find out what Petunia's idea of a bridesmaid's dress was. It was hideous. Lily decided that it looked like Little Bo Peep's dress, from the shiny pink bow that went on her head to the frilly lace on the hem. Every time Lily wore it and looked at herself in the mirror, she thought she was going to be sick. No one could see her like this, she thought.  
  
Petunia had moved all of her things into Vernon's house after their parents died. There was a small bedroom upstairs where Lily stayed. Any of her things that had to do with magic were locked in the cupboard under the stairs the moment she arrived. Luckily, she had secreted her wand up her sleeve. Not that it mattered–she was restricted from doing magic during the holidays.   
  
Lily sighed as she stared at the grotesque dress lying on her bed. 'At least,' she mused, 'it's not as terrible as Petunia's wedding dress.'  
  
"Lily!" Petunia shrieked from downstairs. "Get down here! You need to wash the floors before the guests arrive!"  
  
Since Lily had arrived in the muggle world, barely two days prior, Petunia and Vernon had been treating her like a servant. She had been forced to clean the house, trim the hedges, and carry Petunia's shopping. They had tried to make her cook for them, but after one of Lily's "meals" they took that assignment away. Lily smiled in memory of that ill-fated dinner; she had managed to sneak a few well-chosen Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans into the tuna casserole. It had been quite amusing to see Petunia's face when she got a grass flavored one. Unfortunately, she was unable to do anything about her servitude. Without her magic she was just Petunia's little sister.  
  
The reception was going to be held in the house, but the actual ceremony would be at a church. Lily wondered if Petunia was Christian, but decided that she really didn't care. It was one of those things that was for appearances only. Lily was dreading walking down the isle in her ghastly dress, people whispering and pointing at her from the pews, and then being forced to stand next to Petunia while she and her husband-to-be said their vows. She was supposed to be happy for her sister, but how could she be happy for someone she hated?  
  
Lily was the only bridesmaid. A friend of Petunia's from school named Yvonne was going to be the maid of honor. Vernon Dursley had a sister, named Margo or something, but she was unable to attend. Something to do with her dogs. Vernon had a friend, or perhaps acquaintance would be a better word, who was going to stand in as best man. That was the wedding party, mainly because neither Petunia nor Vernon had any other close friends. Anyone attending the wedding fell into one of two categories: curious onlookers, also known as old friends of the Evans', and business associates. And there was not a magical person among the bunch, except James, who Lily had invited to keep her from boredom. Petunia did not yet know that Lily had invited a wizard to the wedding, and it would not be pretty when she did. Petunia's screeching voice rang out again.  
  
"Lily! Get down here!"  
  
Lily walked down the stairs as though her feet were filled with lead. Without a word she grabbed a mop and washed the floors. Then she trudged back upstairs to her room.  
  
"Lily! You had better be getting dressed! The wedding is going to start in two hours!"  
  
Lily sighed and stared out of the small window in her room. She really did not want to put on that ridiculous outfit, but she kept hearing her mother's voice.  
  
"Lily, dear, it's Petunia's big day, be happy for her."  
  
Lily couldn't do that. Before her parent's death, Lily was looking forward to having Petunia out of her life. Now she had to spend summers with her. Lily was about to subject herself to the indignity of Petunia's bridesmaid dress, when she saw a familiar face at her window.  
  
"James!" Lily exclaimed delightedly. "You're early. Come on in."  
  
James hopped off of his broomstick and entered Lily's room. He smiled and brushed the hair out of his eyes. His expression turned into one of horror.  
  
"What is that?" James said as if he had encountered something disgusting.  
  
In fact, he had. James was looking at Lily's dress which was lying on her bed in a puddle.  
  
"That is the bridesmaid dress that Petunia picked out," Lily said with a sigh.  
  
James started laughing. "That is a dress?"  
  
"You don't have to be so mean. I know it's hideous, but what can I do?"  
  
James was still shaking with laughter when he responded. "Try it on, maybe it's not so bad."  
  
"I doubt it, but wait a minute, I'll try it on. Two conditions though, you can't laugh and no pictures."  
  
"Fine, I promise."  
  
Lily grabbed the dress and walked into the bathroom. She changed, though it was very hard. When she emerged, James took one look at her and burst out laughing.  
  
"No fair, you promised," Lily complained.  
  
"Lily," James gasped between his laughter, "you look, you look, so ridiculous!"  
  
Lily was about to get angry, but then she realized that he was right. She sat down on the bed next to James and fell over in the ruffles and lace of her dress. James was having trouble breathing though his laughter. Finally he gained control and helped Lily up.  
  
"Now what can we do with this dress?"  
  
"Nothing," Lily groaned. "That's the problem. If we could do magic, I'd just transfigure it, but we'll get in trouble if we do magic here."  
  
"I know someone who can do magic! I'll get my mum and she can fix your dress."  
  
"But the wedding will start in two hours! How can we contact her, you don't have a telephone!"  
  
James just grinned. "I have something better. It's a magical device like a telephone, called a Listener. Mum and Dad gave it to me for my last birthday. Very expensive, and brand new."  
  
Lily looked at the tiny cube James held in his hand. "How does it work?"  
  
"Watch."  
  
James said a name into the cube and a few seconds later Lily could hear the voice of Shannon Potter.  
  
"See?" James said to Lily, "So much faster and easier than those ridiculous things you call telephones. Mum? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes I can hear you, James," said Shannon Potter's voice. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We have a bit of a clothing emergency, mum. Can you pop over to Lily's sister's house for a moment?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
A moment later, Mrs. Potter appeared in Lily's bedroom with a pop. If Lily hadn't known about Apparating, she would have been shocked.  
  
"So, what's the emergency?"  
  
James had started to laugh again and all he could do was point at Lily. Shannon realized immediately what the problem was.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, we can't let you walk through a church looking like this, Lily. Stand up and let me take a look at you."  
  
Lilly had always liked James' mother. She had never forgotten how good Mrs. Potter had been to her when her parents died. She stood up and spun around.  
  
"Okay, I see the problem. First, pink is not your color." Shannon waved her wand and the dress turned into a light lavender. "Second, all of those frills and lace do not suit your slender frame." With another wave of her wand, the frills and lace melted away leaving a sleek, satin, floor-length dress underneath. "And thirdly, this type of dress looks better without such long sleeves." A final wave of her wand, and the dress' sleeves became spaghetti straps. James let out a low whistle and Lily turned to look at herself in the mirror. She gasped.  
  
Mrs. Potter had worked a miracle. The dress now looked beautiful and Lily looked beautiful in it. Her slightly-longer-than-shoulder-length red hair cascaded down in shimmering waves over her narrow shoulders. The bodice of the dress was fitted and Mrs. Potter had added a decoration of beading. The long satin skirt hung down nicely and flared slightly when she turned. She looked gorgeous. Smiling happily, Lily turned to Mrs. Potter and spontaneously gave her a hug.  
  
"You're welcome, Lily, dear. I told you that I am always here for you."  
  
"It's wonderful!" Lily exclaimed, her eyes shining. "But what will I do when Petunia sees?"  
  
Shannon Potter shrugged. "What can she do about it? If there's trouble call me on the Listener."  
  
With another pop, she disappeared. James didn't even notice; he was too busy staring at Lily. She turned towards him, shyly.  
  
"Well," Lily said carefully, "what do you think?"  
  
James couldn't speak for a minute. "You look brilliant! Why don't you ever wear this kind of dress to the Yule balls?"  
  
"It says dress robes required. This is a muggle dress, and speaking of which, what are you wearing?"  
  
For the first time since James had arrived, Lily took a good look at him and realized that he was wearing a muggle suit. Lily wondered briefly where he had found one in his entirely wizard house. She thought privately that he looked very handsome in it.   
  
"It's a suite," James said proudly, pronouncing it 'sweet'. Lily started to laugh.  
  
"A suit, James, not a suite, and I can see that. I meant where did you get it?"  
  
"Mum thought it wouldn't be a good idea if I showed up to a muggle wedding in my dress robes. Do these things always itch?"  
  
Lily laughed again as James started to scratch. "You must be wearing wool. It itches a lot." She sighed. "We might as well go downstairs and get this over with."  
  
"I have a better idea. Tell your sister you have another way of getting to the church, that way we can prolong the shouting match that's sure to happen."  
  
"That's a good idea, James, but what other way of getting there do I have?"  
  
James pointed at his broomstick which was lying in the corner. Lily shook her head and backed away as though it was carrying a disease.  
  
"Oh no, no way. There is no way I am flying to the church! What if someone sees us?"  
  
"They won't see us if we're wearing the invisibility cloak. You're not still scared of flying, are you? Even after that book I gave you? Come on, just give Petunia a call."  
  
Lily was about to argue, but she decided James was right. She just hoped that they wouldn't get caught.  
  
"Petunia! I'm going to go to the church a different way, I'll meet you there!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Lily's spirits sagged a bit as she realized that her sister didn't even care how she got to the church. James noticed and set about cheering her up.  
  
"Come on, Petals. We're off."  
  
Lily clambered on to the back of James' broomstick and held on with all of her might. He zoomed out of the window after tossing the cloak over them. James flew fairly high so that they were less likely to been seen in case something went wrong. Lily had her eyes shut tight and all she wanted was to arrive at the church in one piece. They flew for awhile until James brought the broom into a dive and the landed in the shrubbery outside of the church.  
  
Lily was thrilled to get off of the broom. She climbed out of the bushes and ran for the front door of the church with James right behind her. She pushed open the solid oak doors and rushed in wheezing. People had already started to arrive and Lily looked around in panic. She noticed that the minister was gesturing to the back. James grabbed a seat nearest the door and gave Lily a thumbs up. Lily rushed into the back to find Petunia pacing, already in her ugly wedding dress. Petunia turned to look at her younger sister.  
  
"What are you wearing, Lily? What happened to the dress I gave you?"  
  
Lily looked down at her black leather slippers. This was what she wanted to avoid. "Umm, a friend brought this dress for me. The other one didn't fit."  
  
Petunia's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't you dare embarrass me out there. I will be the center of attention, and you will regret it if you steal my spotlight. And if I see any of your freakishness in front of my guests you'll be out on the street!"  
  
Lily gulped. Quickly she turned on her heels and rushed to the doorway. The music was starting and she was first down the aisle. She picked up her bouquet, pink roses and white petunias, and started down the aisle to the tune of the wedding march. Lily noticed that a lot of eyes were on her, but she tried to focus on the altar in front of her. The minister was standing up there with a sentimental smile on his face. Once she reached the altar, Lily turned around and stared out at the crowd with a fixed smile. James was grinning at her, but everyone else's attention was on Petunia who had just come down the aisle–by herself. Petunia was smiling at Vernon in a sickening way and Lily desperately wanted to be somewhere else. It appeared that someone else felt the same way.  
  
Can't you leave yet? This is immensely boring.  
  
'I'm sorry you're not having a good time,' Lily thought sarcastically. 'I didn't invite you, you don't have to be here.'  
  
Do you think that your sister's fiancé realizes that your sister is incredibly unsightly? I mean, what's the attraction?  
  
'You're asking me? I can't figure them out either.'  
  
I see that James Potter is sitting in the back over there.  
  
'So?'  
  
Oh, nothing.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to celebrate the marriage..."  
  
The ceremony went by fairly quickly. Petunia and Vernon had opted for the traditional ceremony and the said their vows while gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Lily was disgusted but she tried to hide it, for her parents sake.  
  
After the excruciating ceremony was over, Lily hopped back onto the broom with James and they returned to number four Privet Drive. The guests were mingling, talking, laughing, and guzzling champagne. Lily had grabbed James' arm and tried to get away, but one of the men from Vernon's firm, who was extremely drunk, asked her to dance. Lily refused politely, but Petunia, who had been playing hostess, had seen James and stormed over.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Petunia asked in a harsh whisper.  
  
James paled slightly, but spoke determinedly. "Your sister invited me."  
  
Petunia turned to Lily. "Is this true? You would dare to invite one of your kind to my special day? What were you thinking, you little ingrate?"  
  
Lily's green eyes flashed and James knew that this was one of the signs that Hurricane Lily was about to hit. Petunia didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Pet, my dear," Lily said with as much sarcasm as she could muster, "don't you dare be rude to my friend or I just might let it slip to everyone in this room that we are all-powerful wizards. Not to mention I will tell all of your 'friends' and Vernon's business associates how you have been treating me the past two days."  
  
Petunia was outraged. "Don't threaten me, Lily! You are lucky that we have guests and that it's my wedding day, or you would be in serious trouble! After everyone has left I'll deal with you."  
  
Lily snorted contemptuously. "Fine. Come on, James," she said grabbing his arm. "Let's go get drunk."  
  
James was about to say something, but Lily dragged him off towards the bar. Neither of them were of legal age to drink, but it was a wedding and an open bar. Lily grabbed two glasses of champagne and handed one to James.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Perhaps I'd better take over, dear," James suggested. "As I remember it, you weren't to coherent at this point."  
  
Lily thought for a moment. "You know, I really don't remember much of what happened after that."  
  
"Well I do, in fact, I'll never forget it. You see, Harry, Lily was incredibly angry at her sister and not thinking clearly. It was up to James to control her...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Lily downed the glass in one gulp. James was still looking at his drink incredulously.   
  
"What is this?" James asked indicating the clear bubbly liquid.  
  
Lily giggled. "You don't know? It's champagne, wonderful stuff. Try it."  
  
Lily grabbed another one and drank that as well. James sniffed his drink and took a sip. He really didn't like it very much. James supposed he preferred butterbeer which was non-alcoholic. He watched in amazement as Lily drank two more.   
  
"Lily, how can you drink that? I really don't think that having four is such a good idea. Maybe you'd better sit down."  
  
"Nonsense, James. I'm perfectly alright." Lily started to giggle uncontrollably. Then she tossed her hair and looked James straight in the eyes. "Come on, let's dance!"  
  
She dragged him into the middle of a dance floor that had been set up in the back yard. A four piece orchestra was playing a waltz and Lily spun him around the dance floor. James tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Lil, slow down," he panted. "Let's take a break. This is the alcohol that's making you act this way."  
  
Lily giggled again. James had never seen her like this and resolved to never let her near champagne again. She pulled him close until they were eye to eye.  
  
"Have I ever told you," Lily mumbled, "that you have beautiful eyes?"  
  
Then she did something unexpected. She kissed him. James was completely blown away. He had no idea how to react and was about to say something stupid when he looked at Lily.  
  
"Take that, Petunia," she muttered, before passing out in his arms.  
  
There was nothing else for it. Attempting to support her, James led her upstairs to her room. He placed her on the bed and covered her with a blanket, still dressed in her fancy dress. James brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.  
  
"Good night, Petals. Thanks for the dance."  
  
James climbed back onto his broomstick after locking the door from the inside. Then he flew out the window and back to his house. Along the way he thought. Had that kiss meant anything? Anything at all? He knew that she had been completely smashed, but now there were all of these thoughts that kept coming to his mind. Did he like Lily in that way? Did she like him, or was that just to make her sister mad? James groaned. He was so confused. Then again, he had heard love was a confusing business. Love? Where did that come from? He wasn't even sure he had romantic feelings for her.  
  
James flew into his bedroom and tossed off the horribly itchy suit and the ugly tie. Then he buried his face in his pillow.  
  
'Why now?' he thought glumly. 'Why my best friend? What am I going to do when I see her again?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"James," Lily said, her eyes sympathetic, "I'm so sorry. I didn't even remember."  
  
"That's alright. Everything turned out alright in then end, didn't it?" James bent down and kissed his wife on the forehead. "Now continue the story. I'm sure that Harry's dying to find out what happens next."  
  
"Okay. Well, Lily had woken up with a tremendous headache the next morning, which was not helped after Petunia screamed at her. Lily stayed in her bed all day, not realizing what she had done. Finally, the endless holidays came to a close and Lily was going to meet her friends on the train. She was most curious to find out why James had been avoiding her all summer...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Bye, Pet!" Lily called. "See you next year! And not a minute sooner," she muttered under her breath as she stepped through the barrier.  
  
The platform was alive with excitement. Lily smiled in fond memory as she watched a group of first years bid tearful goodbyes to their parents. Some students were cheering, others were singing, and to judge by the smell and clouds of blue smoke coming from a nearby trash can, Lily knew that Sirius had already arrived. She climbed onto the train and headed for a compartment in the back. Sirius, Marie, Remus, and Peter were already there.  
  
"Hullo, Lil," Sirius greeted her cheerfully. "How was the wedding?"  
  
"Fine, I already wrote and told you all about it. How were your summers?"  
  
"My mum took me to Italy," Remus said in his quiet voice. "She said something about me getting in touch with my roots. I never knew I was Italian."  
  
"I had a lot of fun this summer," Marie said excitedly. She said everything excitedly. "I went to America! Salem is the most super place! The witches there tell stories about their great-great-grandmothers at the Salem witch trials."  
  
"I didn't really do much," said Peter, glumly.   
  
"Too bad, Peter," Lily said.   
  
James and Elizabeth entered the compartment. Sirius immediately turned to his partner in crime with the stereotypical grin on his face.  
  
"So, James, did anything interesting happen at Petunia's wedding?"  
  
James shrugged. "Well, Lily got drunk."  
  
"James Potter!" Lily complained loudly.  
  
Sirius smiled even wider. "Tell us about it," he urged. "Did she do anything strange?"  
  
James didn't really want to humiliate Lily, so he didn't mention the kiss. Instead he told an alternate version of the truth. "Not really. She passed out fairly quickly."  
  
Everyone except Lily and Peter laughed. Peter didn't have much of a sense of humor. Lily tried to distract everyone by pointing out of the window.  
  
"Beth, Marie, look! Who's that?"  
  
The other two girls quickly peered out of the window to get a good look at whoever she was pointing at. Marie recognized him though he had changed quite a bit over the summer.  
  
"That's Brandon Whyatt. He's in Ravenclaw. You know him, Lil."  
  
"That's Brandon?" Lily asked skeptically. "He looks so different. He's gorgeous!"  
  
"Well, you know, Lil," Elizabeth said hiding a smile, "you're the only one without a boyfriend, so maybe we should set you two up."  
  
"Forget it. I don't want you two setting me up."  
  
"Fine." Both girls turned back to the Marauders and rejoined the conversation. Lily sat down next to James.  
  
"So, Potter, now that you've told everyone about the embarrassing incident would you like to tell me why you avoided me all summer? Did I do something when I was drunk? Please tell me you stopped me before I did something embarrassing."  
  
"You didn't do anything, Lil. I was just busy that's all."  
  
Lily noticed that he was avoiding her gaze, but she chose not to comment. Instead she sighed and stared out of the window as the train pulled away from the station and headed for Hogwarts.  
  
* * *  
  
Three months passed and it was nearly time for the Yule Ball. Lily wasn't sure who she was going to go with. She was happy in her sixth year at Hogwarts; her grades were excellent as usual, her friends were wonderful, and she was away from Petunia. Life was good.  
  
Until one day a week before the ball when a letter arrived in the Gryffindor common room. It wasn't for Lily, however. It was for Marie. She grabbed the letter and ran upstairs with it. Lily and Elizabeth quickly followed.  
  
"Who's it from?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Marie tore it open. She gasped. "It's from Robert!"  
  
"Robert? The boy you took to the Yule ball last year, that Robert?" Lily asked incredulously.  
  
"He says he wants to go with me this time. Oh! He sent me a bracelet!"  
  
Marie held it up and it sparkled in the light. Lily and Elizabeth were practically speechless.  
  
"Are those real diamonds?" Elizabeth asked, while at the same time Lily said, "You're not going to go with him, are you?"  
  
Marie frowned. "Why are you asking?"  
  
"Marie! You're dating Sirius now, and he's mad about you! You're going to the ball with him!"  
  
"Lily, it is not your place to tell me who to go to the ball with! Maybe I want to go with Robert."  
  
Lily didn't know what to say. "But last year you said that you didn't like him when he was with his friends! And I thought things were going well with you and Sirius. Did you have a fight?"   
  
"No," Marie admitted, "but that doesn't mean I have to go with him."  
  
Lily was shocked. "Marie!"  
  
Elizabeth attempted to mediate. "Girls, please! Don't fight!"  
  
Marie tossed her dark hair. "No, Liz. I'm sick of Lily always dictating my life."  
  
"Fine!" Lily shouted. "I don't want to tell you what to do! Do what ever you want, I don't care!"  
  
Lily ran from the room. She ran down the staircase and out of the common room. She kept running without a destination. Marie didn't try to follow her and Elizabeth didn't know which friend she should talk to first. She decided on Lily and found her down near Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Lil, come on, don't be mad at Marie. She's not going to go with Robert, she just said that to see how we'd react."  
  
"I refuse to discuss it, Beth," Lily said and then proceeded to do so anyway. "I may not be dating Sirius anymore, but he's still my friend and I care about his feelings. I don't want him to be hurt. Marie is just insensitive."  
  
"Lily, be reasonable. If you were dating, oh, I don't know, Brandon Whyatt, and David Bones asked you to the ball, wouldn't you even think about it? Even if you had no intention of accepting?"  
  
"No. If I was dating Brandon, then I wouldn't even think about going with David. Change the subject please."  
  
"Fine. Who are you going with?"  
  
"I don't know yet," Lily admitted. "No one I really wanted to go with has asked me."  
  
"Did you want to go with Brandon?"   
  
"Sort of," Lily said, "but I'm not sure he even knows I exist."  
  
"He knows. We have Divination with the Ravenclaws and for some reason Professor Trelawney keeps picking on you."  
  
Lily snorted. "That old bat. What's wrong with her anyway? 'I see the Grim, my dears, the Grim!' Yesterday she told me that I was in close contact with a Grim and that it would kill me." Suddenly Lily realizes something. "Padfoot! Oh, dear, he's a Grim!" Lily starts convulsing with laughter. "I can't believe it, he's the Grim! Poor Sirius."  
  
Elizabeth started laughing too. "No wonder Trelawney is constantly telling him he brings death." She sobered and looked at Lily. "What do you think my Animagus is going to be?"  
  
"I don't know. How far along are you?"  
  
"Well, it's going faster than it did for you because I have Remus to help me, but it probably won't be ready until next year, if I'm lucky. Do you think that will be too late?"  
  
"No, I think it's a sweet gesture. Speaking of Remus, are you going to the ball with him?"  
  
Elizabeth blushed. "Yes, I checked the calender and it's not a full moon. I already asked him before he could make excuses."  
  
"Terrific!"  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the week passed by until it was the day before the Yule Ball. Lily and Marie still weren't speaking. Elizabeth had tried everything to get them to reconcile. Nothing worked.   
  
Lily was walking from Divination and was hurrying to Transfiguration. Professor Trelawney had been particularly terrible that class, telling Lily that she would be the downfall of everyone she loved. Lily was rushing along the corridor when she tripped and her many books went flying. Quickly she tried to pick them up. She bent down and saw that someone else was helping her.   
  
She looked up and found herself staring into the deep blue eyes of Brandon Whyatt.  
  
"Uh, I think you dropped this," Brandon said in his deep voice, holding up her copy of Standard Book of Spells Grade 6.   
  
"Thanks," Lily replied, hoping that she wasn't blushing,  
  
"You're welcome. Um, Lily?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to go to the Ball with me tomorrow? That is if you're not going with anyone else. I've been wanting to ask you all week."  
  
He was blushing! Lily's jaw dropped. "Yes, I'd love to go with you!"  
  
Brandon smiled in relief. "Great. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall tomorrow."  
  
He walked away leaving Lily floating. He had asked her out! It was wonderful! Lily hurried to Transfiguration where she lost herself in thought, not noticing that Professor McGonagall was calling her name.  
  
"Miss Evans! Would you please pay attention!"  
  
Lily started. "Sorry, Professor."  
  
"Come up to the front of the class. I want to demonstrate an example of human transfiguration."  
  
Reluctantly, Lily left her seat and trudged to the front of the classroom. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips as she was apt to do when agitated, and raised her wand.  
  
Lily didn't hear what spell she uttered, the only thing she was aware of was the fact that she was suddenly a rabbit. The class laughed and Lily was about to make a hop for it when Professor McGonagall turned her back. She quickly walked back to her seat, a hint of anger in her eyes when she noticed that Marie was still laughing.  
  
You are sometimes very stupid.  
  
'Why's that?' She was trying to do her assignment and this wasn't helping.  
  
Because the obvious answer is right under your nose.  
  
'All that's under my nose is this clock I'm supposed to turn into a cat. Go Away.'  
  
Do you want to make up with that vapid friend of yours or not?  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
Why don't you ask her boyfriend?  
  
Later that evening, up in the common room, Lily got a chance to talk with Sirius.  
  
"So," she said, as casually as possible.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows in a decidedly skeptical manner.  
  
"Got a date for the Ball?"  
  
Sirius smiled in a patronizing way. "Lil, I thought we decided last year that we are just friends. I'm going out with Marie now."  
  
Lily laughed. The fist genuine laugh she had had in a week. "So you are going with Marie?"  
  
Sirius looked confused. "Yes, of course. What's going on here Lily?"  
  
"Never mind, Padfoot. Never mind."  
  
Leaving Sirius alone to ponder over her enigmatic words, Lily ran upstairs to the dormitory, hoping that Marie was there. She was.  
  
"Marie, I just wanted to tell you–" Lily began when at the same time Marie said, "Lily, I wanted to say–"  
  
"You first," Lily said with a hint of a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was acting like a child. I never intended to go with Robert, but I didn't like it that you automatically assumed I would go with Sirius. I felt like I was losing my freedom."  
  
"I'm sorry too. I should never have gotten so angry over such a silly thing. Friends again?" Lily asked, hesitantly.  
  
"Friends."  
  
The two girls hugged and Elizabeth entered the room.  
  
"It's about time," she said. "Now the boys said something about a prank on Snape and I don't know about you, but I want to help."  
  
All three of them ran out of the dormitory. As Lily talked and laughed with her friends, she felt that finally everything was going her way.   
  



	17. Why Didn't Someone Tell Me?

Disclaimer: All you see before you is the property of the all-powerful J.K. Rowling. I only came up with the story.  
  
A/N: Because this is such an important chapter I wanted both perspectives (Lily and James) so pretend that the Adult James is helping the Adult Lily tell the story to Harry. It's still mostly Lily's PoV.  
  
Oh, I don't want to be sued, so I'm putting this in. I was inspired for this chapter by Elizabeth Peters' book Falcon at the Portal. I'm pretty sure that I didn't take a direct quote (except for the title of this chapter), but the part in the Hospital Wing was inspired by her book. (An awesome book by the way)  
  
There is also a sort of thing I got from Friends, I guess. Nothing directly, but you'll see when you get there.   
  
  
Chapter 17: Why Didn't Someone Tell Me?  
  
  
Lily was skipping when she came down for breakfast the next morning. It seemed as if everything was going her way. She was going to the dance with Brandon and she had made up with Marie. Life couldn't get much better. She took her place at the Gryffindor Table and lost herself in thought, blushing slightly when she noticed Brandon wave at her from the Ravenclaw table. Next to her, James looked at her wondering if she was alright.  
  
"Hey Petals, what's the matter?"  
  
"James, nothing's the matter, in fact everything is wonderful." Lily decided to confide in her best friend. "Brandon asked me to the ball tonight! Isn't that great?" Lily was so busy staring dreamily off into space that she didn't notice the strange look on James' face. He quickly turned away and excused himself from the table.   
  
Lily continued to stare into space until an owl swooped down in front of her and deposited a letter on top of her eggs. Hagrid had sent her an invitation to tea which she was glad to accept. At least it would keep her busy before the ball that night. Even if Hagrid's cooking was awful, he was still fun to talk to. She said goodbye to Remus and Sirius, who were having a conversation about the lasting power of Dungbombs, and went upstairs to collect her books. She then made a mad dash for Charms.  
  
For the first time in a long time Lily chose to sit in the back of the room. They were studying Growth Charms, something she had learned in fourth year, so she had time to sit back and daydream. Lily really liked Brandon, otherwise she wouldn't have accepted his invitation to the ball, but there was something missing. Something she didn't feel when she thought about him. It almost felt the same way she had felt about Sirius when they dated. Lily was slightly worried, but determined to have a good time. She stared out the window, not noticing the occasional glances James threw at her.  
  
Across the room, James sat with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. While James stole glances at Lily, the other three were discussing the ball that evening. To Sirius and Remus' surprise, Peter actually had a date, although he wouldn't tell them who with.  
  
"You'll just make fun of me," Peter said huffily.  
  
"Oh come on, Wormtail," Sirius said, grinning, "Who is it? Some Hufflepuff with no brains? Anyway I'm going with Marie. How about you, Moony?"  
  
"Marie? You already asked her? I'm going with Elizabeth. Actually, she asked me. Tomorrow," Remus lowered his voice, "I have to disappear. Full moon unfortunately. How about you, James? Who are you going with?"  
  
James was startled out of his daydreaming. "Huh? Oh I don't know. Someone."  
  
Sirius looked shocked. "You don't have a date yet? You, James Potter, Captain of the Quidditch team, prefect, and all around great guy, don't have a date for tonight's dance?"  
  
"It's not that big of a deal, Sirius. I'll just go stag."  
  
Since James seemed unaware of the inadvertent pun, Sirius resumed the conversation. "C'mon Prongs, you have to have a date. How about Barbara? I hear she doesn't have a date yet."  
  
"Lay off, Padfoot. I might not even go to the ball." James was starting to lose his temper, something that didn't happen very often.  
  
Sirius' jaw dropped. "James you must not be feeling well. Maybe you should go to the nurse."  
  
James gratefully took this way out. "Yeah maybe you're right." Without even waiting for a reply, James ran out of the Charms classroom.  
  
Lily came out of her near trance in time to see James run from the room. She looked over at Sirius, Remus and Peter and mouthed them a question. Sirius' reply was that James was sick. Lily hesitated only a moment before leaving the classroom and chasing after him. After all how many times had James chased after her when she was unhappy or ill? It was part of what made them such good friends.  
  
The only problem was that James was nowhere to be found. Lily suspected he might have transformed and gone into the forest. She couldn't follow him because she would probably get into a lot of trouble and that wouldn't be good if she wanted to be Head Girl. She would have to wait until lunch to talk to him.  
  
James didn't show up for lunch and barely made it to Potions in time. He timed it so that there was no chance for the others to ask him questions. He buried himself in his work and after class he ran off again. Lily didn't have a chance to ask him what was wrong, because she had to go visit Hagrid.  
  
_I don't know why you waste your time with that big oaf._  
  
'My, someone's in a bad mood. Hagrid's really nice.'  
  
_He's really gullible you mean. What was wrong with Potter earlier?_  
  
'How should I know? I couldn't find him.'  
  
_He's in love with you, you know._  
  
Lily ignored the voice. She continued down the path in silence.  
  
"Hi, Hagrid," she said when she reached his hut.  
  
"Evenin' Lily. How are yeh?"   
  
"I'm fine. Thanks for inviting me for tea."  
  
"My pleasure. C'mon in."  
  
Lily and Hagrid chatted about various things while carefully sipping the hot tea. After a while Hagrid asked her how she and James were getting on. Lily laughed and looked puzzled.  
  
"What do you mean Hagrid? We are just the way we always were."  
  
Hagrid looked embarrassed. "Oh, Dumbledore jus' said somethin' interestin' about the two of yeh and I wondered..." He trailed off.  
  
"Something about me and James? We're nothing more than friends."  
  
"Never mind. How are yer classes comin'?"  
  
They chatted a little while longer. When Lily left she was still puzzling over Hagrid's strange comment. Her and James? She had never thought about him in that way except for that embarrassing period in their second year. She had never mentioned it to anyone. He was very cute and sweet, but he was her best friend. She was sure that he didn't feel that way about her and besides, she reminded herself, she was going out with Brandon.  
  
She rushed back to the castle to get ready. She was nearly to the common room when a spell hit her from behind, knocking her down. She hit her head and was knocked unconscious. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy came out of the shadows with stunned looks upon their faces. They took one look at each other and then took off running.   
  
James was coming back from his time alone and saw Lily sprawled across the floor. He ran to her and almost cried out. Gathering himself together, he decided to take her to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Mobilcorpus," he murmured and led Lily's still form to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey did cry out when she saw Lily. James told her that he had found her like that in the corridor and Madam Pomfrey put her in one of the beds. James stood back and waited nervously.  
  
"James, why don't you go off and get ready for the dance. She'll be fine and she's not going to wake up for a while. There's nothing you can do here, you may come back when she's awake," said Madam Pomfrey kindly when she saw the worried look on his face. James allowed himself to be shown out of the room.  
  
Lily awoke an hour later. She was confused about where she was until Madam Pomfrey explained about James finding her unconscious. Lily started to cry and Madam Pomfrey tactfully left the room. Lily wasn't crying over her headache, she was crying because now she couldn't go to the ball. Whoever did this deserved detentions for a million years.  
  
Lily had stopped crying and was reading a magazine when James came in. He sat down on the edge of her bed.   
  
"Hey, Madam Pomfrey told me I could have about twenty minutes with you uninterrupted. It was only going to be five, but I sweet talked her into more."  
  
"James what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the ball?"  
  
"I didn't have anyone I wanted to go with."  
  
Lily laughed. "Are we talking about the same James Potter? Captain of the Quidditch team, Prefect, able to get any girl he wants, James Potter?"  
  
James groaned. "You sound like Sirius. I just thought that since you're stuck in here, you might like some company."  
  
His offer was so sweet and touching that Lily's heart skipped a beat. He's just your friend, she reminded herself. But it was hard to stop thinking of it when he looked so concerned about her.  
  
"Umm, did you see Brandon at the dance?" Was it her imagination or did his face fall a bit?  
  
"Yeah, I did. He was standing by the punch bowl and then some girl asked him to dance. When I left he was parading around the dance floor."  
  
"Oh." It got very quiet. "I'm sure that he'll stop by later."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"James?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"What happened earlier?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't feel well." Lily was sure she wasn't imagining things. James Potter was blushing! What was the matter with them? They never had this much trouble starting a conversation. This was James after all. Lily looked at him. There was something different about him, and yet she knew that physically he hadn't changed.  
  
"James?" This time it came out as little more than a whisper.  
  
Instead of saying anything he just looked up and his brown eyes locked with her green ones. Suddenly she saw everything. She saw how much he cared for her, how much he loved her. Everything he had been trying to hide came out, and all of his defenses were down. This was James Potter, real, raw, sitting in front of her and she gasped at the emotion she saw in his face.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"Don't be sorry," Lily whispered back. In that moment she knew what was missing from her feelings about Brandon. The way she suddenly felt about James was nothing she had ever felt before. She knew that she loved him, loved everything about him. She had always cared about him, but this was new, unexpected, and she loved it. In that moment she leaned in and kissed him.  
  
Shock prevented him from returning the kiss right away, but a moment later he was kissing her back. Lily loved the way he kissed her. It was so perfect and charming that Lily hoped the kiss would last forever. It couldn't of course, but when the kiss finally ended, she looked at James and smiled.  
  
"Does this mean what I think it means?" he asked.  
  
"Depends on what you think it means. Personally, I think it means that we'll be spending a lot more time together."  
  
He grinned his signature grin. "I think so too. I also think it means this." He leaned in and kissed her. After a minute, James released her from the kiss and stood up.  
  
"I had better be getting back to the ball."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just kidding. Really Lil, did you think I was that cold-hearted? I wouldn't leave at all except I'm already over my allotted time and Madam Pomfrey will kick me out soon. I'll come back to see you tomorrow."  
  
"I'll be leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Well then I'll come to escort you back to the common room. Until tomorrow." He gently brushed his lips against hers and left the Hospital Wing. Lily watched him go and sighed. What had just happened? Whatever it was, Lily was glad it had happened. The evening had gone from being the worst night of her life to being the best.   
  
_Told you so._  
  
'You love to gloat don't you?' Lily was too happy to sound stern.  
  
_Of course. You know, it took you long enough._  
  
'I know. But it finally happened. Now everything is all right.'  
  
_You have got to be kidding._  
  
Ignoring the voice, Lily fell asleep dreaming about James.  
  
* * *  
  
Bright and early the next morning, James walked to the Hospital Wing. He was skipping the whole way. He couldn't believe his luck, yesterday morning he felt terrible and by the evening Lily was his girlfriend. He rounded the corner to the hospital wing and bumped into someone coming from the other direction. They both fell to the ground.  
  
"Lily!" James said pleased.  
  
"This is how you greet me?" Lily said, rubbing her head.  
  
"Sorry," he said, helping her up.  
  
"That's okay." Lily grinned up at him. "I wanted to ask you, have you said anything about, um, us, to anyone?"  
  
"No, I haven't had time. It just happened last night." The memory of the previous night made James smile. "Why?"  
  
Lily smiled too. "It's just that I thought we could, uh, keep it between us for awhile."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Lily noticed his face fall and quickly reassured him. "No, James, I don't regret what happened. I'm glad it did. It's just that I remember how it was with Sirius and that time the whole school thought we were dating. It was like being under a microscope. Maybe that's why it didn't work out with Sirius and I don't want that to happen to us. We'll tell them, eventually, but I'd like to keep this between us for now. Please?"  
  
"What's a microscope?"  
  
"Never mind. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yes, I think I understand. We'll keep this between us–for now." James put his arm around her.  
  
"Thanks," Lily said as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"So, what do you want to do now?"  
  
"I don't know, let's go to Marauder's Headquarters."  
  
"What if the others are there?" James asked.  
  
Lily shrugged. "We'll go somewhere else. I want to ask you a few questions." She grinned wickedly.  
  
James took Lily's hand and together they walked to Marauder Headquarters. Luckily it was empty. They sat down on some chairs that had been supplied and Lily looked at the tapestry that still covered the entrance.  
  
"It really is a remarkable likeness, you know," Lily said, studying it. "Slytherin even has the same nasty expression that Lucius always has." She turned to James. "Now, I want to ask you a question. How long have you known how you felt about me?"  
  
"Honestly?" James hesitated. "It was when you were dating Sirius. I started to realize that I might think of you as more than a friend, but there was nothing definite until last summer at Petunia's wedding."  
  
"Oh, then you lied. What did I actually do when I was drunk?"  
  
"You kissed me and that was it, that was when I knew that I was head over heels for you. It confused me for awhile," he admitted, "but I got over it."  
  
"So that's why you avoided me for the rest of the summer," Lily said with a smile.   
  
"Yeah, and I got very jealous when Brandon asked you out. I couldn't say anything of course."  
  
Lily kissed him to show that he was now the only boy she cared about. Then she realized something.  
  
"Oh, dear, how do I tell Brandon that I can't date him without telling him about us?"  
  
"Just tell him that you're not interested anymore," James shrugged.  
  
"Men," Lily snorted, before throwing herself into James' arms.  
  
* * *  
  
It turned out that everyone was right when they said that Lily and James would have made a great couple. Their relationship rose to a new level where they didn't even have to say anything to each other; being in one another's presence was enough. They could spend hours just sitting together, doing homework, reading books, or talking, and they could talk about anything. They felt totally comfortable in each other's company. It was perfect.   
  
The only problem was that they had to hide it. Lily was positive that they'd never hear the end of it if word got out and she was satisfied with the way things were. James wasn't as happy. He wanted to shout it to the world that Lily was his girlfriend. Besides that, his friends were starting to wonder what was wrong. Now that Peter had a girlfriend (despite the fact that she was a Slytherin), the Marauders wanted to do more group activities. The unfortunate thing was that those outings required James to have a date. His friends noticed that he hadn't gone out with a girl since the ball, and it worried them.  
  
"Prongs, old buddy, old pal, the others and I are worried about you. You haven't gone out with anybody in ages! And don't tell me that no one has asked, because I'd eat Remus before that would be true," Sirius said.  
  
He was right. There had been no end to the invitations, despite the fact that he turned down every one he got. Lily was getting invitations as well, but she didn't have the same reputation he did.  
  
Lily was wandering the school looking for James. In the days since they realized how they felt, Lily felt the most secure when she was with James. Unfortunately, James was currently being dragged around Hogsmeade by the Marauders.  
  
"Sirius, I don't want a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks," James complained. Lily was going to be mad at him. She was probably looking for him right now.  
  
"Nonsense," Sirius said. "Of course you do. It's not like you have anything better to do."  
  
James sighed deeply. Better to just get this over with. He walked into the Three Broomsticks with his friends, determined to grab a butterbeer and run. His friends didn't give him that option. When he walked into the pub he saw the last person on earth he wanted to see.  
  
"Hello, James," Jessica Parker said with a smile and much fluttering of her eyelashes.  
  
"Oh, no," James muttered and attempted to make a run for it. The others held him fast.  
  
"The boys told me you wanted to speak to me. I must say that I'm glad," Jessica fluttered her eyelashes again. James groaned.  
  
"We'll just see the two of you later then," Sirius said, nudging James in the ribs. A moment later they were gone leaving James alone with his ex-girlfriend.  
  
Meanwhile, Lily had come to the conclusion that James was waiting for her in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Did he forget we were supposed to meet here?" Lily muttered to herself. "We'd practically have the school to our selves. He had better not be buying practical jokes with Sirius."  
  
He wasn't. He was being forced to listen to Jessica's stories of things she got for Christmas. He attempted to interrupt.  
  
"Look, Jessica, I think this is all a misunderstanding. I have to be somewhere else right now."  
  
"Nonsense, Jamesie. This is a perfect time to discuss our reunion."  
  
"Our what?!" In his complete shock, James fell off of his stool. "Jessica, you have the wrong idea–"  
  
"Here let me help you up." Just as James was pulled to his feet, he caught sight of Lily outside the window. He got the briefest glance before she ran off, her eyes full of tears. Ignoring Jessica, he ran out of the Three Broomsticks and tore after her.  
  
"Lily, Lil, wait!"  
  
Lily turned on her heels. "Why?" she asked a malicious gleam in her eye.  
  
"Because it's not what it looked like. It was all Sirius' idea. He forced me into it and I was only there five minutes, I swear."  
  
James saw Lily's shoulders relax. "Really?" she asked tentatively. "You mean it?"  
  
"Of course. You know you're the only girl for me, Petals. Please don't be mad."  
  
"I guess I'm not. We do have a problem though. I guess the Marauders are going to want to keep fixing you up."  
  
"Maybe we could just tell them," James suggested, though he knew it wasn't going to work.   
  
"And have them continually stare at us? Not to mention the comments." She shuddered. "No thank you. I just bet that that nosy Slytherin, Rita Skeeter, would have a field day with that scoop. I have another idea though. You can write letters to your new girlfriend who attends Beauxbatons."  
  
"There's just one problem with that, Lil. There is no girl at Beauxbatons."  
  
"I know that. The letters will go to me. The fellows will just think that they're going to some miscellaneous girl. That way they won't fix you up anymore."  
  
James shrugged. "I guess."  
  
Lily pulled her arm through James'. "That's why I love you."  
  
"How sweet."  
  
The voice that spoke chilled their insides like someone had just poured snow down their backs. It was Edgar Stransky and he was brandishing a wand.  
  
"I thought your wand was snapped in half when you were expelled!" Lily exclaimed, her brilliant green eyes narrowing.  
  
"It was. This is a replacement. Not as satisfactory, I'll grant you, but it gets the job done."  
  
Before either of them could take out their own wands, Edgar said a spell and they were engulfed in a green fog. James was choking and gagging and he saw to his horror, when the fog cleared, Stransky wasn't the only person missing.  
  
"Lily," James whispered fearfully. "No, not you."  
  
  
A/N: I did it, I finally did it! They are now together, well, not at the moment. What did you think? Please tell me.  
  



	18. Rescues and Stupid Ideas

Disclaimer: I thoroughly disclaim all of it.

A/N: So, what did y'all think about the last chapter? Was that satisfactory enough for you? I have had an e-mail asking whether or not I plan to finish this story. I do plan to finish, though there is quite a bit more since they haven't even graduated yet. Since we know that Lily and James die in the end (and trust me, I have the perfect ending) there won't be a sequel. You'll have to busy yourselves by reading my other stories and other ones by other authors. You'll notice that there's a scene that is reminiscent of a scene in book 3. That is intentional.

Chapter 18: Rescues and Stupid Ideas

James Potter held his son on his lap and smiled as the little boy looked at him expectantly with those bright green eyes. Even though he probably didn't understand a word they were saying, Harry was waiting for more. 

"Alright, Harry. Here's more of the story. Lily had been kidnaped and James was out of his mind with worry. He had no idea what to do...

________________________________________________________________________________

James was in a state of shock. Somehow he had managed to keep it together long enough to tell Dumbledore that Lily was missing. The entire castle was on a high state of alert, but not even the Marauders were as upset as James was. Since for years Lily and James had firmly stated that they were nothing more than friends, everybody assumed that his grief was over a good chum. The Marauders, mostly Sirius and Remus, were upset and worried, but James had gone nearly catatonic. Nothing they could say would bring him back to real life.

They were in the common room a week after it happened, trying not to think about Lily. Marie and Sirius were playing Exploding Snap, Remus was reading one of his Defense Against the Dark Arts books, Elizabeth was studying her Animagi notes, and James was just sitting there, staring.

Sirius looked up from the game. "Look, James, I'm sick of this. You can't keep moping around. We all miss Lily, but I'm sure that she's fine and she'll be back before we know it. Dumbledore's got a ton of Aurors out looking. Now come play Exploding Snap with us."

James didn't say anything. He just stood up and walked to his dormitory. Sirius stared after him.

"I don't understand him!" Sirius complained. "I mean, I miss Lily too, but James is taking it too far. What's wrong with him?"

"Shows what you know."

Sirius turned in his chair and came face to face with a third year girl.

"Who are you?" he asked rudely.

"Christine Davenport. I must admit that I'm surprised you're so thick. Aren't you supposed to be one of the top students in the school?"

Sirius was stunned. This little girl was not only insulting him, but she just admitted that she didn't know who he was. Remus looked up from his book to watch with interest. Elizabeth glanced up, shook her head, and went back to her notes. Marie tried to stand up for her boyfriend.

"Who are you to talk to him that way? Go back to your dollies, little girl."

Christine continued, ignoring Marie. "I'm going to excuse that because I think you're worried about your friend. However, I suggest you don't talk that way to me again."

"Shut it, Christy," Remus said calmly.

Christine's odd amber eyes narrowed dangerously before she turned and ran off. Sirius looked at Remus with an open mouth. 

"How did you do that?"

"I live next door to her. She's always been a nosy, bratty, strange little girl. I don't know what's wrong with her, or what she's talking about, though. Best ignore her, Padfoot."

"I'll try." Sirius didn't look convinced, though. He was momentarily distracted when James came running down the stairs with a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

"You'll never believe this! She wrote me! This is from her!"

"From who?" Peter asked.

"Lily! She sent me a message! I have to go to Dumbledore!"

"Whoa, Prongs, old buddy, slow down!" Sirius exclaimed. "Maybe it's a trap! How could Lily write you?"

"I don't know and I don't care! I have to rescue her! You don't understand!"

"James, what's wrong?" Remus asked concernedly.

"Nothing, I'm going! Move aside!" With that James stormed through the portrait hole and straight up to Dumbledore's office. He paused only long enough to give the password (Cauldron Cake) before he stormed up the moving staircase and through the oak door.

"Professor! I got this note from Lily and she–" 

It took James a minute to realize that it wasn't Dumbledore sitting behind the claw-footed desk. It was Professor McGonagall.

"Where's Professor Dumbledore?" James asked slowly.

"He was called away on Ministry business, Mr. Potter. Is something the matter?"

"Uh, no." For reasons James couldn't explain, he didn't want to tell Professor McGonagall about the letter. "I'll be going now. I'll see you in Transfiguration, Professor."

James ran back out of the office and down the stairs. He had no idea where to go or who to tell. Finally he couldn't run anymore. He collapsed in the middle of the hall and put his head in his hands. 

"What am I going to do?"

________________________________________________________________________________

"While James was moaning over his lost love," Lily said, sparing a glance and a smile for her husband, "Lily was trying not to break down herself. The first week Lily had been left alone with a single guard who's only instructions were to make sure she was fed. Then on the day James received the message, the guard knocked her unconscious. When Lily woke, she found herself in strange surroundings. She was cold and she was scared, but worst of all, she wasn't alone...

________________________________________________________________________________

The first week had been hell. The smart, tough, capable girl that she had cultivated for years had melted away when she had been kidnaped. In the first day she was just scared. Then came the despair, the tears, and the heartache as she thought about James and how much she missed him. She had consoled herself by thinking, no, knowing that she would be rescued by him. Then came the day when she had been knocked unconscious.

When Lily woke up she had a very large headache and was nauseated. She tried to stand up but was so dizzy that she fell over again. A few moments later she ventured to open her eyes and look at her surroundings. She was in a tiny wooden cabin, not unlike Hagrid's hut, but it lacked his warmth. In fact it lacked warmth of any kind. There was a fire place along one wall but it wasn't lit. There was a pile of musty blankets in one corner, and in the center of the single room there was a rough wooden table with two chipped mugs.

_Ugh, how common._

'I'm sorry the accommodations aren't to your liking. They didn't have a room with a television available.'

_Cold isn't it? I do hope you don't freeze to death._

'Where am I?'

_Trite. I don't know, so don't bother asking._

'Fine. Shut up.'

The door burst open and a gust of wind and snow blew in. A shadow stood in the doorway looming over the cabin. Lily paled when she recognized Edgar Stransky. So she was his prisoner. That did not bode well.

Edgar noticed her fidgeting. "So you're awake. Master said it would be soon. Do you want some water?"

Lily shook her head; that was about all she was capable of doing, there was a gag in her mouth. Edgar ignored her and brought one of the mugs over.

"I'll remove the gag, but you really shouldn't scream. It wouldn't matter much either way, but it would just make you hoarse. Here, have some water."

Edgar removed the gag and tilted the cup to her lips. As soon as she had a mouthful of the tepid water she spit it back out in his face. He wiped it away with his sleeve and smiled evilly. 

"I always knew that you were a little firecracker, Evans," he said as he ran one of his hands through her red hair. "And you have the hair to prove it."

Lily found her voice. "Don't touch me. What do you want with me?"

Edgar held up his hands. "I actually don't know. Master just told me to kidnap you and his wish is my command. I'm not supposed to kill you, I know that much."

"Like you killed Raquel?" Lily couldn't stop herself. She was facing her friend's killer and she wanted some answers.

Edgar shook his head. "Are you still thinking about that? Did Delgado really mean that much to you? She was worthless muggleborn garbage. Of course, you're muggleborn too. You're different though. Forget about Delgado. I certainly have moved on."

Lily was looking at him in horror. "I can't understand how such a young boy could be so corrupted. How old were you when you killed the first time? Did you get enjoyment out of it? How perverse are you?"

"Which question do you want me to answer first? If you really want to know, Delgado was not my first murder, nor my last. I'm not corrupted, Lily. Until you kill someone with your own wand, you'll never understand. There is a certain feeling that comes with the power."

"I'm glad you were expelled," Lily said, spitting out the words.

"Didn't do you much good, did it? All for naught, I'm afraid. Why does Delgado's death bother you so much?"

"She was my friend," Lily said quietly. 

"You hardly knew her. That doesn't really matter anyway. I'm tired of talking about her. We have to do something to pass the time while we wait for my master. Want to play Exploding Snap?"

Lily marveled at the boy's audacity. Here she was, his prisoner, and he was offering to play games. When Lily had first met him as part of that project, she had decided that he had no really obvious Slytherin qualities. Now she thought differently. His eyes were narrowed and sparkled evilly, his laugh made her blood run cold. What disturbed her the most was the way he was looking at her, as though he were attracted to her. Lily certainly didn't feel attractive at the moment. Her hair was dirty and knotted, and her face was smudged. Her robe was torn and she didn't have the normal vivacity that rendered her beautiful. Yet Edgar was clearly interested.

"Stop that," she said suddenly. "Stop staring at me as though I were a piece of meat."

"I beg your pardon," Edgar said, and went to sit at one of the rickety wooden chairs. "You are quite beautiful, you know."

"If you think for one moment that I would be attracted to you, you're battier than I thought. I have a boyfriend, and he–"

"Really," said Edgar, sounding bored. "Do tell."

Lily fell silent. Edgar stood up from the chair and walked over to her. He leaned over so far that Lily could see the many different colors in his eyes.

"So, you have a boyfriend now? Interesting." 

Then he kissed her.

________________________________________________________________________________

"I still can't believe you let him kiss you!" James said, shaking his head. 

"It wasn't as if I had a choice. I was tied up. Let me finish." James grumbled but didn't say anything. "Anyway, Harry, I, er, Lily was being kissed against her will, but she wasn't about to submit to that lightly...

________________________________________________________________________________

When Edgar finally stopped kissing her, she spit to remove the vile taste from her mouth. Then she let him have it.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing! If I get out of these bonds I will tear you apart!"

Edgar just grinned at her outburst. "You are certainly a good kisser, Lily. I hope that Potter appreciates you. I couldn't resist. Now let's sit quietly and reflect, shall we? I doubt that you'll ever see you're friends or family again, but, wait, you only have your sister left, don't you? Ah, well."

Lily was so enraged that her eyes flashed and somehow her bonds burst apart. Instead of looking startled, Edgar only looked amused. He bowed low to her as she stood up and then to her complete surprise tossed her back her wand. Lily caught it then pointed it straight at his chest. She hesitated a moment; it was too easy.

"Go ahead," Edgar said confidently. "I'm eager to experience your brilliant power. Come on, love."

Lily shrieked in rage and brought her wand high above her head. But before she could bring it snapping down, Lily heard a familiar voice.

"Lily, no!"

The voice was soft, but fierce. It echoed as though the person was calling to her from the opposite end of a tunnel. The sound of that voice, the voice she hadn't heard in years, was enough to make her stop her wand. To her surprise, that seemed to make Edgar angry.

"Use it!" he shouted.

"Why?" Lily asked calmly. "Am I going to blow up if I cast a spell? Have you done something to my wand? Come to think of it, it does feel strange. Is this really my wand?"

"Damn it, Evans! Just curse me!"

But Lily already realized that something was wrong with her wand. As she moved to put it down Edgar tried to cursed her with a strange spell she had never heard before.

"Doloricus!"

Lily was forced to defend herself with the false wand. At the same time she cried out.

"Expelliarmus!"

Instead of a simple disarming spell an extraordinary amount of power burst from the wand. At the same time Edgar's spell hit her; she was already weak from loss of power and the curse knocked her down. She had the satisfaction of seeing her spell hit Edgar and knock him out, before she hit her head. Though everything was fuzzy and there were great jets of light bouncing around in the cabin, Lily thought she saw a familiar face through the haze of dust and light.

"Raquel?"

Then everything went black.

* * *

A shadowy figure stepped through the threshold and into the cabin. He threw his hood back and there stood Albus Dumbledore. Quickly he crossed to Lily's side. The girl was lying unconscious on the ground. A few feet away, Edgar Stransky lay, his head wound bleeding copiously. Lily stirred and sat up, blinking in a bemused way.

"Are you alright, Lily?" Dumbledore asked harshly.

"I think so Professor," she said with a yawn. "But what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Then she shook herself, glanced at Edgar's bleeding form, and continued in a small voice. "Never mind, I just want to go back to Hogwarts."

"We will as soon as I make sure you're not hurt."

Luckily it seemed that Lily was only bruised from being tossed around. She had a lump on her head from Edgar's curse and her fall; other than that she was in good health, though it seemed she might be catching a cold.

"I'll have Madam Pomfrey give you some Pepper-Up Potion when we get back." Dumbledore smiled for the first time in a long time. "I'm sure that your friends will be very relieved to see you. They have been worried sick, especially Mr. Potter."

James. Lily missed him so much and she couldn't wait to be back in his arms again. She just wanted to be near him. Then she thought about the girl she thought she saw. She could tell Dumbledore, he wouldn't laugh.

"Professor? Before I was unconscious, I thought I saw, um, I thought I saw," Lily hesitated, but Dumbledore's comforting smile gave her the courage to continue. "I thought I saw Raquel. I know it's silly, she's dead, but..."

"You think the dead we loved ever truly leave us? You think that we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble? Raquel was someone you truly cared about. As I told you before, of all of the pairs that were part of that project, I was most proud of you."

He reached into Edgar's cloak and pulled out her real wand. Handing it back to her, Dumbledore took Lily's hand and they Disapparated back to Hogwarts. When they arrived on the familiar, comforting grounds Lily took a deep breath and relaxed for the first time since Dumbledore had rescued her. Suddenly the grounds were alive with students, braving the snow and cold to welcome back their Headmaster and the student who had been kidnaped. But through the crowd Lily only had eyes for one person. She ran and threw herself at James, kissing him as hard as she could, as though she was afraid she would never see him again. 

Every person present was shocked. For as long as they could remember, Lily and James had adamantly protested that they were only friends. From the way that they were kissing now it was obvious that something had changed, only they couldn't figure out when it happened. Sirius, Remus, Elizabeth, and Marie stood gaping at the two of them, who were completely oblivious. 

It appeared clear to everyone present that the relationship between Lily and James had changed and it would never be the same again.

* * *

The next day, once everything had calmed down, the sixth year Gryffindors were relaxing in the common room as Sirius, Remus, Marie, and Elizabeth made jokes and complained about the secrecy of Lily and James' relationship. James was sitting on the couch with Lily curled up next to him. They were both smiling at their friends' teasing.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Sirius complained. 

"Lily wouldn't let me," James replied good-naturedly.

"I didn't want all of the teasing," Lily pointed out. "I've already gotten three Howlers about how I stole the cutest boy in school."

They all had a good laugh over that.

"But this is so big!" Marie exclaimed. "After six years of being 'just friends' it's come as a bit of a shock."

"I knew it the whole time," Sirius boasted. "Didn't I tell you that you were perfect for each other?"

"Yes, Sirius, of course, Sirius," Lily said while James snickered.

They were all laughing and chatting comfortably. Lily didn't think about her kidnaping once, she was happy to be back with her friends and James. She was about to respond to a bad joke that Remus made when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"So, you're back, eh?" Christine Davenport said. Her amber eyes regarded Lily for a minute. Then her face broke into a cynical smile. "You let him kiss you? Interesting."

Then she left, leaving Lily to deal with the aftermath of her words. James turned to her with a formidable frown on his handsome face.

"Who did you let kiss you?" he asked in a frosty voice.

Lily mumbled. James repeated his question harshly.

"It was Edgar Stransky! But I didn't let him, I was tied up and before I knew what was happening..." Lily trailed off. She had never seen that look in James' eyes before. "Please don't be mad James, as soon as I could I tried to curse him."

James' anger slowly faded. "Did you really? That is just like you!"

The others breathed a sigh of relief. Now that Lily and James were together, they didn't want anything to break them apart.

________________________________________________________________________________

"This is one of the scary and exciting parts of the story, Harry," Lily said. "It also made dear old Snape indebted to your father for the rest of his life...

________________________________________________________________________________

A few weeks passed by and Lily and James were proclaimed the cutest couple in the school. The Slytherins had become, if it was possible, even meaner and more horrible. Snape was constantly following the Marauders trying to get them expelled. Lucius Malfoy had become even more vindictive during Quidditch and tried three times to knock James of off his broom. Sirius and Lily detested him for it and took an opportunity to charm his underwear. They shone through his robes for weeks bearing the words 'I am a hideous prick' surrounded by pink bunnies. He didn't realize it until the middle of the second week and he still couldn't remove the charm. He had to send home for some un-charmed underpants. James was in hysterics for a month, but Snape continued to glare at the Marauders with even more loathing.

It was near the end of the term and as usual Lily and James were at the top of their year which meant that they were probably going to be Head Boy and Girl. It was the evening and they were taking a casual stroll around the lake after dinner. Lily was about to head in while James joined the others for a full moon when Sirius came running up. He was breathless from laughing.

"What's so funny, Padfoot?" James asked.

Sirius snorted. "Snape. He was following me around again and somehow he saw Moony crossing the grounds to the Willow with Madam Pomfrey."

"He did?" Lily said worriedly. 

"Don't worry. I told him that if he wanted to know where Remus went all he had to do was poke the knot in the tree with a stick and go down the tunnel."

Sirius started laughing again, but Lily and James looked horrified. 

"Have you gone barmy? He'll be killed! Remus is a fully grown werewolf!" James shouted furiously.

Apprehension flickered across Sirius's face. "I didn't think he'd actually do it! Who'd be stupid enough to go down a tunnel that was underneath the Whomping Willow? It was just a joke!"

"Sirius, do you ever think?! Is everything a joke to you?!" Lily was shouting too. She turned to James. "You have to go after him! If Remus comes out you can transform, but if he kills Snape..."

She didn't have to finish her sentence. James was off and running toward the Whomping Willow. She turned back to Sirius who was looking very scared.

"Sirius, you had better hope that James can save Snape or you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say 'werewolf'."

* * *

James ran faster than he had ever run before. As he neared the violent tree he saw the figure of Snape prod the knot and freeze the whipping branches. Then he disappeared down the long tunnel.

"Nooooo!" James cried as he dove down the tunnel after him.

He fell heavily, but immediately picked himself up and kept running, not even stopping long enough to relieve the stitch in his side. Finally, as they were nearing the end of the tunnel, he caught up to Snape and grabbed his arm.

"Potter," Snape said as though he had a mouth full of poison. "What are you doing here and–"

It went silent except for the eerie howl that echoed around them. Snape had caught sight of Remus and Remus had caught sight of Snape. Instantly the werewolf leapt towards the two boys. James, thinking quickly, pulled out his wand.

"Sorry, Moony," he muttered, "Impedimenta!"

Instantly Remus froze and James, knowing that they only had a few minutes, grabbed Snape's arm and ran for the entrance. They could hear the pounding footsteps of the werewolf behind them, coming closer, until, if they looked behind them, they would see him. James threw himself and Snape out of the tunnel and shut the door. Instantly the Willow started whomping again and James prodded the knot. Both he and Snape collapsed, panting for breath.

"Potter," Snape said between wheezes, "was that Lupin?"

Knowing that Snape already knew the dangerous truth, James nodded. Snape swallowed hard and started to speak. He looked as though someone was driving red-hot pokers into his body.

"Potter." Again, he hesitated. "Thanks."

"Look, Snape, I didn't do it for you. I really wouldn't want to see anyone mauled by a fully-grown werewolf, but mostly I did it because if you had been killed then Sirius would be expelled."

Snape was speechless–for a moment. Then the old malice returned to his black eyes. 

"He deserves to be thrown in Azkaban for trying to kill me and rest assured I will tell Dumbledore."

Right on cue Dumbledore appeared. He walked over to the boys, his usually cheerful face grave.

"Miss Evans and Mr. Black have just been to see me. I trust neither of you are injured? Good. Now come with me."

Professor Dumbledore led them to his circular office where Sirius and Lily were waiting. The former Headmasters and Mistresses were snoozing in their frames and Fawkes the phoenix was sleeping on his perch, his head under one wing. Sirius looked scared stiff, and James noticed that Lily looked a trifle apprehensive herself, but she relaxed when she saw him safe.

"Sit," Dumbledore said curtly. "I believe I am at a loss for words. Perhaps, Mr. Snape, you can tell me what happened."

Snape glared with the uttermost revulsion at Sirius who paled even more. The Slytherin seemed to have recovered from his near death experience and spoke in a cool clear voice.

"Black, here, told me that to get into the Shrieking Shack all I had to do was poke the knot on the Whomping Willow with a stick. So I did and was almost there when Potter," who also got Snape's hate stare, "who must have gotten cold feet on the 'joke' pulled me back. Not before I saw the werewolf, though. I think they should all be expelled."

"Thank you, Mr. Snape. Please return to your common room. I must ask you not to speak of Mr. Lupin's condition to anyone. That is most important. Rest assured that Mr. Black will be punished."

Snape looked as though he was going to protest, but then thought the better of it. With one last look of animosity, which this time included Lily, he left. Dumbledore turned to the remaining three.

"I am exceedingly disappointed in you, Mr. Black. I would have thought you had grown out of this childish feud with Mr. Snape. I was wrong. It does happen occasionally."

"But Professor, it was just a joke! I didn't mean for him to go down there, honest. Please don't expel me!"

"Be that as it may, this cannot go unpunished. I'm afraid you've had too much liberty at this school." Sirius's head dropped in shame. "I will not expel you, but you are suspended. I want you to go home for the remainder of term, that's two weeks. You will also serve detention with Mr. Filch. It will be up to you to find out what you missed while you are away. I will contact your mother immediately."

Sirius was at a loss for words and neither Lily or James knew what to say to him. They knew the punishment was harsh, but Sirius did deserve it. 

"Mr. Black, go and pack your things." For a moment the sparkle returned to his eyes. "I know that your life has not been easy, Mr. Black, but you are a good boy and I want to see you turn out alright. Miss Evans and Mr. Potter, please stay for a moment. If you wish, Mr. Black you may wait downstairs for them. It won't take long."

Sirius nodded glumly and walked out of the office. Dumbledore turned back to Lily and James.

"Lily, I want to discuss your experience with you. It is time that you learned something very important. Now more than ever, it is important that you return to your sister and brother-in-law during the summer."

"But why, Professor?" Lily asked.

"Because your sister is a Guardian."

"Well I know that," Lily said in exasperation. "Of course she's my guardian!"

"Not your guardian, a Guardian. A Guardian is a muggle, usually the sibling or parent of a muggleborn witch or wizard, who has no magical powers of their own, but the ability to protect others. Petunia is a Guardian and it is her responsibility, whether she likes it or not, to protect you. That is why when you are in her care nothing can touch you. You are safe. And now it is most important that you are safe."

"Professor, why is everyone after me? What's so special? Edgar, er, Stransky was telling me that I had some 'brilliant power'. I don't have any special power, do I?"

"Not exactly," said Professor Dumbledore. "While it is not rare, your condition is somewhat unusual in muggleborns. Not unheard of, but unusual. Lily, you have nearly twice the normal amount of magic in your blood. I have it, as does Voldemort. You are a very powerful witch and many people want your talents."

"So Voldemort wanted me for my power?" Lily said slowly.

"Yes, but had he gotten to you before I did, I dare say that you would have ended up as Mr. Stransky's consort."

"What!" Both Lily and James shouted at the same time.

"Er, yes. Mr. Stransky is in heavily with the Death Eaters and regarded as the 'hope of the future'. He is quite powerful in his own right and I suspect with both of you under his control, Lord Voldemort would have an easier time enslaving the world. Now don't worry," Dumbledore added, seeing the stricken look on their faces, "Lily, you are not under his control and no harm shall come to you if you remain in the castle or with your sister. I'm afraid that you must leave now, I'm quite busy. Run along, and see if you can cheer up Mr. Black. He won't be gone long."

Lily and James trudged down the moving staircase where Sirius was waiting for them. Then they walked in silence back to Gryffindor Tower where James gave the password (Ice Lolly) and they went inside. Immediately they were set upon by Peter.

"Why were you three in Dumbledore's office?" he asked. He was clutching the Marauder's Map in his chubby hands. James felt a slight stab of annoyance. The map was supposed to be locked away in his trunk. They had created the aid for magical mischief makers after they had become Animagi and it was absolutely brilliant. Remus and Sirius had done the artwork and then James transfigured it (with some charm work from Lily) so that it came alive. Little dots that were labeled with the names of students, teachers, and even ghosts, moved about the parchment. It used to be the page that dispensed insults, which it still did if it fell into the wrong hands.

"No reason, Peter," James lied. "We wanted to discuss grades with him."

Peter's eyes narrowed. "You're lying to me."

"No, Peter, we're not, honest," Lily said.

"Did you forget it's a full moon? We're supposed to be with Remus!"

"Shush, Peter, not so loud!" Sirius hissed. "Do you want the entire common room to hear you?"

Peter looked sulky. "I'm not the one who forgot. I've been waiting around for the rest of you chaps, until I took out the map. Are we going or not?"

"I can't, Wormtail," Sirius said quickly before the others could speak. "I have to go home for a couple of weeks. My, er, cousin had a baby and there's this big party and I have to be there. It's also a family reunion."

"For two weeks?" Peter scratched his blonde head. "And right at the end of term? You won't make it back in time for the end of school feast!"

"Ah, well," Sirius tried to brush it away, but Lily could tell he was disappointed. He ran upstairs to his dormitory with James closely on his heels. 

Lily sat down with a thump on one of the sofas. Poor Sirius. Then Lily groaned. Even though the students had already taken their end of year exams and there was only one and a half more weeks until the end of school, Professor Hebron, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, insisted on giving them homework. She still had an essay to write on banishing banshees. To tired to get up and get her homework from upstairs she summoned it. However, instead of the book she wanted, a note came floating down from the dormitories. Lily scratched her head. She couldn't remember having received a note. It was on purple stationary and contained a simple, though confusing message.

**__**

Don't forget, I'll always be there for you.

That's all it said, though when she read it she felt a chill run down her spine. She quickly folded the note and stuffed it into her robes just as James came back down with Sirius who was lugging his trunk.

"I'm leaving now," Sirius whispered to her. "Tell Marie the story we told Wormtail, and tell Moony I'm sorry."

"Will do," Lily whispered back.

Sirius disappeared through the portrait hole. James collapsed on the sofa next to her. He sighed.

"Lily, I'm worried about Padfoot. He's, well, under a lot of pressure."

Lily laughed. "Sirius? Pressure? What kind of pressure could he be under?"

James shook his head. "Do you know anything about Sirius' life at home?"

James' question took her by surprise. Even after six years she knew nothing about his family except for the incident with his mother back in their second year.

"I only know about his mother," Lily said uncertainly.

"Then let me enlighten you. Sirius' father is an Unspeakable. That's someone who works in the Department of Mysteries. He spends very little time at home, so Sirius was raised mostly by his mother and his aunt. His aunt is a Squib and very bitter, so she treats him like a servant. Whenever his father does come home he stops only long enough to berate Sirius and tell him how worthless he is. Very trying, I can assure you. His mother is a lovely woman, but her health has been declining and she delegates most of the decision-making to the aunt. If Sirius goes home and tells them that he's been suspended, he's in for a nasty punishment. His aunt will have him doing chores for the rest of his life and his father will verbally abuse him, but worst of all he doesn't want to disappoint his mother, especially since she's so weak. All of her hopes and dreams rest on him because he's an only child."

"Oh." That was all Lily could say. She had no idea that Sirius had so much trouble at home, and she thought Petunia was bad.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll be fine." James didn't look convinced, though. "Oh, and before I forget, I wrote this for you."

He handed her a folded piece of paper. When she opened it she saw that it was a poem.

****

Strong are the bonds that hold us together

Our love will be real through all kinds of weather 

The storms that come soon cannot tear us apart

Forever and ever we are joined in the heart

Lily turned to look at James. "You wrote this for me?"

James turned slightly red. "Yeah. While you were gone. Do you like it?"

"Oh, James, I love it!" Lily gave him a hug and a quick kiss. Then she sighed contentedly.

"It sure is great to be home!"

________________________________________________________________________________

"And that, Harry, was Lily's sixth year," Lily finished. "Tomorrow, her seventh. Good night, my dear boy." 

Lily placed Harry back in his crib, and with a yawn he drifted back to sleep. Lily walked back into her room where James was already waiting. Knowing that neither of them would be sleeping for a while, James handed his wife a cup of tea.

"Come on, Petals, out with it. What's wrong now?"

"What isn't wrong, James? We're in hiding! Who knows if we'll ever get out? What if Harry has to spend his life under the Fidelius Charm? I don't want to keep living like this!"

"Neither do I, sweetheart, but it's better that we're hiding for now than that Harry's in danger. I'm sure in a week or two we'll be able to–"

"No," Lily interrupted. "We won't, will we? We don't even know if this will ever be over."

"Lily, don't talk like that. We will get out of here, I promise."

With that, James turned out the lights and climbed into bed. Lily climbed in next to him, but she was wearing a frown.

"Promises don't count for much when Voldemort's around, do they?"

Then she sighed, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.


	19. With Friends Like These Who Needs Enemie...

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I didn't create any of Harry's world, I swear. If I be lying you can cut out my liver. Or my heart. Or my kidneys. You know, whatever you need. And the names Karen Wilson and Emily Kuntsler are borrowed from friends of mine who are major Harry Potter fans.

A/N: I know the previous chapter looked strange, that's because it was so long that I had to upload it in html format instead of as a txt file like I usually do. There were also supposed to be some italics that didn't go through, so I hope you recognized an appearance by the annoying little voice.

I know this is strange, but I just realized that I never told Marie's last name. I assure you she's always had one and now you get to know what it is! In this chapter we have a little bit more about her because I haven't said anything about her background.

I think I got this chapter done in record time! Sometimes it takes longer for it to be posted because my Beta reader actually has a life and can't get to it right away. 

Their final year at Hogwarts. Sigh. Now what I need you, my loyal reviewers, to do is tell me, in your reviews, if you think I should end it after they graduate, or continue through their short adult life. I'm curious to know what you think. That last chapter was pretty long, huh? My longest yet I think. This chapter takes place during summer break and the beginning of the year and in the immortal words of Tootie Ramsey, "There's gonna be trouble!" 

Chapter 19: With Friends Like These Who Needs Enemies?

Lily Potter was very tired. Day after day, night after night, locked inside the house. Rather than feeling safe, she felt trapped. She tried to explain this to James, but he just didn't understand. She hadn't felt such miserable loneliness since her seventh year, which ironically was the story she was telling Harry that night. 

Harry. Other than James, her one comfort in this world. Without them she'd rather be dead. They meant more to her than anything.

"Hello, Harry." While she was thinking her feet had led her to his room. She picked him up out of his crib and began to speak in her calm and soothing voice which did not reflect her feelings.

"It was the summer after Lily's sixth year. Little did she know that her seventh would be her most trying and challenging year yet...

_____________________________________________________________________________

Another miserable summer. Another lonely summer. Another boring summer. Lily was back at 4 Privet Drive which looked just as pristine as it had when she left. Petunia was set firmly in her roll as a housewife; she was devoted to making sure that the house was sterile. Lily was instantly regarded as a menace to the hardwood floors and she was quickly herded up the stairs to her room the minute she arrived.

There was one positive note. This summer Lily was allowed to keep all of her school things in her room. She was granted this privilege when she reminded Petunia, with a less than subtle hint, that in a year she would be able to use magic when and where she wanted and that she would be likely to remember how she had been treated. Petunia had turned absolutely white and Lily triumphantly carried her things upstairs. It was a hollow victory though. Vernon, her brother-in-law, insisted that she was never to be seen by his clients or associates, so Lily spent the beginning of her summer in hiding. 

Lily expected an owl from James any day, but Piper never flew in her window with a letter and Lily had no owl of her own to send a note to him. There was nothing from Sirius, Remus, Marie, or Elizabeth either in the first week. Then Lily received an owl that wasn't from a friend.

__

Dear Lily,

I don't believe we have met, but I know that you are a good friend of my son Sirius. We are a trifle worried because he has not returned from school nor has he informed us that he would be staying at Hogwarts over the summer. In short, we do not know where he is and were hoping that you might. We have sent owls to his other friends, but they do not seem to know where he is either. If you know anything, please tell us. We are very worried about him.

Sincerely,

Andromeda Black

Sirius had never returned home? What could have happened to him? He had left school two weeks early! Lily started to worry. He could be hurt, or lost, and if James didn't know what had happened to him then nobody did. That did it. Lily either needed an owl or a Listener. The problem with Listeners was that they had a short range and were very expensive. Owls were a better investment, only Lily had no way of getting to Diagon Alley to buy one. She was cut off from the magical world. 

She was very worried about Sirius. What if he had run away? He could be anywhere in England! Lily would have to talk to James somehow. She was just working out the conundrum of how to contact James when he tumbled in through her window.

"James!" Lily said in surprise as she fell off her bed. "What are you doing here? And why haven't you written me?"

"Lily, I don't have time for small talk. Can you keep a secret?"

Lily hesitated. "Well, yes, but what is this about?"

"You care about Sirius as your friend, right? And wouldn't want anything to happen to him?"

"Of course! Do you know where he is? His parents are worried, he should have been home three weeks ago!"

James didn't say anything, he just whistled three times softly. Then another form came in through Lily's window. 

"Sirius!" Lily shrieked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius looked nervous. "Lily, shh! I need your help! I've, I've run away."

"You've what?!"

"Run away," James responded. "He can't go back to his house anymore. He was staying at my place, but my mom was beginning to suspect something. Can he stay here?"

"Are you insane?!" Lily whispered harshly. "There are about a million things wrong with that plan! First, have you forgotten who I live with? Petunia and Vernon would not take kindly to a wizard house guest! Second, I will not help you hide, Sirius! Your parents are worried sick! They've already written to me! At least your mother has. I assume that your father is on one of his secret missions."

Sirius' jaw dropped. "His what?" He turned to James. "What did you tell her?"

James turned red. "Nothing really."

Lily turned on him. "Nothing! He told me about your family, Sirius. I can only wonder why you didn't tell me yourself."

Sirius went rigid with anger. "How could you, James! You're supposed to be my best friend! I trusted you. Oh, but now I see, a pretty girl comes along and you're ready to betray me. It wouldn't be the first time!"

"Sirius, that's not fair! All I told her was–"

"Forget it! It was stupid of me to come to either of you! Lily's no better, she won't help out a chum. I'm better off alone!"

Sirius hopped back out of Lily's window on to one of the brooms that hung in the air. James turned to Lily with an expression of fury.

"I don't believe you! Now he's going to get himself killed!"

"Me?" Lily exclaimed with anger. "You're the one who told! And it was your scatter-brained scheme to help him run away in the fist place! He needs to go home, James. He can't be a runaway forever. He'll get in trouble with the ministry. And what was that nonsense about a pretty girl and it wasn't the first time?"

"He can't go back there, Lily. I thought that you would help him, but I was wrong. Now you've cost me my best friend."

"I can't believe you're being so selfish, James! Everything isn't about you! I was trying to do the right thing."

"You don't know what the right thing is."

With that James swung himself out of the window and onto his broom.

"Don't bother sending me an owl, Lily. I won't respond."

He flew away into the night. Lily sat down heavily on her bed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Sirius was mad at her, James was mad at her, and she was mad at them for being so foolish. 

"Stupid boys," she muttered as she wiped the tears away. First thing tomorrow she was going to go to Diagon Alley and get an owl. Her great-aunt had given her some birthday money which she would exchange for wizarding money. Then she would send a note to Sirius' mother and explain that he had run away. She didn't know where he was now. But then again, maybe she did.

* * *

The next morning Lily snuck out of the house and took a cab into London. She knew what she was doing was potentially dangerous, but she figured that with a street full of witches and wizards she would be safe enough. She only stopped in one shop–Eeylop's Owl Emporium. Wandering up and down rows of cages filled with barn owls, horned owls, and snowy owls, she finally found the perfect one. It was a tawny owl, female. Lily paid for her new owl and exited the shop. She was about to leave through the Leaky Cauldron when she ran into a familiar person. 

"Remus!" Lily exclaimed, nearly dropping her owl.

"Lily!" Remus said, equally surprised.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Then Lily spoke.

"Have you, uh, heard from Sirius?"

"No!" Remus said quickly. "No. You?"

"No, of course not." Lily cringed; she was lying to one of her best friends. "I have to go, my sister might worry. I'll see you soon."

She ran away and quickly called a taxi. She made it back to 4 Privet Drive before Petunia even noticed that she was missing. Lily ran up to her room and placed her owl's cage in one corner. During the cab ride she had decided to name her Isis. Then she sat down and wrote to Sirius' mother. It was the hardest letter she ever had to write.

Lily knew where Sirius was. She had thought about it all night. At first she thought her idea was ridiculous. After all, Hogwarts was hundreds of miles away. Still, since Remus was at home for the summer, the Shrieking Shack was empty. Sirius knew the safe way to get into it. It was the perfect hideout and he did have a broom. The least she could do was suggest it to his mother. To be safe she would write it anonymously.

__

Dear Mrs. Andromeda Black,

I have reason to believe that your son is hidden in the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. Please contact Albus Dumbledore and he will retrieve your son if he is where I believe him to be. I trust that you will not be too hard on him, his decision to run away was based on problems from both home and school.

'That ought to take care of it,' Lily thought. 'That covers everything.'

_Your friends are very mad at you._

'Well, I'm mad at them too.'

_After everything you and Potter went through, you ruined it._

Lily didn't have anything to say to that because deep down she feared that the annoying voice was right. James wasn't speaking to her and everything in her life was miserable. The look in his eyes when he left her room was enough to make the tears come back. Soon the tears were pouring down her cheeks. She really cared about James even though she was mad at him. Wiping her eyes, Lily walked over to her trunk and started moving things around inside it. After a lot of searching she finally found what she was looking for.

It was the poem James wrote her. The tears were really cascading now. It hadn't seemed so long ago when James had told her he was head-over-heels for her.

**Strong are the bonds that hold us together**

Obviously they weren't strong enough. Neither were the bonds of friendship that connected her and Sirius, or even Sirius and James and they had been as close as brothers.

**Our love will be real through all kinds of weather **

Or not. How could he do this to her?

**The storms that come soon cannot tear us apart**

But they have. Lily hoped that James was feeling as much pain as she was.

**Forever and ever we are joined in the heart**

Yeah, right.

* * *

More of the summer passed by and two more letters came for her. One was from Sirius' mother and it held a reassuring message though it made Lily even more miserable.

__

Dear Lily,

I wanted to hasten to assure you that Sirius has returned safe and relatively sound. He refused to tell us why he ran away or where he was the entire time. He would have written you himself, but he has been forbidden to contact his friends. I didn't want you to worry and he will see you on September 1st.

Sincerely,

Andromeda Black

P.S. If you were one of the two who sent me the notice of Sirius' whereabouts, I can understand your desire for anonymity, but I would like to thank you properly.

One of the two? Who else could have known that Sirius was hiding in the Shrieking Shack? It couldn't have been James, he was trying to help Sirius run away.

The second letter started off better but it ended almost worse. It was her yearly letter from Hogwarts.

__

Dear Miss Evans,

Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.

We are pleased to inform you that you have been made Head Girl because of your outstanding academic records. The Head Boy this year will be James Potter. A list of the year's Prefects is enclosed along with your badge.

A list of books for next year is also enclosed.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

A shiny badge fell out of the envelope. Lily just stared at it in her hand.

James was Head Boy? It wasn't that she was surprised exactly, the two of them had the best grades in their year. It was just that the Head Boy and Girl were going to have to spend a lot of time together and in their present state she didn't know if she could handle it.

It had been such a stupid argument too. The real issue was that James felt he couldn't trust her and that it was her fault he and Sirius were fighting. She was mad at him because he was still acting like the prankster he had been back in their first year. Practical jokes were one thing, but James was almost out of school. He had to take more responsibility. His plan to help Sirius run away wasn't right. It was the sort of thing seven year olds did, not seventeen year olds. 

She had to write to him. She had to apologize. Such a ridiculous argument shouldn't ruin their entire relationship. But Lily was worried. What if it had?

_What if Potter never loved you in the first place?_

Lily pushed the little voice from her mind. That wasn't an option. She loved him. She was mad at him for blaming her, but she loved him. And he loved her too. 

Right?

* * *

Lily sent Isis out nearly every day for a week with a note for James. She came back every time empty-handed. The letter was gone, but there was never a letter for her in it's place. So Lily spent the summer bitter and broken-hearted. A long overdue letter from Marie arrived shortly after the annual letter from school. It was a cheerful, but empty note.

__

Dear Lily,

Congratulations! I heard that you were made Head Girl! I wanted to see if you'd like to come to Diagon Alley with my family before the start of term. I haven't seen you in so long, and I miss you! I also wasn't sure if you had another way of getting there. If you can come we'll pick you up on Friday at 3 'o clock. Don't worry about Petunia, my dad has a muggle car. Owl me back.

Marie

Lily wasn't sure she wanted to see Marie, but she did need a way to get to Diagon Alley and then King's Cross Station. Petunia would probably be pleased to get rid of her a week early. She might as well go.

__

Dear Marie,

Sure, I'd love to come. 

Lily

Isis flew out the window. Lily stood near it and stared out into the night sky. Marie was going to notice that something was wrong and no matter how much she tried, Lily knew she couldn't hide the turmoil she was experiencing. She would just have to tell her the truth. Marie was her best female friend after all. They were supposed to talk about this kind of thing. Though she and Marie were pretty good friends, James and Sirius had been her first friends and her best. Now neither of them were speaking to her and she was depressed. 

Maybe time with Marie was what she really needed. Time alone with a girlfriend to shop. Of course that brought back memories of Raquel, memories that she had been suppressing for too many years.

"Why does everyone I love leave me?" Lily whispered out loud, as once again the tears poured down her cheeks.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Lily stopped to wipe her eyes with a tissue. Even now, under house-arrest, she had never felt so alone as that brief period before her seventh year. 

"I'm sorry, Harry, it's just that sometimes the memories are too much for one person to handle. You can't understand that now, but one day you'll remember something that makes you cry. Just remember, Harry, if it's a memory, it's in the past. The bad things can't hurt you anymore, but remembering the good things can still bring back good feelings."

Lily sighed. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to tell Harry her life story. It helped to distract her though. She wondered briefly if paranoia was a side effect of the Fidelius Charm.

"Back to the story, I promised to finish and I will. I never break a promise. So, Lily was feeling alone, but the next day was Friday and she was able to leave 4 Privet Drive. Petunia had been fairly pleased to be rid of her, so Lily was packed and ready to leave. Mr. Price was right on time...

_____________________________________________________________________________

Lily could have kissed Marie's father for arriving in a muggle car. It saved her from a shouting match courtesy of Vernon. He absolutely detested magic, perhaps even more than Petunia. So to save herself an argument, Lily ran out of the front door lugging her trunk, which Mr. Price then loaded into his '87 Chevy Nova. Marie was waiting for her, got out and squealing gave Lily a big hug. Marie looked up towards the front door of 4 Privet Drive where Petunia was cowering. She had never met Lily's sister, though she had heard a lot about Petunia.

"So," Marie said, a wicked smile coming to her lips, "your sister, Lil?"

"Yes, that's Petunia, now let's go!"

"Just a moment. It wouldn't be polite to leave without introducing myself."

"Marianne Price," her father said in a warning tone.

"Alright, dad, calm down! I won't do anything. Tah tah, Petunia, darling! We're off to turn teacups into rats and practice other sorts of magic! I'm sure when Lily gets back she'd be happy to turn you into frog spawn."

Marie hopped back into the car and Lily got in next to her. Her dad fumbled with the seat belt for a moment and then started the car.

"Alright, girls?"

He started the car and they zoomed away. Lily leaned over and whispered.

"Your full name's Marianne?"

"Yeah," Marie whispered back, "but I thought Marie sounded better. Don't tell Sirius, he'd have a laughing fit. Speaking of Sirius, have you heard from him? Is he alright? His mum sent me a note."

Lily must have reacted in some way because Marie's next question although expected eventually took her by surprise.

"Lil? What's wrong? And don't say nothing, because I can tell."

Lily just shook her head and pointed to Mr. Price in the front seat. She mouthed 'I'll tell you at your house.' Marie nodded and they passed the rest of the trip in silence. It wasn't that long before Mr. Price stopped. Lily got out of the car and took a look at Marie's house. She had only been there once before but she really liked it. It was very large and provided with every comfort you could imagine. There was even a house elf and although Lily disapproved of the way most house elves were treated, Satty seemed to be perfectly happy.

Lily was led to one of the numerous guest bedrooms, this one decorated in shades of green. Unfortunately, instead of being able to unpack and relax for awhile, Marie came barging in repeating her earlier question.

"Okay, Lily, talk. What's wrong? Is it Sirius? James? Remus? Elizabeth? Tell me!"

Lily couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst into tears and threw herself at Marie.

"Oh, Marie, everything is wrong!"

She wasn't very coherent, but eventually she managed to tell Marie the whole story. Marie was stunned, but she managed to speak.

"Sirius ran away! Why didn't he come to me? I would have helped him. I understand why you turned him in Lily, but he should have come to me! I'm his girlfriend!"

"Marie! Were you even listening? I think that James and I are over."

Marie instantly looked contrite. "Oh, Lil, maybe this is just a break. It's a silly argument, I'm sure that when you get back to Hogwarts everything will be fine."

"What if it's not? What if James and Sirius never talk to me again?"

Marie shook her head emphatically. "Never. That will never happen. I know what you need. You need an afternoon in Diagon Alley. I'll ask mum if we can use Floo powder and we'll shop. Shopping is part of the healing process."

Lily gave her a small smile. "Shopping would be nice. I haven't bought my books yet either."

"Good, I'll go ask mum."

She came back a few minutes later carrying a small jar. 

"Alright, Lil, come with me, we're allowed to go to Diagon Alley for the afternoon, but we have to be back by curfew."

Marie led her into the grandiose livingroom and over to the fireplace. A fire was roaring merrily inside it. Marie took a pinch of the dust from the jar and threw it into the fire. The flames turned bright green. 

"Diagon Alley!" she shouted.

Lily stepped closer to the ominous fire. She tossed in some more, closed her eyes, and shouted, "Diagon Alley!"

Instantly she was sucked away. She started whirling and spinning until she was ready to throw up. Then she fell heavily onto the cobbled street of Diagon Alley. Marie helped her up and dusted some of the ash off of her robes.

"Atta girl, Lil. Come on, we don't have that much time to shop!"

"Marie, I have to change some muggle money at Gringott's first."

So they went to Gringott's where Lily changed pounds for Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Then they went on a whirlwind shopping spree up and down the street. They went to Flourish and Blotts to pick up their new schoolbooks, the Apothecary to replenish their potions ingredients, and Madam Malkin's to pick up some new robes. Then they went for an ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Lily felt somewhat better; Marie was right, shopping did help cure the blues. She was almost feeling cheerful until she ran into someone from school outside of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Peter!" Lily said in surprise. Inwardly she groaned. Peter was probably the last person she wanted to see, except perhaps James and Sirius.

"Hullo, Lily, Marie. Lily, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Peter's stuffy manner took her by surprise for a moment. Marie looked back and forth between the two of them for a moment before excusing herself.

"I have to go back to Madam Malkin's anyway. I haven't bought you a birthday present, Lil."

(A/N: I'm pretty sure I never said when Lily's birthday was, so it hasn't come yet. However, since Lily said that James was seventeen already I'm going to say his birthday is in May)

Lily and Peter walked into the Leaky Cauldron and situated themselves in a booth. She waited for him to speak first.

"Lily, have you heard from Sirius? Is everything alright?"

Lily looked at him in pity. So Peter didn't know yet. Poor boy, he was always the last to find out. Even though Remus had denied hearing from Sirius, Lily knew that he knew what had happened.

"I'm sorry that I have to be the one to tell you this Peter, but Sirius, James, and I had a large argument. I think that the Marauders have disbanded."

Peter's jaw dropped. "What? How could this happen? You can't be serious!"

Lily sighed. "Yes. It did happen and I am serious. The Marauders are no more unless you can think of a way to be friends when James and Sirius aren't speaking to each other." Every time she said James' name there was a pain in her heart.

Peter just kept shaking his head. "I can't believe neither of them came to me! Did they think they couldn't trust me? What kind of friends are they?"

Lily started to get angry. All anyone thought about was him or her self. Why didn't Sirius come to me? They whined and complained, but none of them seemed to realize that what Sirius and James did was dangerous!

"I have to go, Peter. Why don't you just ask them yourself?"

Lily left the Leaky Cauldron and went to find Marie who had a new parcel in her arms. Then they took Floo powder back to Marie's house. Lily dumped all of her packages onto the bed and then threw herself down. She buried her face in the pillows, but she didn't cry. She was too sad to cry. School would start in only a few days and her life would be even more miserable when she had to see James and Sirius every day.

* * *

Even the sight of the Hogwarts Express wasn't enough to lift her spirits. Marie had come in right behind her and gave her a little shove towards the train.

"Come on, Lil. It won't be so bad, if you're still mad at them, then just don't talk to them. You've been doing it for three months. A little longer can't hurt you. Oh, there's Sirius!" Marie caught the look on her friend's face. "Maybe it would be better if you didn't approach him until after I've talked to him. You know, soften him up a bit."

Lily nodded sadly. So Marie ran off to join Sirius and Lily got onto the train. Through one of the windows she could see James who was joined shortly by Remus and Elizabeth. She was alone and she began searching the various compartments for an empty one. The closest she came was a compartment filled by three girls she recognized as Gryffindors.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit in here?" Lily asked.

The three girls' conversation stopped abruptly. They had been discussing boys and Quidditch, currently Lily's least favorite subjects. They looked at each other briefly, then the girl with light curly blonde hair and blue eyes looked at Lily.

"Sure, why not? My name's Annie Warner. These are my best friends, Karen Wilson and Emily Kuntsler." 

"Hi!" 

"Hi!"

"Hi," Lily replied. Karen had dark brown hair, brown eyes and freckles. Emily had long dark blonde hair, grey eyes, and a friendly smile. "My name's Lily—"

"—Evans," Emily finished. "We know."

"Oh." It was all Lily could say. She had no idea that people knew who she was, although since she had been kidnaped last year it wasn't all that unusual.

"Lily, can we ask you something?" Annie asked. "This may seem personal, but why aren't you sitting with your friends?"

"What?" Lily said, startled.

"You know, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter," Karen said all of this in a faraway voice. "The Marauders. You're so lucky, Lily, to be dating James. He's so dreamy!"

Lily stifled a laugh. "How do you know James?"

"Karen and I are on the Quidditch team. Seeker and Keeper respectively," Annie said.

"Oh, right, sorry, I knew that."

"That's okay. So why are you in here with us lowly fifth years and not with your friends?" Annie asked again.

"I suppose I just needed time away. You know how they are."

The three girls exchanged a knowing look. 

"Oh, yes. Well, you're welcome to sit with us whenever you want to, Lily," Emily said with a smile. "In fact, it would probably do our social status a world of good to be seen with you."

"Why? Because I'm Head Girl?"

"You're Head Girl too?" Karen sighed. "Some girls have all the luck."

"No, it's good for us to be seen with you because you're the most popular girl in Gryffindor, practically in the entire school!" Annie exclaimed.

"I'm what!" Lily said, completely taken aback. She had never seen herself as popular before. She was too opinionated and too smart. She was considered somewhat of a brain.

"You're popular. Are you trying to tell us that you didn't know?" Emily asked incredulously.

"Well, no not really. I'm popular? How long have I been popular?"

The girls exchanged another glance. 

"I dunno," Karen said, "As long as we've been in this school, you've been popular. Not with the Slytherin's of course, but who'd want to be popular with them?"

"What makes you think I'm popular?" Lily asked curiously.

"Because you're smart, pretty, dating one of the most popular and adorable boys at Hogwarts, and because people like you," Annie said as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Oh. Well, thanks, I think."

Then they began to talk of other things and Lily did her best to keep the conversation away from the Marauders. It wasn't easy though, since Annie, Emily, and Karen were very interested in James, Sirius, and Remus. They thought it was such a shame that all three of them had girlfriends. Then, so as not to insult Lily, they argued about who was cuter, Sirius or Remus. Karen and Emily said Sirius, but Annie claimed that Remus was cuter.

"It's his eyes," she said with a smile, "they're so expressive!"

Lily thought it was amusing to hear these fifteen year old girls talk about their crushes on her friends. She agreed with Annie that Remus had very expressive eyes. She wondered what Elizabeth and Marie would say if they knew that there were fifth year girls who lusted after their boyfriends. Karen might be pleased to know that she and James had broken up; she was free to say that she had a crush on him now, though just that thought made Lily angry.

They passed the train ride by playing games and talking about classes. Lily laughed a bit and enjoyed the company of her new friends. Since she was one of the youngest in her year, Lily had always found that she got along well with people younger than herself. Annie, Emily, and Karen were very friendly and funny. She almost had a good time and would have if she hadn't been so apprehensive about seeing James and Sirius at the Sorting Feast. 

Too soon for her, the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station. Lily climbed into one of the horse-less carriages with Annie, Emily, and Karen. Her eyes watered slightly when she saw James get into a carriage with Jessica Parker, Remus, and Elizabeth. But she wiped them away and looked out the window as the carriages made their way up to the school.

Lily walked into the Great Hall with her new fifth year friends. Subconsciously, she, James, and Sirius exchanged a glance. They immediately looked away and took their seats. Lily, Annie, Emily, and Karen sat nearest the entry hall on the side nearest the wall. James, Remus, and Elizabeth sat in the middle of the Gryffindor table, with James on the opposite side that Lily was on. Finally, Sirius, Marie, and Peter took their seats on the other end. Some of the other Gryffindors were giving them funny looks, but most were too busy to notice.

Once the Sorting was finished (with many new Gryffindors), everyone in the Hall waited in silent anticipation. The Slytherins looked apprehensive, and the other Houses were wiggling with excitement. Then, after five minutes where no one touched the food, everyone looked around and started whispering to their friends. Something was wrong. The Slytherins weren't glued to their chairs, or multicolored, and their food didn't change them into animals. This wasn't right. 

Pretty much every year since they had come to Hogwarts, the Marauders pulled a fantastic prank on the Slytherins at the Starting feast. Since this year was their last, their prank should have been their best. Only nothing was happening. Slowly, every head in the Hall, even the first years who didn't know the Marauders, turned toward the Gryffindor table, searching out the infamous jokesters. And everyone was surprised and confused to see James, Sirius, and Lily sitting as far away from each other as possible.

Lily bowed her head and concentrated on her golden plate. By the end of the day the entire school would know that the Marauders had disbanded and that she, James, and Sirius weren't speaking. She looked up and glanced quickly up at James. She could feel the rest of the students' eyes on her back, but she was only interested in James' reaction. He refused to meet her glance, but he had a frown on his face and Remus was whispering something urgently to him.

Eventually conversation in the Hall went back to normal levels. Lily didn't doubt that she was the topic for much discussion. She looked up to meet Annie, Emily, and Karen's shocked expressions.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Annie said in a hushed tone.

The tears came back to her eyes. She wasn't ready for this. 

"I'm sorry," she managed to say. Then she ran out of the of the hall crying, while all of the other students watched and whispered.

"I can't do this, I can't do this," Lily said over and over to herself. "I can't see James every day and not want to be with him. And I miss my friends. I know they're mad at me, but I can't do this."

_Yes you can. You don't need them. Don't forget how powerful you are._

'But I miss them. I don't want to be mad at James. I don't want him to be mad at me. This is all Snape's fault!'

That of course was absolutely ridiculous, but as far as Lily was concerned if Snape hadn't been following Sirius around, Sirius wouldn't have told him about the Shrieking Shack, and then James wouldn't have had to rescue Snape, and if James hadn't had to rescue Snape, Sirius wouldn't have gotten into trouble and run away. Then they'd still be friends.

_Snape has nothing to do with this. You don't need the dog and the stag. You're better off without them. Finally, you can take the place that you were born for. They were holding you back._

'You really think so?' Lily thought hesitantly.

_Absolutely. Even Dumbledore told you how powerful you are._

'You know what? You're right! I don't need them. I'll finish this year and then I'll do something really spectacular. They were always getting me into trouble anyway. Good riddance!'

There was nothing but silence from the little voice. But in someways it was a satisfied silence.

A/N: Now I know every single one of you is currently screaming 'Why did you break them up when they were finally together!' I know you think I'm heartless or something, but come on, you know that eventually they get married so they have to get back together, right? They're having an argument right now, it happens. The next chapter is also going to be kind of depressing and angsty, because I can't let Lily off now, can I?

Thank yous to my loyal reviewers (I know I haven't done this for every chapter, but I'll try harder):

****

Angelina— thank you!

****

BlueLilyFlower— thank you, I like to think so too, and here's more.

****

Brooke— thanks, and here was more like the people wanted!

****

cheler— I hope this was soon enough for you, I think I wrote this chapter in record time!

****

doggiegirl_rachel— Thanks so much, I hope you liked it!

****

gurlie409— wow thanks. I'm glad that you like it, and I hope that you like It's So Difficult too

****

H— hooking my readers is just part of the job description. Who do you think wrote the note?

Hermione— I did write more. Just curious, but what does 'like pucha' mean?

****

K.L. McCormick— I'm glad you enjoyed it, all part of the job.

****

LupinsLover— I wrote this chapter just for you. Well, not really, I wrote it for everyone who reads my story, but that includes you!

****

neesh— I did continue soon, and I'll reveal that about Lily later on.

****

Priya-chan— like most people I'm very susceptible to flattery. Thanks!

****

Satans Little Princess— thank you sooooo much.

****

Stella— I'll tell you a secret, I like it too. :-)

****

*Sam*— I appreciate it that you respond after every chapter, and I'm glad that you like my story, but you really don't have to review just to say that you're going to read more. Appreciate the thought, though.

****

Unshed Tears— I'm going to let you in on a little secret, the voice is finally gaining control after five years. Lily's connection to her friends was ruining it's plans, so...

****

zzxm— interesting turns make the world go round, eh?

****

???— why do you think it's rushed? Just asking.

Okay, so now if you'd like to be alerted as to when the next chapter is out, leave your e-mail in your review and I will send you notice.

Let's try and get me up to at least 150 reviews, please? That's not that many because as of when I post this I had 123. Please make a young writer happy.

*Seshat* 


	20. And Things Go From Bad to Worse

Disclaimer: I wish I could be a billionaire like J.K. Rowling, but I'm not. Well, not yet anyway. Someday I might be, but not yet and therefore I didn't create the Wizarding World. I only came up with a few things right off the top of my head!

A/N: Not too long of a wait, was it? The ideas are just pouring out now, so it shouldn't be too long until the next chapter. Wow. 20 chapters, that's something of a milestone isn't it? I am truly impressed and flattered at the number of reviews I've gotten. Not quite 150, but close. 

Just so you know, the first half of this chapter is soon after the last and then it jumps a couple of months. I'm sorry, this chapter is shorter than the last, but it's kind of just filler space between the next chapter and the last. Expect the next chapter to be the longest.

And yes this chapter ends on a major down note, so be warned. The next chapter will make you all feel better, I promise. But for now you must suffer! And review, review if you want the next chapter. If I don't get a decent amount of reviews then I'll just wait to post until I do. You have been warned.

Chapter 20: And Things Go From Bad to Worse

To Elizabeth, Marie, and Remus, the only ones who still spoke to her, Lily seemed to have changed dramatically since the "incident". She was withdrawn, quiet, and when she spoke the words sounded robotic. She stopped caring much about her personal appearance, and her grades wavered. She seemed to have lost interest in her life. She never spoke of ending it or attempted anything dangerous, but she pulled away from everything and everyone. Her friends didn't know the real reason behind her new attitude.

The mysterious voice inside her head, the one that had been there since her second year, was starting to influence her more. And since she didn't really have the strength to fight it, the voice nearly had complete control. Lily couldn't sleep. She had nightmares and woke screaming. During the day she drifted around the castle like a ghost. She couldn't concentrate. Yet she no longer cried about her isolation. She didn't feel depressed. On the contrary, despite her physical appearance, the voice had managed to convince her that she was invincible and Lily developed a dangerous superiority complex. 

Gryffindor Tower was disturbingly quiet that year. There was no laughter from the Marauders, no pranks. And the seventh year students were subdued in a way that had never been seen before. James and Sirius still refused to speak to each other. Remus was caught between his two best friends. Peter spent more time with Slytherins then with Gryffindors because the ex-Marauders tended to ignore him. The seventh year girls weren't much better off. Though they hadn't had an argument amongst themselves, each girl had different loyalties that stood in the way. They were still on speaking terms, but they didn't have much to say.

Things weren't improved when Sirius discovered who had informed his parents of his whereabouts during the summer. It turned out that James had been the other person who knew that Sirius was hiding in the Shrieking Shack. Remus accidentally told Sirius about James' role in that event and Marie accidentally blabbed about Lily. As a result Sirius grew even more angry with James and Lily, Lily got angry with Marie, and James was angry with Remus. It looked like this last argument had completely split apart the remaining threads of friendship between the seventh years. 

It was the first Quidditch game of the season and somehow Lily found herself attending. She had overcome the voice's objections and hoped that if James saw her cheer for him, he might forgive her. 

_This is a stupid idea. You don't need him. You don't even like Quidditch! Go back to the library and study some more. You want a high level job at the Ministry, don't you? You want to be great, don't you?_

But this was a matter of her heart, and for all it's control, the voice still couldn't control the deepest recesses of her heart.

So she climbed up into the bleachers. Lily sat at the very top, a dizzying height, hoping to look inconspicuous. Unfortunately her red hair was a beacon and it attracted Emily Kuntsler.

"Hi! Lily, I'm so glad to see you! Exciting game, isn't it? I heard that the team who wins the first game of the season is favored to win the cup!"

Lily tried to smile at her friend, but found it too much of an effort. She remained silent. Soon the game started and Sirius began his commentary. Who convinced him to do it, Lily didn't know, but it wouldn't be comfortable with James on the Gryffindor team.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first game of the Quidditch season! We have our Gryffindor team," Sirius paused for enthusiastic cheers, "and our Ravenclaw team!" More cheering. "Today's match is bound to be an exciting one! And there's the whistle, they're off! It's Gryffindor Chaser Carraby in possession! She passes to Gryffindor team Captain, Potter. Potter passes to Brown. And back to Carraby!"

It was obvious to the entire student population that Sirius did not want to say anything about James and that his enthusiasm lapsed whenever he said 'Potter'. It made the commentary erratic and uneven. Lily had a hard time concentrating on the game and didn't even notice when James scored.

_Captain? That oaf? How absurd. Curse him, Lily, you know you want to._

'No.'

"And Potter scores, making the score 10-0 Gryffindor. Oh, boy."

"Put a little pep into it, Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall chided.

Ravenclaw managed to score twice placing them in the lead. James was growing more and more angry and started acting like a Slytherin. He took out his anger on the Ravenclaw Chasers David Bones and Brandon Whyatt. Madam Crow had to call a foul on him. Again, Lily didn't even notice.

_Curse Him. Just knock him off his broom. You'll feel much better, I promise._

Before she could reply, a smaller voice in the very back of her mind spoke. It had a soothing, gentle voice.

**_These are tough times we are facing. No matter what happens we will always have each other, I promise._**

"What?" Lily said out loud, startled.

"I didn't say anything," Emily replied, not taking her eyes off the game.

Lily listened in her mind. There were two conflicting voices. Her head began to pound.

_Just throw him off his broom, a broken arm will teach him a lesson._

**_These are tough times we are facing_**

_Curse Him. Curse Him._

**No matter what happens we will always have each other**

_CURSE HIM!_

**_I promise._**

"No!" Lily screamed. "Leave me alone!"

Emily looked at her, startled and concerned. Others started to look behind them and some missed Annie Warner make a spectacular save. 

With another terrified scream, Lily had backed up to the edge of the stadium. Then as if someone had punched her in the face, she toppled over backward and fell off the stands.

* * * 

Lily kept drifting in and out of consciousness. She thought that she saw Remus, Elizabeth, and Marie at one point, then it was Professor Dumbledore, looking concerned, and then Annie, Emily and Karen stopped by. When she finally really awoke, it was the middle of the night and she was in the Hospital Wing.

She was thirsty and her head still ached as if it were going to explode. Carefully, Lily got out of bed and took a few steps to get a glass of water. She drank it quickly and returned to bed. Just that simple action had exhausted her. Her head hit the pillow and she nearly fell right to sleep. Before she drifted off, she thought she heard voices arguing in the hall.

"What are you doing here?"

"What business is it of yours?"

"Go away, she won't want to see you."

"She won't want to see you either. If you don't leave then I'll report you, you're supposed to be in the common room!"

"Oh, I forgot, it's Mr. All-powerful! Well, excuse me. You'd better leave too, you git!"

"Git! If you don't want a million more detentions you'd better leave, prat!"

Lily assumed she must have dreamed it, though she thought it was a very odd dream.

When she woke again it was morning, she didn't know what day it was, but she knew it was morning. Madam Pomfrey came breezing by, fixing her sheets and fluffing her pillows.

"Thank goodness, you're finally awake!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. "Your friends have been very worried."

"My friends," Lily repeated weakly. 

"Yes, they're outside. Would you like to see them? I don't normally allow this, but you deserve a bit of a treat after everything you've been through."

"Yes, please send them in," Lily said eagerly. But she had gotten her hopes up too high and was slightly disappointed when Remus, Elizabeth, and Marie came in. They sat down around her bed and looked at her like she was going to spontaneously combust.

"Hello," Lily said with a weak smile.

"How are you feeling, Lil?" Marie asked, her eyes full of sympathy.

"Alright, I suppose," she replied, though that was a lie.

"We came back as soon as we could," Elizabeth said quickly as though she didn't want Lily to think that they didn't care about her.

Lily looked at each of her friends in turn, her eyes finally coming to rest on Remus. She locked eyes with him. She knew the answer already, but she had to ask the question.

"They're not coming, are they?" Lily asked softly.

No one needed to ask who they were. Remus cleared his throat and answered.

"No. I'm sorry, Lily. I really am. They're acting immature and ridiculous. I told them that you were in the Hospital Wing, not that I needed to as they were at the game, but..."

There was a moment's silence. Then Lily spoke, a little more energy in her voice.

"So what exactly happened after I, uh, fell?" 

The three of them exchanged a glance.

"Someone, we're not sure who, sort of slowed you down as you fell so you didn't create a crater in the ground. Then Professor Dumbledore canceled the match and postponed it. Everyone left the stadium thinking you were dead! Professor McGonagall magicked a stretcher and brought you here. That's about it," Marie said with a shrug.

"Not quite," Elizabeth interjected. "Lily, your condition was very serious. You were in and out of consciousness for two days! We thought we were going to lose you!"

Tears came to her eyes. Some of them still cared about her. That thought even made her forget that she was mad at Marie.

"Lil," Remus said gently, "what happened? Why did you fall?"

She couldn't tell them the truth. They'd think she was crazy. 

"I don't know. I was standing up to stretch and I fell."

She could tell that they didn't believe her. Lily tried to remember what she had done before she fell, but it was all a blur and it made her head hurt even more. Then Madam Pomfrey came back in and herded her friends out. They said goodbye and left. Lily was all alone in the cavernous Hospital Wing. Well, almost.

_You nearly killed yourself! You're no good to me dead!_

'I'm so sorry.' There was no sarcasm in Lily's thoughts.

_What's wrong with you anyway? You aren't acting like yourself._

'It's hard to act like yourself when you're clinically depressed.'

_What happened? I thought you were fine._

'That was before I nearly died and two of my best friends wouldn't even come to visit me.'

_You're not even talking to Potter and Black! Why do you still consider them your best friends?_

'One argument doesn't mean that six years of friendship is instantly wiped away.'

_They seem to think so. It was a very large argument compounded by other smaller arguments. Your friendship never made sense in the first place. _

'Why do you say that?' Lily asked, slightly hurt.

_You're too good for them. Too powerful. They're worthless. It's like your relationship with your sister._

'What relationship? We hate each other!'

_Exactly. Now you hate Black and Potter._

'Never. No matter what they do to me, never.'

Lily started to cry again. It was the first time she had cried since the Starting Feast and in a strange way it felt good. She hated the Hospital Wing. It reminded her too much of James and the first time he told her he liked her. And when she realized she felt the same way. Now James hated her. She was sorry for everything that happened, but she had no way to tell him that. He wouldn't listen.

And Sirius! He was a wonderful friend. Someone who could always make her laugh. Now he was furious with her because she told his parents where he had been hiding. Lily wished she knew why he hated his house so much. James had told her some of it, but it didn't seem like enough to run away.

There was nothing she could do right now, but soon. Soon she would make everything better, somehow. She had been so hurt in the beginning that she wasn't thinking straight. But now she was thinking more clearly than ever before. She would have to wait until Sirius and James didn't hate her so much, but there had to be a way. She was going to get her friends back.

_Damn._

* * *

Christmas came too quickly for Lily's taste. She wasn't planning to go home during the vacation, but it turned out that Sirius wasn't either. James was leaving the moment he could, but he couldn't escape the Yule Ball. Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts was going to hold a Yule Ball on the very last day before vacation. All students were expected to attend.

This depressed Lily very much, so Marie and Elizabeth took her shopping on the last Hogsmeade trip before the ball. They stopped in Gladrag's Wizard Wear, the new clothing store that had just opened, to purchase new dress robes. Lily wouldn't show the others what her's looked like; she wanted it to be a surprise. Elizabeth had selected robes of light blue; it was her best color and Remus often told her she looked pretty in it. Marie had gone with a fuchsia color which set off her dark hair nicely. The girls were on better terms since Lily's accident. Both Marie and Elizabeth realized how alone Lily had felt and how much she needed their company, so they made sure they were there for her. Marie made sure never to mention Sirius around Lily and vice versa so it worked out alright.

The night of the ball the three seventh year Gryffindor girls ran up to their dorm to get ready. Lily was going alone, and, according to Remus, so was James. Marie told Lily that it was possible he might meet up with Jessica Parker (who was perpetually chasing him) at the dance and that she should be prepared. Lily took this warning seriously. She had to put on a mask tonight and not let Sirius or James' actions get to her. She had to act normally. 

Many people still thought that her fall off the stadium was more of a dive and some avoided her, thinking she was crazy. Annie, Emily, and Karen, though concerned for her mental health, were still very friendly, and Lily enjoyed their company. All three were attending the ball with members of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. According to Annie, they were good sports about Gryffindor winning the match that had been rescheduled because of her fall.

Lily quickly pulled on her new robes, the flat slippers that went with them, and did her hair. When she was finished she turned to her friends almost shyly.

"So, what do you think?"

Their jaws dropped. Marie was the first to speak. 

"Lily, you look, well, amazing! I don't know what else to say!"

"Fantastic, gorgeous, and brilliant about covers it," Elizabeth added in amazement.

She did look wonderful. Her robes were gold, shimmery and shiny, so dazzling that they were almost blinding. They were made of a sleek material and resembled the bridesmaid dress that she wore to Petunia's wedding. Of course she had an ulterior motive. Her slippers were gold with sequins and her hair looked perfect. She had put half of it up and curled the ends. Lily used a little bit of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to make her thick hair soft and smooth. She looked like a princess from a fairy tale.

"Thank you," Lily replied softly. She knew that she looked beautiful and she was half-hoping a certain Gryffindor Chaser would notice, too. "Go ahead and meet your dates. I'll be along shortly. I just need a moment."

Elizabeth and Marie looked very pretty too, though nothing compared with Lily. They nodded and left the room. Lily sat down on the edge of her bed and took a deep breath.

"This is it. Here I go." But she couldn't move. "Oh, stop being silly, girl!" she said to herself. "It's been months and you've managed to make it this far."

Finally she stood up and made her way to the Great Hall. As she pushed open the doors she could feel all eyes on her. She hadn't intended to be the center of attention, but her robes were so bright, that it was hard to go unnoticed. Everyone stopped to look at her: it was as if time stood still. She heard a few low whistles and people started to whisper as she walked through the crowds to sit down. She made her way to the head table where the Head Boy and Girl were supposed to sit along with the faculty. She stopped. She had forgotten about that. She and James were supposed to sit at the same table. Well, she'd just sit as far away from him as possible.

Lily took her place between Professor Flitwick and Professor Dumbledore. She glanced around at the different couples who were there. Remus and Elizabeth were dancing, Sirius and Marie were sitting at another table talking, and the Three (that's what Lily had started calling Annie, Emily, and Karen since they were practically inseparable were dancing and talking with their dates. They looked very nice in robes of dark blue, green, and violet. Lily began to drum her fingers on the table. Dumbledore noticed her anxiety and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Nothing to be nervous about, Miss Evans. May I say that you look lovely tonight? You seem to have caught every boy's attention."

"Thank you, Professor," Lily said, blushing. 

"Mr. Potter is over there," he said gently, pointing to one corner of the room. "Will you be alright?"

Lily was startled. What did Professor Dumbledore know? "Excuse me, Professor? How much do you know?" she added in an undertone.

"Much more than I am supposed to, I imagine. I'm very sorry that things have turned out this way, Lily. You have been through far to much for one your age. I simply want to say that I have never yet met a student with your strength, ability, and heart. Someone weaker would have given up long ago."

"Well, I had my friends..." Lily trailed off.

"Yes. Friends are the most important people a person can have next to family."

"You don't understand, Professor. They are, were, are, my family."

"I see. The problem you are currently facing, Lily, is that each one of you has too much pride. Pride can be a dangerous thing. Try not to let it consume you, my dear. Everything will work out, I'm sure of it."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Now, why don't you try to have fun tonight. Go and dance with one of the young men who is staring at you."

Professor Dumbledore was right; there were quite a lot of boys staring at her! At Dumbledore's insistence, she accepted one of the Seventh year Hufflepuff's invitations and stepped onto the dance floor. They whirled around the floor and Lily closed her eyes, trying to enjoy the moment. It wasn't working. Eventually she excused herself from dancing and went to sit at the table. That was when she saw it. It was the worst thing she had ever seen.

James Potter, her James Potter, was kissing Jessica Parker. They were in a shadowy corner of the room, and they kissed. It didn't last forever, but it lasted long enough. Lily had to get out of there. She couldn't let them see her cry. She had to go. So she stood up from the table and walked as quickly as possible into the gardens. She sat down on one of the benches and pressed her hands to her face.

But the tears didn't come. Instead, she was in shock. She hadn't really thought that they were over. Now, James wasn't her boyfriend anymore, she had no claim to him. That hurt worst of all. She couldn't resent him for kissing another girl if they were over, but it hurt worst of all to realize that she would never again be the girl that James kissed. 

She heard footsteps. She knew whose they were, she could always tell.

"Go away, James. I've managed to make it nearly six months without speaking to you, I'm not eager to start now."

But he came closer. He stood in front of her and looked down. He didn't ask what was wrong; presumably he already knew.

"We're not dating anymore, you know. I'm free to do as I wish."

"I never said that you couldn't."

"I saw that look you gave us. If you have a problem with Jessica, then come out and say it."

"If you want to run around snogging some tart, that's your business," Lily replied, "but you can't expect me to want to watch it."

"Jessica is not a tart," James said, but he sounded more annoyed than angry.

There was silence. Lily could hear the chirp of crickets and the chittering of birds. She felt a cool breeze waft past her face. For a moment she listened to the sounds of nature. Then she spoke.

"When did it become official that we were no longer dating, and why wasn't I informed?"

"I don't know," James answered cooly. "But since we haven't spoken in six months I assumed it was over."

"You should never assume anything, James," Lily said softly. So softly that James didn't hear her, and she didn't have the courage to say it louder. He was over her and she couldn't force him to love her again. It broke her heart.

"Just go away, James. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

James walked away. Lily assumed that he had gone back into the Great Hall. Then she heard footsteps again.

"I told you to go away..." Lily said as she turned and came face to face with Severus Snape. "Oh, it's you. What do you want, Snape?"

"A cozy little chat," he answered, a devilish smile on his face.

"You're the last person I would want to chat with. Go away."

"There's no law that says I can't come into the gardens. I just want to talk."

"Then I suggest that you say what you have to say and leave."

Snape moved closer. "You look half way decent tonight, Evans. Pretty good for a Mudblood."

"You're not winning me over by insulting me. Is that all you have to say?" Lily asked, starting to get angry.

He stepped even closer. He started to invade her personal space. "Come dance with me. That is, unless you're waiting for Potter, and you could be here all night if that's the case."

Lily's brilliant emerald green eyes narrowed dangerously and she beckoned Snape closer. Just as they were an inch apart, Lily brought her knee up sharply into his groin.

"May you never have children, Severus Snape," she said sharply. 

Then, leaving Snape in intense pain, Lily stood up and walked to another part of the gardens. She discovered a fountain behind some bushes. It was beautiful and let off a warming glow. Instantly she could feel her taut muscles relax. The jets of water danced over the stone and the water itself was the clearest Lily had ever seen. She sat down on the edge of the fountain and stared at her reflection. The ripples in the pool started to glide and whirl. As Lily leaned closer she distinctly saw a horrifying pair of evil red eyes. She screamed and fell backward away from the fountain.

_Ah, good, you've seen. It's nothing to be afraid of, it's just an image. It's not real._

Lily cautiously leaned over the rim of the fountain. The eyes were gone.

'What was that?'

_The eyes of Lord Voldemort. I have been waiting a long time to make you see. Look in the water again and I will show you what you need to know._

So Lily looked. Slowly the water began to swirl, little droplets of water sprayed on her hands and face. Suddenly the clear pool dissolved and Lily saw a figure, tall, dark, and hideous. The red eyes, eyes like a snake, stared straight ahead. It was Voldemort. Lily leaned in closer, until she could hear what he was saying.

"Are all my plans ready?" said the hissing voice of the Dark Lord. 

"Yes, master. We will arrive soon and they will be helpless."

"And our spy on the inside? What says he?"

"They have no idea of your arrival, my Lord. We will take them by complete surprise."

"Good. When the term starts again Hogwarts will be nothing but a pile of rubble."

Lily gasped and leaned in so close that the tip of her nose touched the water. 

"Master," said one Death Eater carefully, "what about Dumbledore?"

"I will take care of that muggle-loving fool. You just make sure that you handle the girl. And this time, Stransky," Lily gasped again; it was Edgar Stransky walking at Voldemort's right hand, "make sure that you don't lose her. Next time I will not be so forgiving."

"Yes, my Lord," Stransky mumbled.

Lily pulled her head away from the pool. They were talking about her! And Voldemort was going to attack Hogwarts! She had to warn someone.

_Warn who? Who would believe you?_

'Dumbledore,' Lily thought firmly. 'I'll tell Dumbledore. Then he can protect the school!'

_But how were you planning to explain how you know this? Tell him that a voice inside your head, one you've never mentioned in five years, showed you Voldemort in a fountain? You'll be shipped off straightaway to St. Mungo's._

'I have to tell him, even if he doesn't believe me! And it's Dumbledore, he will believe me!'

Lily ran away from the fountain and towards the Great Hall. The doors burst open before her and she ran in, oblivious to the stares she was receiving. Many of the students had left already; how long was she out there? But there was no sign of Dumbledore. Spotting Professor McGonagall at the table, Lily rushed over to her.

"Professor! I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore, it's urgent!"

Professor McGonagall looked at her as though she had gone mad. "As far as I know, Miss Evans, Professor Dumbledore is in his office."

The second she finished her sentence, Lily was off and running. She came to screeching halt in front of the gargoyle statue that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office. She didn't know the password. 

"Um, Chocolate frog! No, er, Acid Pop! Pepper Imps, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Cockroach Cluster! Damn! Uh, Ice Mice!"

The gargoyle came to life and jumped to the side. Lily hopped onto the spiraling staircase and ran up until she came to the door of Dumbledore's office. Without knocking, Lily pushed open the door and barged in. There was another young man in the room. It was Leopold Caine, the Minister of Magic.

"Young lady, what is the meaning of this intrusion? Don't young people know how to knock?" Mr. Caine asked, looking scandalized.

"I beg your pardon, sirs, but I have to speak to Professor Dumbledore, it's absolutely urgent!"

Professor Dumbledore looked at her over the top of his spectacles. "Miss Evans, kingly wait downstairs for a few moments longer and then I will talk with you."

"But—" Lily started. Then she quieted and left the office. This time, since she wasn't in a particular hurry, Lily rode the staircase down. A peculiar carving in the wall caught her attention. It was a poem. Her poem.

****

Strong are the bonds that hold us together

Our love will be real through all kinds of weather

The storms that come soon cannot tear us apart

Forever and ever we are joined in the heart

Underneath a small J.P. was carved. How had that gotten there? James couldn't have done this, not on Dumbledore's personal staircase! It was incredibly unnerving, especially now that it was a lie. Or perhaps it just pertained to Jessica Parker now. 

"Excuse me, young lady," Mr. Caine said as he came down the stairs. "I believe Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you now."

"Thank you, sir. Have a pleasant evening."

"Well, thank you very much. And might you be able to tell me where I can find one James Potter?"

"James?" Lily said startled. "Why?"

"Are you a friend? Well, I have exciting news for Mr. Potter! The Montrose Magpies want to sign him on as a Chaser! Isn't that splendid news?"

"Oh, splendid," Lily repeated. "He's probably in the Gryffindor common room. Good evening, Minister."

She climbed back up the staircase. Dumbledore was waiting for her, sitting behind his claw-footed desk.

"Now, Miss Evans, what is this emergency?"

"Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts!" Lily blurted out.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. "What makes you think this, Miss Evans? It sounds like one of the wild stories that Miss Skeeter would create."

"Professor, you know me! I wouldn't make something like this up! I'm telling the truth, you have to do something!"

"But how did you come by this inside information, Lily?"

Lily didn't know what to tell him.

_I told you so. You can't tell him about me or he'll think you're crazy._

"Um, you know that fountain in the gardens?" Dumbledore nodded and Lily sighed with relief. "Well, I looked into it and I could see Voldemort and he was talking to his Death Eaters."

"This is very serious, Lily. I must ask that you don't speak of it to anyone. I do not want to cause undue panic. Thank you for bringing it to my attention. You may return to your common room."

Lily turned and left, her heart heavier than before she went to Dumbledore. She made her way back to Gryffindor Tower. A small party had erupted. Everyone but Sirius was participating, so Lily assumed it had something to do with the Minister's visit. She ignored them and went up to her room. She quickly slipped out of her beautiful robes and into her pajamas. Then she got into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. It had started to drizzle and Lily stared out the window as the rain hit it with a light pitter-patter. It was somewhat soothing.

_You shouldn't have gone to Dumbledore. You can handle him._

'Handle Voldemort? By myself? You must be batty!'

_Why not? You're powerful. That's what I want you for anyway. _

'What?!' Lily sat straight up in bed. 

_You don't think I wasted five years of my life for nothing, did you? You're going to help me destroy Voldemort._

'And why do you want him dead so badly?'

_So I can take his place._

A/N: Okay, now before you get too mad at James, remember that you're hearing this story from Lily's PoV. In other chapters, there was a smidgeon of James, but not in this or the last ones. Their seventh year is entirely Lily's PoV, so we don't know what James is thinking. He's not such a jerk as I've made him look. Okay, now, like before, I can't write the ending to the next chapter if you don't tell me if you think I should end it after their seventh year, or keep going. I think I've decided, but tell me anyway.

Thank yous to my wonderful and faithful reviewers (in alphabetical order):

****

BBallStar—thanks, I'm glad that you like it. And they will get back together, if that makes you feel any better. You were in it again! I've been putting my fellow HP fanatics in my stories lately as a tribute. I hope you liked this one.

****

cheler—I hope this was soon enough for you. You have been a terrific reviewer and I appreciate it.

****

Emun—I'm sorry that it's hard to wait, but I'm going as fast as I can and I have school to deal with too. Yuck. Teachers seem to like making me miserable. Anyway...

****

Evil*Fairy—I wouldn't mind if you e-mailed me to get me writing as long as you didn't send a virus, but that would be counter-productive b/c then I'd lose everything and I'd have to drop my story.

****

Fire Lizid—you know, I think you might have been my 125th review, but hey, it's all good. Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting, how 'bout that?

****

gurlie409—thanks, I love flattery. I have worked hard to make this story original, so I'm glad that I'm succeeding. There probably won't be a sequel (sorry!) b/c of how it's set up, but you can vote for me continuing through their short adult life.

****

K.L. McCormick—I'm going to hate to see it end, too. Really hate it. Well, then I'll post something else. They'll probably keep coming until I'm a famous author and can't post things for free :-) Hey maybe someday people will be writing fanfic about my stories! That's a nice thought.

****

Melissa—thanks, and if you're reading this then I assume you got my e-mail alert 

****

Meredith—you're the only one so far who thinks I should end it after their 7th year. Hmm.

****

Min Hee Ha—I'm glad you think it's good, I will continue!

****

Priya-chan—ah, crises. What would writing be without them? As you can see I'm thanking you again, and I'll continue to do so if you keep reviewing!

****

Ren—you wanted more? Well, why didn't you say so! :-)

****

*Sam*— I love marshmallows. I just thought it would be the proper thing to throw at your friend.

****

Sama—I'm sorry you had to wait, I hope it wasn't to long.

****

sarah—there will be two or + depending on how the people vote.

****

Satans Little Princess—I am so flattered. Everyone loves this story! *Seshat blushes*

****

Sehrish—their death will be sad. Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about that. I have the perfect ending though, sad though it may be.

****

Snow Flurry—very soon will the identity of the little voice be revealed. Want to know a secret? When I first started writing the voice, I didn't know who it would be, but now I do.

****

Stella—thanks for all the reviews. I would like to be a professional writer when I get older, but I have a hard time developing my own characters. That's why fanfic is so wonderful.


	21. Near Death Experiences Really Change You...

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter or related names, characters, or places then I would be billionaire and I would have better things to do with my life.

A/N: I know this one came out really fast and that's because I had the whole thing planned out. Don't expect that to happen again, b/c I have to focus on It's So Difficult to be Mature, which if you haven't read and reviewed, you should.

Okay, as I was in the middle of writing this chapter, I realized that Hagrid tells Harry in the first book that Voldemort never tried to take the school, that he was afraid of Dumbledore. Now I still believe that, but for the sake of this chapter, pretend that Voldemort is attacking the school simply to kill a lot of people and Lily. Not to take it over, capeesh? Oh, and I realize that if something this big were to happen, most likely a lot of people would still talk about it like Harry's defeat of Voldemort, but it's vital to my story so I'm going to have to ask you, my loyal fans, to just accept it. Maybe everyone got Memory Charmed after it happened.

Chapter 21: Near Death Experiences Really Change Your Perspective

Lily didn't sleep very well during the holidays. She was continually panicking about Voldemort's attack. No one else but Dumbledore had the slightest idea that a Hogwarts Apocalypse was coming ever closer. Not that there were that many people left at school to worry. Most of Hogwarts had gone home during the Christmas vacation, leaving Gryffindor Tower virtually empty. There were only four other students there and unfortunately Sirius was one of them. Lily did her best to avoid him, but it was difficult since she couldn't lose herself in the crowds like she normally did. 

She started to count the days until the end of the holidays. At every meal she would catch Dumbledore's eye, he would shake his head slightly, and Lily would go back to eating, knowing that there hadn't been any news. Then, during one particular lunch, Lily looked up at Dumbledore and he nodded before he resumed eating. As soon as the plates were cleared away, Lily jumped out of her seat and ran over to Professor Dumbledore.

"What is it? What have you heard?" she asked in a low voice.

"We will discuss it in my office, Miss Evans. Follow me."

By the time that they reached Dumbledore's office, Lily was nearly bursting with questions. 

"Alright, Lily. I'm afraid that your information was correct. Voldemort is coming closer and he will attack the school. In two days, he will arrive."

"Two days?" Lily repeated, her mouth going dry. "Well, we'll just have to be ready for him, right?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Voldemort isn't coming alone. He's bringing all of his Death Eaters with him and we are woefully unprepared. The staff here at Hogwarts isn't enough to handle all of them. We will have to use the seventh, and perhaps even sixth years to fight him. And I'm afraid none of you are prepared to fight Voldemort and all of his followers."

Lily took one of Dumbledore's hands. "We will fight him, though. Because this is Hogwarts, our Hogwarts. And it's not just our lives that we're fighting to save. We have to think about everyone else."

"Ah, Lily, I wish all of my students were like you."

Suddenly, Lily understood. "You're worried that the students of Slytherin will join Voldemort, aren't you?"

Dumbledore frowned, but it wasn't directed at her. "I place my trust in all of my students, regardless of their parentage. But, alas, some do not deserve my respect. I will simply have to hope that my students do not fail me."

"I suppose we have to trust them. Now there's a strange thought." Lily smiled, but then she frowned. "I don't understand, why won't the Ministry send reinforcements? Surely they could help us fight."

Dumbledore's usually twinkling blue eyes were downcast. "It is difficult for me to explain to you, Lily, but I'll try. Voldemort will not rest until he has destroyed the castle or he has what he wants. He loathes everything that Hogwarts stands for, despite the fact that it was at Hogwarts where he received his education. I spoke with the Minister the moment I learned for certain that he was coming, but Minister Caine refuses to do anything about it. He is not a particularly intelligent individual and he believes that Voldemort is no threat. Some still doubt that Voldemort has the power he claims to have. They no longer doubt his existence, but they are unwilling to challenge him. The Ministry believes that Voldemort is nothing but a crazy man with little power."

Lily felt her heart plummet into her stomach while at the same time her stomach was trying to jump out of her throat. 

"You mean, we're entirely on our own? They won't even try to save the school full of children?"

Dumbledore sighed. "As far as they're concerned we are in no danger."

"Try to tell that to my parents and all the others he's killed," Lily muttered. Then out loud she asked. "James once told me that you are the only person he's afraid of. Has that changed?"

"No. Lord Voldemort still fears me, perhaps he always will. But there is something in this castle he wants very badly and he is willing to take a very large risk in order to get it."

"He wants me still, doesn't he?"

"Yes." Dumbledore looked at Lily. "But as long as it is in my power to do so, I will protect you."

"Will you fight him? Destroy him?"

"Again, if it is within my power to do so."

"I have to go, Professor, but don't lose heart. I' m sure we will triumph. Somehow."

Lily went off to her dorm room and took out her battered copy of Hogwarts, A History. She had read it a thousand times, but like a lot of magical books, something new could be revealed every time. Lily skipped ahead a few chapters until she found what she was looking for under the chapter titled: The Castle's Natural Defenses.

_When Hogwarts was first built, the land was not safe and the Founders were in the midst of troubled times. In addition to the anti-muggle protections, some anti-magic protections had to [be] built in (this also was useful when Salazar Slytherin left the school and declared war on the other founders; _see****Chapter 22: The Snake King). One of the most important protections was the the presence of pots of oil in the cloisters. Once activated, the oil would boil and be dropped down upon the intruders. Six students, strong in their magic, would be needed to activate them, one student per pot.

'Boiling oil, check,' Lily thought.

_A shield can be generated which will repel all spells from the intruders. This shield however must come from the combined effort of all of the students or it will not hold. The spell for this is not a word, but a feeling. Into this protector the students must pour all of their love for the school and it's inhabitants._

'All of the students?' Lily thought. 'Oh, of course, when the school was built there weren't as many as there are now, so we'd only need about half.'

_And finally, the best protection that Hogwarts has, is the binding spell. Each student must bind him or herself to another, thereby combining their magic, which would then be strong enough to defeat any trespasser. As long as they are on Hogwarts soil and are true to the school, this spell will conquer all. All that is needed is trust._

'So, since I already have twice the normal amount of magic, and I bind myself to someone else, we can take on anyone. This is perfect! I wonder if Dumbledore knows about any of these?'

Suddenly Lily had an idea. She took out a few pieces of parchment and began to write. When she finished she sent Isis and ten school owls out with her messages. Hopefully, this would work.

* * * 

The winter vacation was over. Suddenly the castle was brimming over with students again and Voldemort and his minions were expected to arrive the next day. Dumbledore was making an announcement that evening. 

Lily had argued with him. She told him that there was a spy in their midst and if Dumbledore informed everyone, the spy could get word to Voldemort and he might change his plans.

"I do not have a choice, Miss Evans. The students must be warned and I cannot expect the sixth and seventh years to fight without an explanation. If Voldemort changes his plans and decides not to come, so much the better."

That wasn't the kind of change Lily had in mind, and she thought that Dumbledore knew it too. 

It was dinner time and all of the plates had just been cleared away. In some ways Lily was glad that Marie and Elizabeth were back, but in other ways she wished they had just stayed home. Then they wouldn't be in danger. They could tell something was wrong, Lily was too subdued, but she wouldn't tell them what it was. Then Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"I do not believe in keeping the truth from my students and I believe that you are all mature enough to hear it. Some of you may not believe it, some of you may panic, and others will take it to heart. All I ask is that when I am finished you do not run screaming from the hall, but reflect on what I ask of you. This goes for my staff members as well, since you are not aware of this news either." 

Dumbledore took a deep breath; all eyes were on him. "Tomorrow, Lord Voldemort will attack Hogwarts. We are on our own to protect it. We cannot expect any help from the Ministry and I must ask that the seventh and sixth years band together to fight him. I look to this year's Head Boy and Head Girl to lead you. I know they will do their best to keep you safe. Together we can be strong. But we must not let fear rule us."

"Is this the truth?" one boy cried out from the back.

Dumbledore's face became an impenetrable mask. "I would not be standing before you if it were not."

"Why won't the Ministry save us?" one young girl asked in a tiny voice.

"The Ministry is not at our disposal and they do not believe my warnings. It is up to us, and us alone."

"Not quite, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said a voice from the Entrance Hall doorway.

It was Arthur Weasley (A/N: I mentioned him briefly in Lily's first year, I meant to make more of him, but you'll see where I'm going with this) and he was surrounded by twenty or so other witches and wizards. The entire Great Hall began to whisper, but Lily just smiled in relief. Unbeknownst to Professor Dumbledore, Lily had written to some of the former students she had known, asking for their help. And they hadn't let her down.

Some of the older students recognized a few of the Hogwarts alumni. There were some of Gryffindor's former star Quidditch players, who were currently playing for professional teams, Eleanor Hooch, Brian Patil, and Ryan Hamilton. Arthur and his new wife Molly were there as well as the Ravenclaw girl who had been Head Girl a few years ago, Sarah Davenport. A few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that everyone remembered had been at the top of their classes were smiling and waving at relatives. There were only three former Slytherins, and Lily assumed that Arthur had encouraged them to come as examples to the current members of the said House.

Dumbledore looked like someone had hit him over the head with a brick. "My, my, what is this?"

Arthur seemed to be the self-appointed leader. "Well, the Ministry's defense department may not want to help, but when the Head Girl wrote to us and explained the situation we all knew we had to come to the rescue. After all, Hogwarts is our school too!"

"Right!" all the adults chorused together.

Dumbledore wiped tears from the corners of his eyes. "I am truly touched. I thank you all, my friends, and I am proud that Hogwarts has turned out such upstanding witches and wizards. We will fix up a place for you to stay of course."

Arthur held a hurried council with his group. "That is very kind, Professor, but we will keep watch tonight. You don't yet know when he will attack."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very true, and again, I am very glad for your help and friendship. The hospitality of Hogwarts is always open to you. I also extend my thanks to our Head Girl who had the ingenuity to write for help."

Suddenly the entire Hall was applauding Lily. She blushed and tried to sink down lower into her chair.

Dumbledore continued. "I want each and every one of you to sleep as much as you can tonight. Tomorrow, fifth years and below will remain in the castle and the rest of us will protect our school!"

There were many cheers. It seemed that the timely arrival of Arthur Weasley and his friends had lifted their spirits and given them hope. A few sixth and seventh years, and a couple of older teachers were not enough to strike fear into the Death Eaters' hearts, but the arrival of twenty fully trained young adults was fortuitous indeed.

* * *

Lily didn't sleep at all that night and she knew she wasn't the only one. Tomorrow she would be fighting Lord Voldemort for her life. The voice kept her awake, peppering her with bad advice.

_You have to kill him. It's the only way to save your school._

'But I've never killed anyone. I don't think I can!'

_Of course you can. It's easy, and it's not a bad thing, after all, Voldemort is evil._

'I'll leave Voldemort's destruction to Professor Dumbledore, if you don't mind.'

_Suit yourself._

* * *

She must have dropped off at some time, because she woke up and the light was playing on her curtains. Lily jumped out of bed and quickly dressed, noting that Elizabeth and Marie were doing the same. The three girls looked at each other quickly and tried to hold back tears. Then they rushed into a hug together.

"We're being silly!" Lily said, her voice muffled by Marie's robe. "We'll be fine, we have to be. We haven't even graduated yet!"

"You're right, Lil," Elizabeth said, starting to cry. "And we're doing this not only for ourselves, but for all of the other students. It's our duty."

"I'll see you girls at dinner tonight, no matter what!" Marie cried.

They took out their wands and made sure that they were alright before linking arms and walking down to breakfast. 

Breakfast that morning was very subdued. Arthur and his friends were still on guard duty so everyone had begun to get nervous again. Lily's legs were shaking under the table and she noticed that James was picking at his food. Some students were gulping down their food as if they were afraid they would never see another meal. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Then Molly Weasley came bursting into the hall.

"He's coming!" she called, out of breath. "We're getting ready!"

There was a slight panic. Some students ran for the doors and others upset the tables. Dumbledore stood up and looked directly at Lily. She stood up herself and took charge.

"Sonorus," she said, her wand pointed at her throat. Instantly her voice was magnified several times. "Students, please, listen to me! QUIET!" Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Okay, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout, please take all of the fifth years and below to the dungeons, including the Slytherin common room. It's the safest place for them right now. Keep them there. Follow those Professors and please don't panic. Try to keep in a neat and orderly group. Sixth and Seventh years, follow me! Peter, come here please! Quietus." Lily cleared her voice as Peter Pettigrew came running over and everyone else either followed the Professors or came toward her.

"Albus," she heard Professor McGonagall say, "are you letting Lily take over everything? Can she handle it?"

"Yes, Minerva. Let her lead, it is her destiny."

"Ye-ye-uh-ye-e-s, Lily?" Peter stuttered. He looked absolutely terrified.

"I need you to do me a favor, Peter. I need you to speak to your Slytherin friends and convince them that we need their help. I don't care how you do it, just do it!"

Peter squeaked and ran off. Lily turned to the group that surrounded her. Some, like Peter, looked terrified, and others looked resolved. Lily knew that look, that was the look that people wore when they were determined to help and protect what was theirs. Good, she needed more of those looks.

"Sonorus," she muttered again. "Okay, listen, this is how we are going to divide up. Sixth year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, and seventh year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws I want you to go with James Potter, the Head Boy. The rest of you come with me." She hopped down off of the bench she had been standing on and walked out into the entry hall.

"He's here!" Lily heard someone shriek.

"This is it, everyone. Remember, we are not just fighting for ourselves, but the entire school. I will only instruct you when we need to fight together, otherwise I am letting you do your own fighting. It would be impossible for me to tell you what to do out there, but I will need you to come together. Can you do that?"

"Yes!" Even the seventh year Slytherins agreed, though Snape was suspiciously absent. 

'Looks like we found our spy,' Lily thought sadly. Snape was a slimeball but he wielded great influence among the Slytherins.

"Alright, then let's fight!"

They rushed outside. Lily's legs were shaking so hard she thought she would fall over and cold, hard fear gripped her. It was as if every other terrifying experience she ever had was compounded into this one. The Death Eaters were charging in everywhere; there were at least a hundred of them, but they had formed a half circle around the castle's defenders. It was too perfect of an opportunity to be missed.

"Everyone inside for a minute! Trust me!"

Obviously bewildered, everyone ran back into the castle. The Death Eaters started to laugh, thinking that this was a quick retreat. Then they were too busy screaming to laugh. 

Lily gave the signal to Marie, Elizabeth, Remus, Brandon Whyatt, and David Bones. In one voice they yelled, "Supermittoa!"

Instantly the six pots of oil hidden in the cloisters boiled and poured down onto the would-be attackers. Their shrieks of pain pierced the castle's walls and a great cheer went up among the defenders. 

Lily heard Professor Dumbledore say to Professor McGonagall, "It looks like Lily has been studying her Hogwarts, A History."

Then Lily was too busy to listen to his conversations. They all ran back outside and discovered that at least half of the most injured Death Eaters had been replaced by healthy and vicious ones. Then the real fighting began.

Arthur and the other Hogwarts alumni were irreplaceable, they were trained and actually knew what they were doing. Many of them Stunned Death Eaters, tied them up, or broke their limbs. It was difficult for the defenders because the Death Eaters were holding nothing back, while they struggled to win without the use of the Unforgivable Curses. 

Lily was ducking curses left and right while she ran to help others. Marie was cornered but fought gamely on. A moment later James came to her rescue and together they Stunned two and froze another. There were Death Eater statues every where, but like a giant game of freeze tag, the other Death Eaters were unfreezing their compatriots when they could. As far as Lily could tell no one had been hit by a killing curse yet. Screams ripped through the air like knives. The Cruciatus curse. Someone had been hit.

It took Lily a moment to realize that her screams were part of the others when a Death Eater hit her with the Cruciatus curse. Death Eaters enjoyed torturing their victims first. Lily summoned her strength and shot a disarming curse at him. It worked and his wand flew right to her. Without thinking she snapped it in half. The Death Eater howled and ran away. He was powerless.

She screamed as loud as she could, "Break their wands! They're powerless without them! Break them!"

Then Lily went looking for Voldemort. She knew it was a stupid idea, but she hadn't seen him yet and that was a bad sign. She turned the corner. There was Voldemort and he was fighting Professor Dumbledore. She had never seen the Professor so angry. He seemed to be radiating it. 

Lily ran back to her friends. Many students were lying on the ground, some were being tortured, and others were still fighting. She saw James with a big gash on his head battling with none other than Edgar Stransky. No. He was hers to deal with. A hole was blown into the castle wall. Lily thought she saw Hagrid run past chasing two Death Eaters with his pink umbrella.

Lily didn't know what to do. Their forces were too scattered to form a shield. She had to bind with someone. Lily started looking around for Marie, Elizabeth, or Remus. Remus was trying to help Elizabeth battle three Death Eaters, and Lily couldn't see Marie anywhere. Her eyes returned to James. James.

"James!" she screamed. He looked up and Stransky backed up a few paces. "You have to bind with me!"

"What?!" he shouted back in confusion.

"Bind with me! Now, we have to. You have to trust me!"

James seemed to think about it. Then his eyes met hers across the field. 

"I trust you!"

Together they raised their wands and pointed them at each other. Stransky had backed up a few more paces. He was about to curse James when Sirius Stunned him. He picked up Stransky's wand and snapped it.

"Concateno!"

It was the strangest experience of Lily's life. It was even weirder then the time the demon pulled her heart out. All of a sudden a rush of images and words flew into her mind and it felt as though James was standing right next to her.

She could hear and feel all of his thoughts. His presence in her mind was so strong that for the first time she could feel the other little voice pushed to the back.

'James? Can you hear me?'

**_Yeah. This is bizarre. I'm trying not to read your thoughts._**

'Never mind that, we have to go. Together our power is more than anyone's. We have to help.'

**_What do you want me to do?_**

Lily ran over to where the crowd of Death Eaters had cornered Elizabeth and Remus, she could feel James being pulled along, too.

'Disarming spell, on three. One, two, three!'

Together, as one, they shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

All five Death Eaters were knocked out from the pure force of it and their wands went flying. Lily took every one she could find and snapped it. Then she, and James, ran over to Elizabeth who was sobbing. Remus looked up from comforting her; he knew that they were bound together and what that meant. His robes were torn and he had a long cut across his cheek. Elizabeth was dirty and shaking.

"It's okay, it was just a curse! I'll protect her, you have to go. Find him!"

They nodded and ran off. Arthur and Molly were fighting back to back. They seemed to be taking a personal interest in these two Death Eaters and Lily assumed they were acquainted. She didn't stop to help, they were doing just fine. One of the Death Eaters snuck around from the back and ended up right in front of Lily. He pulled up his mask; it was Lucius Malfoy.

"Evans! My master will be very pleased," he exclaimed happily. Then he cursed her. "Crucio!"

Lily fell to the ground screaming and so did James because he was feeling everything she was feeling. When she got her breath back, Lily rolled out of the way of another curse, kicked Malfoy's legs out from under him, and knocked him unconscious.

Lily and James ran to find Dumbledore. He was still battling Voldemort.

'James, we have to try a curse on Voldemort. Any ideas?'

**_Let's stun him._**

'We can try. On three. One, two, three!'

"Stupefy!"

Voldemort just brushed it off as though it didn't matter. He did, however, turn his head in their direction. His face lit up in a disgusting smile.

"Lily Evans. At last we meet."

He was even more horrifying in person then he had been in the fountain. His red snake-like eyes burned into her with an intensity that bordered on hunger. He looked like Death personified.

**_Fountain?_**

"I should never have left your capture to a subordinate, Lily. You are much too important. Well, will you come with me? It might save your precious school."

Dumbledore looked at her. His eyes were eloquent enough. Voldemort would destroy Hogwarts and murder her without batting an eye. He killed her parents. He deserved pain.

"Never," Lily said quietly. "I want you dead so you can't ruin anymore lives."

"Very nice, but not very easy."

"I have to try." Silently she thought, 'James we have to try to disarm him, or something. Let's try it, on three. One, two, three!'

"Expelliarmus!"

This time Voldemort reacted. Something happened to him and his wand flew out of his reach. In his blind fury he waved his hand over Lily and James, picking them up and flinging them with such violence that Lily hit her head and blacked out. The last things she heard were piercing screams.

* * *

Lily opened her eyes, but instead of seeing the aftermath of that terrible battle at her beloved Hogwarts, she was in the dark. For a moment she thought that she had gone blind, but a minute later a crack of light was revealed. There was a door in this room, somewhere, and someone had just opened it. She hoped that she hadn't been kidnaped again. The person stepped closer and she heard a click. A single lightbulb hanging from a chain lit up, flickered, but held. Then the person stepped toward the light.

It was a man. A man Lily had never seen before in her entire life. He was older, but he gave the impression of having been quite good looking in his youth. His eyes were strange, pale, almost clear, like water. His hair was brown, and his nose straight and pointed. He looked almost innocent.

"Who are you?" Lily asked when she found her voice.

"Don't you recognize me, Lily?" The man asked, a smile playing on his lips.

That voice, there was something awfully familiar about his voice. Of course, that was it. It was the voice, the annoying little voice!

"You! You've been in my head for five years? But who are you?"

"On Earth I was known as Grindelwald."

This dramatic announcement was met with silence.

"No," Lily said, backing up slowly, "you can't be. Professor Dumbledore defeated you in 1945! It's even on his Chocolate Frog card! You're, you're—"

"Dead? Of course I am. But I'm still powerful, even in death. I have the power to capture people, to hold them, to be part of them. Being dead does not suit me. I want to rule the world like I did once. But being dead hinders those plans."

"I don't understand," Lily said slowly, "I thought that you lose your powers when you die."

"I guarded myself against ordinary death many years ago. I was able to retain my power until the right witch or wizard came along. Did you think that you were the first? No. I've been dead many years. I first attempted this with Riddle. I failed. He grew too powerful, he stopped listening to me. Thought he could rule the world all by himself. Became Voldemort. So I waited, waited until another powerful young witch or wizard came along. Then you appeared, and I knew, I knew that you were special."

"So that's what you meant when you said that I could destroy Voldemort."

"Through you Riddle would die and I could regain my power. I would use you as a vessel until I could create my own body."

"You were using me?"

Grindelwald looked at her inquisitively. "You sound surprised. I always use people, what makes you any different? It was using people that got me my power in the first place."

"And look where that got you. Dead."

Grindelwald smiled. "I will miss your wit, Lily. It kept me entertained. But nevertheless, I will eventually take over the world and, if you're still in it, kill you."

"So what's stopping you?"

Grindelwald shook his head. "At the moment, you are. Five years of work are now gone. The link has been severed, the connection lost. Lily, you are no longer under my control. I will no longer be in your head. You are free of me."

Lily was staggered by this news. "You mean, I never have to hear your voice again? My mind is my own?"

"Yes. In some ways it is a relief. The mind of a teenage girl is often filled with thoughts of boys and that gets very tedious. I will wait again. Eventually another witch or wizard is bound to surface with some extraordinary power. I have, after all, an eternity."

He started to walk away. Lily called after him.

"Wait, I just have to ask one more thing!"

Grindelwald turned around. "Yes?"

"Remember when you told me about that book, The Prince?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever read it?"

"Of course. All witches and wizards with aspirations of power read The Prince. It is like our Bible. As I seem to recall, you informed me that absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"Was I right?"

Grindelwald looked at her searchingly for a minute. Then he smiled. "Yes. Yes, you certainly were."

Grindelwald pulled the chain and the light went out. He left the room via the door and once he closed it, the last bit of light was taken away. Lily was left alone in the dark room again. She started to cry. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Don't cry, Lily, darling."

It was not one, but two people who stepped forward bearing a torch which illuminated more of the room than the single lightbulb had.

"Mum? Dad?"

Marigold and Andrew Evans wrapped their daughter in a hug. 

"Hello, darling, oh, we've missed you!" Marigold said as she started to cry.

"I've missed you too!" Lily cried. "What's going on?"

"We've been granted permission to speak with you," Andrew said. "It has been so long. Are you alright?"

Lily started to cry harder. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Marigold was taken aback. "What ever for, Lily, dear?"

"It's all my fault! If I hadn't been born a witch you would never have died! I'm so sorry!"

Her parents exchanged a glance. Andrew sighed and shook his head. "This is what we were afraid of. Lily, dear," Andrew tilted her chin up so that they were looking green eyes to green eyes, "it was not your fault. We were and are so proud of you for being a witch! You can't change that, and you wouldn't want to. That Voldemort fellow killed us, not you. Where did you get such a foolish idea?"

Lily wiped her eyes. "From Petunia."

"And it has been plaguing you for two years? Oh, Lily," Marigold took her daughter into her arms.

Andrew added, "Petunia has always been jealous of you, and she was upset at our death. I'm sorry that you believed her. We can tell you these things because you're here and she's not. We loved, and love, both of you the same, but we were always disappointed in Petty's behavior. She never acted like a sister should, even before she knew of your magic."

"Have you had any fun since we died, Lily?" Marigold asked.

"Some," Lily said with a smile. "Life is always fun with the Marauders."

"Who?" Andrew asked startled. "Lily, have you joined a gang?"

Lily burst into laughter. "No, dad, the Marauders are just what my friends call themselves."

Marigold pulled away from her daughter. "Which reminds me, who was that attractive young man who accompanied you to our funeral?"

"Oh, mum, that was James Potter, you met him, and we go to school together."

Marigold looked Lily intently. "And do you love him?"

"Mother!" Then Lily thought about it. "Yes, absolutely."

"Does he love you?" Andrew asked curiously.

"I don't know." Lily's eyes were downcast. "He used to."

"Well, I'm sure he still does," Marigold said mater-of-factly. "There's a certain omniscience that comes with being dead. Have a wonderful life, my dear." 

"Whatever you do, make sure that you're happy," Andrew added.

"And try your best to reconcile with Petunia. I know she's been horrible to you, but she is your sister and the only family you have left."

"I'll try, mum, but I can't make any promises."

Andrew checked his watch. "Oh dear, our time is up."

"What?" Lily said, panicking. "No, it can't be. I haven't finished."

"I'm sorry, honey, we have to go," Marigold said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"But we've only just started. No, you can't go!"

Andrew and Marigold hugged their daughter one last time. "Good bye, sweetheart."

"NO!" Lily screamed, as her parents stepped backward and faded into the dark.

Lily fell to the floor and burst into tears. She had her parents back for one brief moment. They had actually hugged her and consoled her. They had been real and not just a dream.

"Oh, Lily, get up, and dry your tears. This is no way for the Head Girl to behave. Congratulations, by the way."

There was something familiar, warm, and friendly about that voice.

"Raquel?"

And yet another person materialized out of the darkness. This person had caramel colored skin, hazel eyes, and dark curly hair. She smiled brightly and clapped her hands. Instantly the room was overwhelmed with light. Flooding in from every direction, it nearly blinded Lily.

"Oops," Raquel giggled. "Sorry." She brought the lights down slightly until Lily found herself in a pure white room that looked like it stretched on forever. There was no evidence of a door anywhere. Just...whiteness.

"Raquel? What's going on? Am I dead?" Lily asked fearfully.

"You've already met three people who are dead and you're just now thinking to ask this? No, Lily, you're not dead. Your time has not yet come."

"Then where am I?" Lily asked. "And why are you, my parents, and Grindelwald here?"

"You, Lily, are in a sort of Limbo, if you will. More like a waiting room. I suppose Grindy is part of the reason you're here, but your parents and I are here so that we could talk to you."

"Grindy?" Lily asked confused.

"Sorry, that's our nickname for Grindelwald. He was here to say goodbye, your parents were here so you could make peace with their death, and I am here so that you can ask me questions."

"I can ask you anything? At all?"

"You can, but I can only answer some things. Other things you can't know until your death. So go ahead, ask."

"Why did Voldemort want you dead?"

Raquel shook her head. "I can't answer that. It could have repercussions for the future. One day it will all be made clear. When you're dead all of the questions that plagued you when you were alive are answered."

"Is he dead?"

"Voldemort?" Raquel shook her curly head again. "No. Not yet. He disappeared through the Forbidden Forest with some of his Death Eaters when it became apparent that they were losing. You and your friends put up quite a fight." A shadow crossed her cheerful face. "Stransky was one of the ones who escaped."

"Did you trust Stransky?"

Raquel sighed. "Yes. He was my friend. It put a damper on our friendship when he killed me."

"Last year, when he kidnaped me, and we fought, I thought I saw you. Was that really you?"

Raquel hesitated. "Yes. I'm something of your guardian angel now."

"Are you in Heaven?"

Raquel smiled. "Yes, I suppose. It's not what a lot of people think it is."

"I assume that you can't tell me about it."

"No, I'm sorry. It might influence your decision."

"What decision?" Lily asked carefully.

"To stay here or go back there."

"What do you mean?" Lily tried to back up, but she couldn't move.

"Lily, I told you, you are in Limbo."

"I thought you meant between Heaven and Hell!"

Raquel shook her head. "I've already told you that you're not dead. Not yet anyway."

"But, how can I choose?" Lily was starting to get panicked again. "Between life and death?"

"Well, you can either stay here and be with me and your parents, or you can go back to what you've left."

Lily thought for a second. "Then I want to stay."

"What?" Raquel asked, startled. "Why?"

"I have nothing to live for back there. Why not stay?"

Raquel smiled mischievously. "You think you have nothing to live for? Let me show you something."

Raquel bent down and lifted up a square of the floor. She motioned for Lily to have a look, so Lily bent down as well. When she looked through the hole, she saw the wreckage from the battle. Then she saw James with blood all over his forehead, his clothes ripped and dirty, one lens of his glasses cracked, and favoring his right arm, stumble over to a motionless form that a moment later she recognized as her own.

Lily looked up at Raquel. "What is this? What's going on?"

Raquel put a finger to her lips and went back to watching. Lily looked back through the hole and listened to what James said.

"Lily? Oh, Lily, wake up! You have to wake up!" He was shaking her body by the shoulders. "I need you!"

Lily was confused. Was this really happening?

"Petals, come back to me! Please! I love you!"

Lily gasped. He loved her? Even after everything that happened?

Though James had no idea that she could hear him, he started rambling.

"I'm so sorry, it was all my fault, everything! I should have never gotten mad at you. You were right! I wanted to apologize, but I thought that you hated me. Come back, wake up! I need you, I love you!"

Lily was in a daze. Her head was spinning.

"I never meant to kiss Jessica. I don't care about her like I care about you! I was confused and you wouldn't speak to me. I followed you into the garden to explain, but you sent me away, and I thought... I've spent the last six months absolutely miserable. I can't bear to have you hate me anymore, please wake up!"

"I don't hate you, James!" Lily called to him. He, of course, didn't hear her. Raquel just smiled.

"James!" Someone else was calling him. It was Sirius, who looked just as bad as James. "Lily! Is she..."

James looked at Sirius; there were tears in his eyes. "No! Not yet, we can't let her leave! I need your help, Sirius."

Sirius bent over her body. "Lil, it's me! I'm sorry, please come back! I'm sorry for this stupid argument, I'm sorry that you broke up with James because of me, I'm sorry that we spent six months not speaking! I owe you so much, don't die before I can pay you back!"

"Petals, we need you, I need you! You're so important to us! We're sorry, don't let go!" James cried.

"You once told me, 'these are tough times we're facing. No matter what happens, we will always have each other. I promise.' Do you remember that? You promised! Don't break your promise now!"

Lily looked up at Raquel with tears flowing down her cheeks. "I have to go back. You knew that didn't you? You knew that I had to go back, that's why you wouldn't answer my questions."

Raquel nodded as she replaced the square in the floor. She stood up and brushed the dust off of her robes.

"Yes, you have to go back, but it had to be your decision. I wanted to see you again, to talk to you again. I've missed you."

Lily hugged Raquel tightly. "And I've missed you. Have a good eternity, Raquel."

Raquel hugged her back. "And have a wonderful life with James, Lily."

Lily stepped back. "Okay, now how do I go back?"

"Just open your eyes. And, Lily, don't forget, I'll always be there for you."

Lily closed her eyes and opened them again. When she did she found herself back at Hogwarts amidst the rubble and destruction. And standing over her, heads bowed and tears streaming down their cheeks, were Sirius and James. 

"Hello, boys, did you miss me?" she asked weakly.

Both boys jumped. Then they cried out.

"Lily!"

Before she realized what was happening the boys had her buried under a hug. Lily started laughing and then winced.

"Ouch, I think I've broken a rib."

They let go of her and sat back on their heels. They continued to stare at her strangely. Trying to move into a sitting position, Lily finally spoke.

"Did we win? Is the castle safe?"

James and Sirius exchanged a glance. Both boys looked like they had been through a hurricane.

"Yes. We won, but at a heavy cost. Five students died and three of the adults were killed, including Professor Hebron," Sirius said, his head bowed.

"Oh, no!" Lily said. Professor Hebron had been the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and extremely nice. "Oh dear. Is Marie safe? Who else that we knew?"

"Marie's in the Hospital Wing but she's alright. David Bones' sister, Sandra, Dameon, that Hufflepuff Marie used to go out with, and Lorrenzo Andam were murdered. He was Slytherin."

"Poor David. Where's Professor Dumbledore?"

"Attending to the other wounded. Madam Pomfrey's up to her neck in injured people to fuss over. We thought you were dead," James added.

"I almost was." Before either of them could respond to that strange statement, Lily spoke again. "Listen to me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!"

"We're the sorry ones, Lily. You did nothing wrong; it was our fault from start to finish. Please forgive us," Sirius said piteously.

Lily actually laughed and pulled both boys into a hug. 

"There's nothing like a near-death experience to change your perspective, eh? The whole argument seems so ridiculous now."

Then she grabbed James' face and looked into his deep brown eyes.

"I love you, too, James Potter. Always and forever."

Then she kissed him and Sirius smiled.

* * *

"Janine Alonso."

"Sirius Black."

"David Bones."

"Leah Cabot."

"Aaron Creed."

"Lily Evans."

Lily walked up onto the stage to collect her diploma. She made it. She was a graduate. When Lily resumed her seat, James gave her a particularly big smile and she blushed. Once everyone had received his or her diploma, Professor Dumbledore beckoned her to the podium.

"Your Head Girl has requested to be allowed a few words. She would like to speak to you about our recent tragedy."

Lily took her place and cleared her throat. "My fellow students. Today we go forth into the Wizarding World as adults. Many of you already feel like adults having borne an adult's responsibility. And as we go on with our lives, we must remember those we are leaving behind. They were our friends and our family. Some were our teachers. We will never forget their sacrifice, nor the sacrifice we have made, my friends. We can be proud of ourselves. We saved our school and each other. We fought the Dark Lord and we won. We triumphed in the face of despair. Now I say to you all, remember our fallen friends and keep them close to your hearts, but also remember our victory and carry that lesson with you into the new world. We made it!"

Everyone applauded and jumped up. The graduates hugged each other and prepared for their last ride on the Hogwarts Express. James walked over to Lily and kissed her.

"We did indeed make it, Petals. Though the times were tough, we made it."

Sirius joined them and put his arms around their shoulders. Marie came and took a picture with her wizarding camera. 

Then Sirius leaned and whispered in Lily's ear, "These are tough times we are facing. No matter what happens we will always have each other, I promise."

A/N: AIIEEEEEEEEE! I did it! I did it! I did it! That is the end of their seventh year! But do not despair my loyal fans, thanks in part to your enthusiastic responses, I will continue. There will probably be four more chapters and an epilogue. PLEASE KEEP READING! There will be more chapters so don't think that it's over! So what did you think? I told you it would be a very long chapter, and I think it's one of the best.

Tear, tear, I'm so happy! I had so many reviews for my last chapter! Now, I'm sure that you can get me up to 200 with this one, so please do! 

Thank yous:

****

Airmid: thanks, I have decided to continue!

****

AJaKe: I'm glad that you like it so much, but you know, when I checked your profile it wasn't there... :-)

****

Amerkat: I would like to think that J.K. would be proud, that's a nice thought. There'll probably be 4 more chapters and the epilogue.

****

anime girl: that's a good thing when you get hooked, at lease for me it is.

****

anonymous: I will continue past their 7th year, but I'm not so sure about the flashback 

****

BBallStar: I hope that this chapter made you feel better. I tried not to kill off any major characters.

****

Bianca: please keep reading, there's still more to come!

****

Brooke: well, now you know who the voice is, I hope you were surprised. 

****

Celeste: Her fall was due to the torments of the conflicting voices. Can you guess who the second voice was? I'll give you a hint, it's not Sirius.

****

cheler: I hope that it wasn't too hard to wait for this chapter, the next one will probably be shorter in coming out.

****

Crazycutee831: your guess about the voice was really close. What was your other idea? Was it right?

****

Ember: thank you. *washes the virtual cookie down with a glass of milk*

****

Evil*Fairy: yes James was being an ass, but it was part of my story. And the virus thing was my pitiful attempt at a joke. My deepest apologies that I subjected you to it.

****

Fyre Eye: I'm glad that you weren't forced to hurt and/or kill me. If I was dead, I'd have a hard time writing. 

****

K.A. Malfoy: I hope I didn't make you fall off the edge of your seat, and I'm glad that you enjoyed my story so much.

****

KittyKat: What was the other best L/J fic you've read? I love L/J myself.

****

lil: I would never dream of being boring.

****

maithili: I hate reading cliffies, but I love to write them! After all, it's the best way of getting a reader to come back for more.

****

Meredith: Interesting that you saw connections between the voice and Lucretia, I assure you, it was completely unintentional.

****

Min Hee Ha: I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing!

****

NicoleTheNiveter: thanks, I love flattery.

****

Nina Potter: Are you any relation to THE Harry Potter? Jk.

****

Priya-chan: Congratulations on being the first reviewer of the last chapter! Can you do it again?

****

Satans Little Princess: oh, stop, you're making me blush!

****

singer: I LOVE it when you review!

****

Snow Flurry: the voice isn't Peter, but expect Evil Peter appearing shortly. I finally told you who the voice was though!

****

Stella: I've decided I want to write their wedding as much as you want to read it! 

****

Steph: Is it really that good? That seems to be a popular opinion!

****

Tory: oh, I'm so flattered! The best? Really? Aw, shucks!

For those of you who like Memories and haven't read It's So Difficult to be Mature, please read that and tell me what you think. It's post-Hogwarts.


	22. Thrown Into the Real World

Disclaimer: I do not own Lily, I do not own James, and writing this disclaimer makes me feel lame(s). Okay, so it needs work. I also do not have a claim to any of the following soap opera titles: Passions, Days of Our Lives, As the World Turns, The Young and the Restless, General Hospital and All My Children. I just got the idea (you'll see it later) from the (supposedly) original title of Not Another Teen Movie which was Ten Things I Hate About Clueless Road Trips When You Just Can't Hardly Wait To Be Kissed. Or something like that. I didn't make that up either.

A/N: DOES ANYONE EVEN READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE? Did that grab your attention? I certainly hope so. Now, to business. In my last A/N I asked you, my readers, to read and review** IT'S SO DIFFICULT TO BE MATURE**, which you didn't. I feel that it is my best story, but I'm not getting very many reviews for it. If you like this one then you'll probably like that one! Read it! And until I get more reviews for it, I won't post another chapter for Memories. Which means no proposal, no marriage, no birth of Harry. How do you like that? I'm sorry to be so mean, but I like reviews. I like to know that someone is actually reading my fan fiction, otherwise there's not much point in writing it. I write it partly for me (and will continue to do so) but I post it so that people can read it and enjoy it. So please read **IT'S SO DIFFICULT TO BE MATURE** or I will be forced to hit YOU over the head with a shovel. Thank you and enjoy.

Oh and I realize that none of the soap operas you'll see later probably exist in Britain, in fact I'm not sure if Britain has soap operas (if any of you are British please tell me in your review, now I'm curious), so just pretend.

Also in case this confuses anyone, though I don't think it should, Elizabeth has many nicknames depending on who's speaking about or to her. Remus calls her Lizzie, Lily and James call her Beth, and Sirius and Marie call her Liz. They're the same person.

Chapter 22: Thrown Into the Real World

"And that Harry, was the end of Lily and James' seven years at Hogwarts. There were good times, bad times, and scary times. But we always had each other. Elizabeth and Marie were Lily's good friends, but nobody could top the Marauders. They were always the best."

Lily sighed. She had finished all seven years. Carefully she placed the sleepy Harry into his crib and turned out the light. 

"Good night, Harry. I love you."

There was no response except for the steady breathing that indicated Harry had fallen asleep. Lily stumbled, half-asleep, into her bedroom where James was still sleeping peacefully. She looked down at him and smiled. James looked angelic when he slept, something that wasn't usually reflected when he was awake. Lily quickly brushed her fingers through his hair; he mumbled and turned on his side.

Lily threw off her robe and got into bed. She lay there for a few moments just reflecting on their years at Hogwarts. Their seventh year had been painful and terrifying, but they had overcome it to become better people. There was still so much to tell Harry, so much that he should know. 

'I'll save it for another night,' Lily thought, her eyes closing. Then she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

James awoke to the sounds of Harry's wails. Now that Harry was a year old he slept through the night, but when he did wake up it was usually due to nightmares. Which meant that James was in for a long night. Getting Harry back to sleep after one of his nightmares was no easy task.

James fumbled for his glasses on the night stand. Then he turned to look at his wife and saw that she was still deep asleep. Poor thing, she had been up late telling Harry a story. He decided to let her sleep. As quietly as possible, James got out of bed and tiptoed into Harry's room. He was wide awake and still bawling.

"Shh, Harry, shh," James whispered urgently. "It's alright, hush."

He picked his son up out of the crib and carried him to the old rocking chair. 

"Now, I believe that your mother stopped her story when we graduated, so I'll continue. Let's see, well, after graduation we were forced out into the real world. As soon as possible we all found flats in the city, which is no easy task. Your godfather Sirius, Remus, and I shared a pretty nice sized flat and Lily, Elizabeth, and Marie shared another. Then we had to find jobs...

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Oi, James! Hurry up, we have to go now!"

Sirius' bellows hadn't quite reached the bedroom where James Potter was getting dressed. Absentmindedly waving at a wizard photograph of his girlfriend, Lily, James combed his hair once more and opened the door to his room. He collided with Sirius who had come to investigate.

"Didn't you hear me, Prongs old buddy? We're going to be late!"

James laughed. "Since when are you concerned with being late? You're always late!"

"Today is our interview to get jobs for the Ministry! I don't know about you, but I like being able to afford things."

James laughed again. "Okay, point taken. Which department did you want to get into again, Padfoot?"

"It's the Department of Experimental Charms for me," Sirius said proudly, but James made a face.

"Not for me. You're likely to get a tail, or horns, or something worse in that Department! I want to be in the Department of Games and Sports."

Sirius scratched his head. "I guess you're right about the Department of Experimental Charms. James? Why didn't you sign with the Montrose Magpies? No one's a better Chaser than you are!"

James shook his head. "Nah, Quidditch players are constantly on the road. I wouldn't have any time to spend with my friends."

Sirius smiled knowingly. "Oh, so that's why. You didn't want to be separated from your darling Lily."

James blushed furiously. "Come off it, Padfoot. Lily wasn't the only reason. Where's Remus?"

Sirius shrugged. "He's not coming."

"What? Why not?"

Sirius looked around to make sure that Remus wasn't listening. "He doesn't feel that the Ministry will hire a werewolf."

"That's ridiculous!" James exclaimed angrily. "Of all the stupid reasons not to—"

"It's not stupid, James," said a quiet voice.

James started. He hadn't even seen Remus.

Remus continued. "The Ministry is not going to want to hire a werewolf. You two go on ahead, I'll find something."

James started to protest, but he saw the look in Remus' eyes and abandoned the attempt. "Very well, Moony, if you insist."

Then he and Sirius Disapparated to the Ministry. Soon after graduation the eight Gryffindors took their Apparation tests; James, Sirius, and Lily passed on their first try, Elizabeth and Remus on their second, Marie on her third, and Peter still hadn't passed. The fourth Marauder was currently living at home with his parents (the flat hadn't been large enough to accommodate them all and Peter had nothing to contribute to paying the rent) and preparing for a job in his father's broomstick factory.

When they arrived at the Ministry, Sirius and James were directed to take seats and wait. Sirius turned to his best friend with a bored look.

"So, James, what careers are the girls looking into?"

James shrugged. "I think that Lily wants to be a reporter for the Daily Prophet, and Beth wants to go back and teach at Hogwarts, but that will be in a few years, and I'm not sure what Marie will do. She's your girlfriend, don't you know?"

"All I know is that she said she'd marry Peter before she took a desk job."

"That's not very informative, is it? Can you believe that we're getting jobs? That we're no longer students?"

Sirius shook his head. "Sometimes I'm surprised we made it this far. After everything we've been through, I don't know, I guess I never really thought about my future because there were so many times when I thought I wouldn't have one."

"At least we know that some people will never change. Snape will forever be a greasy slimeball."

Sirius smiled at that. "It's really a shame that the Marauder's Map was confiscated. Maybe if Liz takes that teaching job she can steal it back for us. We had some good times with that Map, and it was probably the most brilliant thing we ever created. Sometimes I miss our school days, Prongs."

"I don't, not really. Although there were a few memorable moments," James paused, thinking of the night when he told Lily how he felt about her. "But there were too many close calls and terrifying times. We practically ruined our last year with that daft fight."

A shadow crossed Sirius' face. "I can't believe we let it get so out of control. You're my best friend and Lily is too. I was just so hurt, confused, embarrassed, and ashamed. I shouldn't have run away. Lily was right about that."

James hesitated for a minute before speaking. "I never got a chance to ask you, but why did you really run away? I let you hide at my house without question, but I never really understood why you did it."

"You didn't?" Sirius looked surprised. "Well, I guess I didn't want my parents or my aunt to find out about my suspension. You know how they would have reacted. My mum would have been so disappointed in me, my aunt would have grounded me forever, and my dad, well, let's just say it wouldn't have been pretty."

"That's pretty much what I told Lily," James said.

Sirius nodded. "Didn't you ever wonder why I spent so much time at your house when we were young? I hated being in my house, it was, and still is, a cold and cruel place. My mother is dying, James. Again. And as far as I'm concerned, it's all my father's fault."

James wasn't sure what to say. Luckily at that moment the secretary called them up to her desk.

"Mr. James Potter and Mr. Sirius Black? Ms. Davies will see you now."

Nervously, James and Sirius walked into the next room where a young, attractive, blonde woman was seated. She looked up as they entered.

"James Potter and Sirius Black, I presume? I'm Lorena Davies. Please take a seat. Now, which departments were you interested in joining?"

"I would like to join the Department of Magical Games and Sports," James replied. 

Ms. Davies nodded. "Alright, then please enter the third door on your left and Mr. Duffy will interview you. Mr. Black?"

"Er, alright then, I'll take the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for 500, Lorena."

Lorena Davies was not amused. "Fine, enter the seventh door on your right and Mrs. Jordan will interview you and try to control your sense of humor, Mr. Black, this is a place of business."

Sirius looked sheepish. "Okay, sorry. I'll try to contain myself."

The two boys stood up, shook her hand, and left the office.

"Alright, Prongs, when we see each other again, we'll have jobs!"

"Good luck, Padfoot," James said, just a little nervously. Then he walked through the third door on his left. A short, bald, fat man (A/N: Mere, Lester Hendershot!) was sitting behind a mahogany desk tapping his quill against a piece of parchment. His desktop was very cluttered with newspapers, pencils, Quidditch schedules, wizard photographs of people James assumed were his family, and what appeared to be a muggle television. The sign on the desk read, 'Walter Duffy' and plastered all over the walls of the small office were posters of various Quidditch teams.

"Ahem!" James coughed. The man, Mr. Duffy, looked up from his television program and motioned him forward.

"Shh!" Mr. Duffy put a finger to his lips. "I'll be with you in a moment. Desdemona is about to tell Clayton that she's leaving him for the pool boy, Chipper! But what she doesn't realize is that Chipper stole her money and ran off with her sister, Sunset!"

James walked forward and leaned over to look at the set. He had seen television once before at Lily's house, but he had never seen that particular program. It looked both strange and confusing.

"What program is this?" James wondered out loud.

"Oh, this is my favorite soap opera. It's called The Passions of All My Young And Restless Children During the Days of Our Lives At General Hospital As The World Turns. It's absolutely fascinating, I'm completely hooked on it." A commercial appeared on the screen and Mr. Duffy stood up and shook James' hand. "Now, I'm Walter Duffy, head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. You are?"

Quickly James remembered his manners. "Oh, I'm James Potter. I'm applying for a position here."

Duffy nodded. "References, Potter? Previous work experiences?"

"Well, sir, I'm just out of Hogwarts. I haven't had any previous experience, but I'm eager to learn and I'm a great Quidditch lover, and player, sir."

Duffy raised one eyebrow skeptically. "Really? Well, who's your favorite team, Potter?"

"I'm a Magpie fan, sir. Though I also like the Wasps and the Bats," James said nervously, hoping he chose right.

"Ah, good choices, all of them. Not a Chudley Cannons fan, eh, Potter?"

James tried to think quickly. His eyes scanned the tiny office looking for evidence that Mr. Duffy was a Cannons fan. When he couldn't find any he decided to answer honestly.

"Not really, sir. The Cannons haven't won in so long, I've rather given up hope."

Mr. Duffy peered at him for a moment. There was absolute silence and James was beginning to think that he had answered wrong when Duffy laughed heartily.

"I agree, Potter, I agree. I'm a Magpie fan myself. Now, wait a moment, you aren't the same Potter who had a chance to sign with the Magpies, are you?"

James flushed. "Actually, I am. Chaser."

"Are you mad, boy? Turning down the Magpies? You must have a damn good reason!"

"Well," James said slowly, beginning to relax, "I know that Quidditch players travel a lot and I didn't want to be separated from my friends so much."

Duffy nodded. "Got a girlfriend, Potter?"

James flushed deeper. "Yes, sir. She was the other reason."

"Well, it's good to see that your priorities are straight. Now, I'll hire you, but you'll be starting at the bottom. You do a good job, and you'll be promoted. Deal?"

James smiled brightly. "Deal!"

They shook hands and James left his office still smiling. As he exited the room, he saw Sirius coming out of one of the other doors. He was muttering to himself.

"So, Padfoot, how did it go?" James asked with a small smile.

"Well, I got the job, but my boss is a nightmare! She's made of ice! I tried to make a few jokes and she didn't even smile! I'm not sure I'll like working here, Prongs."

James grinned. "Don't worry so much, Padfoot. You'll win her over eventually, just turn on the old Black charm."

Sirius made a face. "Never mind that. How did you do?"

James shrugged. "Fine, Mr. Duffy seems a bit odd, but nice enough. I start work on Monday just like the rest of the world."

"Let's just go back to the flat. I want to go back to sleep," Sirius said with a yawn.

They Disapparated and a moment later found themselves back in their flat. To James' mild surprise, Lily was sitting at their kitchen table having a cup of tea with Remus. When they appeared, Lily looked up and smiled brightly.

"Oh, so you're back," Lily said. "How did it go?"

"I'm in the Department for Magical Games and Sports," James replied, walking to the table and giving Lily a kiss. "And Padfoot made it into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. What have you two been talking about?"

Lily and Remus exchanged a quick glance, so quick that James almost missed it. 

"Not much," Lily said with a shrug, but James wasn't fooled. "Remus wanted my opinion on how to raise Venemous Tentacula."

Sirius scratched his head. "Why do you need to know that, Moony?"

"Er, you never know when that kind of information will come in handy?" Remus said hopefully. When it became apparent that the other two weren't buying that, he quickly changed the subject. "Lily here is a new intern at the Daily Prophet!"

"Really? That's terrific, Petals," James said warmly, kissing her again. Lately he had been prone to more open displays of affection with Lily. Ever since they spent six months not speaking and utterly miserable, James realized just how much he loved her and was trying to make up for lost time. Lily obviously felt the same way since she too had been more affectionate.

"Oh, can we please stop the snogging in public?" Sirius' voice cut through James' thoughts. "We should go out to celebrate. I'll talk to Marie, if you talk to Liz, Moony. Don't send an owl, it'll take too long."

"Marie's not at home," Lily said.

Sirius started. "Why not?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. She didn't tell me. All she said was that she was going out and she wouldn't be home until late."

"What's the problem, Padfoot?" James said easily, "So she can't come. That's too bad, but there's nothing to stop the rest of us from going out. Why don't you contact Beth, Moony?"

Remus nodded and moved into the next room to use the fireplace. Sirius slumped down in his seat and placed his head in his hands. Lily looked at him curiously.

"Is something wrong, Sirius?" she asked with concern. "It's not that big of a deal. I mean, I'm sorry that Marie isn't joining us, but we can still have a good time."

"Nothing's wrong." Quickly Sirius wiped the frown off of his face and grinned the 'marauder grin'. "So where are we going to celebrate?"

Lily shrugged. "I'll leave the choice up to you two strong working men."

Sirius thought hard. "What about that new place in Hogsmeade, what's it called? Oh yeah, The Black Cat."

"That's a good idea," Lily said. "And it's not too expensive."

"Moony!" James called. 

A second later he heard him call back, "Yeah?"

"Does The Black Cat sound alright to you?" James called out again.

"Fine!" he replied and went back to talking to Elizabeth.

"Good, then it's settled. We'll head over there in a little while. So, Petals, tell us what your boss is like," James said.

Lily shrugged. "He seems nice enough. I'm not going to be doing much at first though, you know, running errands, making copies." She smiled. "I'm going to be the Queen of Coffee for a while."

Sirius laughed. "Ha! You have to make coffee!"

"I don't know what you're laughing at, Sirius. I doubt you'll be doing much more at the ministry," Lily replied.

"So what careers have Marie and Beth entered into?" James asked.

"Well, Beth wants to teach at Hogwarts, but she's very young so Dumbledore's letting her be an assistant Professor for a while. Apparently she's assisting with a bit of everything. And Marie, well, quite honestly I have no idea."

"What do you mean, Lil?" Sirius asked curiously. "I would have thought that she'd tell you at least."

"So did I," Lily said with a sigh, "but her lips are sealed. She's been acting differently and I can't help wondering if it's because of the Attack."

Whenever anyone spoke of the attack on Hogwarts in their seventh year it seemed always to be spoken of with capital letters James wasn't sure how that had come about, but it seemed to deserve special recognition. After all, it was no ordinary attack.

"But that was months ago!" Sirius complained. "I'm not denying it was a tragic experience, but it's in the past, she should move on."

"The past is a difficult thing to forget," James reminded Sirius. "If something traumatic happened to you personally, I'm sure you wouldn't just 'move on'. Give her time." 

"And, Sirius, we don't even know what happened to her the entire time. All we know is that by the end she was in the Hospital Wing. A boy she had previously gone out with was killed, I almost died, and the rest of her friends were injured as well. She deserves time to recover," Lily said gently.

"She's different," Sirius said quietly. "She's not the fun and crazy girl I remember. To be frank, she's not the girl I fell in love with."

James and Lily exchanged a glance. They had never heard Sirius express his relationship with Marie so openly before, or so brutally. Sirius and Marie had just been this couple that weren't exactly meant to be together like Lily and James, but rather they just _were_. No one questioned their relationship and they didn't talk about it much. James suddenly realized that he barely knew Marie at all.

"Sirius, what are you saying?" Lily asked worriedly.

He seemed to come out of a trance and realized what he had just said. Involuntarily he turned red.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything. Now, if we can just tear Moony away from his darling we should go."

They heard Remus call from the other room. "I heard that!"

Once they finally pried Remus from the fireplace, the four of them Disapparated to The Black Cat. The place was hot, noisy, and crowded, owing to the fact that it was the 'place to be'. Quite a few of their school mates were there having a good time. After a few words with a waiter, the four managed to grab a booth in a place where they could watch everything. Remus said that Elizabeth would join them later.

James was enjoying the fast–paced atmosphere. Surreptitiously, he took Lily's hand under the table and looked at her. She smiled and James felt content. This was how life was supposed to be, a beautiful girlfriend, a promising job, and the companionship of terrific friends. Sirius seemed to be enjoying himself as well, his previous cares forgotten.

About fifteen minutes after they sat down and ordered their food, Sirius leaned across the table. "Lil, would you care to dance? I'm sure Prongs won't mind if I steal you away for one song."

The band was playing some strange wailing music that was currently popular. James gave a nod of agreement and Lily stood up to dance. She and Sirius wandered onto the floor and started to have a good time. Elizabeth came in a few minutes later and she, James, and Remus had a pleasant conversation.

"I did it!" She exclaimed, her face pink from excitement. "I have an Animagus!"

"Congratulations, Lizzie," Remus said. "You finally did it then? What did it turn out to be?"

"A fox," she said, grinning slyly.

"I've always said you were a fox," Remus said loyally, giving her a peck on the cheek. 

That reminded James that he hadn't seen Lily and Sirius in a while, but just as he looked up they were walking back to the table. They took their seats, flushed, but laughing.

"That was great fun, Sirius!" Lily exclaimed, panting. "Hullo, Beth. How are you?"

"I'm great, Lily, how are you?" 

They burst out laughing; since they lived together it was a rather pointless question. Then the girls started to gossip a bit and Remus, Sirius, and James exchanged jokes. Everything was going splendidly until Remus made a disastrous comment.

"I say, doesn't that girl over there look like Marie? A bit more made up perhaps, but it could be her twin."

James looked towards the bar where Remus was pointing. There was a young woman there who was talking, laughing, and flirting with a few young men. Then James glanced at Sirius and saw that his friend had turned a funny color.

"That's not a look-alike," Sirius said in a strangled tone. "That is Marie."

A hush fell over the table, though the rest of the people were still creating a lot of noise. James peered over at the bar and saw that it was indeed Marie. Lily and Elizabeth were looking horrified at their friend's behavior, and Remus looked apologetic.

"Oops," was all he managed to say before he saw Sirius turn red with anger.

"Hold on a minute, Sirius," Lily said, placing a hand on his arm before he could get up. "I know it looks bad, but before you go storming over there, give Beth and I a chance to talk to her."

Sirius took a few deep breaths and nodded once. Lily and Elizabeth stood up and walked over to the bar. James saw the other men whistle and felt a bit of his own anger. Then Lily and Elizabeth approached Marie; she flushed and looked over to the table where the boys were sitting. Sirius was smouldering, Remus looked guilty, and James wanted to disappear. Marie at least had the decency to look horrified and she ran out of the restaurant. Lily and Elizabeth tried to hold her back, but she took off. Defeated, they returned to the table just as the waiter put the food down.

"Oh, Sirius, please, don't do anything irrational," Elizabeth pleaded.

"When have you ever known me to do something irrational?" he asked calmly. 

James could think of plenty of occasions, but he knew that it wasn't the time to voice them. "Padfoot, are you okay?"

Sirius stared at him. "No."

Then he stood up and Disapparated. James, Lily, Remus, and Elizabeth all exchanged a glance.

"Something tells me this isn't good," Remus said.

Everyone gave him a look. James sighed. "Sorry to cut the evening short, girls, but we have a best friend to attend to."

Lily and Elizabeth nodded their consent. "We understand," Lily said. "We have a friend who needs a stern talking–to."

They stood up and Disapparated. A moment later James and Remus were back in their flat. 

"Padfoot?" Remus called.

There was no answer. Remus and James headed towards Sirius' room and slowly pushed open the door. Sirius' room was it's usual jumble of comic books (The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle), clothing, old school books, wizard chess men, and pieces of parchment. Sirius was sitting on his bed, twirling his wand between his fingers. Sparks flew off the end of it and once in awhile something caught on fire and Sirius put it out with a stream of water from his wand. 

"Hey, Padfoot, let's talk," James said softly, and he went and sat down on the bed; Remus sat down on his other side.

"I can't believe she lied to me. And she was—she was—flirting with other blokes! I trusted her!"

"Sirius, it was a mistake, a moment of weakness. I'm sure it meant nothing," Remus said.

Sirius shook his head angrily and blasted a hole in the wall. James quickly repaired it.

"No, she did it on purpose. We're through. We're actually through." Sirius looked so depressed. "Go away."

Then he climbed under his sheets. James and Remus left the room and wandered aimlessly around the flat. 

"I'm going to bed, Moony. See you tomorrow." James walked into his own bedroom and threw himself on his bed. He couldn't begin to understand what Sirius was going through. Lily would never do that to him. He had done it to her once or twice (accidentally), but she was too honorable to treat him the way Marie was treating Sirius. James wondered if they were really through.

* * *

The next day Sirius wouldn't get out of bed, not even to eat. He was experiencing deep depression. Nothing James or Remus said would get him out of bed. James finally gave up and walked into the kitchen to have a bowl of cereal.

The fridge was empty. "Moony, we're out of food! I thought you were going to go shopping!"

"Lucky I came by," said a familiar voice behind him. "I figured you chaps would be out of food by now."

"Lily!" James exclaimed happily. "What are you doing here?"

Lily was standing in his kitchen with a grocery bag in her arms. She smiled at James who was standing there in his robe.

"I came by to see how Sirius was," she said matter–of–factly, slapping James' hand as he reached for a box of doughnuts. "Stop that, those are for Sirius."

James gave her a 'sad puppy face'. "He doesn't want to eat. Moony and I can't get him out of his room."

"Well, I need to talk to him. Come on, you can be there too."

Lily marched directly into Sirius' room. There were several new holes in the ceiling and somehow the room had gotten even messier overnight. Sirius was under the sheets and there was some sort of depressing music blasting from the walls.

"Sirius, get up. We have to talk."

Sirius sat straight up, forgetting to take the sheet off of his head. "Lily? What are you doing here? Go away, I don't want to talk to anyone."

Lily ignored him and yanked the sheet off of his head. James just stood back and watched.

"Make yourself comfortable," Sirius muttered viciously.

"I spoke to Marie yesterday," Lily said gently. "She said that she regrets what she did."

"I don't care. We're over. I don't want to date her anymore."

"Sirius, you sound like a child," James said. Lily shushed him.

"Look, Sirius, I know that you're angry and hurt, but tell me honestly, do you, or did you, love her?"

Sirius didn't answer and Lily continued. "Because Marie is the first girl you've dated for more than a week. It's been a few years already! I want to know if you actually love her or if you just kept dating her because it was less complicated."

Sirius looked at her at those words. "What do you mean 'it was less complicated'?"

"I mean, if you two broke up then there would be many uncomfortable moments in which our group, and me in particular, would be in an awkward position. Were you just trying to avoid that, or do you really love her?"

"Lily, I don't think that's a fair—" James started, but Lily cut him off.

"Be quiet, James. I know what I'm asking. It's very important that you answer me honestly, Sirius."

Finally Sirius spoke. "I don't know. I used to love her, but lately I've been having doubts."

Lily nodded. "That's only natural, Sirius. You two are only eighteen years old. It's rare to find true love at eighteen."

"But you and James have it!" Sirius blurted out and instantly regretted his words, but Lily just nodded again.

"I thought so. You were trying to be like us. Well, you can't. You can't just date someone because your best friends are in a lasting and serious relationship. It'll happen for you, Padfoot, but you can't force it to. So I take it that you and Marie are over?"

Sirius nodded miserably. "I guess so. I wish it weren't that way, but I don't think we're happy together anymore. I hope she'll be alright." 

"Don't worry about Marie. I think she realized long ago that your relationship wasn't really working. Unfortunately, instead of talking to you about it, she lied to you (and me!) about her feelings and actions. You'll be okay."

"That's it?" James asked incredulously.

"Well, if Padfoot here was still in love with Marie then you would have a very unhappy best friend for awhile. But since he seems to accept the fact, he'll be fine in a few days."

"Thank you, Dr. Evans," Sirius said with a hint of his usual grin. "I don't have to be friends with her immediately, do I?" 

Lily smiled broadly. "That's me, Lily Evans, the love doctor. And no, considering that you can't even say her name, my diagnosis is that it'll take a while, but eventually it's possible you two can still be friends." Lily shook her head. "I've had so much experience in the lost love department, I should open a business."

Lily gave Sirius a kiss on the cheek and handed him the box of doughnuts. "Here, eat these. They'll make you feel better, I promise. Oh, and I brought you fellows a present. You can use it first, Padfoot, but when you're feeling better share it with Remus and James." Lily summoned something from the other room and a small television set flew in. "Get to know Mr. Television, I'm sure you'll become great chums." Then she left the room and James followed her out.

They sat around the kitchen table and Lily made herself a cup of coffee. James watched her for a moment before speaking in a soft tone.

"Did I really hurt you so much, Petals?"

Lily nearly dropped her coffee cup, but when she responded, she knew what James was referring to.

"Yes. I cried so much. In fact, I didn't know if I would ever recover, but I did."

"I'm sorry. I really am," James said quietly.

"I know." Lily was looking out of the window above the sink. "I really do. But that doesn't change what you did to me, James."

"Will you ever forgive me?" James couldn't stand to hear the pain in her voice.

"I already have. I heard what you said to me when you thought I was dead." Lily continued before James could ask her how that was possible. "But I haven't forgotten. I love you, James, and as far as I'm concerned, I always will, but the people you love are the ones who can hurt you the most."

James didn't know what to say, except... "I love you too. I have for so long."

Lily smiled at him, but there were a few tears in her eyes. "I know. I'm going to go talk to Marie. I'll see you later."

She Disapparated and a moment later Remus came in through the front door.

"Was that Lily's voice I heard?" he asked. 

"Yes," James replied. "Where were you, Moony? And why are you using the front door?"

"To answer your first question, I was out looking for a job. And as to your second one, well, we have one and hardly anyone ever uses it. I felt sorry for it."

James shook his head. "You get stranger all the time, my friend. Any good job prospects?"

Remus shrugged. "Only if you consider a career in bartending 'good'. I'll probably take a job as a clerk in 'Everything Quidditch'. The manager there is pretty nice and offered me decent salary. I work five days a week like everyone else except I get three, er, sick days off a month for the full moon. She said she's docking my pay for that though. Seemed alright with my being a werewolf, she said she had a cousin who was one so she's used to them."

"At least it's work. You probably won't be doing anything the rest of us won't be. After all, we're pretty young and so our bosses are afraid to give us any real responsibility."

"Yeah." James couldn't help noticing that Remus looked extremely downcast, and the full moon wasn't for a few weeks. "How's Padfoot?"

"Alright. Lily came and talked to him, so he's stuffing his face with doughnuts and watching televison."

"Since when do we have a television?" Remus asked.

"Since Lily brought it over," James said with a shrug. "Oops, that reminds me, I have to ask her something."

"Does that something begin with 'will you' and end with 'marry me'?" Remus asked slyly.

"No, Moony, I'm only eighteen! I have to go. I'll be back soon, hopefully."

He Disapparated to Lily's flat. It seemed to be empty.

"Hello? Lily, are you here?"

"She just left."

James spun around and came face to face with Marie. She was in her bathrobe and her eyes were very red. She walked past James and sat down on the sofa.

"Can I help you, James?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to Lily." James tried to keep hostility out of his voice, but it was difficult. He was about to leave when Marie's voice called him back.

"You can't hate me, James. You don't even know me."

"I know enough," James retorted. "I know you broke my best friend's heart."

"I did nothing of the kind. We've been over for awhile, but we just didn't recognize it. Don't pin all the blame on me. I admit that I didn't handle things the way I should have, but Sirius should share some of the blame."

"I don't agree with you. And I know for a fact that Lily is feeling hurt because you lied to her too. Don't try and get out of it, Marie. I don't know what your problem is, but get over it."

"No, James, you don't know what my problem is because you don't know anything about me. Seven years we've known each other and you probably don't even know a thing about me."

"I'm not sure I want to know anything about you," James said angrily.

"Whereas I already know a lot about you," Marie said with a small smile. "Eh, Prongs?"

James froze. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean I know that you, Sirius, and Peter are illegal Animagi. Sirius told me. And yet, I haven't said anything about it. You can trust me."

"Or are you just waiting for the perfect moment to blackmail us? Give me one good reason to trust you."

Marie was silent for a moment. "Because I would never do anything to hurt Lily, Liz or Remus. I never meant to hurt Sirius either, but I wasn't thinking. I wouldn't try to hurt you either, James."

James was curious. "Why Lily, Beth, and Remus?"

"Lily has been my best friend for a long time and Liz too. Remus was the first decent chap I knew before I met Sirius. I know what he's been through as a werewolf, and I would never try to cause him pain. I'm sorry, James. I ruined our little group."

"It just seemed like we were so well matched up. Beth and Remus, you and Sirius, me and Lily. It worked out perfectly, well, except for Peter."

Marie made a face. "How you can like that little rat is beyond me. He gives me shivers."

"Peter's not so bad. He can be a decent fellow, even though he's a coward. He's considerate." James wasn't exactly defending Peter, he was just making a statement.

Marie hung her head. "Unlike me. I am truly sorry, James."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," he replied.

"I know, but I'm sure Sirius won't want to talk to me, not yet anyway."

James adjusted his robes. "I have to be going. Tell Lily I dropped in, would you? And, Marie?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad we had this talk."

"So am I."

James returned to his flat. There were strange noises coming from Sirius' room so James headed back there. He was met with a sight that nearly made him laugh out loud.

Sirius and Remus were sitting on the bed munching on doughnuts with their eyes glued to the set; they didn't even notice him come into the room. James peered at the television screen.

"Oh, no, not you too!"

Sirius and Remus were watching The Passions of All My Young And Restless Children During the Days of Our Lives At General Hospital As The World Turns with intent interest. At his exclamation, Sirius looked up; he was smiling brightly and almost looked like his old self.

"Prongs! Sit down and watch this! It's brilliant, the things muggles come up with. Oh, that must have hurt!"

James wondered if this was what Lily had in mind when she wanted Sirius to watch television. Currently a woman (Desdemona perhaps?) was telling her sister that she had a terminal illness and she only had forty-eight hours to live. James snorted. Like that could ever happen.

"Oh, Prongs, you had an owl," Remus said, not taking his eyes from the screen. "It's over there." He pointed vaguely.

James walked over to Sirius' bedside table and picked up the envelope which was addressed to Mr. James Potter in familiar emerald green ink.

__

Dear James (I do hope you'll forgive the familiarity),

I am about to ask a favor of you and you need not accept. I need your help, and that of Sirius and Remus as well. I am forming a special group to help battle Voldemort. It is vital that we strike soon before he grows too powerful. His defeat at Hogwarts only set him back slightly and he is now just as powerful as before. Please send a return owl if you agree to help. I will inform you of the meeting times. Tell Sirius and Remus as well, we need all the help we can get.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts

James looked up from the note. He looked at his two best friends who were completely wrapped up in the delicate brain transplant surgery which was being preformed on the televison. He sighed deeply. This was precisely why he chose not to be an Auror.

"Well, chaps," Sirius and Remus looked up, "polish your wands. We're going to fight some evil!"

A/N: I hope that was satisfactory for you! And lucky you, if you all review like I ask then you lucky people will get an extra chapter for this story which accidentally popped up! And there are a few exceptions to my earlier ranting (namely Meredith, Emily/BBallStar, and Amerkat) so I appreciate that.

Thank yous:

****

AdeleighTheIrishPrincess: I'm so glad you like my story, and I'll try to answer your questions in future chapters.

****

alli: I hope you got my e–mail, I wouldn't want you to miss a chapter

****

Amerkat: I truly thank you for reading ISDTBM and hope you liked this chapter. Stransky did get away, for now. *looks mysterious*

****

anime girl: yes, that's how it goes, and I'll be truly sad to write their deaths, but I have the perfect ending already planned out.

****

Ashlynn: thanks for your praise, and now it seems like you're related to Sirius Black! So what's it like to know a convicted murderer? Does he bake cookies? Oops, where did that come from?

****

cheler: a happy ending—for now, but unfortunately it won't stay that way

****

Crazycutee831: that was a chapter I had planned for a while and I'm pleased that it was so successful

****

~*Crystal Lily*~: don't expect the next chapter for a while, but it could be out in the not so distant future

****

E. C. R. Potter: well, you probably thought that it was either the demon or Stransky because there were times when I was going to make it one or the other, but then I realized that it wouldn't work at all so I had to change it. It actually wasn't until I started writing that chapter that I thought of Grindelwald! LOL

****

Emma: I'm glad that I had the ability to move you so, It means a lot to me

****

Emun: I hope you liked this one as well, I tried to make it lighter but also having them deal with adult problems

****

FireLily55: Which Latin spell was it? I can't remember all of the one's I used, so if you remember tell me b/c I'd like to know which you thought was funny

****

grGurL: do you really think I'm a talented author? Thanks

****

KittyKat: I'm glad that this is one of your favorites, I try very hard

****

lys003: I continued!

****

maithili: James will propose soon, it was going to be in the next chapter but a new one popped up unexpectedly

****

margie: the best? Wow, I'm so touched. Thank you.

****

Meredith: I'm sorry you were disappointed Mere. Did you catch the Lester Hendershot reference? And I didn't think her speech was like Legally Blonde, the content was completely different, it may have ended the same though

****

missunderstood: if you like this one, you'll probably like It's So Difficult to be Mature, so I hope you read that one too

****

Min Hee Ha: then we have a deal. Let's shake on it. Hmm, how would that work? Let's see, *Seshat extends a virtual hand*

****

Parselmouth Majere: I'm glad that you like it so much

****

Priya-chan: not the first, but not bad either. A little mush isn't too bad, I've tried not to make this story a big goopy mess

****

Sagittarii: thank you so much, I thought that chapter was good too. What do you think of this one?

****

Sama: cheers! And thank you

****

Satans Little Princess: I hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry it was such a long wait

****

Sehrish: well, this chapter was sort of a compromise, there was a fight and there was also happy things like introducing the Marauders to soap operas

****

Shadowdancer: I know it was a long wait but I hope this was satisfactory

****

singer: of course it's not the end! The end won't come for about four more chapters

****

Snow Flurry: It's here! It's here! It's finally here! But the next installment could take months. Sorry.

****

Stella: sorry, when they die, that's it. But there will be more from me in the future especially once this is done. I can't commit myself to more than 2 fan fics because you guys depend mo me to update so much, even though I have started about a million fan fictions.

****

Steph: I am! I am writing more chapters! Keep on the look out!

****

zzxm: you guessed correctly! The second voice (in the scene in the stadium) was Raquel!


	23. Big Boys Don't Cry

Disclaimer: I want it all, but I can't have it. Darn.

A/N: Okay, a month isn't too bad is it? This chapter is a bit shorter because it's a filler between the last chapter and the next. It's also a reward for all of you splendid people who finally did what I asked and reviewed It's So Difficult. You're terrific! So, just for you, here's a chapter I hadn't intended to write. The next chapter, The Proposal!!!

Chapter 23: Big Boys Don't Cry

"Hush, Harry," James said quietly. "It's alright."

Harry was still whimpering and far from sleep. James bounced him up and down a few times, before continuing the story.

"Alright then, here goes. This part may be a bit slow because I have to introduce everyone. Professor Dumbledore had called us to a secret meeting where an order would be forged to fight against Voldemort...

_________________________________________________________________________________

Dumbledore surveyed the room. There were twelve slightly confused people sitting around an oval table. They had responded to his owl instantly, just like he knew they would. Now they were waiting in one of the unused chambers in Hogwarts for him to begin.

Yes, these people would certainly do. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming. Are there any questions before we begin?"

Sirius Black raised his hand. "Where's Peter? Wasn't he invited?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Mr. Pettigrew was invited, but he was unable to make it. Now, let me explain why you are here."

Dumbledore looked at each one of them in turn. "I have selected the twelve of you because you are powerful and I have great confidence in you. As you should all be aware, Lord Voldemort is growing strong and has many, too many, supporters. We must work together to stop him. It is vital that we strike soon while he is still vulnerable. Look around you." Everyone looked. "Eventually, you will have to trust every single person at this table with your life. If you cannot do that, then you may leave. In order to fight Voldemort, we have to trust one another. He has many followers, but they do not care about each other, they do not trust each other. They serve Voldemort either out of fear or a desire for power. If we are to defeat him, we have to trust. We must reach a point where we feel that everyone else here is our family. Mr. Potter."

James jumped slightly. Why had Dumbledore singled him out?

"If you went out to fight right this minute, Mr. Potter, would you intrust your life to Mrs. Figg, here?"

Dumbledore gestured to an older woman who was sitting on Remus' other side. She had short blonde hair and a shrewd look.

James hesitated. "I don't know, Professor. I mean, I don't know her."

"Exactly," Dumbledore said with a smile. "But you are going to get to know her. And you will trust her. There is no one in this room you cannot trust. Shall we begin?"

Everyone nodded slowly. 

Sirius spoke again. "So, are we supposed to practice charms and curses? Are we going to have duels?"

Dumbledore smiled merrily. "No, we are going to begin building trust. I want to go around the table and get to know everyone. Say a little something about your self. Miss Evans, why don't you begin."

Lily was obviously nervous with everyone's eyes on her. James gave her hand a squeeze and she smiled gratefully.

"My name is Lily Evans, I just graduated from Hogwarts. I now work as an intern for the Daily Prophet and I share a flat with my two best friends." Lily indicated Elizabeth and Marie. The latter was sitting as far away from Sirius as possible.

"Thank you, Miss Evans. Mr. Potter, you next."

James fidgeted. "Er, alright. I'm James Potter and I, too, just graduated from Hogwarts. I was Head Boy. Um, let's see, I work in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, I love Quidditch, and I share a flat with my two best friends." James pointed to Sirius and Remus.

Sirius took over. "Hello, the name's Sirius Black, but don't let the name fool you, I'm anything but serious. I'm wild and crazy, enjoy practical jokes, long walks on the beach, candle-lit dinners, and—ouch!" James had elbowed him. "Okay, sorry. I work for the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and is it just me or do House Elves get a raw deal?"

Dumbledore just shook his head, chuckling. "Thank you for that insight into your mind, Mr. Black. Now, Miss Peters, if you please."

Elizabeth spoke in her usual quiet voice. "My name's Elizabeth Peters. I, too, just graduated from Hogwarts, and I am currently working on an apprenticeship there because I want to become a teacher. I'm not much for talking, but that doesn't mean I let people walk all over me. I like animals a lot." She smiled slightly. 

Remus spoke next. "I'm yet another recent Hogwarts graduate, my name is Remus Lupin. I work in Diagon Alley. I get, er, ill quite often, but normally I'm in good health." That struck James as something of a contradiction, but James knew what he was referring to. "I'm honored to be here, and I hope I can be of some help."

Then came Mrs. Figg. Her pale green eyes passed over each of them in turn just like Dumbledore's had a little earlier. She had a soft Irish accent. "I'm Arabella Figg. I graduated from Hogwarts many years ago. I work part–time at the Ministry, miscellaneous work. I own two cats and am a first rate dueler."

The next to speak was a man that James hadn't encountered before. He was rather plain looking with brown hair and brown eyes. His eyebrows were thick like his beard which was cut fairly short for a wizard. There was grey in his hair so he was at least as old as Arabella. He had a fairly gruff voice.

"My name's Mundungus Fletcher. I'm an Unspeakable, so I can't tell you what I do. I'm good at keeping secrets and am looking forward to putting that Voldemort where he belongs. I live alone, a confirmed bachelor."

On Mundungus' other side was a girl only a few years older than James and co.

"Hi, I'm Ella McKinnon. My husband was supposed to be here, but he's home with the flu. We are honored to be a part of this council and hope to add wisdom to the group. We live in the suburbs of London, and I guess, I enjoy muggle television."

"Isn't it smashing?" Sirius interjected. James thought that he was overcompensating. Sirius hadn't wanted to come, especially with Marie there, and he was still upset. But James convinced him that Dumbledore really needed their help and Sirius reluctantly went. Now he was overdoing it, trying to cover up his discomfort with chatter.

"Er, yes," the bewildered Ella replied.

The man sitting next to her introduced himself. "Hello, the name's Prewett, Daniel Prewett. This is my wife, Marilyn." He gestured to the woman sitting next to him. "We're active people, and we're here because we want to raise our son in a place without evil like Voldemort."

The next person was familiar to all. 

"Hello, I'm Minerva McGonagall. I'm the Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts and head of Gryffindor. I enjoy Quidditch, and do not tolerate foolishness." She peered at James and Sirius over her spectacles. "I also teach Transfiguration."

The last person to speak was Marie. James noticed she was uncharacteristically subdued.

"My name is Marie Price. I also graduated recently. I'm working for a new company called Gladrags as a designer. I like fashion, money, and spending time with my friends. There really isn't much more to say about me." She shrugged.

"Thank you, everyone. Now, I'm about to ask you to do something personal, and if you do not wish to participate please leave. There must be absolute trust in this room or we cannot function. I want to go around the table again and this time I want each of you to tell a secret that you would not want anyone to know. Mr. Lupin, I'd like to start with you." Dumbledore looked at him kindly.

Remus started. He looked apprehensive. "Are you sure, Professor?" Dumbledore nodded and Remus sighed. "Very well. My secret is that I, er, am, um, a..." he hesitated but Dumbledore urged him to continue. "I'm a werewolf."

There were a few gasps and some whispering among the Prewetts. Remus looked ashamed.

"Are yeh sure, laddie?" Arabella Figg asked, clearly astonished.

Remus smiled wryly. "I think after ten years I'm nearly certain."

"It's alright," Elizabeth said protectively. "He's a terrific fellow."

Remus patted her hand. "Thanks, Lizzie. Let me just tell you all this: until you get to know me you can't judge me. Once a month I become a monster, it's true, but for the rest of the time I am a decent, hard-working, loyal, and caring chap. Modest too, apparently."

There was some laughter. Luckily half the order already knew Remus' secret and accepted it. In time the others would too.

Arabella sighed. "I can't be judgin' yeh, laddie. Not until yeh've heard meh secret." She looked hesitant, but Mundungus whispered something and she regained her composure. "Meh secret is that meh son was a Death Eater."

More gasps. This time James was included. He couldn't help but ask. "If you're so against them, how can your son be one?"

Arabella nodded. "I suppose yeh deserve the story." Mundungus tried to put his hand on her arm and tell her it wasn't necessary, but she pulled away. "No, Mundungus, if there's to be trust, they ought to know. Now, I'm sure many of yeh have experienced pain because of Voldemort, perhaps yeh've lost yer parents or close friends, but none of yeh can have experienced what I have. I've lost meh entire family because of that bastard." She took a deep breath and some moisture appeared in her eyes. "Yeh see, I was out shopping at the Magic Mart when he attacked meh home. He went after meh daughter first; I never found out why. Meh husband tried to stop him, but the son of a bitch killed him too. And then meh son, meh baby—" She started to cry and Mundungus put a comforting arm around her. After an uncomfortable silence she found her voice. "He tried to fight back, but Voldemort was just too strong. He took meh son. When I came home and found meh husband and daughter dead, I panicked. I thought meh son was dead too, until I realized his body wasn't in the house." Another small sob. "Voldemort tortured meh son, meh poor child, until he was broken. The bastard broke my son!"

Lily interrupted gently. "Broke him? How?"

"Made him useless. Took away his mind and his will and replaced it with somethin' unnatural. He wasn't meh son no more. And that wasn't the worst part. He made me kill meh own son!" She wasn't crying tears of sadness, they were tears of fury. "I was fightin' some Death Eaters and he set me up against meh own son! Only it wasn't meh son no more and he was tryin' to kill meh. So I had to kill him first. I will never forgive or forget that. That's why I want Voldemort where he can't hurt innocents no more."

The room was silent. Lily and Elizabeth were crying. James felt touched by her story as well, it was beyond terrible, it was catastrophic.

"I'm very sorry, Mrs. Figg," James said softly. "I can't imagine how that feels, but you have my deepest sympathies."

"Thank yeh, laddie," she said, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. "I appreciate that, but call meh Arabella."

Mundungus' secret wasn't nearly so terrible. It turned out that he was afraid of flying. Ella McKinnon revealed that she was adopted. Daniel Prewett claimed he had an unnatural affinity for muggle chocolate, ate pounds of the stuff. Marilyn Prewett said that she had been in trouble with the Ministry for the misuse of magic many times. James found that a bit hard to believe, since he had never met anyone who was as serious as the Prewetts. Then to his utter surprise Professor McGonagall told the room that she was deathly afraid of snakes. Professor Dumbledore also told a secret; he told them what his real age was, which cannot be printed for the sake of privacy [:-)]. Then it came to Marie who said something that struck James as untrue, but he ignored it. Then it was Lily's turn and what she said surprised even him.

"Er, I suppose my secret is that for five years I had a voice in my mind that was trying to control me. He claimed his name when he was alive was Grindelwald and through me he would defeat Voldemort and take his place."

There was silence. Dumbledore peered at her intently. "Miss Evans, how do you know his plans? Did he inform you? And, not to doubt your statement, but I was under the impression I killed him."

Lily took a deep breath. "You did, he's dead. You see, after the Attack, I was unconscious and in a sort of Limbo between life and death. You don't have to believe me," she added when she was the skeptical looks, "but I'm not making this up. I met him, the man who's voice was in my head for five years. It wasn't until then that I found out who he was. I saw my parents again and I saw Raquel. It was real." Two small tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Lily, we should discuss this later," Dumbledore said gently. "Thank you for sharing your secret. James, it's your turn."

James thought for a moment. "My secret is that I used an invisibility cloak to sneak around the castle and pilfer food."

A lot of people laughed except for McGonagall, though she tried to hide a small smile. Then it was Sirius' turn. James worried for a moment that Sirius might reveal he was an Animagus, but Sirius had just a little more sense than that.

"Here's my secret: I have developed an obsession with The Passions of All My Young And Restless Children During the Days of Our Lives At General Hospital As The World Turns. Isn't muggle televison super?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Very good, Mr. Black. Now, you are all excused, but I'm giving you an assignment before our next meeting. I want each of you to pair up with another, someone you are not previously acquainted with, and get to know them intimately. Spend time together."

James was instantly reminded of the 'Project' back in his third year, and he could tell that Lily was too. Her eyes were filling with tears at the memory of Raquel. Of course that had been mandatory, while this was voluntary.

Dumbledore looked around. "Okay, I will pair you up. James and Arabella, Lily and Mundungus, Sirius and Ella, Elizabeth and Marilyn, Remus and Daniel, and Minerva and Marie. Have fun."

They all stood up and left the room. Only Dumbledore remained behind. He sat his chair thinking of the terrors yet to come and the hard ships his small company would have to face. He sighed.

Minerva McGonagall stuck her head back in. "Albus, are you coming?"

Dumbledore stood up. "Yes, Minerva, I'm coming."

He left the room and sealed the door behind him.

* * *

__

1 Week Later

"James, there's someone here to see you!"

That was Erik Van Johnson, another member of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, calling him. James was working hard at his desk trying to figure out next week's Quidditch schedule. Looking briefly at the muggle clock which adorned the wall, he assumed it was one of his friends there to take him to lunch.

"Send whomever it is in," James called back. 

Arabella Figg walked in. James looked at her in surprise.

"Arabella, what are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "Just stopped by to talk. What are yeh working on?"

"Quidditch schedules." James showed her his incredibly complicated looking charts.

"Ah," she said knowingly. "Not much of a Quidditch fan mehself, but I reckon it's complicated."

"Yes," James replied. "So, is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, I had teh stop in the Goblin Liaison Office teh pick up some paperwork, and I thought I'd see yeh at work." Arabella looked at the few wizard photographs that adorned his crowded desk, her eyes lingering the longest on the picture of Lily. "I thought there was somethin' between the two of yeh. Boyfriend and girlfriend, is it?"

"Yeah," James replied casually, though his cheeks blushed slightly. 

"It's nothin' teh be embarrassed about, laddie. I was married once."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Then James dared to ask a question that he was curious about.

"How long ago was your family murdered?"

The question took Arabella slightly by surprise. "Nearly five years."

"And Mundungus, is there, er, something between you?"

Arabella's eyebrows raised. "And why would that be any of yer business?"

"If we're to work together, there ought to be no secrets between us," James replied cooly.

For a moment he thought he had gone too far, but a second later she smiled. "There is nothin' between Mundungus and mehself. He's been my friend fer many years now, and it was teh him I turned when meh family was killed. If yeh must know, he once asked meh the marry him, but I refused."

"Why?" James asked interestedly. 

"I didn't love him. Not in that way. Now, I have to be going. I'll talk teh yeh later, James."

"Bye, Arabella." She left the office. James sighed and picked up the picture of Lily. She was smiling and waving at him, and it looked like she was trying not to laugh. It was Lily to the life. That was what James loved about wizard photographs.

"James?" Erik poked his head into the cubby hole James shared with another person. "This owl came to my desk by mistake. It looks important, you'd better open it right away."

James took the letter Erik had in his hand and quickly slit it open. The handwriting was somewhat illegible.

__

Dear James,

I need you to come home right away. My hand is shaking as I write this, but you have to be told. James, your father had a heart attack. He died so suddenly. Oh, please come home, James, I really need your presence. There was nothing we could do, the medi–wizards said. Heart attacks are something that even magic can't fix. I'm so sorry not to be saying this in person, but it's hard enough to write it.

Love,

Your mother

James just sat there. He didn't know what to do. At first he thought it was a cruel joke, but soon he realized that it couldn't be. Even Snape wouldn't be that cruel. Erik noticed something was wrong.

"James? James, what's wrong?" James didn't move and Erik reached down to pick up the letter. He scanned it quickly and he paled. "Oh God, James, I'm so sorry."

James didn't give any reaction. Finally Erik realized that James was not going to be any help in this situation. Instead, he walked to the Magical Announcement Office System (or MAOS) and put a call through to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

"Hello, is Sirius Black there? Yes, I'll wait. Mr. Black? I'm Erik Van Johnson, and I work with your friend James Potter. I'm afraid there's been an emergency and he needs you."

Sirius was there in a heartbeat. 

"James?" he said, walking to his friend's side. "What's wrong, chum?"

He picked up the letter and read it. Instantly his grin disappeared. 

"Oh, James, I'm so sorry."

James stirred from his statue act. "Is that all anyone can think to say? 'I'm sorry'? I just lost my father and all you say is 'I'm sorry'?"

Sirius smiled slightly. "I'm very sorry?"

"Stuff it, Padfoot," James said harshly. 

Sirius could tell that James was trying to hold in his emotions and he also knew it wasn't healthy. "James, talk to me. I do understand, you know. I lost my mother."

James looked at him, his brown eyes filled with tears. "I know, but you got her back. I'll never see my father again. I don't care how much it hurts, I'm not going to make a bargain with a demon."

Sirius winced, remembering how that whole affair was his fault. "Come on, let's get you home. We'll both take the afternoon off." Sirius turned to Erik. "Could you tell James' boss what happened? Tell him James might not be in for a few days."

Erik nodded and Sirius Disapparated with James right behind them. They arrived back in their flat a moment later. The place was a mess with clothes strewn about, empty pizza boxes on the table, empty cans of soda pop on the floor, and for some odd reason, a goat.

"Moony," Sirius called, "we told you not to leave your food walking around the house."

Remus came stumbling out of his room. His sandy brown hair was disheveled, he was still in his bathrobe, and he was yawning.

"What are you talking about, Padfoot?" Remus asked sleepily.

Sirius pointed to the goat and Remus jumped. It, the goat, was currently munching on an old copy of the Daily Prophet.

"I have no idea where that goat came from," Remus said in disbelief.

"Don't worry, Moony," Sirius said cheerfully. He waved his wand and the goat disappeared. Sirius plopped down on the couch.

"What are you two doing home so early?" Remus asked curiously.

Sirius' grin slipped. "Should I tell him, James?" James nodded briefly. "James' dad died, he just found out."

Remus looked shocked. "Oh, I'm so sorry, James, how terrible! When's the funeral?"

James suddenly realized he had no idea. He needed to speak to his mother, he needed to be with her.

"I have to go," he said. "My mother needs me."

Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance. "If you insist, Prongs," Sirius said finally.

James nodded. Then he Disapparated.

Sirius looked at Remus. "Poor chap. He's an absolute wreck."

Remus was surprised. "What do you mean? I thought he was taking it rather well."

"That's because you haven't lost a parent yet," Sirius replied. "But if James doesn't express his emotions, if he keeps them bottled up, he's going to become a statue. And I don't think we can help him with this."

Remus scratched his head. "Why not? We're his best friends."

"I know, but it's up to Lily. If she can't help him, no one can."

Remus looked thoughtful. "I suppose you're right. C'mon, Padfoot. Since you're here, you might as well watch The Passions of All My Young And Restless Children During the Days of Our Lives At General Hospital As The World Turns."

They turned on the television and moments later were slaves to it's every whim. Isn't television fabulous?

* * *

When James arrived at his parents' house, it felt cold and unfamiliar to him. Without his father's commanding presence the house felt empty, and it would never be the same again.

His mother was still sobbing when he found her. That disturbed him most of all. Shannon Potter was a strong and vibrant woman. To see her reduced to such a state was terrifying. It wasn't until then that James realized just how attached his parents were to one another. His mother was so upset that for five minutes after his arrival, she couldn't speak.

As James attempted to comfort her, he thought about his own grief. He had to keep it within himself, for the time being at least. His mother needed him, it wasn't a time to be selfish. But that didn't stop it from hurting.

When the well–wishers dropped by, James accepted their condolences on behalf of his mother. He zapped in some food, and began to pack things up in boxes. His mother was leaving the Windlow. There was just too much space for one woman and she said that everything reminded her of his father. James knew exactly what she meant.

He was packing up his father's study, the hardest thing he had ever had to do. Every single book brought back a flood of memories. One particular tome caught his eye. It was a photo album filled with pictures from his father's days at Hogwarts. James carried the book over to his father's old chair and opened it to the first page. 

There were pictures of his father and Sirius' father, laughing and smiling. James looked just like his father except for having his mother's eyes. Then there was a picture of his father and mother, sitting by the lake, talking. The next picture was of a sopping wet Shannon Potter and it was obvious to James that his father had pushed her into the lake. James' dad was laughing uproariously. 

A few hot tears dropped onto the album and the people in pictures complained of the rain. James shook his head, wiped his eyes, and closed the album with a loud thud. He buried his head in his hands.

"James?" His mother stuck her head into the study and James hurriedly stood up. He held the album behind his back. "James, come have some dinner. We need to eat."

"I'll be right there, Mum," he said quickly. His mother wasn't fooled.

She stepped all the way into the room. James could see how it hurt her to look at his father's things. She looked for a place to sit and avoided the chair James had been sitting in.

"Sit down, James." When he resumed his former seat, Shannon recoiled slightly. Then she spoke again. "I'm sorry that I've put you through all of this. I'm sorry that I'm forcing you to take care of everything. It's just, you look so much like your father, that I felt I could intrust everything to you, but I wasn't thinking of your feelings, of how much you must be hurting. I'm sorry."

James was aghast. He obviously hadn't done a very good job of hiding his pain. "It's alright, mum, I know how much you've been grieving—"

She interrupted him. "That's no excuse for ignoring your feelings."

"Mum," James said helplessly, "please. I've been trying to help you. I'm fine. Let's go get you something to eat, alright?" He stood up and headed for the door.

She stopped him. "Wait a minute. It's time to start considering your feelings, that's why I brought backup."

The door opened the rest of the way and James' jaw dropped when he saw Lily.

"Lily?" he managed to say. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled tentatively. "Your mum owled me. She told me what happened. I thought you might need me."

James swallowed hard. "I always need you," he whispered.

Shannon Potter smiled a bit. "I'll leave you two alone."

She left the room in a hurry, only pausing long enough to smile at Lily. Lily smiled back then crossed the room towards James. 

"Hi, James," Lily said softly. "Let's sit down."

"I'm fine, Lils, I really am." James sat down on the sofa. "I don't know what all the fuss is about."

Lily smiled sadly. "James, don't pretend with me. I've been there, remember? You were there for me then, let me be here for you now."

James looked into her sparkling green eyes. They were filled with sympathy for him and he never loved her more.

"Thank you for being here," he said softly. Tears filled his eyes. "I just can't believe it. It was so sudden." Suddenly he buried his face into her shoulder and cried.

"I know, I know, hush," she murmured and placed her arm comfortingly around his shoulders. "Get it all out. It's okay."

"I miss him so much, Lily, I do."

"Of course you do, he was, is, your father. You wouldn't be human if you weren't grieving."

"I'll never see him again!" James was almost ashamed of his crying. If it had been anyone but Lily, he would have been. 

"You don't know that," Lily said, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw them again. My parents. After the Attack, when I was unconscious and you thought I was dead, I saw them. They talked to me."

James knew better than to correct her. There were some things that the level–headed Lily was stubborn about, and these superstitious beliefs were some of them.

"Sometimes, you just have to believe," Lily said softly. "You might see him again."

He wiped his eyes and sat back. "What did I ever do to deserve you, Petals?"

His use of her nickname made her smile brightly. "If I ever figure it out, I'll let you know." She kissed him softly on the lips. "Now, what's that?"

She was pointing to the photo album. "Oh, it's my dad's old album with some pictures."

"Can I see?" she asked. He nodded and she pulled the book onto her lap. "Wow, I never really noticed how much you look like your dad. Oh, I love this picture."

James looked over her shoulder to see which one she was pointing at. It was of his mum and dad sitting in the Three Broomsticks sharing a mug of butterbeer. He was struck by the odd feeling of familiarity. When he looked at Lily, who was watching the two people talk about Quidditch, he realized that because his mother had dark red hair like Lily did, it could of been he and Lily in that picture instead of his parents. The likenesses were remarkable. 

The Potters suddenly realized that they were being watched and looked up. Seeing James they waved and smiled. James felt the hot tears stinging his cheeks again. Lily looked at him and wiped his tears with her fingers.

"They were really in love weren't they?" she asked quietly. "Can you imagine that kind of love?"

James smiled at her. "I think I can."

She blushed. "James..."

"No, I mean it, Petals. I don't think I ever told you, and I'd hate to die without saying it."

"James!" Lily sounded horrified at the thought of him dying.

"That's not what I mean. It's just that, my father wasn't a sick man or an old man. He just had a heart attack. What if an accident happened and I never got to tell you what I wanted to tell you? You have to live each day as if it were your last! Life is not long enough to waste days. So I guess, what I want to say is that," he hesitated, "I love you."

Lily's eyes were wide. Then her look softened. "I love you too, James. I always will."

He pulled her into his arms. They rested there comfortably for a moment, just staring at the pictures of the young Potters. Then James whispered softly in Lily's ear.

"Thank you, Lily."

"For what?" she asked.

"For being my friend."

_________________________________________________________________________________

James smiled down at Harry who was finally asleep. Periodically he let out a tiny little baby snore. Harry was angelic, with his tufts of chocolate brown hair, bright green eyes exactly like Lily's, and tiny fingers and toes. James loved his son so much, his first child, and hopefully there would be many more. 

"Good night, Harry," James whispered as he placed his son into his cradle. Then he stepped to the door and turned out the lights.

He walked into his bedroom and watched his beautiful wife sleeping. Lily was gorgeous, intelligent, sweet and she chose _him_. He was so lucky. A wonderful wife, a terrific son, the best friends a fellow could want, his life was perfect. Except for that whole, there's a maniac wizard who wanted his family dead thing. 

Lily stirred and sat up sleepily. "James?" she murmured.

"Go back to sleep, love," James said softly as he got into bed.

"Where were you?" she asked, sounding slightly more awake.

"Just getting Harry back to sleep after a nightmare. I continued the story where you left off. He seemed to enjoy it."

"That's nice." Her voice was fading as she fell asleep. Just when James thought she was out, she spoke again. "James?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Petals. And I always will."

A/N: So what did you think? The next chapter is the proposal and it will hopefully not be too long before it's up. 

Thank yous:

****

Amerkat: Thank you, if you had a medal, I would gratefully accept it. I had to break Sirius and Marie up, it was in the cards

****

Bianca : I appreciate your interest in my story, but I already have the perfect ending to this story. I've actually had the ending planned ever since the beginning

****

Brianna: their wedding will be two chapters from now and you're all invited

****

Celeste: thanks for reviewing both this story and ISDTBM, I appreciate it

****

Crazycutee831: oh, I'm sure there are some words. :-)

****

~*Crystal Lily*~: I hope the wait wasn't too long!

****

Emily: who know's how Sirius would react? I guess this is how I decided to do it. And I've really tried to keep them from being Aurors because that's just stereotypical

****

Emun: I can't understand it either. But I got a few more reviews for the last chapter, so yay!

****

FireLily55: you know, Danielle is my middle name! And my other story is really great (and I'm really behind on updating)

****

hello: I'm kinda glad you're hooked, but unfortunately it's going to be over fairly soon

****

KittyKat: I'm glad you love it!

****

Lily Evans Potter: Was this soon enough?

****

Meredith: Why thank you very much!

****

Min Hee Ha: I will definitely keep this up!

****

PotterGurlie: I have continued and I will continue again

****

Roxy: yeah, it was supposed to be long. I'm glad everyone found it was funny

****

Sama: really? Aww, thanks

****

Sehrish: thank you, that's very nice

****

Shadowdancer: It just seemed like Sirius and Remus, to be in front of the TV

****

Sierra Sitruc: I'm going up until their deaths

****

singer: oh, thank you. I like being people's favorite author!

****

slurpy: I will keep writing!

Stella: please read ISDTBM, it's really good, I promise


	24. Er, Can I Ask You A Question?

Disclaimer: Once again, none of this belongs to me. I wish.

A/N: Well, I didn't get as many chapters as I expected for my last chapter, but I'm willing to give you all another chance. I'd really like to make it to 300 reviews by the end of this story, so please review! 

I'm glad I got this chapter out fast. I realize it's a tad mushy, but I tried to lighten it up a bit. 

Okay, seeing as there's only 3 more chapters (including this one) and an epilogue, I'm trying to get them all out very fast so I can start a new story. I don't mind having 2 stories to work on at once but I draw the line at three because then I'd never update. So be patient with regards to ISDTBM, I'm working on it, but there will probably be more chapters for this story before there are chapters for that one. 

I won't post the next chapter until I have reached, let's see, 270 reviews. That's fair, I think.

Chapter 24: Er, Can I Ask You A Question?

James wandered into his son's room again the following evening. For some reason he felt this need to spend time with his son. He and Lily spent the days together remembering old times and talking about what they would do when Voldemort was no longer a threat. But Voldemort was a threat, and a serious threat at that. Somewhere in the back of his mind, James was worried he might not get to see his son grow up. So he wanted to spend as much time with Harry as possible.

"Hello, Harry," James said. Harry stood up in his crib and his bright green eyes glowed eerily in the dark. "Story time again."

James picked him up and carried him to the rocking chair. "Okay now, we're going to skip a few years, five in fact. Lily and James were twenty–three as were their friends. Not much had changed in the five years. The living arrangements were the same, the main differences were in appearances and the jobs of the six young people. Remus went from job to job, never finding a stable career. James and Sirius rose quickly through the ranks at the Ministry, Lily was an official reporter and the Entertainment editor for the Daily Prophet, and Elizabeth took over the job of Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts for one year. Marie became an official designer for Gladrags Wizardwear and suddenly everyone was wearing her designs.

"Relations between Sirius and Marie had much improved in five years. They were now able to tolerate one another's company. Each dated quite often, but never had a steady boyfriend/girlfriend. Lily, Marie, and Elizabeth were as close as ever and James made an effort to befriend Marie—for Lily's sake. It was the 30th of August, and James had reached a decision that would change his life forever...

_________________________________________________________________________________

James came rushing into the livingroom where Sirius, Remus, and Peter, who was visiting, were watching (what else?) television. 

"Do you chaps know what the day after tomorrow is?" he asked excitedly.

"September?" Sirius said, not taking his eyes from the screen where a dancing milk bottle was singing about calcium.

"Exactly!" James exclaimed. "It's September 1st!"

Remus tore his eyes away to look at James. "You're strangely excited about the first of the month. Especially since that's when the rent's due."

"I'm excited because in two days, I'm going to do something you fellows have been waiting for me to do for five years."

"Take a shower?" Sirius quipped.

"Clean your room?" Remus joked.

"Propose to Lily?" Peter jested.

"Exactly!" James exclaimed.

There was silence while the other Marauders digested this information. Finally Sirius spoke.

"Are you serious?"

"No you are," James laughed. Sirius made a face. 

"No, really. Are you actually going to propose?"

"Yes I am," James said proudly. The others just gaped at him. Absently, Remus turned off the television and watched James instead.

"Why September 1st? After all this time, why the day after tomorrow of all days?" Remus asked bewilderedly. 

"Because September 1st is the anniversary of the day I met Lily Evans. That's why."

"Aww," the Marauders chorused. James made a face.

"Can we see the ring?" Sirius asked.

"Sure," James replied. "Here it is." 

He took a small box out of his pocket and opened it. Nestled inside was a small gold ring with an emerald in the center and two smaller diamonds on either side. It sparkled in the sun.

"Wow, James, where did you get the money to buy this?" Peter asked, amazed. 

"From the money my dad left me when he died. I've been saving it. There's plenty left too, apparently my dad was rich. There's enough to make the down payment on a house, too. I figure that with that and the fact that both Lily and I make a decent salary, we can live comfortably."

Sirius was the first to regain his voice. "Well, congratulations, Prongs, old buddy. But are you sure you're ready to do this?"

"Of course I am, Padfoot," James said confidently. "We're both at an appropriate age, we have solid careers, and there will never be another girl for me."

"Aww," the Marauders chorused again. 

"When are you going to do it, Prongs?" Remus asked.

"I have it all figured out. I'll ask Lily out to dinner, then take her to Hogwarts. That's where I'm going to propose, seeing as how it was there that I met her."

Sirius made a face. "You're getting very mushy in your old age, Prongs. I suppose you want to get married on the Hogwarts grounds as well?"

James' face lit up. "That's a smashing idea! I'll have to ask Lily first though." Suddenly his confidence deserted him. "What if she says no? What if she isn't ready?"

Remus patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure she'll say yes, you two have been dating for, is it six or seven years? It doesn't matter, everyone knows you were made for each other."

"Yeah," Sirius chimed in. "She couldn't possibly refuse."

"I hope so," James said nervously, returning the box to his pocket.

Just then an owl flew in the window. It went immediately to Remus, delivered it's letter, and then flew out again. Remus looked at the envelope in his hand in confusion before ripping it open.

"Who's it from, Moony?" Peter squeaked. 

Remus seemed to be lost in thought; it took a moment for him to respond. "It's from Elizabeth, she says she has something urgent to tell me. I have to go, I'll see you chaps later."

Sirius turned on the television again. "Ooh, look, the Home Shopping Channel!"

They watched television for the rest of the afternoon. Sirius ordered an umbrella, a wheelchair, and a teapot that looked like a chicken. James tried to talk him out of it, but Sirius insisted that it was his money and he could spend it however he wanted. What he would do with the wheelchair, James had no idea.

When Remus returned he seemed depressed and upset. He came in through the front door, and wandered aimlessly around the flat.

"What did Liz have to say, Moony?" Sirius asked.

Remus started at the sound of his voice. He hadn't seemed to notice that they were in the room. "She's moving to France."

"What?!" they all exclaimed. 

"She's been offered a full–time teaching position at Beauxbatons Academy. She leaves tomorrow."

"So soon?" James said.

"She found out yesterday. She spent today packing and she's leaving tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Moony," Peter said with unexpected compassion. "I'm sure things will work out."

"We all know that long distance relationships never work out. It would be hard enough if she was living in another part of Great Britain, but in France..." He sighed. "I have some things to think about. I'll see you later."

"Don't forget about the party tonight!" Sirius called before Remus disappeared. He turned to the others. "It should be tons of fun!"

* * *

The party was a lot of fun. The Marauders were holding a party simply to celebrate life. More victims were claimed as Voldemort gained power, and the Marauders decided that instead of mourning them, they should celebrate those who were still living. So a grand party was thrown in their flat. Nearly half the country seemed to have been invited. James and Sirius took precautions and attempted to charm the flat so that it expanded internally without actually getting larger externally. It sort of worked. The bathroom was larger at least.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, music was playing, butterbeer was flowing, and there were all sorts wizard candies being passed around the room. It appeared that some sort of actual alcohol had made it's way in, but since everyone there was well above the legal age, James didn't protest. He sipped on his butterbeer and wandered through the room, looking for Lily. He finally spotted her talking with a young man who was unfamiliar to James. He was quite good–looking.

"James!" Lily exclaimed when he came into sight. "I want you to meet my new boss, Josh McKinley. He's the new editor of the Daily Prophet."

James shook his hand; Josh had a very hard grip and James tried to squeeze back. He knew he was acting childishly.

"I'm James Potter, Lily's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Potter." Josh's teeth gleamed and nearly blinded James. "I was just telling Lils here, that she could be seeing a major promotion in the near future!"

Lily laughed. "Oh, Josh, Maria has been working at the paper much longer than I have."

James clenched his teeth. He was feeling jealous and he didn't like it at all. He took Lily's hand. She seemed surprised at his possessive attitude. 

"Uh, Lily, Remus wants to talk to us." He didn't, but James didn't want Lily talking to her boss any longer. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later, Josh."

"Bye, Lils," he said cheerfully. "Potter, great meeting you."

'Yeah right,' James thought. 'And where does he get off calling Lily "Lils"?'

He escorted Lily towards the other end of the room. Unfortunately, Lily spotted Remus talking to Sirius and Marie and went right to him. 

"You wanted to talk to us, Moony?" she said sweetly. 

"Uh, no," Remus said in confusion. "But while you're here, I have an announcement." He took a deep breath. "I'm going to escort Lizzie to France and then I'm going to take, uh, a vacation. For an indefinite amount of time."

There was silence, except for the chaotic noise that surrounded them. Finally Lily ventured to speak.

"Remus, are you sure about this? I mean, I know you're feeling terrible about Beth's move to France, but is this the best choice? Going away from your friends?"

Remus smiled tentatively. "It won't be forever, Lily. I just need some time to myself to discover where my life is headed. I don't have much going for me right now. I'm a werewolf, I can't get a steady paying job, and my girlfriend is moving to another country. All I have is you, my friends. I promise to write often." His smile turned sad. "Lizzie and I decided to part as friends so that if we meet again, there would be no hard feelings between us."

Marie interjected hesitantly, "Remus, if you love her, and you're going away anyway, why don't you move to France with her?"

Remus seemed surprised; that hadn't occurred to him. "Because I can't leave you, my friends, at least not forever. Lizzie didn't want to at first either, but she's made up her mind. I guess our love just wasn't strong enough. I still care about her, but I'm not going to force her to remain true to me when she lives in another country, it wouldn't be fair."

Lily's eyes filled with tears. "I'll miss you, Remus Lupin. Good luck, and I had better get a lot of owls from you, or there will be hell to pay."

Remus hugged her. "I'm not leaving until tomorrow, so let's enjoy what's left of tonight."

Lily and Marie went into the bathroom to fix their makeup and James clapped Remus on the back.

"I'm not sure I approve, but you have to do what is best for you, Moony. But couldn't you wait until after the day after tomorrow? Don't you want to know what Lily says?"

Remus smiled. "I can't wait. Lizzie's planning on leaving tomorrow, but don't worry, Prongs. She'll say yes."

"Where is Elizabeth, anyway, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"She's finishing her packing. She told me to say goodbye to you for her and that she's sorry she couldn't come."

"Tell her we'll miss her," James said suddenly. He wasn't sure exactly why he said that, he and Elizabeth had never been close.

Remus seemed surprised as well. "Alright, will do."

He wandered off into the crowd. James sat down heavily into a nearby arm chair.

"Do you think he'll be alright, Padfoot?"

"I'm sure he will," Sirius said, but James noticed he seemed worried.

"I have to go ask Lily to dinner. It's getting late, Padfoot, we should start breaking up the party soon."

James wandered around the living room, forcing himself through groups of slightly inebriated people, searching for Lily. He was dismayed to see she was talking with Josh McKinley again. When she caught sight of him, she broke off her conversation and came over to him.

"James Potter, I saw the look on your face. You're jealous!" She seemed amused.

"I am not," James protested. "But since you're here, I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead." A smile was playing on her lips.

"Would you do me the honor of going to dinner with me Monday night?" Was it his imagination, or did her face fall slightly? (A/N: I'm not sure if Sept. 1 fell on a Monday that year, and I really don't care. Just accept it)

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?" she asked hopefully. "I mean, sure, I'd love to."

"Great," James said, slightly relieved. "Now, would you help me get rid of some of these people?"

Lily thought about it for a second. "Okay, I guess."

She took out her wand and muttered something. Suddenly an ear–piercing shriek filled the room. Everyone stopped their conversations and clapped their hands to their ears. When the noise showed no sign of stopping, people started to file out. As they passed him, they thanked James for a great party. Some of them looked a trifle green.

When the last person had exited, Lily turned of the siren and kissed James on the cheek. 

"Wonderful party, James," she said sleepily. Then she Disapparated.

While Sirius and Remus were puzzling over what to do about the bathroom, James started to clean the kitchen. When he heard noises which sounded like an argument coming from said bathroom, he dropped the plate he was holding into the sink and walked down the hall.

"What seems to be the trouble?" he asked pleasantly.

The sight that presented itself to him was very amusing. Remus had Sirius in a headlock and Sirius had apparently hit him with a tickling charm. Since neither seemed able to talk, James took charge.

"Finite Incantatem." James grinned. "So, who wants to explain?"

They looked at each other and pulled apart. Remus looked bewildered, but Sirius seemed none the worse for wear. When he regained his breath, he spoke.

"Er, would you believe that someone spiked the butterbeer?"

James shook his head, smiling. "No."

Remus sighed and dumped Sirius into the bathtub. Sirius protested, but found himself in a strange position and while he was untangling himself, Remus explained.

"Padfoot here was telling me how stupid (was that your word, Sirius?) it is for me to go gallivanting around the world."

Sirius attempted to stand up, but only ended up in a more complicated position. "It is, Prongs! Tell him! He can't leave us like this!"

Remus looked at him and shook his head. "You don't understand, Padfoot."

"Explain it to us, Moony," James urged.

"Very well." He sat down on the toilet and took a deep breath. "The two of you have well–paying jobs at the Ministry. You're nearly the heads of your departments! I'm a bartender." He sighed. "I'm also a werewolf. I need to take time to find myself."

"But, Remus, you can't just leave and not know when you're coming back," Sirius protested, still trying to get up. "We're your family! You don't abandon your family."

For a moment, James thought he had struck a nerve, but Remus responded. "You two know that before Hogwarts and the Marauders, I had no friends. You two, Lily, and Peter mean everything to me. But this is about me. I'm never going to stop being a werewolf. I learned to live with it, now I need to learn to accept it. I promise I'll write every week, no matter where I am."

His eyes started to fill with tears, but being a man he refused to cry in front of his friends. James noticed his own eyes were a trifle misty. He wiped them callously.

"That's enough of that," James said firmly. "Come on, we should get to bed."

They all went into their respective rooms and were asleep quickly. James, however, didn't sleep easily. He had nightmares with flashes of green light and loud bangs. Remus' face kept showing up and he repeated, "I got out, you should have too." Then Voldemort's eyes stared at him and the rest of the space went up in flames, a woman screamed. James woke in a cold sweat. He hadn't had such dreams since Hogwarts. When they stopped the first time, he had been relieved. Now they were back.

By the time Sirius woke, Remus had gone. He left a note taped to the refrigerator. 

__

Padfoot, Prongs,

I'm sorry I left without a proper goodbye, but it was hard enough already. Okay, enough of that mush. Look under your beds, I've left, er, gifts there for you. James, there is an extra one under your bed, for Lily and Sirius, there's an extra two under your bed for Peter and Marie. They should be labeled. I promise to write when I get to France. 

Moony

James scratched his head and yawned. "I wish he would have stayed until we woke, but, hey, he left presents!"

He and Sirius ran back into their rooms to get their packages. Both were wrapped rather carelessly, as if they had been done in a hurry, which, James supposed, they had. James ripped the wrapping off his first. It was a picture frame.

The picture was an ordinary wizard photograph, but it was the best picture James had ever seen—except for his picture of Lily, of course. It was a picture of Remus, Peter, Sirius, James, Lily, Elizabeth, and Marie all sitting around the Gryffindor common room acting normally. Marie was watching Remus and Sirius, who were embroiled in a game of Gobstones, Elizabeth was reading Hogwarts, A History, and James and Lily were sitting on the couch laughing at Peter who's hair had turned orange and who had developed a racoon tail. 

Sirius' picture was the same. James realized that it must have been taken only months after the Attack, in one of those rare moments where they could find happiness and laughter. James wondered where Remus found it.

"Prongs, this picture is brilliant! I want wallet–sized copies." Sirius was grinning, no doubt remembering the incident that turned Peter's hair orange.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Lily Potter had woken from a nightmare only to discover that her husband wasn't in the room. Attempting not to panic, she quickly stole away to her son's nursery. There he was, cheerfully telling Harry a bedtime story. She waited in the doorway, listening to James tell the story of their life. When he reached this point, she couldn't resist laughing.

"I remember that," she said, entering the room. James jumped slightly and smiled ruefully.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Sirius and Remus were having an argument over which spell turned things orange and Peter got in the way of Remus' spell. He always was better at Charms than Padfoot. I forgot how he got the tail, though."

James laughed, causing Harry to giggle. "Oh, you remember perfectly well. You and I were debating which spell would cause the most damage to Snape's ego and we were practicing on Peter."

Lily laughed too. "Oh, right. You gave him the tail right before that picture was taken. Had it been taken a minute later, Peter would have had elephant ears, too."

"Now, is there a reason that you disturbed Harry's story time?" James asked with a smile.

"Yes," she said firmly. "It's my turn. You've been monopolizing my son."

"Me?" James said in mock surprise, as he handed Harry to Lily. "I wasn't the one who told Harry the story of our seven years at Hogwarts."

Lily ignored him. "Don't be selfish."

James laughed again. "Let me just finish this part and then you can tell the rest. It should probably come from you anyway."

"Okay, finish." Lily folded her arms over her chest and sat down in an extra chair.

James readjusted himself and moved Harry to his other knee. "Now, Harry, where were we...

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Me too," James said. "I'm going to keep this picture forever. Remus does give the best presents."

"So," Sirius said slowly, "tomorrow's the night?"

"Yes, I'm so nervous," James said, well, nervously.

"I'm really thrilled for you, Prongs. Can I be best man?"

James laughed. "Lily hasn't even said yes! For that matter, I haven't even asked her!"

Sirius shrugged and smiled. "That's immaterial. You know she will." He walked over to the kitchen table just as the news owl flew in and deposited the paper. Sirius went right for the comics. The arrival of the Prophet reminded James that he wanted to ask Sirius a question.

"Padfoot?" James asked casually. Sirius looked up from the paper. "Do you know anything about Lily's new boss? I think he said his name's Josh McKinley."

"McKinley? Name sounds familiar, but I'm not sure. Why?"

James was about to tell Sirius that he didn't trust that git around his girlfriend, when he caught sight of the headline on the front page of the Daily Prophet. 

'Three More Prominent Wizarding Families Killed!'

"Oh, no, Sirius look! How horrible!" 

Sirius snatched up the paper. "Does it say who was murdered? Oh, no, it was the Prewetts!"

James turned white. "Daniel and Marilyn? No!"

A great tawny owl flew in their window carrying a letter which bore the Hogwarts seal. James grabbed it and ripped it open.

"Dumbledore is calling an emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Let's go."

They grabbed their cloaks and Disapparated. When they reached Hogwarts, they were instructed by Professor McGonagall, who looked a little teary, to take seats in the chamber which had been their meeting place for the past five years. Dumbledore, she said, would be there shortly. 

James saw Marie and Lily enter a few moments later followed shortly by Ella McKinnon, Arabella Figg, and Mundungus Fletcher. Catching her eye briefly, James could see the pain and anger in Arabella's eyes and hoped she would refrain from rushing out to find Voldemort. Since they had been paired at the very first meeting, James and Arabella had become rather close. She was something like his surrogate aunt and she helped him select Lily's engagement ring.

While they all sat in silence, James reflected on this tragedy. Although a bit stuffy at first, Daniel and Marilyn Prewett had opened up and were much admired within the order. They were valued for their exceptional courage and great skill. They would be sorely missed.

When Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall first entered the chamber, no on spoke. Dumbledore took his seat and everyone looked to him to say the first words. After a great silence, he began. His blue eyes were troubled, but he spoke with an anger, that although James knew wasn't directed at them, was nonetheless terrifying.

"All of you are aware of the tragedy which has befallen our order. Daniel, Marilyn, and their son, Nicolas, were murdered by Voldemort. We have been training for five years, and we have undertaken missions to cut Voldemort's support out from under him. In some regard we have succeeded. We have captured many Death Eaters who now reside in Azkaban, but for every one we take, ten appear in it's place. We have not been good enough. We will need to be better in the future so we do not lose any more valuable lives." He paused and closed his eyes as though it was too much for him. "There is nothing we can do today. Go home, remember Daniel and Marilyn, and honor them. That is all."

He quickly left the room and one by one, everyone filed out. Even the normally animated Sirius was unusually subdued. James wondered if Remus and Elizabeth had heard the news. When Dumbledore had paired them off, Remus and Elizabeth had been paired with the Prewetts. Of everyone in the Order of the Phoenix, those two were closest to the deceased; they had even met Nicolas. It was a shame they had already left for France.

James sighed and moved forward to give Lily a kiss on the cheek. He walked out with his arm around her. Terrible as the Prewetts' death was, James knew it was far from over.

_________________________________________________________________________________

"My turn now?" Lily asked sweetly.

"Yes, dear, it's your turn. Tell Harry how horrible you were."

"Why, you!" Lily said, but she laughed. "Give me my child."

James handed Harry to her. "I'm going to get something to drink." He left the room.

Lily adjusted Harry's blanket and took a deep breath. "Alright, Harry, it was a day after the Prewetts' murder and Lily was arriving home after a very, very long day at work. Marie was waiting for her...

_________________________________________________________________________________

When Lily arrived home, she was exhausted. She had had a miserable day and all she wanted to do was sleep. It was very late, but when she appeared in the living room, she saw that the lights were still on and Marie was sitting on the sofa.

"You would not believe the day I've had," Lily said.

Marie didn't look at her. "Are you forgetting something?"

Lily was confused. "What do you mean?" Suddenly she clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh no! I was supposed to go to dinner with James! He's going to be so mad!"

Marie finally turned around. "How could you forget?"

"I was working late and then Josh came in," Lily said in frustration. "He was making all sorts of insinuations and was chatting me up! By the time I finished dealing with him, I forgot all about James."

Marie's jaw dropped. "He chatted you up? But doesn't he know you have a boyfriend?"

"Of course he does. James made it perfectly clear at the party the other night. Oh, dear, he's going to be so angry."

"He came by here looking for you," Marie said. "He was very upset when you didn't show, Lils. I'd go apologize to him, if I were you."

Lily sighed and nodded. "I'll go, but you may have to come and collect my pieces, after he's through with me."

Marie smiled slightly, for she knew what James wanted to ask Lily. "You're exaggerating, but Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Before you go, do you realize what day it is?"

Lily was bewildered. "September 1st, why?"

Marie was worried. "No, not just the date. Do you know what this day means between you and James?"

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Marie sighed. "Never mind."

Lily disappeared and found herself in James and Sirius' flat. Sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of Rocky Road ice cream, was James. He looked very upset, so Lily approached cautiously.

"Uh, hullo, James. I'm sorry I'm so late." When he didn't reply, she started babbling. "I'm truly sorry, James, don't be too angry! I was working late and I lost track of time!"

James glared at her. "You're three hours late. Was he involved?"

"He? He, who? Josh? Oh, dear..."

James stood up and knocked his chair to the ground. He started pacing around the kitchen. Lily felt her mouth go dry; he was furious with her. 

"Tell me the truth, Lily! Is there something between you?"

Lily flinched at that sound in his voice. The last time she heard that tone was right before they had that huge argument. She chose her words carefully.

"I'll tell you, James, if you promise not to overreact."

"I promise nothing of the kind! I want an explanation!"

Lily took a deep breath and willed herself to stop shaking. Voldemort and a thousand Death Eaters she could face cooly, but she trembled before a enraged boyfriend.

"I was working hard, trying to finish a memoriam piece for Daniel and Marilyn," his face softened slightly and, encouraged, Lily continued, "when Josh came into my office. He, well, he was chatting me up. I'm so sorry, James. I assure you I didn't encourage him! I told him in no uncertain terms that I had a boyfriend and was not interested in him. He made a rude comment about you and I said something sharp to him. By the time I finished with him, all thoughts of our dinner had escaped my mind. I'm so, so sorry."

He was quiet for a long time as he digested this information. When he spoke again it was in a very quiet tone of voice and he wouldn't meet her eyes. He fiddled with something in his pocket. 

"Do you love me?"

Lily felt as if someone had Stunned her. "What kind of a question is that? I told you the truth!"

"Answer the question please," James said from between tightly compressed lips.

Lily felt herself grow hot with anger. How dare he question her? "How dare you ask me that, James Potter! Nothing happened between me and Josh, why are you questioning my feelings for you?" He said nothing and Lily snapped. "Fine, you want an answer, I'll give you an answer, you selfish git! Yes I love you, you daft twit! I always have, always will! Just because you're being a jealous prick doesn't mean my feelings have changed! How can you even question me? Don't you trust me?"

He acted as if she had never spoken. "Do you understand what day it is?"

Lily wanted to scream, but out of respect for Sirius' sleep she didn't. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm sick of this interrogation, James! If anyone should be questioning the other's fidelity, it should be me! Your record isn't exactly sparkling clean! I can't believe that you don't trust me. Why should I trust you, if you don't trust me? I can't even believe we're having this conversation—"

"Will you marry me?"

Lily stopped abruptly. She felt as if her world had been turned upside down and all the blood was rushing to her head. "Wha–What?"

James smiled sheepishly. "Admittedly I didn't handle this as well as I should have, but when you were so late, I got, er, jealous. Daft, I know. I apologize. So?"

Lily was still dazed. "What?"

"Look, Petals, I'm the one who's sorry. I had this perfect evening planned, and I just realized that you didn't realize why I chose today of all days to propose. Think about it. What's today's date?"

"Um, September 1st?" she said with confusion. 

James smiled and his eyes sparkled. "Now, for seven years what did we do on September 1st?"

Lily was regaining her wits. "Uh, we would take the train to Hogwarts."

"Correct, and the first time we did it, what happened?"

Lily wasn't sure she liked that look in his eyes. "Well, I met you and..." she trailed off, realizing exactly what today was. "Oh, God, James I'm so sorry. I didn't realize—"

"That was obvious." James was still smiling. "I should make sure that you are aware next time I try to celebrate an anniversary. I almost ruined everything. I'm sorry I was jealous, Petals. Let me do this properly."

He got down on one knee and Lily felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Lily Evans," he said seriously, "will you marry me?"

He held out a box that contained the most beautiful ring Lily had ever seen. The ring even had emeralds that matched her eyes perfectly. The tears were streaming down her face and James was smiling brightly.

"So?" he asked, unable to contain himself any longer.

"Yes!" she said as fast as she could, then she kissed him. He held her in that kiss for as long as possible until they had to come up for air. "My God, I've been a fool."

"Yes," James agreed, "but I love you anyway." They kissed again.

At that moment, Sirius came into the room in his pajamas, wiping his eyes sleepily.

"What's going on?" he yawned. When his eyes focused and he saw Lily wearing the engagement ring, he smiled. "Good, it's about time. I'm going back to bed. Wake me in time for the wedding."

Lily and James both laughed. Then James remembered something. "Lil, Remus left something for you, do you want it, since you're here?"

She nodded, unable to speak through her tears of joy. He ran into his room and then came back with a package. When Lily opened it and saw the picture, she cried some more.

"Oh, this is the best present ever, well, except for your proposal. I love this picture," Lily said, wiping tears away. 

"Look, yours has a note. What does it say?" James asked.

On a tiny piece of paper five simple words were written. "'I knew you'd say yes.' Did everyone know before me?" Lily asked.

"Of course," James replied. "It wouldn't have been such a surprise if you knew about it."

Then softly he whispered in Lily's ear. "So, Petals, same time next year?"

And she nodded. "It's a date." 

* * *

__

You are cordially invited...

To the blessed union of

Lily Evans and James Potter

to take place on September the First

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Lily and James request words of wisdom in lieu of gifts

R.S.V.P. In your review

A/N: Well, that's the proposal, now they're engaged. Next chapter, bum bah bum...the Wedding! Oh, dear, it's almost over, I'm going to cry!

Be good and review, here are the thanks from last chapter:

****

Bianca: I hope you like this chapter too. 

****

Crazycutee831: utter brilliance, me? Aw, I'm touched. James is alright now b/c five years have passed, so all's well. Their death will be very hard to write, I'm already dreading it.

****

~*Crystal Lily*~: yeah, it was sad, but I wanted Lily's parents, who were muggles, to die in a magic way, and James' dad, who's a wizard, to die in a muggle way. I thought it would add contrast to the responses.

****

FireLily55: It's nice to know that my writing was good enough to move you to tears. That means I'm pretty talented. Hey, what do you know?

****

Fire Lizid: I'm so glad you like it. And it's okay that it took time to review, just as long as you do!

****

Fyre Eye: I hope you got my e-mail alert, and I'm glad you liked it. Writing the deaths of the parents are always the hardest because I haven't experienced the loss of a parent yet. (I wish it would never happen)

****

Kitty Kat: there isn't much unfortunately. I'm almost at the end of both of my main stories, which on the up side means I get to start new ones. Probably 2 of them.

****

Meredith: was that sappy in a good way or a bad way? This chapter was a bit mushy too, but I tried to lighten it up a bit. And Marie and Elizabeth (who is one herself) know the boys are Animagi

****

Sehrish: I'm glad you enjoyed it.

****

SexySam: I hope you haven't died from anticipation. This chapter came out pretty fast, if I do say so myself. And I do! :–)

****

singer: you were the first reviewer of the last chapter. Can you do it again? And I'm glad that it truly touched you

****

Stella: thanks for reviewing ISDTBM. Which do you prefer, out of curiosity, Stella or *Sam*?

****

Stellar: why thank you, I will keep up the good work!

****

zzxm: it wasn't that exactly, it was just that there wasn't anything else they could do for James so they were just keeping busy. Besides, James wasn't even there. He had left to help his mother.


	25. With This Ring, I Thee Wed

Disclaimer: Yeah, sure I wish I owned Harry Potter. I'd be a kazillionaire.

A/N: One more chapter and the epilogue after this! AHHHHH! I'm scared! What will I do? Okay, enough of that. It's Lily and James' wedding day, and of course while there are some good surprises, anything that can go wrong, does.

This chapter had to have a lot of mush, I hope you forgive me. There's also a lot of chaos, which is my specialty. It's also a bit shorter than previous chapters, I hope you forgive me. Ah, what do I care? Throw tomatoes if that is what you wish.

Chapter 25: With This Ring, I Thee Wed

Lily glanced at the clock. James was taking an awful long time getting a drink. Perhaps he had gone back to bed. She couldn't blame him, he needed all the sleep he could get. She was far too awake to sleep now. She couldn't stop the story now.

"Alright, Harry, a year had passed since the proposal in a flurry of wedding plans. Finally, by the date, everything had been dealt with. They had a caterer, the invitations had been sent out, the band was booked, the tables designed, the wedding dress and other clothing had been ordered. Elizabeth had Apparated in from France, but Remus was nowhere to be found. However, everything else was set. It was finally going to happen...

_________________________________________________________________________________

"I think I'm going to throw up."

Lily was incredibly nervous and Marie and Elizabeth were busy trying to calm her down. The ceremony was due to start soon, and Lily was having a heart attack.

"Lils, you're okay, everything's going to be fine," Marie said soothingly. "And you look amazing."

"Yes," Elizabeth chimed in. "Absolutely gorgeous. There's no need to worry."

Lily was still hyperventilating, but she did look beautiful. Her wedding dress was classic white with a sleeveless tight–fitted bodice which was sequined. The skirt was long, simple, and satin. Her veil was also simple with a coronet of tiny white flowers settled on top of her hair with the lace hanging gracefully down in the back. Her beautiful auburn hair was swept up into a bun with two curls hanging down by her face. Her makeup had been artfully applied and she was wearing white leather slippers. She looked like a dream.

"I can't help it. I'm getting married today. Of course I'm worried. What if something goes wrong?"

She got so worked up that she was unable to breathe for a minute and had to sit down.

"Lily, calm down. It's going to be alright. You're going to have a beautiful, magical day," Marie said in a calming tone.

"What if James gets cold feet? What if I get cold feet? Am I getting cold feet right now?" Lily was building herself up to hysteria.

"Lily, your feet are perfectly warm. It's okay, take a deep breath." Lily obeyed. "And another, and another. Alright. Calmer now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not really," Lily replied nervously, although she was breathing properly. "What if some people who did R.S.V.P. don't come and others come who didn't R.S.V.P.?"

"Then they'll balance each other out," Marie said sensibly. "Don't worry we can always add more seats. This is a magical wedding, after all. It a lot easier to conform to the end result than in a muggle wedding. I can't believe you got James and Sirius to wear dinner jackets!"

Lily smiled tentatively. "I simply told James that I was inviting guests who were muggles and that therefore in terms of wardrobe, this was to be a muggle wedding. I told him that his guests and our friends could wear what ever they felt most comfortable in, but that my bridesmaids would be wearing fancy dresses and the men of the wedding party would be expected to wear dinner jackets and waistcoats."

Marie laughed lightly. "I heard Sirius grumbling as he tried to figure out what to do with the cummerbund."

Elizabeth smiled mischievously. "You think that was amusing?" She turned to Lily. "You should have heard Miss Pureblood over here when she was putting on her stockings."

Marie grumbled. "Stupidest article of clothing ever invented, if you ask me."

Lily laughed a little too, but then the fear returned. "I'm just so nervous."

"That's because you're getting married," Elizabeth said knowingly. "I knew you'd be the first of us. Even if you and James pretended for so many years that you were nothing more than friends. Your relationship is special, Lily. There's something between the two of you, and it's obvious to see how much you love one another. You have the kind of love that no argument, no matter how terrible, could ever truly break."

Lily felt tears come to her eyes. "Oh, that was so beautiful!"

"You have to watch it, Liz," Marie said with a smile. "She's in a very emotional mood right now." Lily smiled through her tears. "So, are we better now?"

"I think so," Lily said, swallowing hard. "You have your bouquets, right? And everything's ready? Marie, you have the ring?"

"Yes, I have the ring," Marie said patiently. "And Sirius has his, the one for you. Everything is set. I've talked to Sirius, I've talked to James. Everything is ready."

Another voice called from outside the room where the girls were getting ready. "Is everyone decent in here?"

Lily wiped her eyes. "Oh, yes, Sirius, you can come in."

Sirius Black entered the room, looking very handsome and extremely excited. His tie was slightly askew, but his cummerbund was on properly and his hair was neat for once. He stopped suddenly when he caught sight of Lily.

"Wow. You look..." He couldn't seem to find the words to express her beauty. "Incredible."

"Thank you," Lily said, sniffling. 

He came closer. "Hey, what's this? No tears. This is a happy day. Happy."

"I just can't help wishing," Lily said, staring at her shoes, "that a certain other Marauder was here."

Sirius put a hand on her shoulder and then drew her in for a hug. "Lily..."

"I know, Sirius, but..."

Sirius waved a hand at Marie and Elizabeth. "Could you two give us a minute?"

They nodded and left. Sirius took Lily by the shoulders and looked her right in her emerald green eyes. She started to cry again.

"I miss him, Sirius, I do."

Sirius smiled. "Stop that crying, Lil. You'll ruin your makeup. Remus is our best friend. He's a Marauder. He's the reason we became Animagi. And I know that while you and I share a bond, and you and James, of course, share an even deeper bond, there is something special between you and Remus. Because he's the sensitive one."

Lily sniffled again. She took a step away from Sirius and sat down on a nearby sofa. Lily gazed out at the sky and down onto the grounds where the ceremony was to be held. Some dark grey clouds loomed ominously in the distance and she frowned at them. Nothing was supposed to ruin her special day.

"You sent him an invitation, right?" Sirius asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Of course, but I couldn't give Isis any clear directions. I have no idea where he is. We haven't heard from him in over two months, Sirius. You don't suppose something's happened to him, do you?"

"Of course not. I know we haven't heard from him lately, but I also know he'd be here if he could. He wouldn't miss something like this, even if he was in Timbuktu."

Lily had stopped crying. "I wish you were right. I mean, don't misunderstand me, I'm grateful that you're here and that you're the best man, but—"

"You wish Remus was here too," Sirius finished. "I know and it's alright. James feels the same way. I'm not hurt. You miss him. I miss him too. James misses him, in fact, James nearly threw a tantrum when he found out Remus wasn't here. But don't worry, everything will turn out alright."

There was a knock on the door. Sirius looked at it strangely, wondering who it could be. It creaked open slightly.

"Er, can I come in?"

The door opened the rest of the way, and Remus Lupin was standing in the door way, looking tired, but otherwise none the worse for wear. 

"Remus!" Lily practically shrieked and Sirius pretended to go deaf. "Thank Merlin, you're here!"

She threw herself at him and he gave her a hug. He laughed and took a step back. "I take it then that you're glad to see me?"

When Lily pulled away, she stood back so she could take a good look at the friend she hadn't seen in a year. He was wearing some strange African garb and his normally pale face had become very tanned. He seemed to be taller, his hair wanted cutting, and he seemed more robust, although he also seemed to be exhausted. Most probably, Lily and Sirius assumed, because there had just been a full moon. He was grinning broadly however and there didn't seem to be any damage.

"What are you wearing?" Lily asked curiously.

"Just a robe I picked up in Kenya. I'm sorry I didn't change, but I didn't want to be late." He was still smiling from ear to ear.

Lily looked at Sirius and tried to hide a smile. "It's a good thing we just happen to have an extra dinner jacket and waistcoat in your size."

Remus was surprised. "But, how could you have known I'd be here?"

"We didn't," Sirius shrugged, "but we were hoping." He smiled. "I'd better go assist James, he's probably a nervous wreck and you two can talk."

Lily shot him a grateful look and he left the room. As he passed Remus, Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. 

"It's been far too long, Moony. I'm glad you're back."

Then he left and Remus turned his attention back to Lily. Like Sirius, when he really saw her he was at a loss for words. 

"You look truly brilliant, Lily," he said warmly. "James is very lucky."

Lily blushed. "Thank you, Remus. But I need to tell you something."

Remus seemed concerned. "What's wrong?"

Lily fidgeted with her skirt and avoided his eyes. "It's just that, well, since we couldn't be sure that you would be here, Sirius is the best man."

Remus laughed. "Is that all? Lily, dear Lily, it doesn't matter to me at all. Sirius should be the best man, he is truly James' best friend and he needs it. I don't need to place a label on my friendships with you and the Marauders. I am perfectly aware that James and Sirius are closer than James and I am and it doesn't bother me in the slightest. I spent so many years with no friends at all that just the fact they call me their friend is enough. Don't worry your pretty head about it."

"Really?" Lily smiled. "That's terrific. But I have a favor to ask you, since you're here."

"Go ahead." A smile was playing at his lips.

"Well," Lily hesitated, "since my parents are dead, as is James' father, I have no one to walk down the aisle with me. Would you do it?"

Remus grinned broadly. "You want me to give you away?" Lily was absolutely serious. "It would be my pleasure."

Lily squealed. "Oh, thank you, but quickly you have to go change! The ceremony will be starting soon."

Just as Remus opened the door to go out, a figure came rushing through. It was Elizabeth and there was a long moment of uncomfortable silence, which Lily broke.

"Uh, Beth, I believe you know my good friend Remus Lupin. Remus, this is my friend Elizabeth Peters."

Both smiled slightly at that. Remus looked at her in her bridesmaid's dress and cleared his throat nervously. "Hello, Lizzie," he said softly.

"Hello, Remus," she replied quietly, not meeting his eyes. Remus didn't say anything else, he simply excused himself and left the room. Elizabeth let out a small wail and collapsed on the couch.

"What's he doing here?"

Lily was quite surprised. "Beth, I thought you two parted on good terms a year ago."

"We did," Elizabeth wailed. "But that's when I thought I'd never see him again."

Lily examined her attractive friend. Elizabeth had loosely curled her blonde hair and was wearing stiletto heels which made her long legs look slimmer. The lavender dress wasn't particularly low cut since one of James' cousins was to be the flower girl and she was only ten. But Elizabeth looked very beautiful and Lily wondered what Remus had been thinking when he saw her.

"Well, you are going to have to accept it, Elizabeth. He's here and he's not leaving. Neither are you. You are both adults and you have to behave as such."

"You're right, Lil," Elizabeth said determinedly. She glanced out of the window. "Is that Petunia?"

"What?!" Lily threw herself down on the floor and dragged Elizabeth down with her. She raised her head just enough so that she could see out of the window. "What in the name of Merlin is she doing here?" she hissed.

"Didn't you invite her?" Elizabeth whispered back.

"Only because she invited me to hers! I didn't think she'd actually come! Imagine my sister at the wizarding school I attended for seven years, surrounded by magic, the very reason she detests me! Oh, what a nightmare! Everything is ruined." The last part came out in a wail.

"No it isn't, Lily," Elizabeth reassured her. "It's fine. She's taking a seat. I have no idea why she's here, but she's behaving."

"So far," Lily muttered. "This is ridiculous. What else can go wrong?"

As if in answer to her query, thunder boomed and lightening flashed. Rain began to pour down on the hapless wedding guests. Luckily Dumbledore was there and he had a flash of brilliance. He ushered everyone into the Great Hall and set up chairs. He created a carpet for the processional and an altar at the front. Luckily the train hadn't reached the school so the students hadn't arrived yet. Various witches and wizards performed drying spells, so _that_ was alright. Professor Dumbledore attempted to dry Petunia off, but she screamed and called him the devil. Someone just threw a towel at her.

There was a knock on the door; it was James' mother. She looked very elegant.

"Excuse me, Elizabeth, but would you mind if I spoke to Lily for a moment alone?"

Elizabeth said she didn't mind and went to go find Marie. Shannon closed the door behind her and sat down on the sofa. Lily noticed she was carrying a box. Shannon motioned for her to sit down. 

"Lily," Shannon began, "since your parents passed away, I have tried to be here for you when you needed me."

"Oh, but you have!" Lily said. "You've been wonderful!"

"And I may be a pureblood witch, but I know something of muggle customs. In the role of your mother, I must make sure you have something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue."

Tears came to Lily's eyes; she had forgotten all about that. "Oh, Mrs. Potter, you're wonderful!"

Shannon reached into the box. "Your wedding dress is something new, so that's taken care of. This brooch belonged to my mother, who gave it to me on my wedding day, and I want you to have it. That takes care of both old and borrowed." Lily could tell that Shannon was trying to hold back tears. "As for the blue, I have this."

She held out her hand and Lily saw a beautiful pair of sapphire earrings. She gasped.

"Consider them part of my wedding gift to you, Lily, dear," Shannon said gently, seeing the look in Lily's eyes.

"Oh, they must have been so expensive, I can't accept them!" Lily said nobly.

"Nonsense. They're for you and I'm not poor. If you want to give me something in return, I'll accept grandchildren." Shannon smiled a watery smile. Then she and Lily hugged.

The orchestra began to play what James informed her was the traditional wizard wedding march. It was much more lively and fun than the muggle version. Lily could feel the nerves returning.

Marie and Elizabeth came to the door. "Alright, it's showtime. Are you ready, Lil?"

"No," Lily replied, shaking slightly, "but I'm coming."

She stood up, brushed off her skirt, Elizabeth adjusted her veil, and they set off towards the Great Hall. Remus was waiting for them. He smiled warmly at the three girls. James' young cousin was waiting, fidgeting nervously. She was very pale and only jumped when Lily attempted to smile at her. A moment later Sirius and Peter turned up, slightly out of breath. Sirius was to escort Marie down the aisle and Peter would walk with Elizabeth. James' cousin Audrey would walk by herself.

Lily tried to take a few deep calming breaths, but it wasn't helping. Remus took her arm and the sounds of the music grew louder as the great doors to the Great Hall were opened. Audrey began to walk down the aisle and Lily wanted to make a run for it. Remus gave her arm a squeeze and smiled.

"Don't worry," Remus whispered. "Everything will be fine. James is just as nervous as you, if not more so."

Now Sirius and Marie were halfway to the platform, then would come Elizabeth and Peter, and then it would be her turn. She was shaking and if Remus hadn't been there to hold her up, she probably would have passed out. They started to walk, and as they entered the Hall, Lily's eyes first went to the old familiar ceiling which was a stormy grey, and then immediately to James. He did look nervous and he kept pulling on his collar.

He stopped when he saw her, though. All at once, looking into his deep brown eyes, Lily felt herself relax. She saw just how much he loved her, how proud of her he was, and how he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. Lily hoped that her eyes reflected all of those emotions only ten times more so. 

As she marched past them, she saw all of her friends, the ones who had become like family, smiling and nodding at her. Arabella Figg and Mundungus Fletcher were sitting together and Arabella had tears in her eyes as Lily moved passed. She saw James' former boss Mr. Duffy, and all of the Hogwarts Professors including Professor Trelawney. The Minister of Magic was there, murmuring to Dumbledore who gazed proudly at her. Shannon was sitting in the front, looking beautiful and dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. Lily felt like she would burst with happiness. It was enough to make up for Petunia's evil glare.

She was almost to the altar where James was waiting when disaster struck for the third time (if you count Petunia's arrival, which Lily did). All at once a flock of plump, feathery, flightless birds came running through the hall and causing chaos. People jumped up and screamed, and Petunia herself let out a blood–curdling shriek and fled. Some people were standing on their chairs, some intelligent wizards had taken out their wands and were attempting to subdue the birds, but for birds who couldn't fly, they were remarkably quick. Some would disappear and reappear in another place.

Hagrid came running into the hall. "I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore, sir, the Diricawls got away from Professor Kettleburn's classroom!"

Several people looked to Lily to see her reaction to the calamity. Most expected her to burst into tears, instead she burst into laughter. A second later James had joined her and the two were hysterical with laughter. The Marauders joined in, followed a moment later by Marie and Elizabeth.

When Lily got her breath back, she attempted to explain to the affronted and confused guests. 

"I'm sorry," she said, still giggling, "but this reminds me of the good old days. What would my life be without chaos?"

She and James exchanged a glance, the kind of intimate one that happens between soul mates when something has happened and it is a private joke between them, and of course he knew exactly what she meant. He was laughing as well. "Boring," he proclaimed.

The official at the front was bewildered. He signaled for the orchestra to continue and since all the Diricrawls had been escorted out, Lily and Remus continued down the red carpet, shaking with silent laughter. When they finally made it to the front, Remus handed her over to James and stood on Sirius' other side. 

"Now, if there are no more interruptions?" the official asked, peering at the audience over his glasses. "Good. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Lily Evans and James Potter. If anyone here knows why these two should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"I do!" rang out a familiar voice. 

When the orator reached this point, Lily could have told him not to bother since no one there had any cause to protest. She had reckoned without Petunia. Yes, Petunia had overcome her fear of the birds to come back in and protest her sister's marriage. A terrible thought struck Lily. Was that the only reason Petunia had come? So she could stop her little sister from being happy?

She looked at James; he was just as stunned and angry as she was. Without a word between them and in one voice they chorused, "Ignore her!"

The official did as he was asked and continued to speak. "Very well. Lily and James have decided—"

"But I do!" Petunia cried. "You can't marry them!"

All of the guests were looking at her in horror. Who was that girl and how dare she? Luckily, Sirius, fulfilling his Best Man duties, pulled out his wand and said, "Petrificus Totalus." Then some wonderful person dragged her away.

"Where was I?" The official asked a bit dazedly. "Oh, yes. Lily and James have decided to write their own vows and I now give them leave to speak. James, you first."

Having only eyes for her, James gazed into her eyes, oblivious to the onlookers around them.

"When I first met you, Lily Evans, properly that is, exactly 13 years ago, I already admired you. You were in an entirely new world and you didn't let it faze you. We became best friends and I always knew you'd be there for me, as I would for you. I trusted you, heart and soul. When that friendship first grew to love, it confused me, I won't deny it, but I couldn't have picked a better person to fall in love with. When you returned those feelings I thought it was the happiest moment of my life, then you said yes to my proposal a year ago and I thought that was the happiest moment. But now I realize that neither of those occasions measure up to today because today you chose to spend the rest of your life with me. And that makes me the luckiest man in the world. I love you."

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Lily marveled that James could get all of that out without breaking down, although he did stumble and stammer once or twice. She tried to do the same.

"I always knew, James Potter, how lucky I was to have you for a best friend. What I didn't realize, until I was sixteen, was that you were the one for me, and I scold myself every day for not realizing it sooner. In many ways you are the perfect man, and in others you are not. But I love every single part of you, including your flaws. From the time you tried to help me conquer my fear of flying to the day when you fought with and for me to save our lives, I have valued you for your courage, your intellect, your compassion, and even for your stubborn streak. My mind, heart, soul are now forever yours, and I couldn't ask for a better person to care for them. I love you."

He had begun to cry as well, and Lily saw that the Marauders' eyes weren't dry either. The official himself had to wipe his eyes before continuing.

"James Potter, do you take Lily Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife until death do you part?"

"No," James said clearly. A gasp went up in the audience and James grinned cheekily at them. "Because even death won't part us."

Everyone took a breath and sighed. That James Potter. The justice looked quite taken aback and seemed to have lost his thread. He was obviously not used to deviations in his ceremonies.

"And do you, Lily Evans, take James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?"

Lily smiled joyfully. "I do, and beyond."

"May we have the rings?"

Sirius and Marie each stepped forward and handed a ring to each Lily and James, who exchanged them.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And James pulled her into a deep sweeping kiss that lasted so long, Sirius was forced to call out, "Come up for air!" They all laughed.

Lily and James were married. It was wonderful.

* * *

The reception took place soon there afterward. Professor Dumbledore escorted everyone back out onto the grounds as it had stopped raining and the students had arrived. There were tables all around a dance floor. Some flowers bloomed magically and about twenty House Elves came in carrying the cake. It was five tiers and chocolate with vanilla icing. A tiny little moving replica of Lily and James stood at the top.

Dancing came first; after Lily danced the traditional dance with James, all the other men monopolized her, including, to her amusement, Professor Dumbledore. He and the other Professors had to go begin the Welcoming Feast after that. She was out of breath, but having the time of her life by the time they were supposed to sit down for the meal. She took her place next to James and smiled brightly.

"Can you believe we're married?" Lily whispered excitedly.

"No," James said with a goofy grin. "I can't. But do me a favor, and don't have too much champagne."

They both started to laugh, remembering Petunia's wedding where Lily had gotten drunk on four glasses of champagne. They were still laughing when Sirius stood up to make his best man speech.

"I first met Lily and James on the Hogwarts Express thirteen years ago. Some consider 13 an unlucky number, but I think they're wrong. While some occurrences of the past thirteen years could be termed 'unlucky'," Sirius paused to smile at Lily and James, "I wouldn't have traded them for anything. The two of you are my best friends and I'm glad that you've found each other. I know that Lily will always be there to help James and me out of some mess we've gotten into, just like she always has, only now she'll rescue James first and only come back for me as an afterthought." Many people laughed. Sirius' smile turned thoughtful and somewhat sad. The last sentence was so quiet that only Lily and James heard him. "These are tough times we are facing. No matter what happens we will always have each other, I promise."

And just as quietly, Lily and James said together, "We promise, too."

Then Marie stood up to make her speech as maid of honor. "I met Lily and James back in our first year. While I didn't know James that well then, Lily was my best friend. As I got to know James better, I easily saw how Lily could fall in love with him and I admired him. I wish the two of you many years of happiness. I know that you were meant for one another."

Then everyone resumed their seats and the food appeared. Everything was delicious, simply perfect. Then disaster struck for the fourth time. That was fairly predictable, wasn't it?

James' cousin Audrey, who was bored, decided to liven the party up. She filled her spoon with mashed potatoes and let them fly. The potatoes hit the Minister of Magic. Audrey picked up some of her peas and flung them as well; they hit Shannon Potter. She looked like she was going to cry for a moment. Then she suddenly grinned a 'Marauder grin' to rival her son's and threw a pear tart at Mr. Duffy. Soon a food fight had begun.

Lily's muggle relatives were a bit out of their depth, but they held their own. Most of the witches and wizards were charming their food to explode all over a certain person. Sirius and Remus did their best to stop it, but when Sirius saw James hysterical with laughter and Lily throwing food at Arabella Figg he gave up and joined the fun. Ripping off his cummerbund, he ran around shouting, "Long live Lily and James Potter!" Remus had fallen to the ground, unable to breath from laughing, and Elizabeth stood over him threatening him with a pie. A moment later she smashed it in his face.

Lily caught James' eye. Her own glinted mischievously. "You know what they say. When you can't beat them, join them!"

She dragged her husband over to the enormous cake and buried his face into it. That signaled everyone that it was time for cake. James got his revenge when he picked up his bride despite her shrieking protests and dumped her into half of the cake. She stood up with some difficulty and screamed, "James Potter, you are dead!"

He yelped and ran, calling over his shoulder, "As long as you come with me, Lily Potter!"

Lily stopped short and a smile came over her. "Lily Potter. I like the sound of that."

James ventured forward again and took her hand which was covered with various substances. "You'd better get used to it." He kissed her, cake, potatoes and all.

Everyone went 'aww'. James grinned again. He waved his wand over Lily and her dress was returned to it's usual spotless condition. Then he placed a shield over the two of them.

"Who proclaimed this food fight over? It wasn't me. Lily?"

In response Lily picked up a chunk of the cake and heaved it at Sirius. Sirius shook it out of his eyes and cried, "I'll get you for that!"

He threw a bowl of soup at her, but it hit the shield and left Lily pristine. Sirius tried again only this time when he threw a handful of fruit at her, it bounced and hit Marie instead who retaliated by pouring a glass of butterbeer over Sirius' head. The food fight was back on, only now James and Lily were protected.

"Do you think that today was ruined, Petals?" James asked softly.

Lily smiled. "You mean because it rained, Petunia tried to prevent us from marrying, a flock of Diricrawls caused chaos during the ceremony, and someone started a food fight during the reception?" She shook her head. "No, it wouldn't be our wedding if something hadn't gone wrong. It's perfect."

* * *

The mess had been cleaned up slightly and everyone had been returned to some level of cleanliness. People were dancing again and Lily and James were in the center of it all. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marie, and Elizabeth were standing off to one side, watching their now married friends with different thoughts drifting through their heads. 

Remus was simply happy that he had made it on time. His year long trip had been necessary, but now he was back where he belonged. He had learned a lot, including some valuable information about Voldemort which he relayed to Dumbledore, but he felt a tinge of sadness watching James and Lily dance, especially with Elizabeth so close by. Oh well, the night was still young, anything was possible.

Sirius was trying to convince Marie to dance, but inside he was worried. He had convinced himself that the marriage wouldn't change anything, but of course, it would. It was inevitable. Only James and Lily seemed so blissfully happy, that he didn't dare voice his fears. Oh well, it was time for him to grow up anyway. Change was good, it was what allowed people to improve themselves. Plus he was thinking about all the fun he could have with the future Potter children. Junior Marauders. Wicked.

Marie was thinking that finally life for them all was perfect. At least Lily was lucky enough to have what she couldn't. She had her career, and that was enough. Only, she felt a pang of longing watching Lily and James waltz around the dance floor. They were so lucky to have found one another. It almost wasn't fair. Why couldn't she find love like that?

Elizabeth was close to tears. They weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy. Lily and James just seemed too perfect. She was sad as well, because seeing Remus after a year had brought back a flood of old feelings, but she was due back in France the next day. There was no hope of reconciliation, and that depressed her. She looked up and saw that Remus was looking at her. Her heart skipped a beat. Perhaps there was hope after all.

And Peter? Well, who can tell what thoughts were running through the mind of Peter aka Wormtail. Was he happy? Angry? Complacent? Was he already contemplating running to his master with the news? Only one person knows the answer, and I'm not she. Peter will forever remain an enigma. I will tell you this much, however—he could dance a mean foxtrot and he did.

In short, the wedding of Lily and James was a disaster from start to finish and yet it was the best time of their lives. All that mattered was that they were in love and they were married. They also had countless friends to see them off on their honeymoon, friends who loved them.

Oh, and in case anyone was worried, some kind soul released Petunia from the spell and assisted her home. Upon her return she vowed never to speak to her sister again—and she never did. 

It was the best wedding present she could have ever given Lily.

A/N: One more chapter down. Oh, it's so close to the end! Whatever will I do? Well, actually, since I'm also almost done with ISDTBM there'll be a sequel to that.

Please make a young girl's dreams come true and review! Let's make it to 300 as a wedding gift for Lily and James! 

Thank yous:

****

anjel: I hope you and Sam weren't waiting too long. And I'm glad that you think my story's blood brilliant!

****

Ashlynn Black: congratulations. I'm so proud, I guess.

****

Bianca: they really do have to die, unfortunately. I'm not looking forward to it either.

****

Crazycutee831: I have their death planned out in my mind (that's the best place to keep it) but I haven't written it out yet. It will be the perfect, if depressing, ending, I promise.

****

dee: in one sitting? Wow. That's a lot. How long did it take you?

****

FireLily55: you do gotta love Sirius, but I'm rather partial to Remus.

****

Fire Lizid: Peter, evil? Since when? Lol. This is an entirely 'the less Peter the better' fic, so you'll have to judge for yourself.

****

Fyre Eye: I hope you got my e-mail alert. I'll do it again if you want.

****

maithili: I have plans for Remus, don't worry. He he. And Josh, well, he's a jerk, but don't worry you won't see him again.

****

Meredith: I'm sorry Provisor wouldn't let you use my fan fic, but whatever. And tell me the date again of your presentation 'cause I'll try to be there if I can.

****

Min Hee Ha: I'm a fic twister. And I wanted James to be the sentimental one, you know the one who remembers silly anniversaries like that. 

****

Pink: I promise to keep writing. Wild flobberworms couldn't keep me away from my computer.

****

pink knox: I don't want it to end either. Ohh, now I'm sad.

****

RoxyValdez: I hope you're wearing something nice, although after the food fight, it's probably better that you're not wearing anything too fancy.

****

Sehrish: Like Moony would miss Prongs' wedding. 

****

Sierra Sitruc: it's okay to cry, I do it all the time.

****

singer: yeah, it's kinda cute in a moronic way.

****

skvhp: what would Sirius do with a wheel chair? Hmm, I could think of several possibilities...

****

Snow Flurry: thanks, I will.

****

soccergirl: you're welcome, I hope you were on time. :-)

****

tory: your wish is my command, oh great one!


	26. Honey? It's Time

Disclaimer: I did not create Harry Potter. I wish I did, it would be so cool.

A/N: This is the last chapter then there's an epilogue. I know it's kind of short, but there wasn't that much to say. Oh, I'm getting all teary!

Chapter 26: Honey? It's Time

Lily cradled her beloved son. He was so precious to her. She swept some of his hair out of his steadily closing green eyes. She loved him so much. 

She briefly wondered where James had gone, but he suddenly appeared in the doorway. The way he was looking at her made her blush.

"What is it?" she asked him. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You're beautiful," James said simply. "Would you like something from kitchen?"

Lily smiled. "Thank you, sweetheart. It's nice to know that even after two years together and a child, you're still willing to give me compliments."

"Talk to me in ten years," James said with a grin. "You should sleep, why don't you put Harry down for the night?"

Lily looked up at him. "Oh, no, I'm almost finished, James. Please."

James shrugged. "It's fine with me. But please make sure that you get some sleep sometime tonight."

He turned and left the room. Lily settled back into the chair.

"Alright, Harry, where were we? Let's see, after the wedding, Lily and James moved into a lovely house in Godric's Hollow. Thanks in part to the money James' father left him, and their own salaries, they were economically secure. Then only a few months after the wedding, Lily discovered she was pregnant. This is what happened almost nine months later, when all of their friends, except Elizabeth, were gathered in the Potter's home...

_________________________________________________________________________________

Sirius was pacing the livingroom, Remus was spread out on the sofa, napping, and Marie was sitting on the floor reading the Daily Prophet. James had to work late that evening, so Sirius, Remus, and Marie agreed to keep Lily company, especially since she was so close to birth.

"Do you think it's going to happen soon?" Sirius asked nervously.

Remus opened one eye. "Calm down, Padfoot. If I didn't know better I'd think you were the expectant father."

Sirius smiled suddenly. "Can you imagine the fun we're going to have with this kid?"

Remus smiled and shook his head. "You're going to turn it into a menace."

"Have they decided on names?" Marie asked.

Sirius stopped pacing for a moment. "I think that Lily wants Lucy for a girl and Mark for a boy. James is so sure that it's going to be a boy he hasn't even thought about girls names."

"What's he want for a boy's name?" Marie asked. 

"Edmund, I think," Remus replied with his eyes closed.

"Is it true that they were going to name the baby Shannon if it was a girl, but James' mum didn't want them too?" Marie asked curiously

"Yes," said Lily, entering the conversation. "She thanked us for the gesture, but said it would cause too much confusion."

Lily quickly sat down. Being nine months pregnant, it was difficult for her to be comfortable anywhere. She was often uncomfortable and usually hot.

"Sirius," she said sweetly, "I need a favor."

Sirius looked at her suspiciously. "What is it?"

"I feel like pistachio ice cream with pretzels. Please?" Lily made a sad puppy face.

Sirius groaned. "Not more cravings! Alright, only for you, Lil." He prepared to wave his wand when Lily interrupted him.

"No, not the magic kind! I want the kind from that muggle shop a few blocks down the street, please?"

Sirius looked at her in disbelief. "What difference does it make?"

Lily pouted. "It's just better. Please?"

Sirius sighed. "Fine!" He Disapparated.

Marie looked up at her friend. "Really, Lil, don't you have ice cream in the freezer?"

Lily laughed. "Not pistachio. Besides, Sirius needs the exercise."

Remus looked up at her. "Why? Is he getting fat?"

"No, I just think he's out of shape." Lily sighed. "I wish I could get this child out of me."

She placed a hand on her large belly and felt the baby kick. Marie smiled at her. 

"Well, you're due any day now, Lil. Have you talked to Liz? Is she Apparating in?"

Lily glanced over at Remus for his reaction. He seemed to have fallen asleep, but his ears were attentive to Lily's response.

"No, she can't come for the birth. She has some teaching conference in America and since we don't know exactly when it will be..."

"That's too bad," Marie said.

She returned to the Prophet which was supposed to be running a new ad for her latest design. Lily pulled out some needlepoint she had been working on to keep her hands busy. It was supposed to be a bib, but most likely it would end up in the rag pile. Remus sat up, rubbed his eyes, and turned on the telly. Sirius reappeared a few minutes later.

"If you weren't pregnant," Sirius threatened, "I'd send you out for your own bloody ice cream."

Lily looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Padfoot. Yum."

Sirius handed her the bag with her ice cream and pretzels then sat down on the sofa to watch the television.

"Anything good on, Moony?" he asked.

Marie snorted. "Lily, the biggest mistake you ever made was introducing these chaps to muggle television. They're positively addicted!"

Sirius and Remus gave no sign that they even heard her. They were enthralled by the show that was on—some insipid sitcom, good stuff like that. Lily laughed through a mouth full of ice cream and shook her head.

"I know, but the circumstances were rather dire." Sirius, who remembered when Lily had given him his first set, shot her an amused smile. Lily smiled back. "Any way, it keeps them occupied."

Marie just shook her head and went back to the paper. A moment later she called Lily's attention to something in the paper.

"Hey, a new article by Lily Potter! Why didn't you tell us you had one in the Prophet?"

Lily shrugged it off. "It's old news. I actually begged Samantha to let me write that one, it's not in my department."

Marie scanned it. "Oh, Josh was fired? Serves him right. I knew he had been demoted, but I didn't realize he had been fired."

Lily smiled. "He was embezzling from the paper. He always was an idiot." She was quiet for a moment, reflective. "I think I like Susan for a girl. Maybe Amelia. And perhaps Walker for a boy."

Sirius heard this. "Walker Potter? Why don't you just hang a sign around his neck that says "Hello, I'm a dull twit'?"

Lily was going to retort when she felt a strange sensation. "Um, I think my water just broke."

Remus tore his eyes from the television. "What!" he asked in disbelief.

"Um, I think it's time."

If she hadn't been in discomfort, their reactions would have amused her. Sirius turned white, Remus looked like he was going to pass out, and Marie stood up and shrieked.

"Oh, you can't be going into labor!" she cried. "James isn't here, I'm not ready! I can't do this!"

She got so hysterical that she had to take deep breaths and zap in a glass of water to regain her composure. Lily smiled through gritted teeth. Sirius and Remus hadn't said anything yet; suddenly they both leaped up, ran into each other and fell down again. They were panicking and under ordinary circumstances, Lily would have found it funny.

"Okay," she said they calmed down, "here's what you need to do. Remus, use the fireplace and contact St. Mungo's and tell them to send a Medi–van. Marie, run upstairs to our bedroom and pack a suitcase. Remember, I'm going into labor, so nothing fancy, alright? Overcome your designer instincts and pack something comfortable. Sirius, go into James' office and use his fireplace to get him. Tell him to meet us at the hospital. Now!"

Everyone rushed off at once and Lily practiced breathing, her ice cream forgotten. Soon Sirius rushed back into the room.

"James wasn't in his office, but Eric said he'd give him the message. He also said to say congratulations."

"Thanks," Lily said sarcastically. "Where's Marie?"

She came running down the stairs with the suitcase and almost tripped. Remus came in as well.

"I called the hospital, they should be here at any moment."

The doorbell rang and Remus went to answer it. Sirius helped Lily stand up and they headed for the door with Marie right after them.

"Are you the one in labor?" the medi–wizard asked Lily. She gave him a look that would have frozen fire.

"Considering I'm the pregnant one, that's a safe assumption."

Apparently the medi–wizard had encountered many irritable pregnant women. He was unfazed and only escorted Lily to the van. The others followed.

The car trip was made in all haste, one of the bonuses to being a witch. They rushed Lily in and up to a room. She was made comfortable and then they sat down to wait. And wait. And wait.

Slightly bored, Sirius was ready to go get some food when the doctor came in. He was of average height, with blue eyes, very little hair, and a friendly smile. He introduced himself as Dr. Spock.

"Where's Dr. Brothers?" Lily asked with concern.

"She's in America, on an exchange program. I've come here to study magical medicine and I'll be your obstetrician, Mrs. Potter."

"Are you the Dr. Spock?" Remus asked curiously.

The doctor laughed. "No, he's a cousin. Muggle, though, unlike myself. Which one of you is the father?" he asked surveying the room.

"Neither of us," Sirius said quickly, blushing slightly. "We're—"

Lily cut him off. "They're family."

Dr. Spock looked at them curiously. "Really? You look nothing alike."

"We get that all the time," Marie said, stomping heavily on Sirius' foot to keep him from saying anything.

Dr. Spock shrugged. "Fine, then you may stay with her. Will the father be present?"

"We hope so," Sirius replied, rubbing his foot and glaring at Marie.

The doctor left the room and the others crowded around Lily's bed.

"Are you in pain?" Marie asked concernedly.

"No, I'm alright," Lily replied. "But I didn't get to finish my ice cream."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'll go get you something from the cafeteria, Lil."

"I'll come with you," Marie said. They walked out together leaving Lily and Remus alone.

There was a long silence between them. Lily sucked on ice chips and Remus read old magazines including some dated copies of Witch Weekly. Eventually Lily broke the silence.

"Remus? Please come here." He moved to her side and took a seat. Lily took a deep breath before resuming. "I have something to tell you. Sirius is to be named godfather to the baby."

Remus' expression remained the same for a moment before he burst out laughing. He wiped tears from his eyes. "Ah, Lily, why do you put yourself through such discomfort? I thought we cleared this up last year at your wedding. I don't mind. I don't need titles on our friendship, Sirius does. He needs you, Lily, more than you know. You, James, Peter and I are his entire world. He doesn't have a girlfriend, his parents are lost to him and he never had siblings. He needs this much more than I do. It's perfectly alright."

Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I was worried."

"Well you shouldn't have been," Remus said, kissing her on the brow. "I'll be right back."

He walked outside and ran directly into James who was looking frantic. James grabbed Remus by the front of his robes and shook him.

"It's time? Where is she? Has anything happened? Am I panicking?"

Remus laughed and detached James' hands from his clothing. "Calm down, she's fine and nothing's happened yet. You're in plenty of time. Go on inside and see her."

Remus gently steered James in the right direction and gave him a little shove. James opened the door to Lily's room hesitantly.

"Petals?"

Lily looked up. She was beginning to feel the contractions so her face was contorted in pain, but her face lit up when she saw him.

"Oh, James I thought something had happened to you!" she cried.

James moved to her bedside and took her hand. "No, I'm sorry, I was discussing the National Gobstones Championship with the current champion and Eric's message didn't reach me until recently. You know, Gobstones champions are real dull chaps."

Lily laughed and then winced in pain. The contractions were getting stronger.

"We have to officially decide on names, James," she said, breathing hard. "I refuse to give birth to this baby without a name."

James squeezed her hand. "It will have a name. What about Adam?"

Lily smiled through clenched teeth. "You're so sure it's going to be a boy!"

James laughed. "Alright, would you prefer some girls names? How about Rebecca?"

Lily shook her head. "Not Rebecca, what about Julia?"

James considered it. "Hmm, Julia Potter. I like it. Alright, it will be Julia—if it's a girl."

Lily closed her eyes. "Agreed. What about George if it's a boy? Or perhaps Charles."

"No, I don't think so. No royal names, if you please. I come from a long line of them. My father, as you know, was John. My grandfather was Edward and my grandmother was Victoria. Only my mother and you escaped the curse, so I'd prefer to stay away from royal names. What about Christopher?"

Lily sighed. "I hope we're good parents, James. I want to be a good mother."

"Of course you will!" James exclaimed. "You'll be a wonderful mother. No doubts. Think of the wonderful times we'll have with this child."

She smiled faintly. "I suppose you'll insist on teaching it Quidditch. Boy or girl."

"Boy or girl," James agreed. "Girls can play Quidditch as well as boys. No child of mine is going to be scared of flying." He gave her a look.

Lily laughed. "Understood. Understood."

Sirius, Marie, and Remus came back in at that moment. Sirius had a tray with crisps, ice cream and wizard candies. He seemed to be eating something himself.

"Here you are, Lil," he said cheerfully, setting the tray on her lap.

Lily took it from him eagerly and James, noticing the pile of sweets, shook a finger and gave his wife a warning.

"No Fizzing Whizbees," he said. "You need to remain in that bed."

"No Whizbees," she promised, giggling slightly. Then she looked at the ice cream and her face fell slightly. "Um, Sirius?"

"What?" Sirius asked warily.

"Did they by any chance have pumpkin crunch ice cream?"

Sirius' jaw dropped. "But you said—and the pistachio—"

"Well, now I would like pumpkin crunch," Lily said firmly. "Please?"

Sirius just gaped at her for a moment. Then he turned around and stomped towards the door muttering viciously under his breath about pregnant women. Lily only smiled and called after him.

"And more potato crisps please! The kind without ridges. Oh, and tuna, if they have it!"

Sirius just grumbled and pushed the door open. Marie laughed at his mutters.

"Poor Sirius," she said with a laugh. "Oh, here, Lil, this is something for the baby. From all of us."

Lily looked at the box Marie placed on her lap. It was wrapped in bright colored paper with an expensive looking bow.

"Shouldn't I wait for Sirius then?" she asked.

"Nah," Remus answered. "He knows what it is."

Lily eagerly tore off the wrapping and lifted the cover on the box. She started to laugh when she saw what was inside. A tiny plastic broomstick with the letters 'Nimbus 1000' painted on the handle, and a tiny set of black and white Quidditch robes. When Lily held it up she saw that the name Potter was on the back as well as the number one. She started to cry.

"Oh, this is so wonderful! Thank you."

Remus grinned. "Magpie colors, Prongs. Because this child, boy or girl, has to be a Magpie fan."

James grinned back. "I agree completely."

_________________________________________________________________________________

Lily looked down at the precious little boy nearly asleep in her arms. She brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes.

"Will you, my darling boy?" she whispered. "Will you even get the chance? So much of your future relies on 'what ifs'. I want you to live, Harry. Really live. I don't want you to spend the rest of your life trapped in this house."

There was no response from Harry, of course. Lily sighed. She missed the outside world. She missed her friends, she couldn't even write them. Remus, Sirius, Marie, all were out there somewhere worrying about the Potters' safety. Lily worried about theirs. In the past year so many deaths had been reported. The Order of the Phoenix had been nearly ripped asunder. It had been Daniel and Marilyn first. Ella McKinnon followed. She feared for others as well.

There hadn't been any communication between herself and Elizabeth for nearly a year. The last owl she had sent out returned with the letter unopened. But Lily found her thoughts traveling to her old friend. Was she safe in France? No one was safe from Voldemort. 

That thought made her jump out of her skin. Was all of this in vain then? Were they doomed anyway? Lily scolded herself. She had to have an optimistic attitude; it was all they had left. 

But as she looked down at Harry again, she felt her heart contract painfully. How she loved him. She had never thought it possible to love someone as much as she loved Harry. She loved James as much, but in a different way. A mother's love is different from a wife's love. 

Enough. She couldn't go on thinking such terrible things. She cleared her throat and continued.

"I'll have you know, Harry, that I was thankful for magical medicine. Magical births are even less painful then muggle ones even when the woman has drugs. But I nearly killed your father with my irritability. Sirius, Marie, and Remus, meanwhile, were having doubts...

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Do you think this is going to change everything?" Remus asked.

Sirius looked at him in surprise. "You mean because Lily and James are having a child? Why? We were worried that their marriage would ruin things, but not much has changed. Why should a child be any different?"

"Because a child needs constant attention. Lily and James will be parents now. That's a lot of responsibility. They won't be able to go out as much, or do any of the things they used to do," Remus said sensibly.

Marie looked horrified. "You think they won't have time for us anymore?" 

"I don't think that, necessarily, but they'll certainly have less of it. The baby will take up their lives. It's only natural."

Sirius was worried now. "But we're their best friends! They can't forget us so easily."

"And they probably won't," Remus reassured him. "But we have to accept the fact that they may have less time for us."

The three friends fell silent, each worrying a little bit. 

"This is it," said James, rushing out into the waiting room where Remus, Sirius, and Marie were lounging. "It's time!"

They all ran back into the room. Lily was breathing the way she had been instructed, the pain mercifully dulled by a spell. Every few minutes the doctor told her to push. She obeyed with a mild curse word. James moved to her side and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it very tightly.

"I don't know if I can do this," she yelled.

"You're doing marvelously, Lily," Dr. Spock said kindly. Lily only glared at him. "Give it another push."

She pushed. "If I survive this, I'll make you pay, James!"

James only laughed, a bit shakily. "It's alright, sweetheart."

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Lily, she gave one last push and fell back against the pillows. A tiny cry filled the room. Lily looked up at the doctor.

"Congratulations," Dr. Spock said calmly. "You have a healthy baby boy." He placed the baby in her arms.

"A boy," Lily repeated with a bright, albeit weak, smile.

"A boy," James said almost incredulously.

"Well," Lily said, looking up at James. "What shall we name him? We still haven't decided."

James wasn't sure how he knew, it just sort of came to him. He had the perfect name, the only proper name for the child in front of him.

"Harry," he said. "His name is Harry."

Lily nodded. "Harry _James_ Potter."

James put his arms around her and the baby and the others moved closer to see little Harry. Life was good. They were a family. Lily grinned suddenly.

"We simply must tell Petunia."

James burst into laughter and the others joined in. This was how their lives were meant to be, friends and family together.

* * *

In a mansion far from St. Mungo's, there was treachery already begun.

A short little man carefully entered the room of his master. Each step sent a new wave of fear down his spine. He was terrified, but he moved closer and closer. The old, rotten wooden door opened with a loud creak and he jumped despite himself. 

Flames crackled and snapped in the fireplace. They were cold, however, instead of warm. The glow from the fire illuminated the face of the man who sat regally in the chair in front of it. The short man approached with extreme caution.

He never ceased to be repulsed by his master's appearance. But with the fearsome red eyes, the snake–like nostrils, and the pale skin came a sense of raw power. As if this man could do anything.

"Well?" the man asked with a quiet hiss. 

"It has happened, my lord. The child has been born," the little man replied, quivering.

"And?"

"It is a boy, master." The short man flinched as though he expected to be struck.

Instead the snake–man laughed. It was high–pitched and cold and seemed to freeze the blood of his servant. It was a laugh devoid of mirth. 

"Good. The Potters will be mine and that child destroyed. It cannot live. We shall give them time to be a family, Wormtail, so that they may know a family's love." The man's red eyes glittered with malice, an old memory from his childhood haunted his mind, but he banished it. "Then I will tear them apart and let them watch each other die."

He laughed again and Peter Pettigrew could only watch in horror. The flames in the fireplace grew larger and turned blood red. His master's laugh lingered in his ears as he bowed himself out of the room.

Once outside in the relative safety of the corridor, he sank heavily to the ground. Traitor, that's what they would call them if they knew. A small reserve of determinations surfaced. He would make sure that they didn't know.

And back at St. Mungo's, Lily and Harry Potter slept, each oblivious to the treachery that pointed a wand at their backs.

A/N: Well folks, that's about all. Only the epilogue is left and that's going to be really sad. I almost don't want to write it, but I have to.

Thank yous:

****

Alaklainiel: well, thanks a bunch! Try reading my other stories too.

****

Alexa: there's only the epilogue, which is going to be very hard to write. 

****

Bianca: Petunia was a pest and someone cast a spell on her which was bad enough.

****

Crazycutee831: there will be a new story started as soon as the epilogue is up in addition to a sequel to ISDTBM which if you haven't read, you should.

****

E. C. R. Potter: I'm glad you're back! I hope you liked this chapter, onto the epilogue!

****

Emma: it is rather them, isn't it? I thought the chaos suited them rather well.

****

FireLily55: Remus couldn't miss the wedding! It would be just wrong!

****

Fire Lizid: it can't keep going forever, unfortunately. It will be over in one chapter. Oh, dear!

****

Gryffindor Quidditch Angel: I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing!

****

Kitty Kat: it was a perfect wedding, I thought. Glad you liked it.

****

RoxyValdez: sorry if I kept you waiting like all the others. I know how you feel 'cause I'm trying to keep up with a few stories myself and I hate it when they don't update. I've been trying to update at regular intervals.

****

Sam: untraditional is the best way to celebrate!

****

Sehrish: my next two stories will be called (as of now) Hell Hath No Fury and Promise You Won't Forget Me.

****

s h i n a e: I'm glad you enjoyed it.

****

singer: Lily and James' wedding had to have a food fight, it was in the cards.

****

skvhp: I can't believe it's almost over. I've worked on this story for about a year.

****

zzxm: does zzxm stand for anything in particular? Just curious.


	27. Epilogue ~ The End

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own anything!

A/N: A proper author's note will be at the end.

Epilogue ~ The End

Lily Potter sighed happily. She had done it, she managed to tell Harry the entire story of her life until that point. Oddly, it was something of a comfort. Now Harry knew it all. Whether he would remember any of it was another question, but if he forgot she could always tell him again.

He was fast asleep in her arms. She loved him so much, Harry had become her life. She loved James as much as ever, but this was her _child_. She put so much of herself into him that he became her priority. He was what mattered to her. She needed him in order to be strong. 

There had been many times in the past week when all she had wanted to do was break down and cry. But she didn't. She remained strong.

James came to the doorway and smiled at her. Lily realized again what a handsome man her husband was and how much she loved him. She hoped Harry would grow up to be just like him, with her eyes of course. He was a perfect mix of the two of them. And they loved him so much.

"I love you, Petals," James said seriously, his eyes solemn behind his glasses. "I need you to know that."

Lily was not surprised by this. The feeling of ever–encroaching death was something that plagued her as well. It was a terrible feeling that left a person with the desire to tell everyone he loved how much he cared.

"I love you, too, James," she replied softly. "Always. Nothing can change that."

She continued to rock Harry in her arms when they heard a loud noise from the livingroom. James frowned and went to investigate.

Lily suddenly realized that her heart was beating faster and had climbed it's way into her throat. James. She needed him.

Suddenly there was a loud crash at the front door. Noises of someone stumbling around filled her ears. And the most terrible words she would ever hear wafted into the room.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off—"

More crashes, and a high–pitched cackling laugh. Lily's insides froze. She was rooted to the spot in fear—for a moment. Then it left and she was overtaken by a need to protect her young. 

She started to run. Where could she go? She couldn't Apparate, her wand was in another room and it was too dangerous for Harry. She had to run.

Her mind was screaming at her. A torrent of thoughts rushed through her mind, not the least to get to James. She ran down the stairs and ran past the room where her husband was fighting for both their lives. Jets of multicolored light bounced around the room, holes were blasted into the walls.

Voldemort.

He saw her. She heard screams and realized belatedly that they were her own. Her head threatened to burst with the thoughts in her head. She saw Voldemort turn to James. Oh God, _James_. James looked at her, shooting curses from the tip of his wand. His lips moved, but she couldn't hear him over the sound of her screams. He was telling her he loved her.

No, he couldn't leave her. No! She stumbled half forward, only to see the fateful blast. A stream of green light, brighter than she had ever seen before, hurtled itself toward James, hitting him directly in the chest.

NO! Every region of her body screamed his name, but her mouth just made one loud shriek. James fell to the floor, his body still. Voldemort turned to her. She backed up. The fireplace, she had to get to the Floo Powder. 

Harry, she had to save Harry. James, oh God, _James_! She needed him! She was going to die. Oh, the screaming. The laughter, she couldn't stop the laughter.

Fear. Torment. Misery. All were running through her head. She thought she might go mad.

He was coming closer. She continued to back up, but tripped and fell. Harry was bawling, she covered him with her body. Voldemort had to kill her to get to him. She continued to crawl backwards.

She needed James, oh James! She begged. She had to beg. James. Harry, she had to save Harry. James. James would want her to save his child. She had to protect Harry. She would die for him if need be. She suddenly realized that before the night was over, she probably would.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she pleaded. It hurt to hear her beg, but she had to, she couldn't lose Harry, too. James couldn't be dead. No, oh God, no.

"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now!"

His voice was like a thousand knives in her chest. The pain, oh agony. The voice who killed her husband. He wanted Harry. No! No! She had to protect him.

"Not Harry, please, no, take me, kill me instead!"

Voldemort only laughed and moved closer, brandishing his wand threateningly. He came closer, oh God, oh God!

She was screaming again. They ripped from her throat; she couldn't stop. 

"Not Harry!" A little stronger. "Please...have mercy...have mercy—"

Voldemort's laughs were louder and crueller. Lily forced her limbs to move. She was so scared, but he couldn't have Harry. She needed Harry, she couldn't live without him, not with James gone, too. James, oh, she loved him, she needed him. _James_. He couldn't be gone.

"Not Harry!" Stronger yet, but Voldemort loomed over her. She looked up at him in terror, gazing at his horrible red eyes. "Not Harry! Please—I'll do anything!"

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

Lily dragged herself from him. Harry was crying at a piercing level. Harry. Oh God, oh God, she had to do _something_!

"You should have given him up," Voldemort growled. "You would not have had to die. I don't want you. Foolish, foolish girl! Goodbye!"

NO! NO! Oh, Harry, James. She was so scared. She shook. Harry! James! Her heart leapt from her chest, her breathing was shallow. No, no, he couldn't! She cried...Harry...James...someone, anyone! The laughter, God, the laughter! Harry, I love you! I love you, always! I love you!

And that was the last thing she remembered, as a bright jet of green light buried itself in her body. Voldemort's laugh rung in her ears and would be the last thing she ever heard.

* * *

The Potter house in Godric's Hollow was in ruins. And buried beneath the rubble were the lifeless bodies of Lily and James Potter. 

Sirius Black stood in front of the rubble, tears cascading down his cheeks. Lily and James, dead. It couldn't be true. It was some sort of nightmare and he would wake up at any minute.

Only it wasn't a dream and he was awake. Lily and James. No, not them. Not his best friends. Lily, James, and little Harry had been his family, his entire life. Now, Harry was ripped from him as well, taken to Dumbledore by Hagrid. They had flown away on his motorbike, something he had once loved, but which had now lost all meaning. Lily and James, dead.

He knew he couldn't stay much longer, hidden though he was. People were starting to come. He had to leave. But he couldn't.

The pain was nearly unbearable. He knew exactly where the blame rested; on his own shoulders. It was all his fault. He needed them, he needed their company. He couldn't face the agony of loss. He was alone, so alone.

A sudden burning hatred coursed through his blood. Sirius was alive with the anger, knowing his friends had been betrayed and knowing who was responsible. He had to pay. And since Sirius was the only one who knew who did it, he would have to seek retribution on his own. How could this have happened?

They had trusted him. Now Voldemort's servant had shown his true colors. Sirius was blinded by pain and loathing. Everything he had known had been taken from him. He wanted revenge.

God, it hurt. It hurt so badly. His heart actually bled, his face ached from the crying. His mind was numb from the knowledge. James had been like a brother and Lily had been his sister. They were family. Oh, how it hurt. Someone had set his soul afire. It hurt so badly. Dead, they weren't coming back.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone rooting through the debris. The anger in him surged. How dare someone violate the sanctity of James and Lily's resting place. How dare someone intrude on his grief, his mourning. He strode over there, intending to speak harshly, but what he saw caused him to stop and recoil.

It wasn't a person, it was a monster. A demon. It was a mixture of grey, orange, and green, and it had scales covering it's whole body. The eyes were bright purple and menacing. It's mouth was ruby red and the sight of it nearly made Sirius lose the contents of his stomach. 

The creature bent down and shifted some roof tiles aside. He bent over a body, Lily's body, Sirius realized to his horror. The creature drew a cloud from her mind and stuffed it into a satchel at it's side. It looked up and met Sirius' gaze. They stared at one another, one's eyes filled with hatred, one's filled with nothing. The demon showed neither compassion, nor pain, nor delight, nothing. It simply stared. At last it spoke and said four simple words.

"I have been paid."

Then it turned and left. Sirius couldn't move. He had to leave, he knew that. But when his legs moved again he moved instead towards Lily's body. She was sprawled out, half of her covered by the destruction. Her emerald green eyes were wide, a look of terror upon her face. Her beautiful red hair lay in clouds around her face. She looked like she had been carved out of marble.

Two tears escaped and dripped down Sirius' face. He bowed his head over her still body. So much pain.

"You promised," he said harshly. "You said that no matter what happened, we would always have each other. You _promised_."

Then he stood up and started to walk away, a terrible look in his eyes. Someone was going to pay for this betrayal. He would have retribution. 

He had a rat to catch.

A/N:

My Faithful (and not so faithful) Readers,

Well. That's it. That's where the saga of Lily and James ends. I know this story ended on a down note, but I warned you about that a long time ago. Also, in case anyone noticed, all the dialogue in this chapter, except for the last thing Voldemort says, is from the things Harry hears when the Dementors get too close in PoA. So I didn't write it. I nearly cried as I wrote this, and I hope I moved some people as they read it. That was my goal, at least. I did my best to have both fun and sadness in this story. 

In my opinion, Lily and James were not a normal witch and wizard. They experienced hardships, had great friends, and fell in love. But everything has it's price and they paid theirs. They were good people, but they were not perfect, not by a long shot.

I've worked on this story for about a year, and I've enjoyed every minute of it. I'm sorry to see it end. Twenty–six chapters is quite an accomplishment for me. I'll probably never do it again. But if you enjoyed it, that's all I can ask for. I wrote mostly for me, but I was pushed along by you, and for that I'm grateful or else I might never have finished.

I'm going to start working on a R/Hr/H love triangle story entitled Promise You Won't Forget Me. Please be on the lookout for that. If you liked this one, there's no reason you wouldn't like that one, unless you're a D/Hr fan. And if that's the case, I can't help you. Sorry.

So please keep reading my work. I truly appreciate your reviews and feedback and I promise that I have no plans to stop writing. It's my life.

Thanks for reading Memories of Years Gone By, we've had a good run.

*Seshat*


End file.
